Let Love Lie
by twilightbabe101
Summary: Bella just got out of a bad relationship. Edward is an upcoming cop. Charlie gives Edward a job he's not allowed to turn down. What happens when Edward's feelings make his job complicated? BXE EmXR JXR
1. Prologue

Let Love Lie

Chapter 1 – Introduction

BPOV

I'm Isabella Marie Swan: English teacher. I'm twenty-five years old and the youngest from the family of five. I'm sorry, six. Here's the deal with that:

My mother and father, Charlie and Renee Swan, were married in March of 1980. Two years later, they conceived a baby boy whom they named Emmett McCarty Swan. He was named after my grandpa, Emmett McCarty.

They started out only wanting one perfect child, until Renee decided she wanted a daughter to go along with their son. So, after another two years of trying to conceive a child, they were blessed with another son, Jasper Whitlock Swan. Although it wasn't the daughter they wanted, they couldn't be happier.

Renee grew up with an older sister, Charlotte McCarty while Charlie grew up with a younger brother, Harry. So, to say in the least they were okay with a big family seeing as they came from small ones.

Still wanting a daughter, Charlie and Renee decided to try one more time. It took them another two years of trying until they conceived again. Their luck was with them. On September 15, 1986 they gave birth to a daughter, me.

Unlike Emmett and Jasper's blue eyes, mine are brown and dull. Jasper has brown hair; Emmett and I have dark brown. Emmett has curly hair; Jasper and I have wavy hair.

Now, let's skip over these next several years to when I was in high school. Junior year to be exact.

I was on the cheerleading squad while my brothers were football players. I wasn't the typical airhead girly-girl stereotype everyone made cheerleaders out to be. I was actually more into football than I was cheerleading. Growing up with two brothers what would you expect?

So, anyway, I was on the squad as a flyer. My best friend, Rosalie Anne Hale, was the captain. And she just so happened to be the girlfriend of the captain of the football team – AKA Emmett.

Rosalie's dad was a drunk and her mother wasn't in the picture. She ditched when Rose was four.

In our junior year, Rose's dad went to rehab after receiving three DUIs. Court ordered, of course. He didn't think he had a problem.

With Rose's mom MIA she had nowhere to go. Having the loving parents I do, with some persuasion from Emmett and I, Rose was welcomed into our home.

So that's the deal with our family of six.

Now all four of us are moved out of Charlie and Renee's.

Emmett and Rosalie are living together a few blocks away from Jasper and me. I just recently moved in with Jasper. After my boyfriend and I split, I was rendered homeless. Jasper happily took me in.

Although, I can't really say I live with Jasper right now. It's just me living in the house at the moment. Jasper is deployed in Afghanistan and has been for almost a year.

Emmett is a children's physical therapist. He enjoys working with kids and they love him.

Rosalie is the high school counselor/psychiatrist along with being the coach of the cheerleading squad.

Then there's me. The English teacher for juniors. I'm one of the youngest teachers on the board.

So yeah, my life in a nutshell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**So, new story! How do you guys like it so far?**

**Reviewers get teasers.**


	2. Teachers, Cops, and Meetings

Let Love Lie

Chapter 1 – School, Cops, and Meetings

BPOV

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Okay guys, quiz tomorrow on chapter nine!" I warned as all of my students walked out. I gathered all of my papers and put them in a folder and put the folder into my messenger bag. I stood from my desk and walked around the room picking up the stray papers and pencils that collected on the floor throughout the day. Last, I erased the board. I picked up my bag and started walking to my truck.

"Hey, B!" Rose called. I heard her heels clicking on the linoleum as she made her way to me. I stopped and turned around to smile at her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Are you going to your parents' tonight?"

"Yeah. Five o'clock right?" I asked.

"Sharp," she smirked.

"I have to make dessert for tonight. Want to help?"

"Sure! What are you making?"

"Triple chocolate chunk brownies," I smiled.

"My fave," Rose moaned.

"Come to my house so I can drop off the truck and we'll go to the store and get the stuff." We walked to our cars and started the drive to my house.

EPOV

The name's Edward Anthony Cullen. Not Ed, and definitely not Eddie. I am the youngest on the FPD squad. I'm also a rookie. Needless to say, I don't see much action outside of the station. I moved here from Alaska to be closer to my family.

After graduating from Seattle High I moved to Alaska for college with my high school sweetheart, Tanya. Boy, was that a mistake. She dumped my ass two weeks after the big move. Man, was that a reality check.

Anyway, I moved back to good ol' Washington into a small house just inside town, about two minutes from the station, and everywhere for that matter.

I grew up with a family of four. A mother – Esme, father – Carlisle, and younger sister – Alice. To say we were financially fortunate was kind of an understatement. My father is the most well known doctor in all of Washington. Hell, I think he's had a patient or two from out of state. My mother works in interior design. She can take a normally dull room and put life to it.

I was always supposed to follow in my father's footsteps. Go to his alma mater, become a doctor. Get my masters from U Dub. Imagine his disappointment when I dropped the bomb on him about Alaska. Sure he was still proud of me, but let down.

So, against my father's wishes, I went to Alaska and studied criminal justice. And I love my job. Sure, I don't see as much action as in Alaska, but I half expected that. I mean, what kind of shit can go down in a small town?

That's why it surprised me when Chief Swan approached me today.

"Cullen," he said gruffly as he walked to my small cubicle-type area where my desk resides.

"Yes, Chief?" I asked as I stood.

"Sit down, boy," he scoffed lightly. "You don't have to be all kinds of polite 'cause you're new." I followed his orders and sat. I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs I have on the other side of my desk. He sat and leaned forward with his forearms on his lap, looking me directly in the eye.

"What do you need, Sir?"

"I need you to do a job for me. It's not a normal job that you're probably used to, though."

"What is it?"

"I have a daughter, Bella," he started. "She just got out of a bad relationship and…"

"Chief," I cut him off. "Are you trying to set us up?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What? Hell no," he raised his voice a little for emphasis. "Will you let me finish with what I'm saying before you jump to conclusions, boy?

"Sorry, Sir," I apologized as blush covered my cheeks and ears.

"So, as I was saying: she just got out of an abusive relationship a few weeks back. I've been trying to find the right guy for this job, but everyone is too old. Except for you. You're what? Twenty-six?"

"Correct," I nodded.

"Right, well, this ex-boyfriend fled town after severely beating my daughter. We haven't seen him since. That doesn't mean he won't come back. And when he does, that fucker is mine."

"I don't see what this has to do with me, Sir," I said confused.

"I want you to go undercover and keep an eye on my Bella."

"Like, spy?"

"No, not spy. I want you to befriend her. Just get to know her. And while doing so, you are to keep her safe. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. My daughter can be damn stubborn if she so pleases. You are not to tell her you're a cop or associated with me in anyway."

"Right, undercover. Different occupation."

"Exactly. You don't have to go to the extent of changing your name or anything, just don't let her figure you out."

"Yes, Sir," I nodded.

"So you'll do it?" I nodded.

"Good," Charlie grinned. He stood up and I stood with him. He shook my hand.

"Uh, Chief?" I called as he was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"When do I start?"

"Now." I nodded.

"Uh, Chief?" I called as he turned again.

"What, Cullen?"

"I don't know what she looks like or where to find her."

"Oh, right," he said as he walked back over to me.

My job just went from mainly paperwork to full time babysitter. Shit.

BPOV

"Rufus, down!" I scolded as Jasper's dog, Rufus, greeted Rose by jumping on her and putting his paws on her shoulders.

"Aw, Bell, he just wants to dance!" Rose giggled. I put the bags down in the kitchen before going back out to the front hall where Rose was now dancing with Rufus. Rufus is a golden retriever and a big baby and mooch. All bark, no bite.

"Rufus," I snapped my fingers. He got down on all fours and looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "Shit, Ru, don't look at me like that," I groaned. He came over and licked my hand happily.

"Ready to make the brownies?" Rose asked. I patted Rufus' head and nodded. We walked into the kitchen and washed our hands before making a complete mess of the kitchen making brownies.

"Oh my god," I laughed as I took in the mess that was my kitchen. There was cocoa powder, flour, and sugar on every surface.

"How did we manage this?" Rose wondered aloud.

"We?" I scoffed jokingly. "I think you mean how did _you_ manage this! I never make this big of a mess when I bake!" I laughed.

"Fuck off," she laughed. We each got a rag and wet it before starting the task of cleaning the kitchen.

"I'm going to head home, B," Rose said when the brownies came out of the oven.

"Okay, I'll see you at Dad's," I nodded and smiled.

"See you there," she winked before walking out. I walked up the stairs with Rufus close behind to take a shower. I've learned to lock Rufus out of the bathroom before showering because if I don't he will end up in the shower with me.

I got out of the shower and changed into a deep blue sweater and skinny jeans before putting on my black Ugg boots James – my ex-boyfriend – got me for Christmas last year. _Well, at least he was good for one thing._

I walked downstairs where Rufus was lying on the kitchen floor.

"Go outside?" I asked and he was on his feet and at the door in a split second. He jumped at the door excitedly, nearly blocking my way to it. "Move, you big oaf," I laughed as I reached for the knob. I let him outside and went out on the porch. He brought me his Frisbee and I threw it for him.

Jasper and I don't really live in a neighborhood. We pretty much just live on a street of houses. Three on each side, to be exact. Ours is the last one on the right. And past our house is woods. I sat down on the porch steps and pulled my phone out check the time. 4:50. I have to leave in about five minutes.

You can get anywhere – and I mean _everywhere_ – in Forks within a few minutes. Ten tops.

"Ruf," I called. "Come on, boy." He looked at me and picked up his flexible rubber Kong Frisbee and darted over to me. "Good boy," I smiled as I took the disc from him and set in on our porch table. I let him in the house. He followed me upstairs and into the bathroom. He laid on the tile floor while I applied my make-up and brushed the kinks out of my hair.

I walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing so I wouldn't fall when Rufus bounded past me. I grabbed the brownies and Rufus' leash and led him back outside. I opened the back hatch and he got in the back of my truck. I went around front and got in the driver's side. I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it, causing the old piece of machinery roar to life. I opened the back window so Rufus could stick his head inside the truck.

I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to my parents' house. I pulled up to the curb at their house and let Rufus out of the back. He bolted up to my parents' front door and paced while I made my way up.

I opened the front door and Rufus didn't hesitate finding the closest person to pet him.

"Rufus!" Mom cried happily. "How's my favorite puppy?"

"Ma, he's not really a puppy," I called as I walked into the kitchen to drop the brownies on the counter. I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and my mom had Rufus on the love seat with his head in her lap.

"He'll always be my puppy, won't you Rufy," she said in a "baby voice" as she held Rufus' jaw so he would look at her. I sat on the floor by the couch Rose and Emmett were on.

"What's for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Lasagna," Mom smiled. "Grandma's recipe."

"Yes!" Emmett punched the air. "Grandma always made kickass lasagna!"

"Emmett, language," Dad scolded lightly.

"Come on, Pops," he chuckled. "I'm a big boy."

"More like big baby," I laughed.

"That hurts, Bellaboo," he shook his head and chuckled.

"So, Bella, how're your students?"

"They're doing well," I nodded. "No detentions today," I laughed.

"How about you Rose?" Mom asked. "How are things in the counseling office?"

"Pretty slow," she shrugged. "I mean, I always have paperwork to do but never have any students anymore. Which, I guess, is a good thing."

The oven dinged continuously signaling the lasagna was done. Mom got up and went into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Want me to set the table?" I asked.

"That would be great, Honey," she smiled.

I walked over to the cupboard and got our five plates. I walked over to the table and started placing them around the table. There was one in front of every chair except for one.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm fine," I smiled up at her.

"You're alright staying in that house alone?"

"I'm not alone, Mom. I have Rufus." Rufus came trotting into the room and over to me. "You heard your name, didn't you?" I smiled as I patted his head.

I went over to the counter and grabbed five napkins, forks, and knives.

Mom cut up lettuce and put it into a bowl before starting to talk again.

"It's just that since Ja…"

"Mom, please. I don't want to talk about him. It's over, it's done with."

"It may be over but I know it's not done for you. I know you, B."

"Okay, so I may be still having nightmares but you have to admit I'm getting better."

"Maybe you should start taking that medicine you did as a kid."

As a kid I suffered from nightmares every single night. Nothing specifically caused them. They just happened. Mom took me to a doctor and they prescribed me medication for it. It got rid of the nightmares, and the good dreams too for that matter.

"Mom, no. I'm fine. It'll pass."

"I'm just worried about you." She put the salad on the table and followed it with the lasagna.

"Dinner's ready!" she called. Everyone came walking in and sat at the table. I made a silent prayer for Jasper's safety before digging in.

EPOV

I know Chief told me not to spy on her, but I can't just walk up to her door. That would go over well. _'Hi Bella. My name is Edward. Don't ask me why I'm here or how I know your name. I'm not allowed to tell you.'_

Yeah, Chief would cut my balls off. So here I am, hiding in the fucking woods by her house. God I'm a creep. A red rubber Frisbee landed a few feet from me and I stared at it wide eyed. _Shit, she found me!_ I quickly moved further into the forest. A golden retriever came bolting into the woods and picked up the Frisbee. He looked at me and wagged his tail. He started making his way over to me when a woman called his name.

"Rufus! Come on boy!" she called. Rufus turned, looked back at me and trotted off towards whom I am assuming is Bella. I swallowed hard and let out a breath of relief. She didn't see me. I moved back to my original spot and sat there until Bella left her house.

When I caught glimpse of her as she exited the house my eyes went wide. She was beautiful. Her blue sweater and skinny jeans clung to her body, accenting her curves. Her brown waves flowed down a few inches past her shoulders. She ran a hand through it as she led the dog to the back of her truck. She opened the back hatch and he got in.

She got in the truck herself and soon she was driving out of sight. I walked down a few streets to my Yamaha R1. I turned it on and sped towards my house. I parked my bike in the garage and went into the empty house.

I walked over to my fridge and grabbed a can of beer. I cracked it open and took a swig. My phone beeped in the living room. I walked over to it and saw it was a text from Chief. _Why aren't you doing your job?_

I sighed before texting him back. _She's at your house. Don't worry, I have things under control._

His response back was short. _You better._

I flipped through the channels on my TV as I sipped my beer.

BPOV

I pulled up at home and let Rufus out of the back. I left him outside as I went into the house. I grabbed a wine glass and poured myself some white zinfandel. When I walked back out a guy was standing at the edge of the drive petting Rufus. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at him. He must have sensed my staring because he looked up at me.

"Sorry, he came up to me. Is this alright?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. Him being here was making me nervous as hell. I haven't talked to any guys outside of work and my family since James.

"What's his name?" the man tried making conversation.

"Rufus."

"And what's yours?" he smiled at me as he continued to pet Rufus.

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he smiled. "I'm Edward." I smiled briefly at him. I took a huge gulp of my wine nervously. I could feel one of my knees start to shake and my posture was tense. I hesitantly walked to the porch step and sat without taking my eyes off of him. I took another gulp of my wine and set it next to me.

Edward started walking at me about a notch slower than a normal pace, probably sensing my hesitation.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked as he sat down on the step below me. I tried to conspicuously move away from him a little. If he noticed, he didn't show it. I looked up at him and into his breathtaking emerald green eyes.

"My whole life," I said quietly. "You?"

"Just moved here from Alaska." I nodded. He turned to face me more and leaned his arm against the top step of the porch. I stood up and stepped away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry," I said without looking at him and rubbing the back of my neck. "I just – it's getting late. And I have to work in the morning."

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologized as he stood up. "It was nice meeting you," he said as he held his hand out. I stared at it and balled my fists before loosening them again. He started to withdraw his hand and I quickly place my hand in his. An electric buzz went through my and I pulled my hand back quickly as he did the same.

"Sorry," we both stuttered at the same time.

"Ru-Rufus," I called. "Goodnight, Edward," I said before grabbing my wineglass and quickly retreating into my house. I shut the door and locked the deadbolt before turning the lock on the knob. I placed my palms flat on the door before lightly hitting my forehead against it.

"Do you have to be a freak, Swan?" I scolded bitterly. "Right, James fucked you up. You're just trash now." I pushed myself away from the door and went into the kitchen. I leaned against the sink as I chugged the rest of my wine. I placed the glass in the sink and went upstairs.

Rufus was on my tail – no pun intended – as I walked into my room. Rufus followed me in and I shut my door. My heart beat rapidly, adrenaline coursed through my veins. Something about Edward's touch was different from everyone else's. Just that touch of his hand had my head spinning.

I shook my head as I pulled my sweater off. I pulled a tank top on and replaced my jeans with Soffee shorts. I went over to the window to shut my blinds and saw Edward had just gotten off the porch and started walking away. He looked behind him once before continuing to walk while shaking his head.

_Yup, he thinks I'm a freak._

I groaned and shut the blinds. I crawled into bed and patted next to me. Rufus hopped up on the bed and snuggled into me. I wrapped one arm around him and bent the other under my head. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke in a cold sweat and shot up as I struggled for air. Rufus was rubbing his head against my arm to try to comfort me. I scrubbed my face with my palms.

I removed one hand from my face to pet Rufus.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ru," I whispered. I looked at my clock and it was 5:30. I sighed and turned my alarm off seeing as it would go off in fifteen minutes anyway.

I got out of bed and started the shower. While the water heated up I went downstairs and took my anxiety medication. Ever since I stopped seeing James I had taken medication due to anxiety attacks that frequently happened. Most of them were caused by my nightmares but I still had some occur during the day.

I walked back upstairs to my bathroom and stripped before getting in the shower. I washed my body and hair before just relaxing under the soothing spray of steamy water. After a few minutes I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and went into my room. I dried my body thoroughly and dressed in a dark gray pencils skirt with a deep blue blouse.

I went back into the bathroom and dried my hair with a blow dryer and round brush. The result was soft curls drooping down my back. I applied some eyeliner and mascara before walking back into my room to grab some open-toed pumps that matched my blouse. I walked down the stairs where Rufus was lying on his giant pillow bed.

"I'll be home later, Ru," I called before grabbing my messenger bag, purse and keys and walking out the door. I got into my truck and drove to the high school.

I parked my car in the staff lot and went into the office.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Mrs. Cope smiled as I walked in. Mrs. Cope has been here since I attended this high school.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope," I smiled in return. "Do I have anything in my mailbox?"

"Not this morning, dear."

"Thank you," I said as I tapped my hand on the desk and walked out. I started walking to my classroom when I heard my name called. I turned to see Rose walking over to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, Emmett is taking me out to dinner tonight," she smiled.

"To where? McDonalds?" I laughed. My brother didn't like to spend money because they didn't necessarily have a lot of it. And if there is one thing I know about my brother, then it's that he's proud. Too proud, in fact, to ask for financial help. He rakes in a generous amount of money but they break that up into bills, food and their 'wedding fund'. It's kind of like a rainy day jar but for their wedding.

"Hush, he's just trying to save money!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, your perfect wedding," I giggled. "Seriously, he hasn't even proposed yet!"

"But he will," she smiled.

"You know something," I narrowed my eyes with a smile.

"I may or may not have stumbled across a Tiffany box while looking for money in his sock drawer yesterday," she smirked.

"Where is he taking you tonight?"

"Some high end Italian restaurant," he smirk widened to a grin.

"You better call me tonight, Missy," I lectured.

"In the morning," she winked. I made a face to express my disgust to her referring to her sex life with my brother and giggled.

"I'll talk to you later," I giggled as I walked away towards my classroom. I walked into the room and went over to the board. In my semi-sloppy handwriting I scrawled:

_Good morning._

_Quiz today covering _The Kite Runner _chapters 8-10._

_No homework over break._

_Have a great break!_

Today is the last day before holiday break. The past few days have been a challenge to keep my students focused and I was dreading today. Students started trickling into the classroom and soon the tardy bell signaled the beginning of class.

EPOV

I made sure Bella got inside okay before walking away from her house. I shook my head with a small smile at how confusing our encounter was. I mean, I planned on talking to her, I just didn't plan on it being that strenuous. There was an extreme nervous energy rolling off her body the whole time.

I hopped onto my bike that was parked a few blocks away and drove to my house. I went straight to bed and passed out almost immediately.

I awoke in the morning when my alarm blared in my ear. I pounded my fist onto the alarm and covered my head with my pillow when it finally turned off. I sighed and stretched before sitting up and cracking my neck and back.

I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I lazily stood under the spray of water I couldn't help but think back to last night. When I shook Bella's hand I felt like an electric current was running through my arm. Not like an actual shock, but a soft buzzing. A surge of energy. Whatever it was, it took me by surprise and I ripped my hand away from hers. She must have felt it too because she did the same thing.

The question is, though, what caused it? Why did it happen? For whatever reason it happened, it had me curious.

I washed my hair and body before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed a hoodie, some jeans and a pair of boxers to change into. I dried off my body and pulled my clothes on. I went out into my room and pulled on some socks before slipping on my DC shoes. I grabbed my biking helmet and keys before heading out to my bike. I headed a few streets over from Bella's house and parked the bike by a park bench. I could clearly see Bella's street so I could see anyone who entered or left the street.

I sat for about ten minutes before Bella's truck pulled out and turned the opposite direction. I slowly got up from the bench and put my helmet on. I tailed her from a distance through town until she pulled into the high school parking lot. A teacher? Counselor? Lunch lady? I guess I'll have to figure that out the next time I see her.

I drove past the school and to the station to check in with Chief. I parked my bike and walked inside.

"Cullen!" Chief called as he marched down the hall toward me.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work her, Sir?" I asked confused.

"Bella?"

"Is at the high school. Which, I'm guessing, she works there. So she's going to be there until school gets out, correct?"

"Right. Just making sure you knew where she was."

"I do. I tailed her to school."

"Good work, Cullen," he patted me on the back before walking away.

I have a feeling Chief is going to be on my ass about her whereabouts all the time. I have a feeling I'm going to regret taking this job.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**How did you like chapter one? My chapters will most likely always be alternating between Edward and Bella's point of views. I am sorry it took so long to update! I have been sick and when I was not sick I was working. Now I'm going to update Just Friends before continuing with this! Thanks for reading!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	3. The Texts

Let Love Lie

Chapter 2 - The Texts

BPOV

"Are you sure you're okay living there alone, B?" Jasper asked. Once a week, Jasper is allowed to Skype with his friends and family. This week happened to be my week to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine living here as long as you're okay with it," I shrugged.

"You know I'm okay with it," he chuckled.

"Your hair's growing back," I laughed. When Jasper went into the army he had to buzz all of his hair off. Well, not all – but it was incredibly short. His hair that used to shaggy and medium length was gone. But it was growing back, and some of the wave was starting to form.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he ran his hand through it. "I definitely missed it."

"It makes your head look normal," I joked.

"Thanks, B," he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Do you know when you're coming home yet?"

"Not yet," he sighed. "Sometimes it feels like I'm never coming home," he frowned. I sighed and pursed my lips. "How's my Rufus?" he asked, brightening the conversation.

"Ruf!" I called. He came running in and jumped on the bed. I pointed to the screen and he looked at it and cocked his head.

"Hey, boy!" Jasper said happily. Rufus cocked his head the other way and whined.

"He's as spoiled as ever," I giggled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned.

"Mom still calls him Rufy though," I scrunched my nose.

"Does she not realize what roofies are?" he laughed. "I don't want my dog being referred to as a drug."

"Really," I laughed.

"Private Swan," a man's voice came through my speaker. Jasper stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your times up. You can have more time next week."

"Yes, Sir," Jasper nodded. I heard retreating footsteps and Jasper sat down.

"Send my love to everyone, but I have to go. Miss you, B."

"Miss you too," I smiled half-heartedly. "And I will." Jasper winked before disconnecting the call. I sighed and signed off of Skype.

I got up from my bed and decided to change into comfier clothes instead of my pencil skirt and blouse. I went over to my closet and pulled out some sweats and a camisole.

My phone beeped as I was putting my shirt on. I walked over to the bed and saw a text from an unfamiliar number.

** Miss me?**

Confused, I read over the text multiple times before replying. **Who is this?**

It didn't take long before I got a response. **I like the shirt ur wearing. It leaves little 2 the imagination.**

How does this person know what I'm wearing? I looked out my window to see if I could see anyone. I quickly went downstairs to lock the door. My phone beeped again.

**Don't waste ur time. I'm not out there.**

In a panic, I quickly unlocked the door.

"Rufus!" I called. I opened the door and backed out, trying to see if anyone was in the house. I collided with something hard and screamed as loud as I could. I brought my hands up to the side of my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella! Bella!" a familiar voice called my name. I was too far gone into a anxiety attack to respond to the name. I was shaking and hyperventilating. I was becoming lightheaded from the lack of air. I couldn't force my eyes to open. I felt arms wrap around me and I soon realized I was sitting. Someone was stroking my hair and I felt Rufus nudge me with his nose. "Rufus, get out of here!" the voice said. "Bella, calm down, please," they pleaded. "You're fine, I'm here." The person held me while my anxiety attack ripped through me.

I don't know how long we sat there, but after what seemed like an eternity I was able to open my eyes and control my breathing. I looked up to the person who was holding me. Emmett. Worry was evident in his eyes. I looked away as tears rolled down my face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing, you scared me," I sniffled.

"Why did you come out of the house like you were trying to get away from Michael Myers?" he said, joking only slightly apparent in his tone.

"I just got some weird texts, I'm fine," I insisted.

"What?" I picked up my phone and showed him the texts. "What the fuck? Come on, we're going to Dad's."

"No, please, it's not a big deal. Some creep must have found my number and was joking around," I whimpered, not even convincing myself.

"We're going to Dad's," he repeated with a tone of finality. "I'll get Rufus." Emmett walked inside. I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward walking up the sidewalk. I didn't answer him. Tears were still falling down my cheeks and I didn't trust my voice. "Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked as he came closer.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Look at you. You're crying and shaking. Something happened."

"Really, Edward," I said and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I just had an anxiety attack."

Rufus came running out and was by my side instantly, putting some of his weight on me. Emmett wasn't far behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett asked rudely.

"Emmett," I scolded.

"Edward Cullen," Edward held his hand out. "Bella's friend." Emmett looked at me and I shrugged and nodded once.

"Emmett Swan," he shook Edward's hand. "Sorry, Edward, but Bella and I were just on our way out."

"Okay, I understand," he nodded to Emmett. He then grabbed my phone out of my hand. I was about to protest but he started talking before me. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I put my number in your phone," he said as he punched in the numbers on the keyboard and then gave the phone back to me. "No matter what time, don't think twice. I'll be there." He nodded as he looked me in the eyes. He broke our eye contact and nodded to Emmett. "It was nice meeting you," he said before walking away.

"When the hell did you meet him?"

"Last night," I said softly as we walked down to Emmett's Jeep. Rufus got int the back and I sat in the passenger seat. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them as we drove towards Dad's house.

EPOV

What the hell happened? I had been watching the house for hours and nothing was out of place. I don't miss anything. Ever. I don't understand how anything could have happened without me catching it beforehand.

I checked all around Bella's house after she left. It didn't look like anyone broke in. It looked as if no one was even there.

I went over to my bike that was parked around the block and rode it to the station. I went to my desk and ran my hands through my hair thinking about what I could have missed.

"CULLEN!" Chief roared. I heard his pounding feet against the ground and I knew I was in some deep shit. How could I not be? Someone obviously scared the shit out of Bella and got past me.

"Chief," I nodded as I stood.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" he demanded, a vein pulsing on his red forehead.

"I-I don't know," I said anxiously. "Nothing gets past me, Sir. Ever. No one was around her house besides me. I don't even know what freaked her out!"

"She got text messages from an unknown number. Are you sure there was _no one_ that could see what she was wearing? Or if she was locking her door?"

"No, Sir. I had a clear view of the whole house. I saw Emmett walk up to her door and she walked out, backing into him, and screamed."

"Trace this number," he slammed a piece of paper with a number written on it onto my desk. I quickly started typing on my computer and soon it was tracing the device.

It came up with a house just out of town.

"Go back to your family, Sir, I've got this," I assured him.

I walked out with him and got on my bike.

"Oh, and Sir?" I called to him as he was about to get in his cruiser.

"What, Cullen?" he sighed.

"I gave Bella my number and told her to call if she needed anything. Could you give me hers so I don't answer with Officer Cullen?" He grumbled before giving me her number. He got in his cruiser and sped off. I put my helmet on and headed toward the house. I followed directions on my phone and was at the worn down house in a matter of minutes. I placed a hand on my gun as I made my way towards the house.

"FPD, open the door," I said in an official tone. No one opened the door. "Open the door or I'm going to use force to get in," I called clearly. Still no one answered. I pounded my shoulder into the door and it opened easily. "FPD!" I called. I pulled my gun out and held it facing the ground in both hands as I made my way around the house. I checked every room. No one was there. I sighed and placed my gun back in its holster. I looked around for the phone and saw it sitting on a beat up coffee table. I tried turning it on but there was no battery and the memory card was missing. I sighed and slipped it into my pocket. I walked back out to my bike and called Chief.

"Chief Swan," he answered.

"Chief, it's Officer Cullen," I said. I got back on my bike and sat there while I talked to him.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, Sir, I did. It was in an abandoned house. The memory card and battery are gone."

"Good work," he said, careful not to say my name probably due to Bella's presence. "Take it to the station. You're done for the night."

"Is Bella staying at your house for the night?"

"Yes. I'll see you at the station bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay, Sir," I said before hanging up. I headed to the station to drop off the phone before heading home for the night.

BPOV

"What do you mean someone texted you?" Dad roared.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. It was probably some bored teenager," I tried convincing him.

"Give me your phone," he said as he held his hand out. I sighed but gave it to him.

"I'll be back," he stormed out, probably going to the station. I sat on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. I felt Mom sit next to me and rub my back.

"Maybe you should stay here until Jasper gets home."

"No. I'm not letting that son of a bitch run my life," I said, knowing she knew who I was talking about. "You don't know that this was him texting me. It could very possibly be some bored teenager like I said."

"We're just worried about you, Bella," she pleaded. "Do you know what it feels like to get a call from the hospital saying your daughter was severely beaten and is in ICU?"

"No, but I know what's it like to be that daughter," I grumbled.

"You staying here would put our minds at ease."

"I'll stay tonight. But I'm going back to Jasper's tomorrow. I'm only five minutes away. I'm a big girl, Mom."

"I'm going to get Rosie," Emmett said before walking out. I sighed before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Have you been taking your anxiety pills?" Mom asked.

"Every morning." I grabbed the orange juice carton out of the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink. I poured some juice and put the carton back in the fridge. I sat at the table and sipped the tart juice.

"How's Jasper?"

"He's good. Still not sure when he's coming home, but he's good. He said to send his love." She nodded with pursed lips.

Mom flipped on the TV and we started watching recordings of Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza.

While Mom was engrossed in the show it couldn't keep my attention. My mind and heart were racing. What if the texts weren't harmless like I'm telling everyone? Why was Edward so concerned? What are the chances of him getting there right after everything happened? Why do I feel like I can trust him with anything?

I shook my head of these thoughts and stood up.

"I'm really tired, Mom. I'm going to bed. And then tomorrow I'm going home," I sighed before walking up the stairs and into my childhood room. I wasn't lying. I really am tired. Anxiety attacks take a lot out of me, emotionally and physically. I crawled into my bed and sighed as I let sleep take over.

"Bella, wake up!" Rose's voice called out. "Bella!" I opened my eyes and realized I was breathing heavily, sweating, and my heart was beating insanely fast. I sat up and tried to catch my breath.

"Did I wake anyone?" I asked after a few minutes when I got my breathing under control. My voice rang in my ears and sounded foreign.

"No, just me. I woke Emmett up on my way out of the room though."

"So Emmett knows I had a nightmare?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Emmett said from the doorway. Rose got up and Emmett came over to me. I stood up and he hugged me to him. "Maybe you should stay here, Bella. Wait to go back to Jasper's until he's home."

"No, I'm not living here. My nightmares will happen anywhere I go."

"Then start taking that medicine again."

"I'm fine," I insisted as I pulled away from him. "I'll be fine. Jasper should be coming home soon. He's been gone a year." He looked at me warily before sighing. "Fine," he groaned. He gave me one more hug before starting to walk away. "Go back to bed." _Yeah, like that'll happen_.

"Okay." I sat back on my bed after the left and ran a hand through my damp hair. I looked at the time. Six thirty in the morning. Dad is already at work, Mom won't be up for another hour. I sighed and grabbed my phone. Should I call him? Is he awake? Fuck it. I found him in my contact list and stared at the number.

After a moment I sucked in a breath and pressed the call icon. I held the phone up to my ear as it rang.

"Hello?" he answered and I let out an audible breath.

"Hey, it's, uh, it's Bella," I said and internally groaned at how stupid I sound.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing up this early?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I woke up and now I can't sleep."

"Okay, what can I do for you?" I heard someone in the background say something to Edward and he responded with "okay".

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, I was just heading out from work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Just someone to talk to," I shrugged.

"Well, would you like to meet me for coffee?"

"I don't have a car," I said hesitantly.

"I can pick you up," he offered.

"O-okay," I said.

"If you're not comfortable with meeting me it's fine."

"No, I want to. Here's the address," I said before giving him Charlie's address.

"See you in a few," he said before hanging up. I got up and went into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and fixed my make-up. I grabbed my phone and went to leave a note for Mom.

_Mom –_

_Went to meet a friend for coffee. Have my phone with me._

_-B_

I walked out onto the porch to wait for Edward. _What the hell did you get yourself into?_

EPOV

"Now what, Chief?" I asked as I showed him the phone.

"I guess just wait," he sighed as he scrubbed his palm over his face. "Can't do much with this piece of shit." My phone started ringing and Bella's name appeared on my caller I.D. I looked at Chief before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's, uh, it's Bella," she said, sounding nervous.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing up this early?" I asked as I looked at Chief. He shrugged.

"I woke up and now I can't sleep," she sounded like something was bugging her.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" I asked. Chief snapped at me. I looked up at him.

"Give her whatever she wants," he said in a warning tone.

"Okay," I nodded before he walked away.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No, no, I was just heading out from work." I got up from my desk and grabbed the keys to my bike.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Just someone to talk to," she said in a small voice.

"Well, would you like to meet me for coffee?"

"I don't have a car."

"I can pick you up," I offered.

"O-okay."

"If you're not comfortable with meeting me it's fine," I assured her.

"No, I want to. Here's the address," she said before giving me the address to I'm assuming Chief's house.

"See you in a few," I said and hung up. I put my helmet on and sped off towards home to get another helmet. I then quickly sped off towards the address.

When I got there Bella was standing on the porch wide-eyed as she saw me pull up. I parked my bike and pulled my helmet off.

BPOV

"Hey," he called. He got off the bike and came over to me.

"Hey," I gulped.

"What's wrong?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I-I've never been on a bike before," I said, but it wasn't true. I had been on a bike when I used to hang out with Jacob Black in high school.

"Would you like to walk?"

"No, it's fine. We can take the bike," I said without taking my eyes off it.

"Hey," he said as he blocked my sight of it. I looked into his eyes. "Don't be scared, okay? I'm a safe driver, I promise," he said as he held up his right hand. I gave him a soft smile. We walked down to his bike. I took a glance back at the house.

"You're not breaking out are you?" he joked.

"No, I'm an adult. I can do what I want," I said almost snottily.

"Well, adult, here's your big girl helmet," he said playfully as he handed me a helmet. It covered my face with a see through plastic shield. He pulled his helmet on and put the shield up. He got on the bike and held his hand out to me.

I hesitantly grabbed it and he helped me onto the bike. He pulled my arm around his stomach and reached behind to grab the other. He pulled me gently so my chest was against his back.

"You okay?" he called back, slightly turning his head.

"Yeah," I said, my voice wavering as my heart kept pounding against my chest.

"Hold on," he said as he started it. I put my feet up and he started driving away. I ignored the static running through my arms and tried to focus on not freaking out. A few moments later we were outside the local diner. I let go of Edward and tried getting off the bike. My foot got caught and I ended up falling.

"Whoa," Edward said as he caught me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just being my normal self," I grumbled.

"You normally fall?"

"Pretty much," I averted my eyes to the ground. We stood there for a moment and I could tell he was staring at me. I looked at the diner and started walking in. He followed me. We walked to the back and sat in a small booth. I pulled my legs us onto the bench next to me.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked. I looked up at him and into his eyes. He looked like he genuinely cared.

"You can probably tell I'm not normal," I said randomly. Blush crept up my cheeks as I realized what I just said.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Please don't be nervous," he said as he gently pulled my hands from my face. I tensed up but let him pull them down to the table. "I've noticed you don't like it when I touch you. I'm sorry I've been doing that a lot. I'm kind of touchy-feely," he shrugged with an apologetic look.

"No, it's fine," I sighed. "I just," I started searching for the words. "I'm not good with guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know you well enough to feel comfortable telling you." I started playing with my napkin, ripping little pieces off of it.

"Good morning, what can I get for you two?" a teenager asked as she approached our table.

"Coffee," I smiled at her.

"Make it two," Edward smiled. She seemed in a daze when she walked away.

"That was harsh," I noted.

"What?" he asked.

"You literally like put her in a trance."

"Sorry?" he asked, wanting clarification.

"You _dazzled_ her."

"I did?"

"Kinda, yeah," I giggled.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked and flashed me crooked smile.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Sure," he chuckled. He turned serious after that. "Bella, I want to be your friend. I want you to feel like you can trust me."

"I don't know why, but I feel like I already can." The girl came back with our coffees and set them in front of us.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asked, mainly looking at Edward.

"Bella? Would you like anything?" he asked. I realized my wallet was at home.

"I don't have money. I can't even pay for my coffee," I frowned, feeling bad that Edward was going to have to pay for my drink.

"I've got it. Get whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Uh, can I have a half order of strawberry pancakes?" the girl wrote it on her notepad. She looked at Edward and smiled.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Two eggs over easy, a side of bacon, and wheat toast please," he smiled.

"That'll be right out. If you need anything give me a call. My name's Claire."

"Thanks Claire," I smiled. I put two creams and some sugar in my coffee. Edward drank his black.

"Gross," I scrunched my nose as I watched him.

"What?"

"You're not going to put anything in that?"

"There's coffee in it?" he said, referring to the mug.

"I meant your coffee, smart-ass," I rolled my eyes.

"I know," he chuckled. "No. Why?"

"You drink it black."

"Yeah, it's like my soul," he joked. I rolled my eyes. "So, help me get to know you."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Let's start with what's your favorite color?"

"Green," I answered automatically. "But, um," I said awkwardly. "I also like blue." I mentally cursed myself for sounding so stupid. "Yours?"

"Right now?" I nodded. "Probably brown," he smirked. He was totally mocking me.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked before I could stop myself. I really need a filter. "Damn it, don't answer that," I groaned. I brought my hands back up to my face, covering my blush. "I didn't mean to say that. I don't have a filter. Please just forget I said that," I rambled.

"Bella," he chuckled. "I'm going to grab your hands if you don't bring them away from your face." I sighed but removed my hands and looked at the sugar dispenser. "Hey," he said as he lowered his head so he was in my vision. "Please don't be shy with me." I looked up at him. "I'm not mocking you." I nodded. "Do you like sports?"

"Watching. I don't play for obvious reasons."

"Any favorites?"

"Baseball and hockey."

"What a coincidence. I played those in high school," he smiled. "Along with football."

"Sports freak much?"

"Just a little," he laughed. "Whatever kept me out of trouble," he shrugged.

"What high school did you go to?"

"Seattle."

"How the hell did you end up here? Seattle's, what? Three hours away?"

"Well, my family moved here after my sister graduated high school. My father was transferred from Seattle Grace to the hospital here."

"Transferred?" I asked. Was his dad ill?

"He's a doctor," he said, eliminating my worries. "Surgeon, rather." I nodded. "So why are you here? When you could be anywhere else, why here?"

"Family," I shrugged.

"That's it?" he asked.

"What do you mean that's it?" I asked a little offended.

"Sorry, you're not here for a job?"

"Oh," I said sheepishly, another wave of blush covering my cheeks. "I'm an eleventh grade English teacher at Forks High."

"Why there?"

"Twenty questions?" I giggled.

"I'm just trying to get to know you," he smiled. Claire came over with our food and set it in front of us.

"Well, I don't quite know why I teach there. I mean, when I attended FHS as a student, I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. But I got a job offer and decided to take it." He nodded as he took a bite of bacon. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pediatrician," he nodded. "I guess I kind of followed in my father's footsteps." We ate in silence for a few minutes. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," I smiled apologetically as I got out of the booth.

"Hey, Mom," I answered as I walked outside.

"Who the hell are you meeting for breakfast?" she asked accusingly.

"Edward," I shrugged.

"Who?"

"A guy I know. Why?"

"Well I wake up and none of us know where you are. Emmett said you had another nightmare."

"So?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair.

"This isn't healthy, Bella. You can't keep having nightmares."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. Now, I'm being incredibly rude to Edward so if you'll let me get back to breakfast," I trailed off.

"Fine, we're not finished with this conversation."

"I didn't think we were." She hung up and I sighed before walking back into the diner. "Sorry," I apologized as I sat down.

"It's fine," he smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked down at my half eaten pancakes.

"I'm fine," I recited for the millionth time.

"Bullshit," he muttered. I looked up at him angrily.

"What?"

"I don't believe that you're fine."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I know myself better than you know me?"

"Yeah, but I think that you may be trying to convince yourself that you're fine."

"I'm fine," I said slowly.

"Fine," he said, but I could tell he still didn't believe me. Everyone else believed me. At least, I thought they did.

EPOV

It was proving to be difficult to get Bella to open up to me. Granted, this is the first time we have actually had a chance to have a real conversation.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," I sighed after a few moments of silence. She looked up at me with her large brown eyes. Throughout breakfast she would sneak shy glances at me. I played it off like I didn't notice. She didn't say anything.

"No rush, but here's your check. Just pay up at the counter," our waitress, Claire I think her name was, said as she put the bill on our table. I reached for my wallet and opened it under the table to be sure she didn't see my badge.

"I'll pay you back," she said as she watched me set money on the table.

"No you won't," I said and smirked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I offered to bring you here. My treat." She bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked down at her empty plate. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we went up to the counter. I paid the bill, leaving a tip for the waitress, and led Bella out to the bike. I handed her a helmet and got on the bike. She hesitantly got on the bike.

She became more comfortable with being around me, but she was still hesitant with everything she did. I want nothing more than to mess up the fucker who made her like this. He ruined her sense of normalcy around men. He tainted her image of all men.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and held on tight.

"You ready?" I called back to her.

"Yeah," she called back, sounding so small. I started the bike and we headed back to Chief's house. I pulled up to the curb and stopped. She got off the bike and pulled her helmet off.

"Thanks," she smiled. Blush coated her cheeks for the hundredth time since I picked her up. I pulled the shield up on my helmet.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "I had fun."

"It was interesting," she smiled softly.

"See you later?"

"Later," she nodded. She started walking towards the house.

"Bella?" I called. She stopped and turned, realizing what I was getting at.

"Right, helmet," she grinned embarrassed. She handed it to me before walking away.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

"You're not trash," I said sincerely. Her eyes widened in shock, probably from the knowledge that I heard her last night. She nodded and retreated into the house. I noticed Chief looking at me through the window. I nodded to him before taking off.

BPOV

"Since when do you know an Edmund?" Mom asked as soon as I entered the house.

"I've known _Edward_ for about a day."

"And you're already going out to breakfast with him?" she asked astonished.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can trust him. Like he's different. I'm nervous as hell around him, but I want to be around him."

"I don't want to see you getting hurt," she said softly, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to shelter myself from every guy because one asshole decided I was his punching bag." She winced at the harshness of my words. Rose came down from the stairs.

"You went to breakfast wearing that?" she asked as she eyed my outfit. Sweatpants, a camisole, and a light jacket.

"Is that a problem?" I asked bitterly. She fixed her eyes on the floor. "Shit, Rose, I'm sorry. I'm just moody. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's fine," she said as she looked up at me and offered a soft smile.

"Can I go home, please?" I pleaded.

"I'll take you home," Emmett said as he came downstairs. Mom looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm an adult. I can take care of myself," I insisted. "And I've got Rufus," I smiled. "Ru!" I called. He came trotting up to me. "Bye, I'll talk to you later," I smiled. I walked out with Emmett and Rose and we all got in the Jeep. I sat in the back with Rufus.

"How was breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Just okay?"

"Well, it was interesting. I was nervous as hell the whole time. I mean, he picked me up on an _R1_!"

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"See, Em, people do ride those!" Rose said as she playfully punched him. "I want one!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he sighed. "You actually rode on it with him?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. We pulled up to my house and I got out with Rufus close behind. "Thanks for the ride," I smiled.

"If you get anymore texts call Dad or me right away."

"Yeah, alright," I nodded.

"Have Rufus with you at all times outside."

"Emmett. I get it." I waved to them before walking inside. I shut the door and locked it before looking around. Everything was in place. I walked around the house, making sure nothing was out of place, that there was no one there. I don't know what I would have done if someone were there. But I just needed to know.

I sighed and walked into my room. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a zip-up hoodie. I grabbed my school bag and walked into the kitchen. I fixed myself a cup of tea before walking out to the porch and starting correcting papers.

Rufus laid at the top of the porch stairs as I graded. I hated assigning papers because I hated grading them. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I spaced out after a while, thinking about Edward. Why am I so interested in wanting to be around him? Wanting to know him. Everything about him invited me in and that's what scared me the most. I wanted to tell him everything. All the things I kept hidden from my family. Things I haven't even told Rose. I wanted to let him in and to trust him with everything.

Knowing that I almost told him everything at breakfast terrified me. I'm not ready to tell even my family every detail of what happened, so why would I be okay with telling Edward?

"I'm fucked, aren't I Ruf?" I asked. He lifted his head to look at me before settling back onto the porch. "That's what I thought," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I literally started this two days ago. I'm proud of myself. Getting a chapter out this quick. I just hope it was good. Feedback please?**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	4. Alice

Let Love Lie

Chapter 3 – Alice

EPOV

I want nothing more than to hang out with Bella again. Not because I have a crush on her. I don't. I am not interested in dating again. Not yet. Tanya practically ripped my heart out and stomped on it when we broke up. I just think Bella's interesting. And I want to protect her.

It's been three days since we had breakfast. I've texted her a few times to see if she wanted to hang out but she has apparently been busy doing housework and correcting students' homework. _Or maybe she's avoiding you because you just randomly appeared in her life._

I shook that thought away and hopped on my bike and headed to Alice's house.

Alice and I have always been close. It was hard on both of us when I decided to follow Tanya to Alaska. And it hurt her when I called her after the breakup. It wasn't my best moment.

I parked in Alice's driveway before walking up to her porch. I knocked and walked in.

"Ali?" I called.

"In here!" she called back. I walked into the kitchen where Alice and my three year old nephew, Riley were.

"Hey, Punk," I grinned as I ruffled his dark brown hair. He grinned up at me, his clear blue eyes shining and wide.

Alice is a single mother. She was engaged to a guy named Demetri, but he bailed last minute leaving Alice broken and five months pregnant at the age of twenty. I never liked Demetri, and I'm pretty sure the way he felt was mutual. But we put our feelings aside and tolerated each other for Alice's sake. I'm glad she's no longer with him, but I hate his guts for leaving her to care for this child alone.

Alice has full custody of Riley. Not that Demetri wanted custody anyway. He still pays child support; he just isn't a part of Riley's life.

"Hi Uncle Eddie," Riley giggled. I normally don't let anyone call my Eddie, but I have a soft spot for Riley. I went over and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Hey, what are my two favorite people up to?" I asked.

"Just making Rie some lunch. What brings you here?"

"I'm not doing much with work so I figured I'd stop by."

"Riley, honey, can you go clean up your toys in the living room while Mommy makes your lunch?" she asked. Riley nodded his head and pushed his chair away from the table. He got off his booster seat and went to pick up the toys.

"How are things at work?" she asked as she cut up an apple and put in on a paper plate.

"Good, I have a new project."

"Oh?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Well, go on," she insisted.

"I am playing bodyguard slash babysitter." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Chief's daughter went through some sort of abusive relationship and now I'm sort of protecting her without her knowing."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked up at me from making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I'm being her friend. I'm kind of doing an undercover thing."

"I want to meet her," she said as she cut the crust off of the bread. She stuffed a piece of crust into her mouth before setting the plate on the table.

"Al, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, she's nervous as he-," I started before I saw Riley come in. "She's really nervous around me," I caught myself before saying hell. No cussing around the youngster is tolerated in Alice's house.

"But you're a guy. You said she was in an abusive relationship, no?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing," she cut me off. "I'm not going to expose you, or hurt her. Just bring her over. Or I'll come over when she's hanging out with you."

"Al," I sighed.

"Please, Edward," she pleaded.

"When I get to know her better, okay? I don't want to just drop a bomb on her. I want her to get to know me first."

"Thanks," she smiled. My cell phone went off in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. and back at Alice.

"Speak of the devil," I winked before picking up the phone.

BPOV

I have literally spent the past three days thinking nonstop about Edward. Not just Edward himself. No, that's much too simple. I've been thinking about all of the questions I had after breakfast. Why I trust him and want to tell him everything.

Edward has asked to hang out a few times since then but I've been busy with correcting papers and catching up on cleaning. Finally, I have nothing to do. I walk around the house and try to find something that can occupy my time but there is nothing.

I sat on the couch and tried to think of what to do. Emmett is working. Rose is probably getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner, seeing as it's her turn to host it. Mom and Dad are both working. I wonder if Edward is working.

I pull my cell phone out and call him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Bella," I said, sounding more confident than last time.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was thinking, if you're not busy, I'd like to take you up on the offer of hanging out."

"No I'm not busy, just visiting my sister and nephew."

"Oh! I'll let you go then. We can hang out another time," I said feeling disappointed and embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I want to hang out. In fact, would you like to hang out with my sister and her son?"

"Uhm, I, uh, would I be intruding?"

"Don't be silly. She's been dying to meet someone new."

"Sure," I shrugged. "What's her address?"

"I'll come pick you up," he said. "And if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can bring her car."

"No, the R1 is fine."

"You know what kind of bike it is?" he asked bewildered. I heard, who I'm assuming to be his sister, snort in the background.

"Yeah, my sister-in-law knows a lot about cars and bikes, so I know a bit." Even though Rose isn't technically my sister-in-law yet, I refer to her as it. It's easier than saying my unofficially adopted sister. Seeing as she and Emmett are now engaged, I think it fits to call her that.

"Sweet," he said with a smile clear in his voice. "I'll be at yours in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good." We hung up and I changed into some jeans and a deep blue sweater.

A knock on my door came about fifteen minutes later. I walked over and answered it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My nephew made it hard to leave."

"No, its fine," I smiled. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, she really wants to meet you," he smiled. He handed me the helmet from a few nights ago and we went over to the bike. I wrapped my arms around his stomach a little less hesitantly this time.

We drove off until we were on the other side of town. He stopped at a small house and killed the bike. I got off hesitantly. Edward sensed my hesitation and came over to me. He grabbed my hand and I stiffened a little.

"Hey, relax," he smiled. "My sister is shorter than you and is the sweetest person I know. She's harmless. Well, I wouldn't say that. She's very persuasive when it comes to fashion but she couldn't hurt a fly. You'll love her." I nodded. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb before leading me to her house.

"Al, I'm back," he called. Alice came into the small walkway and smiled. Edward was right; she was shorter than me. Only by an inch or two though.

"You must be Bella," she practically sang. "I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I took it without hesitation.

"Hi," I smiled. A small boy peaked from around the corner.

"And this is my son, Riley," she smiled as she motioned for him to come out. "Rie, honey, this is Bella, Uncle Eddie's friend." Uncle Eddie? I remember Edward telling me he hated the name Eddie.

Riley came fully around the corner and behind Alice's leg.

"Honey, I know you're not this shy. Go say hello," she sweetly encouraged. The small boy looked up at me with he bright blue eyes. I crouched down to the floor.

"Hi Riley, I'm Bella," I smiled and held my hand out to him. He looked up at Edward and giggled. I looked up at him and he held his hands up. Riley came over to me and hugged me suddenly. My eyes widened in surprise before I hugged him back.

"Hi Bella," he said, but it sounded more like "Hi Bewwa". He let go of me and went over to Edward. He raised his hands in the air to signal he wanted to be picked up.

"Alright, Punk," he chuckled. He lifted Riley up into one arm. "Come on in, Bella. Make yourself at home," Edward gestured. "Did you finish your lunch?" he asked Riley as he and Alice walked into the kitchen. I followed them like the lost puppy I felt like. Edward set Riley down in a booster seat and sat across from him. I shyly sat in a seat next to him.

"So, Bella," Alice smiled warmly as she sat down. I looked up at her. "How long have you and my brother been friends?"

"Uh, not long. Not long at all," I said as I looked at him.

"Five days," he chuckled.

"Well, we met five days ago." Riley chomped on an apple slice before offering one to Edward.

"That's yours, Punk," he smiled. Riley waved it at Edward.

"Yours," he grinned a dimpled smile, reminding me of Emmett's. Edward took it from Riley and took a bite.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"How old is he?" I asked Alice.

"Show Bella how old you are, Riley," Alice encouraged. Riley looked at me with a small smile and held up three fingers.

"How old you?" he asked in return.

"Riley," Alice started to scold him.

"No, no, it's fine," I giggled and blushed. "I'm twenty-five," I smiled at Riley.

"How many?" he asked as he motioned to his fingers.

"That's all of your fingers and toes, then five of Uncle Eddie's fingers." I looked at Edward and he smiled a sarcastic smirk at my encouragement of his name. I giggled as Riley tried processing his newly learned information.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Riley asked.

"One more apple slice and a bite of your sandwich." Riley took a bite of his sandwich.

"What do you do for a living, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm an eleventh grade English teacher. And you?"

"I'm a fashion designer. Well, that's what I like to tell everyone. I work at a clothing store right now, but I design clothes and I just have to get someone to take interest in them." I nodded.

"Don't you find that a little hard to do in Forks?" I asked.

"It's fairly difficult, but when I need to, I commute to Seattle."

"Outside now?" Riley pleaded.

"Let me clean up first, okay?"

"No, now," he pouted.

"I'll take him outside. You two can just meet me out there," Edward offered. Riley grinned and clapped his hands.

"You're spoiling him," Alice scolded him.

"Awe, come on, Ali," he chuckled. "The kid wants to go outside."

"Fine," she huffed.

"Come on, Punk," he chuckled and lifted Riley out of his seat. He set Riley down and they went out through a sliding door in the living room.

"Why does Edward call him Punk?"

"When Riley was born Edward stayed with me in the hospital. He was holding Riley and put his finger in Riley's palm. Riley only wrapped his middle and finger, along with his thumb. So he hand his pointer finger and pinky sticking up," she explained as she showed me on her own hand. "Edward joked and said Riley would be a punk rocker. So the name Punk kind of stuck," she shrugged.

"And Uncle Eddie?" I giggled.

"He hates that so much, but he won't let Riley see," she laughed. "Riley can't say Edward. It sounds like Ederd. So he says Eddie. It's easier for him." I nodded.

"Edward seems to be wrapped around Riley's finger," I noted.

"That's an understatement," Alice laughed as she bagged up the extra apple slices. "Edward gives Riley everything he wants. I think it's because Riley's father isn't in the picture."

"Would you mind me asking what happened?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, no not at all. Riley's father, Demetri, bailed about six months before our wedding."

"I'm so sorry," I sympathized.

"It's no big deal, really. The guy knocked me up then proposed. I should have known it wouldn't last. The guy was a jerk, really. Edward never liked him. I didn't understand why until after we broke up. So, Demetri isn't a part of Riley's life. He only sends child support." I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"I don't understand how a guy can do that," I muttered.

"Yeah, well, we're better off without him," she said cheerfully. "Ready to go outside?"

"Yeah," I smiled. We walked outside and saw Edward and Riley playing on a wooden play structure.

"I swear Edward likes that thing more than Riley," Alice giggled. Edward was sitting with his back facing the opening to a slide. It looked like Riley was trying to push him out. Edward scooted further closer to the slide and Riley finally managed to push him out. Edward grabbed Riley and the both came down the slide, Riley's laughter loud.

Riley climbed out of Edward's arms and ran over to us. Edward followed behind with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Punk, come here," Edward said as he crouched down. Edward whispered something in Riley's ear.

"Hey, mommy," Riley said.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Alice asked again.

"Mom," Riley said a third time, his smile growing.

"What Riley?" Alice asked getting impatient. She looked over at Edward.

"Alright, come here again, Punk," Edward said. He whispered something in Riley's ear again.

"You have a minute to get rid of the word," Riley giggled in his young voice.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, that one," Edward chuckled.

"Stop teaching my son your childish games, Edward," she sighed and swatted Edward's head. Edward laughed and high fived Riley.

"Did you show Uncle Eddie your new sand toys?" Alice asked. Riley's face lit up and he tugged on Edward's hand. Edward smiled and let Riley lead him to a plastic turtle shaped sandbox.

"My brother is such a child," she shook her head with a smile. We sat down on the grass.

"I've never seen him like this," I said.

"He does seem to be very cautious around you," she noted. "I don't know why though."

"He knows I'm not good with men," I said softly. Alice turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Who's hurt you, Bella?" she asked curiously, concern thick in her voice.

"Just some guy," I shrugged. "It-it's nothing." I tightened my jaw and looked at the grass I was nervously pulling at as blush crept on my cheeks. _It's nothing_. The big lie that's taken over my life since that first time James' hand came in contact with my cheek. Every time he would grab me too hard, hit me, shove me. It was all _nothing_.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. Rose

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Alice encouraged. I pressed the green phone icon on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bells, where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house."

"Edward's?"

"No, his sister Alice's."

"You're just getting to know his whole family, huh?"

"Funny," I snorted softly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over later for a girl's night."

"Will Emmett be there?" I smiled.

"No," she laughed. "He's going to be in Seattle for the night. He has a conference in the morning."

"Yeah, sure, that would be great."

"Alright, is seven okay? Send Alice and Edward my hellos."

"Okay, will do. Bye."

"Bye, Hon," she said before hanging up.

"Sorry, my sister-in-law," I said as I motioned to my phone. I slid it back in my pocket.

"No, that's fine. Is Emmett her husband?"

"Yeah, my oldest brother," I nodded.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"I have two. Both older. I'm the youngest. Emmett is the oldest. And Jasper is the middle child."

"What do they do?"

"Emmett is a physical therapist for children. Jasper is currently deployed in Afghanistan."

"Wow," Alice said in awe. I nodded with a smile.

"Is it hard for you? Him being over there?"

"Yeah, it's really hard," I nodded. "He's pretty much my best friend." Alice nodded.

"Your family sounds nice," she smiled.

"I couldn't ask for a better family," I shrugged.

"I know what you mean," she smiled. "My family is so supportive of me." I nodded in understanding. Alice and I aren't that different. We've both been hurt in our lives. Sure, we were hurt in different ways, but either way we still have scars. Both of us bear the scars that men carved into our lives.

"Hey, Al, it looks like it's going to rain. I'm going to take Bella home before that happens," Edward said as he came over to us with Riley close behind.

"Okay," she nodded. Edward offered a hand to each of us to get up. I looked up at him and noticed he was just looking at me. I took his hand and he helped me up. He helped Alice up too.

"Come on, Honey, let's go change your clothes. You're covered in sand," Alice said as motioned to Riley. "It was so nice to meet you, Bella. I can see us becoming great friends," she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back without a second thought. We exchanged numbers before Edward and I left.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I smiled as we walked to his bike.

"Thanks for coming," he smiled back. He handed me the helmet and I got on with little hesitation this time.

It's scary how comfortable I am becoming with him. It feels like I've known him for so long, but I don't know him. Well, I barely know him.

"Ready?" he called over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah," I called back. I tightened my grip on him and we sped off.

It started raining about a minute before we got back to my house.

"Pull your bike under the tree," I called. He did as I said and killed the engine. "Would you like to come inside and wait out the rain?" I asked after I removed the helmet.

"Sure," he smiled. We ran up to the porch and I unlocked the door before we walked in to be greeted by Rufus.

"Hey, Rufus!" Edward smiled as he pet Rufus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you," he smiled.

"Grand tour?" I giggled.

"I would like that," he smiled. I showed him around the house and stopped at my room.

"This is my room," I shrugged. "It's not much."

"This is a nice house," Edward smiled as we made our way to the living room.

"It is," I smiled proudly. "I'm so thankful Jasper's letting me stay here."

"Jasper's the one in Afghanistan, correct?"

"Yes, and Emmett's the one you met a few days ago."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Edward noted and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. We sat down on the couch. I pulled my legs up and rested my side against the back cushions. Edward mimicked my position, but just bent one leg under the other instead of bringing both up.

"He's just protective of me. Ever since," I started but stopped.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he assured me.

"I feel like I owe you some explanation though. As to why I had no problem hugging your sister who I knew for only a few hours but I have such a hard time being close to you." I looked into his eyes and saw the same concerned look I had seen in Alice's earlier.

"My last relationship ended with me in a hospital," I said slowly, judging his reaction. I saw his jaw tense a little but nothing else gave away a reaction. "I had been dating him for about a year and a half. I," I started but stopped. I smiled humorlessly before going on. "I know it was my fault. I always got him so mad," I shook my head.

"What are you saying?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"My ex-boyfriend beat me throughout most of our relationship." I looked at Edward but he was looking at my coffee table, not me. "But, as I said, it was my fault." His head snapped up and he looked me in the eye. Anger was clear in them.

"Your fault? How the fu…," he started but stopped himself. He drew in a deep breath before starting to talk in a calmer voice. "How was it your fault?"

"I would get him mad. I would screw up and get him mad."

"Really," he said almost sarcastically. "What did you do to screw up?"

"The first time, God I remember it so clearly although I would give anything to just forget it. I was making his favorite meal – mushroom lasagna. I left it in the oven too long and it burned. He came home expecting his favorite meal and I had sandwiches ready." I touched my cheek, remembering the sting from his forceful slap.

"Burning dinner, Bella, is no excuse for a man to hit a woman. There is no excuse for that," Edward said softly. I looked at him as a tear escaped from my eye. He gently reached up and wiped it away with his thumb before realizing what he did. He snatched his hand away. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," I smiled softly.

"When did he start?" Edward asked and looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"About five months into our relationship."

"You let him do this to you for over a year?" he asked, sounding like he had to control his voice.

"He always told me he'd stop."

"And your parents knew about this?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Not until the end. Not until I woke up in a hospital room and had to tell them."

"How much do they know?"

"Barely anything. You know more than anyone."

Talking about this brought down the gates I carefully put up in my mind. Memories of James beating me and shoving me washed through my mind. The familiar numb feeling was flooding my senses. I didn't realize tears were falling down my cheeks until Edward's hand came in contact with my skin. I didn't flinch away. I didn't move an inch.

"Bella, you're scaring me," he said in a pleading voice. "Say something, please." Both of his hands were on my face, but it wasn't what I was used to. It wasn't a slap, or a punch. I felt no pain from his hands. All I felt was comfort and the same electric current I feel whenever I'm around him, yet intensified. He was wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

Rufus was whining at my feet and nuzzling my leg with his nose.

"I-I can't talk about this anymore," I shook my head, my voice barely a whisper.

"We don't have to. We can talk about whatever you want to. Just please, don't cry." My tears were letting up a little but they were still falling from my eyes. "God, I don't know what to do right now, Bells," he said in a desperate voice. After a few hesitant movements, his arms were around me and he pulled me to him. Rufus growled at him. "I'm not going to hurt her," he said softly. I tensed a little at his touch before relaxing into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm soothingly as my tears slowed more. Rufus was still whining softly and trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled as I straightened up. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that." I put my hand down for Rufus and he licked it and nuzzled his head into it.

"You shouldn't have to be like that," he countered.

"But I am, and I can't change it as much as I want to," he said and sighed. "I'm sorry for putting my arms around you. I just didn't know what else to do," he shrugged.

"No, I needed that. Thanks," I smiled softly. "I'm getting more comfortable around you."

"I'm glad," he smiled. I looked at the clock and it was half passed six.

"Shit," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to be at my sister-in-law's in a half hour."

"Oh, then I'll go."

"Thank you, Edward. For everything." He smiled. I walked him to the door. The rain had stopped by now, his bike was only slightly wet. "Hang on," I said. I went into the kitchen and got some paper towel. "Here, to wipe your bike off."

"Thanks," he smiled as he took the paper towel. "Is it okay if I hug you?" he smiled. I opened my arms and he wrapped his arms around my torso in a hug. The electric current became stronger as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Thank you for telling me what you did. I hope it helped for you to talk about it," he said as he let me go.

"I feel like a little weight is off my shoulders, but not much."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. But you should probably talk to your family about this too." I nodded. "Bye, Bella," he smiled before walking away.

"Bye," I said softly. I closed the door and went up to my room. I packed a bag with Rufus not leaving my side the whole time.

"So what did you do at Edward's sister's house?" Rose asked when we got settled into her living room.

"Just hung out. Edward played with his nephew while Alice and I talked," I shrugged. She gave me a look telling me she knew I was leaving something out. "I told Edward."

"What? How much?"

"Not much. But more than anyone else, including you, knows," I said in a soft voice. "A-and I started crying and feeling numb and it scared the shit out of me, Rose. Knowing that this guy, who, mind you, I met five days ago, knows more than my family. It scares me that I'm comfortable enough to tell him!" I cried in a frantic voice.

"Bell, calm down, okay?" she asked as she rubbed my arm. Somehow, it didn't feel as comforting as when Edward did it.

"He held me while I cried," I whispered.

"What?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"He held me, and rubbed my arm. A-and I let him. I even put my head on his shoulder," I said, staring off, remembering what happened nearly an hour before. "And before he left I hugged him."

"Bell, this is progress," she smiled.

"I-I know, but I feel so guilty. I told him more than I told you, Rose. I think I need to tell you at least some of the details."

"Okay," she nodded. She grabbed my hand as I told her everything I told Edward. Tears streaked my cheeks again.

"What about that night? When Emmett found you? That last night," she whispered.

"I told you guys everything I remember from that night while we were in the hospital. I don't remember anything else." She nodded.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Now, we eat ice cream and watch romantic comedies," I giggled, my mood lifting slightly.

"Deal," she smiled.

EPOV

Seeing Bella cry broke my heart. I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do or how to make her better. I did the only thing I could think of. I held her. She tensed up like I expected but I still kept my arms around her. It surprised me when she rested her head on my shoulder.

This strange electric buzz runs through my body whenever she's close. And when I touch her it intensifies. I can tell she feels it too. I don't know what it means, or why it happens, it just does.

"Chief," I said as I walked into the station.

"Cullen, what's up?" he asked.

"I was hanging out with Bella today and," I started but he cut me off.

"Good work, Cullen," he said happily. "What did you two do?"

"I took her to meet my sister and nephew, but that's besides the point. You need to talk to her about what happened between her and her ex-boyfriend."

"We've tried, she won't open up."

"She sure as hell opened up to me," I widened my arms.

"What did she say?" he asked as his eyes widened a little.

"You have to talk to her about this."

"Cullen, tell me what she said, that's a direct order," he demanded.

"And I'm telling you it's not my place to tell you. You want Bella to trust me? Then you don't want me to tell you what she told me. She trusted me with that information." Chief looked pissed but didn't push it. "And don't make it obvious I told you. I'm a pediatrician for all she knows."

I hate lying to Bella. I wish I could be honest with her. I feel terrible lying to her. I talk about having her trust when I can't be completely honest with her for the sake of my job.

The next day I went to Alice's because I was babysitting Riley while Alice went shopping for his birthday.

"Alright, Punk, what are we going to do?"

"Edward, his bedtime is _eight_," Alice said pointedly.

"Al, it's going to take you four hours to shop for _groceries_?" I asked. That was Alice's excuse for leaving.

"It very well may take four hours," she said.

"Okay," I held up my hands.

"Bye baby," Alice said and kissed the top of Riley's head. She kissed my cheek before walking out.

"Uncle Eddie," Riley said as he pulled on my pant leg.

"Yeah?" I asked as I crouched down to his level.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's home, dude. Probably getting ready for Thanksgiving with her family."

"Is she going to be my aunt?"

"Whoa there, Punk, she's my friend. Can't I just have a friend?"

"But she's a girl."

"Yes, and didn't anyone ever tell you that girls have cooties?" I asked as I picked him up. I took him into the living room and gently tossed him on the couch. His laughter made me smile.

For being three years old, Riley is really smart. He's aware of everything and listens to everything people say. His mind is literally like a sponge, he has awesome memory.

"What do you want to do?"

"Color," he smiled.

"Alright, let's color then," I shrugged. We went and got Riley's coloring books and crayons and sat at the kitchen table.

Riley colored in Scooby Doo while I colored Lightning McQueen. Yeah, I know the car's name. I can name every car off that movie, Riley's made me watch it so much. Damn, I'm pathetic.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was Bella.

"Wanna talk to Bella?" I offered the phone to Riley.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. I pressed the answer icon and held to phone up to Riley's ear. "Hi Bella," he smiled.

"Tell her who you are," I chuckled.

"It's Riley." He paused and listened to her before looking at me. "Yes…We're coloring…Scooby…Uncle Eddie said you have cooties."

"Alright, Punk, let me talk to her," I chuckled. I pulled the phone from his ear and put it to my own. "Hello?"

"Cooties?" she laughed.

"Hey, I told him girls have cooties, not you in particular."

"I bet Alice is going to love that one," she laughed.

"Hey, Punk, no telling Mom girls have cooties. Capisce?"

"Capisce," he smiled, but it sounded like "copies".

"So, you're coloring?" she giggled.

"What my nephew wants, my nephew gets," I laughed. Riley started coloring again and I watched him as I talked to Bella.

"Sounds like it. No more playing on the slide?"

"Miss Swan, are you suggesting we play out in the rain and get our clothes all muddy, only to come back into the house and get the house muddy? Are you trying to give my sister a heart attack?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny, Cullen," she laughed. Cullen. I hated how much that made me realize Chief was her father. "Well, seeing as you're busy, I'll let you go," she sighed.

"No, no, we're just coloring. Is there something you need?"

"Why is it that every time I call you, you think I need something?" she giggled.

"I don't know," I shrugged, even though she couldn't see it.

"Can I talk to her again, please?" Riley pleaded.

"Riley wants to talk to you again."

"Okay," she said with a smile in her voice. I put the phone up to Riley's ear again.

"Bella?" he asked. "Can you come over?"

"Riley," I scolded in a whisper. He just grinned at me.

"Okay," he smiled. He pushed the phone from his ear and to me.

"Hello?"

"I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"I'm fine with you coming over if you want to."

"Okay."

"Do you remember how to get here?"

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure it's okay I come?"

"We'd love to have you over."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and looked at Riley.

"You trying to play matchmaker?" I accused jokingly.

"Cooties," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I am on a roll writing this so I think I may write another chapter before returning to Just Friends.**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	5. Thanksgiving Feelings

Let Love Lie

Chapter 4 – Thanksgiving Feelings

BPOV

Edward and I were hanging out on Alice's couch after Riley went to bed.

"You're great with Riley," I noted.

"He's important to me," he shrugged. "Have you talked to your family?" he asked. I rested my head on the back of the couch.

"I talked to my sister-in-law. I haven't had the chance to talk to anyone else."

"Bella, I'm here for you if you need any help, okay? You don't have to do this alone."

"I don't want to burden you with this," I shook my head.

"It wouldn't be a burden," he smiled.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" I thought about it for a second.

"Don't you have a family of your own? A wife? Kids?"

"No," he chuckled. "I haven't had a real relationship since college."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Wow, huh, I graduated two years ago this winter. I haven't had an actual relationship since freshman year. So it's been nine years?"

"Nine years?" I giggled before containing myself. "Sorry. So nine years you say?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, you silly girl. Nine years. I'm very guarded of my heart, you know," he quirked an eyebrow.

"What, did your girlfriend dump you in college or something?" I joked.

"Bingo," he smirked. "Actually, she dumped me after we moved from Seattle to Alaska for college, after dating for five years, and for my roommate. So that's like what? A triple bingo?"

"Oh shit, Edward, I'm so sorry," I said, feeling bad immediately. Blush washed over my cheeks in embarrassment. I covered my face. "I'm such a bitch," I said softly.

"Hey," he said and grabbed my hands. I didn't tense up from his touch. "Bella," he said as he pulled my hands away from my face. "Don't call yourself that. Ever. You didn't know. I'm over it."

"Why didn't you ever have a girlfriend since then?"

"I've had no interest in having one. I told you I'm very guarded of my heart. I figure, don't put yourself in that situation and you won't hurt." I nodded.

"Uncle Eddie," Riley came out into the living room rubbing his eye. He looked like he had been crying.

"Hey, Punk, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he went over to Riley and picked him up.

"I wet the bed," he cried.

"Oh, Bud, it's alright. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

"I'll get some new sheets," I offered.

"Thanks, Bells. They're in the linen closet. It's right next to the bathroom." Edward took Riley to get cleaned up. I walked to the linen closet and grabbed a set of sheets with a baseball theme. I walked into Riley's room where Edward was stripping the bed. Riley had on a new pair of pajamas. Tears were still streaking his cheeks.

"Come here, Honey," I said and set the sheets on his dresser. He came over to me and I sat on the floor. He climbed into my lap and laid his head above my heart. "You're fine."

"Bella?" Riley asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Are you and Uncle Eddie going to get married?"

"Riley." Edward warned. "Why do you keep asking these questions?" he asked as he came over. "Bella and I are _friends_, Punk," he said in a soft almost pleading voice.

"Friends don't get married," I added gently.

"Alright, time to go back to bed," Edward said as he picked Riley up and stood him on his feet. Riley climbed into his racecar bed and Edward tucked him in. "You good?" he asked. Riley nodded. Edward kissed the top of his head before whispering, "Goodnight." He shut the light off and we left, leaving the door opened a crack.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said and pointed to Riley's room. "He," Edward sighed. "He asked me earlier if you were going to be his aunt and I told him no, girls have cooties. I guess he wanted to see if you had a different answer." Edward plopped down on the couch and scrubbed his hands over his face. He kept them there, resting his elbows on his face.

"Edward," I said and sat next to him. "Look at me." He kept his face in his hands. I mustered up all of my courage I could, telling myself he wouldn't hurt me, and grabbed his hands. I pulled them from his face. "Look at me," I said again. He kept his eyes averted to the floor. "Edward," I insisted. I grabbed his chin gently and pulled his face to look at me. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking me in the eye. "What happened in there is fine. I didn't mind."

"I just," he sighed. "You know we're only going to be friends, right? Nothing more," he said seriously.

"I know, and I'm not asking for more. I don't want more. A friend is all I can handle."

"I'm sorry that put you in an awkward situation," he sighed.

"It's fine," I smiled. I realized I was still holding his hands and I let them go.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, a movie sounds great," I nodded. He got up and put in a movie.

"I don't know where Alice keeps _her_ movies, so one of Riley's will have to do. Horton Hears a Who okay with you?"

"Yeah, Dr. Seuss," I giggled.

"That did rhyme, didn't it?" he chuckled. Edward sat down next to me and threw his arm over the couch behind my head.

EPOV

I don't remember much of the movie. I fell asleep about halfway through. The next thing I knew, Alice was home.

"Edward," she whispered as she ran her hand through my hair. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I felt someone curled up into my side. I looked over and saw Bella asleep, her head resting on my shoulder.

"When did you get home?" I asked groggily.

"Just now."

"Time?"

"Ten thirty."

"What took you so long? You left at four."

"Yeah, well, what Riley wants he gets. I had to go to Seattle."

"And you talk about me spoiling him."

"How was he?"

"Good. He asks too many questions though."

"What did he ask?"

"If Bella and I were going to get married."

"Well you two look pretty cozy," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"He also wet the bed, but we took care of it," I said. I guess I should wake Bella, but I didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. And, I'll admit, I kind of like having her close.

Bella sighed and stirred a little in her sleep.

"Bella," I said softly and shook her shoulder. Alice excused herself to go check on Riley. "Bells, come on, wake up." I rubbed her arm and she groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Realizing she was so close to me she scooted a little away.

"Sorry," we both muttered at the same time.

"Here, let me drive you home," I offered.

"I'm fine to drive," she yawned.

"Really, you look like you're going to pass out any minute."

"What about your bike?"

"You have a truck, I can put it in the back."

"Okay," she sighed. Alice came back into the living room.

"Hey, Bella," she smiled.

"Hi, Alice," Bella said back in a soft, groggy voice.

"Thanks for helping Edward out tonight."

"Yeah, no problem. I wasn't a big help."

"I'm going to take her home, Al," I said and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Okay. Drive safe," she smiled. "And thanks again."

We walked out and Bella helped me get the bike in the back of her truck. We got in and she pulled her legs up onto the seat. She rested her head on her knees as we drove.

I parked her truck in the driveway and looked over at Bella. Despite all the noise that spewed from her truck, Bella was sound asleep in the passenger seat. I got out of the truck and went over to her side. Hesitantly, I lifted her into my arms. She wrapped one arm around my neck and hooked the other over my shoulder. She rested her head on the hand that was on my shoulder.

I got Bella up to her porch and set her on her feet, keeping an arm around her to steady her. He head just barely reached my shoulder.

"Bella, where's your house key?"

"It's unlocked," she mumbled.

"You really need to lock this when you're not here," I lectured softly.

"Yes, Sir," she replied sarcastically.

"Alright, well you go inside and lock the door. Get some sleep," I instructed. She nodded.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She stood on her tiptoes and hugged me. I hugged her back, rubbing her back softly. She let go of me and stumbled into her house. She smiled once more at me and shut the door, muttering a quick "goodnight".

I stood on her porch for a few minutes feeling like my skin was on fire. I missed her touch. It felt right having her curled up next to me earlier. But we're just friends. I can't let romantic thoughts get in the way of the friendly ones. I can't let my heart feel this. I can't let myself get hurt again.

BPOV

The next few days dragged by. I had barely talked to Edward and I was starting to fear that he was pulling away after the night at Alice's.

I was now in my kitchen making dessert for Rose's house tonight.

I woke up this morning, took a shower, put on the shorts and sports bra I wore to bed and put my hair up in a messy bun.

Rufus was lying in the kitchen while I made pumpkin pie. Whenever I bake I listen to music, so right now I was shaking my ass to the beat of Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry.

I spread the pie filling into the crust as I danced. I put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

"Come here, Ru," I smiled. I patted my shoulders and he put his front paws on them. I grabbed his paws and started dancing with him.

The doorbell rang and I danced over to it. I continued to dance as I opened the door, expecting Emmett or Rose. My dancing stopped when I saw who it was.

"Hi," I breathed, blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Dance party?" Edward chuckled.

"Seems like it," I smiled. "Want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled. I moved to the side so he could come in. "You listen to Eminem?" he smirked. I then realized the song that was playing was Shake That.

"Emmett," I groaned. I went into the kitchen and pressed next on my iPod. "Emmett is always adding rap to my playlists."

"Something smells good," Edward said as he inhaled deeply.

"Pumpkin pie," I smiled. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Not to be rude, I mean, I'm glad you're here, but," I realized I was rambling so I shut up and bit my lip.

"My mom kicked me out. She said she was getting more work done without me there. So I figured I'd come bug you," he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you're always welcome," I shrugged.

"Nice belly button ring," he smirked. I looked down and realized I was only wearing a sports bra.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I mumbled, blush coloring my skin again. "Be right back," I ran up to my room and searched for a shirt. I pulled on a cream colored, semi-baggy shirt that had blue horizontal stripes.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where I left Edward. He was now sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back. I sat in the chair across from him and pulled my legs up onto the chair. I rested my chin on my knees.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Going to Emmett's house. It's his year to host Thanksgiving. Well, more like Rose is hosting. And you?"

"Going to my parents' house. Same as every year."

My phone rang and I jumped from the high-pitched shrill.

"One moment," I smiled as I got up. I went over to the phone dock and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered. No one answered. "Hello?" I repeated. Nothing. I looked at the caller ID but the number was out of area. I could hear someone's soft breathing. "Is anyone there?" the line went dead. I hung it up and furrowed my eyebrows. "Odd," I mused. I sat back down.

"No one answered?" he asked.

"No, but there was someone on the other line. I could hear them."

"Were they saying anything?" I looked up at him and he looked like he was trying to figure out who called.

"Edward, it was probably just a pocket dial," I assured him. He didn't look convinced. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I've gotta go, Bells. Thanks for letting me bug you," he winked before standing up.

"Uh, okay," I said a little confused. He came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back almost immediately.

"Have a great Thanksgiving," he said.

"You too." And with that, he was gone. Weird.

EPOV

I headed down to the station where I called Chief.

"Chief Swan," he answered.

"Sir, it's Officer Cullen," I replied.

"Cullen," he said. "What's going on?"

"I was just at Bella's house. She got a call from someone, except they didn't answer when she tried talking."

"How long was she on the phone?"

"About forty five seconds. Long enough for it to be traced. She said she could hear them on the other end, but they didn't say anything. Then they hung up."

"Okay, keep an eye on her. She's going to be around me today so no need to worry. I still want you around when my son comes home from Afghanistan. It's not that I don't trust him to protect her, I would just like an officer there in case something happens."

"Yes, Sir." I hung up the phone and went back to Mom's house.

When I got there I pulled out my phone and called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, uh, Edward," I grimaced at how much of an idiot I sounded like.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just realized how rudely I left. I'm sorry about that. I had to get to the hospital."

"No, it's fine, I understand," she sounded a little distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just keep getting these phone calls."

"How many have you gotten?"

"Two more since you left."

"Unplug your phones. Just use your cell phone."

"The last call was on my cell phone."

"Okay, hang on, let me think," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm heading over to Rose's now. I can have my dad take care of it. He is the chief of police after all," she said. _Shit, that's right. I'm not a cop._

"Alright. If you need anything, or if these calls keep happening, I'm here."

"Thanks, but Edward, I really have to go," she said.

"Okay, have a nice Thanksgiving," I said.

"You too, Edward. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon," I said and hung up.

BPOV

I literally ran out of the house with the pie and drove to Rose's house. Today was the day I was going to talk to my family about what happened. I need to tell them what happened. Even if I don't get through all of it, I need to start talking about it.

I parked my truck and walked into the house.

"Hey guys!" I called. I went into the kitchen and set down the pie.

I greeted my family with hugs before pulling my dad aside.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I said pulling at my sleeve. I had changed before I came over here into a long sleeved light blue thermal tee and a pair of skinny jeans with my Ugg boots.

"Yeah, sure," he said, sounding a little confused. We walked out onto the porch and he lit a cigarette.

"You know Mom wants you to quit," I said pointedly.

"It's not a habit, Bells. This is my first one in a week." He sent me a pointed look of his own before saying, "Now talk."

"I got some phone calls today," I said as I looked at the wood on the porch.

"Okay," he said cautiously. I looked out across the front yard and at the tree that has a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. I stared at it as I spoke.

"I don't know if it was a pocket dial or if it was deliberate, but, I got three calls where no one would talk on the other end but I could hear them breathing. They would hang up after about a minute. That was the first time. Then they called again and I hung up after they answered on the first hello. The third time was on my cell phone, though."

"What's the number?"

"I don't know, it just said out of area," I shrugged.

"Don't pick up anymore calls like that. If they continue, you let me know and we'll change your number." I nodded.

"I want to talk to you about what happened with James," I nearly whispered. He looked at me silently for a few minutes.

"Let's wait until after dinner. Okay?" he asked as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Yeah, I just feel like I really need to get this out. I'd like it if everyone was there, too." Dad nodded and came over to me. He's not a very affectionate person but he pulled me into a hug. I clung to his shoulders as if my life depended on it.

"You know everything I do is for your safety, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. I let go of him and I started walking inside.

"Bell?" he called. I turned and looked at him. "Thank you. For coming to me about the calls. And for wanting to open up."

"Yeah," I nodded. I walked inside with him right behind me. We walked inside and Rose was on her computer with headphones in. Mom had taken over cooking, currently mashing potatoes.

"Here she is," Rose smiled. She took the ear buds out. "Jazz wants to wish you a happy Thanksgiving." She pushed the laptop towards me and I put the headphones in. When I looked at the screen, I saw my back. I looked at the small box that showed my camera and I saw a man holding a laptop facing me in the background.

"Oh my god," I gasped and pulled the ear buds out before quickly turning.

"Jasper!" I cried. Jasper was in his army uniform standing in the entry of the kitchen. Tears were immediately streaming down my cheeks. Jasper set the laptop down. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly to his chest.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," I sobbed softly. He set me down and wiped my tears away.

"Look at you," he smiled. "You're looking great!"

"Thanks," I sniffled. I smiled wide and hugged him again, holding onto his midsection. The familiar Jasper smell filled my nose and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "When did you get home?" I asked when I pulled away from him.

"Yesterday. Mom and Dad picked me up from the airport and I stayed here last night. I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised," I smiled through my tears. "God, Jazz," I cried as I hugged him again. Jasper chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"Come on you two, time to eat," Mom said with a smile. Jasper used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe away the smeared make-up and tears.

We all gathered around the table where our feast awaited.

"Who would like to start?" Mom asked.

"I will," Emmett said. "I'm thankful for my beautiful fiancé," he grinned at Rose.

"I'm thankful for you guys, my family," Rose smiled.

"I'm thankful for Jasper's safety," Mom smiled.

"I'm thankful for everything," Dad shrugged.

"I'm thankful for my fellow troops still over in Afghanistan. May God watch over them," Jasper said looking distraught. I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before I spoke.

"I'm thankful for all of the support you guys give me. And to new friendships."

"Let's eat!" Emmett boomed. We all smiled and giggled before digging in.

EPOV

"How's Bella?" Alice asked when I walked in.

"She's good. I went to see her today," I smiled.

"You like her," Alice smiled knowingly.

"Al, I'm not looking for someone to date. She's a friend. That's all she'll ever be."

"Edward, it's been nine years since the whole Tanya thing," Alice pushed.

"I know," I nodded. "I've kept my single status because I don't want what happened nine years ago to repeat itself. I literally don't have it in me to go through that again," I said hoping she would get the hint and drop the conversation.

"I have a good feeling about Bella," she continued.

"Alice," I pleaded. "Drop it."

"No, you need to at least admit it!"

"Fine, Alice. I like Bella, more than a friend. But that's all we can be. She's going to hate me anyways after Chief lets me off this job."

"What do you mean?"

"Al, she thinks I'm a pediatrician. Once I tell her the truth she's going to hate me."

"I'm sure she'll understand. She," Alice started but I cut her off.

"I'm lying to her, Alice. The way we met is all a lie for her. She thinks her dog just came up to me randomly. I approached her dog because I needed a way to introduce myself." Alice looked down with pursed lips.

"I think she likes you too," Alice whispered.

"She just got out of an abusive relationship," I started but Mom called us for dinner. I looked at Alice, showing her I wanted her to drop the conversation before going into the dining room to eat with my family.

BPOV

We all got a slice of pie and a mug of hot apple cider before congregated to the living room.

Dad looked at me expectantly. I drew in a deep breath before talking.

"I want to tell you guys what happened between James and me." Four more pairs of eyes averted to me. I swallowed and looked around at everyone. I told them all I could. It wasn't much. Just what I had told Edward and Rose.

I set my barely-eaten pie and cider down.

"I can't," I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but please realize how hard this is for me." I felt sick from all the thoughts flooding my mind. "I can't talk about this anymore right now." Jasper rubbed my back. Everyone was silent as they took in the new information. The unwanted silence left me to drown in my memories.

_ Today is our one-year anniversary. I pulled the baked-to-perfection lasagna out of the oven. I set it on top of the stove to cool while I went to go change._

_ I wore a brown strapless dress that hugged my curves. It went down to my knees and had pockets on the sides. I curled my hair and left it to down, framing my face._

_ I walked back into the kitchen and set the table for two. I lit two candles and waited for James to come home._

_ Two hours past and my stomach was growling profusely. I sighed and got up to make myself a plate of now cold lasagna. I put it in the microwave and heated it up. I sat at the table and blew out the candles that were significantly shorter than before._

_ I started eating the lasagna slowly, upset that James forgot about our anniversary. The more I thought about it, I was more angry than upset. _

_ After finishing my lasagna I got up and washed my plate before putting the clean dishes away. I put the leftover lasagna in the fridge. I went up to our room and changed into sweats, a t-shirt and put my hair up._

_ I went back into the living room and sulked._

_ Another hour later, James got home. My anger intensified when I saw him walking through the door._

_ "Hey, sexy," he said as he came over me. He went to kiss me but I turned my cheek. "Don't you ever fucking turn away from me," he hissed before roughly grabbing my chin. He twisted my neck so I was looking straight at him and kissed me._

_ "So I can't turn my cheek but you can forget about our _anniversary_?"_

_ "Drop the tone, Isabella," he warned._

_ "No!" I said as I pushed him away from me. "You told me you'd be home for dinner. I made your favorite. And what happens? You forget. Did you even realize it was our anniversary?"_

_ "Quit with the bitchy attitude," he said through clenched teeth. I could tell he was holding back his anger. I just kept pushing though._

_ "The lasagna was delicious by the way. Not that you would know. What were you doing? You and I both know you don't work this late."_

_ "Did you hear me?" he roared. _

_ "No, did _you_ hear _me_?" I screamed. "All I wanted was a nice dinner! But I'm put last because you're number one in your mind! It's all about you, James!"_

_ "Shut the _fuck_ up!" he yelled as his hand made contact with my face. I fell to the floor and held my face. Tears threatened to spill but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Look at you," he screamed. "You look like you're fucking homeless! The least you could do is dress nice!" I stood up and shoved him. He grabbed my arm tight in his hand and threw me onto the ground._

"Bella," Jasper's voice called to me. I was snapped out of my memory by his hand on my back and his voice. I realized I was shaking and tears were running down my face fast.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed one of Dad's cigarettes and a lighter before walking outside. I lit the cigarette in inhaled, closing my eyes. After a few seconds I blew the smoke out.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent Edward a text.

**Hey**

It didn't take long before he responded.

**Hey, what's up?**

**Just getting some fresh air.**

** You okay?**

** Yeah, I told them.**

Edward called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay? No bullshit, please," he said, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, just," I stopped and sighed, taking a drag from the cigarette. "It was too silent in there. My memories were getting to me." I hoped he didn't think I sounded like a total idiot.

"So you went outside where there was no one and more silence?"

"At least I can smoke out here," I said, taking another drag. "Sorry, Doc," I added.

"Funny," he chuckled slightly. "That's a nasty habit Miss Swan."

"It's not a habit, Dr. Cullen," I stubbed out the cigarette. "Just a way of relaxing every once in a while." Jasper walked out onto the porch. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." I didn't wait fro him to say bye before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked as he sat down.

"Edward," I shrugged and jumped up to sit on the porch siding.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I just recently met him."

"This guy must be something special if you're letting him near you." I nodded.

"He's the complete opposite of James."

"Ready to go home?" I nodded. We walked in and said bye to the family. We went home and Rufus greeted Jasper eagerly. I grabbed a beer before heading outside to our porch swing. Jasper came out with Rufus after a few minutes. He was changed into some sweats and a dark gray beater. He sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you stay with James for so long?"

"He said he loved me, and that he'd stop," I said softly. "When you think you love someone, you want to believe them, no matter how much their lies hurt."

"I wanted so bad to be here during that, Bella. I would have kicked his ass."

"But you couldn't, and now it's over and all that matters is that you're here now."

"Bella, I got the news that you were in the hospital all those weeks ago three days after you were released. Do you know how much it killed me knowing you were hurt and I wasn't there to protect you?"

"Jazz, you were protecting me, just not in the way you wanted to."

"Bella, your freedom doesn't matter if you're not alive to have it."

"But I'm alive," I said as I stood up. "I'm alive and I'm healthy. And you're home from Afghanistan in one piece. _That_ is all that matters to _me_," I said as I pointed to my chest. Jasper stared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"What's going on with this Edward guy and you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We're friends," I sighed.

"Are you not happy about that?" he asked. I sighed and sat on the swing again. I put my legs in Jasper's lap.

"I mean, I'm happy he's my friend, but our situation confuses me."

"You like him more than a friend?" I looked at Jasper.

"No," I shook my head. We're just friends, he made that clear. I can't have feelings for my friend.

"Don't lie to me," he said. "Look, Bella, it's okay to move on. I'm proud that you're moving on and with someone you claim is better than James."

"Edward and I are just friends."

"That wasn't my question," he smirked.

"Yes, I like him as more than a friend!" I said loudly, aggravated. "But we're only going to be friends. He made that clear. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to denying it."

"Fine," he laughed. "So he's worth your time?"

"He's really sweet," I smiled and blushed. "He was patient with me while I got used to being around him." Jasper smiled at me. I took a swig of my beer.

"I'm heading to bed," he said as he got up. "Do you want Rufus?"

"No, you can have him in your room," I shrugged.

"Come on, Ru," Jasper called. Rufus looked at me before following Jasper. I sighed when the door shut and took another swig of my beer.

EPOV

We all are sitting in the living room with our pecan and pumpkin pies.

Riley was sitting next to me, mimicking everything I did. I would take a bite of pie, he would take a bite of ice cream. I looked him, and he looked back at me, copying my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his back at me. I couldn't help but smile, having him smile in return. His cheeks dimpled and his eyes squinted a little. I put my now empty plate on the coffee table and Riley did the same with his bowl.

I sighed and folded my arms behind my head. Riley exaggerated my sigh and also folded his arms. There was a flash from a camera and I looked up and saw Alice with her camera.

"Pictures aren't free," I said as I held my hand out.

"Yeah, pitchers aren't free," Riley repeated and held out his tiny hand. Everyone laughed at Riley's behavior. My phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Bella. I smiled softly and opened it

** Hey**

I responded quickly.

**Hey, what's up?**

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Bella," I said to her.

"Bella," Riley repeated. My phone buzzed with a response.

**Just getting some fresh air.**

Her response troubled me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I composed a new message.

** You okay?**

** Yeah, I told them.**

I quickly got up and excused myself before walking outside. I dialed Bella's number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, are you okay? No bullshit, please," I said, worry evident in my voice.

"I'm fine, just," she sighed and paused. "It was too silent in there. My memories were getting to me."

"So you went outside where there was no one and more silence?" I said light-heartedly.

"At least I can smoke out here," she paused again. "Sorry, Doc," she added sarcastically.

"Funny," I said with a half chuckle. "That's a nasty habit Miss Swan."

"It's not a habit, Dr. Cullen," she said. "Just a way of relaxing every once in a while." I heard a door close and Bella paused. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later," she nearly rushed out before hanging up. I sighed and went back into house.

"How's Bella?"

"Uh, fine," I shrugged. I looked at Riley and he looked upset. "What's wrong, Punk?" I asked as I went over to him. He didn't answer me. "Ah, the silent treatment," I nodded. I sat in front of him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" he looked down at his jeans.

"Riley, Uncle Eddie is talking to you," Alice said sternly. Riley sighed.

"You're going to make me cry, Punk," I said as I jutted out my bottom lip and sniffled a little. Riley looked up at me.

"You left," he whined. "We was playing."

"Well, we can play again now. Bella needed to talk to me."

"Can we go play with Bella?"

"She's with her family right now."

"Just like you are, Rie," Alice added. Riley huffed but accepted the answer.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Riley. He thought for a second.

"Hide and seek," he smiled.

"Go hide. But stay on the first floor," I chuckled. He ran from the room. I learned last time that Riley will tell you when he's ready to be found.

"What did Bella want?" Alice asked.

"Who is this Bella girl first of all," Mom intervened.

"Edward's crush," Alice wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"She's just a friend. It's not my place to tell you what she wanted, Al," I said.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You told me about her ex-boyfriend. And you told me about the whole undercover cop stuff."

"Undercover cop?" Dad asked.

"Come find me!" Riley cried out.

"Be right back," I sighed. I got up and went to find Riley.

"Riley," I called. "Where are you?" I looked in the rooms for him. _Damn this kid is good._ I heard his giggling coming from the bathroom. I crossed the hall and looked in the shower, pretty much the only place to hide. "Riley, I'm about ready to give up," I chuckled. I heard his giggles again. "Please tell me you aren't under the sink," I said as I bent down. I opened the cabinet doors under the sink and sure enough, Riley wedged himself in there.

"How do you fit in here, Punk?" I chuckled. He crawled out and smiled.

"I win!"

"Yeah, you win. Hey, I have to talk to Mommy and Nana and Papa, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded with a sigh.

"We'll play later. And I'm always around," I assured him. We walked into the living room and I sat down in my previous spot, with Riley by my side.

"Undercover cop?" Dad repeated.

"Chief's very protective of his daughter. He's, uh, having me work undercover to help keep her safe. I'm pretty much an undercover babysitter."

"Are you sure this is wise, Edward?" he asked. "I mean, if what Alice says is true, and you do have feelings for the woman, what happens if you pursue these feelings? Are you going to tell her about the job?"

"This is why things can't go any further than friendship."

"Edward," Mom said warily.

"I can handle this," I assured her. I can put my feelings aside, and just be Bella's friend. I will not screw up this job with my feelings. And when I do finally tell Bella, we'll see where it goes from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I got such great reviews about Riley! He will definitely be in this story more! I'm going to update Just Friends before I update this story again.**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	6. Regrets

Let Love Lie

Chapter 5 – Regrets

BPOV

"Okay, guys, quiet down," I called above the chatter in my class. Once the talking died I smiled. "Welcome back, how was your break?" The chatter broke out again. "Okay, okay, settle down," I grinned. "Let's get started."

Lunch couldn't come quicker.

Ever since I told Jasper how I felt about Edward I couldn't get it out of my mind. I like Edward more than a friend. A friend is all he'll ever be to me. He made that clear. I can do friendship. I can make this friendship work.

"Hey," I said as I entered Rose's office while knocking on the door.

"Hey, come on in," she smiled and motioned for me to come in. I went in and sat on the loveseat she had against one of the walls. Rose's office is a very relaxing place. Three of the walls are a deep orange while the fourth is brown. She has comfy chairs and a couch. The atmosphere is very welcoming.

"We still on for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled. Rose grabbed her purse and we went out to her BMW. We drove to the local diner that Edward brought me to. When we walked in we went to the nearest booth we could find and sat down. We ordered our drinks and food.

"So," she smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"So?" I urged.

"I haven't heard about Edward lately." I shrugged.

"We haven't hung out in a few days. He has a job, you know. He can't spend all his time on a lost cause like me."

"Lost cause? Bells, don't say that," she frowned.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" I asked. "I'm a total freak. I can't act normal around this perfectly nice guy because I was a douchebag's personal punching bag for about a year," I hissed.

"That doesn't make you a lost cause, Bella," she said softly. "You don't know how great it is to see you smiling after you hang out with Edward. Like on the car ride back to your house after you went to breakfast with him you were smiling as you looked out the window. I know you like him, Bell."

"I'm so scared Rose. Everything about him scares the shit out of me." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. A throat cleared from next to the table and I jumped, feeling the all too familiar current run through me. I knew who it was before looking up.

"Hey," I smiled in a small voice.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rose smiled. I shot her a warning glance.

"You don't have to," Edward intervened. "I just figured I saw Bella so I'd stop to say hi."

"No, no, you two need to talk. Bella, I'm going to go through the drive-thru at McDonalds. Your mom has been monitoring my fast food intake because of the wedding," she winked before getting up and leaving before we could get a word in. Edward took her spot.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked mortified as my hands covered my face.

"Hey, what have I told you about being shy with me?" he asked softly.

"Please answer the question," I whispered as I lowered my hands.

"Enough to know that you're scared of me," he said quietly. I looked up at him and his eyes were downcast on the table.

"Edward," I said to get his attention. He looked up at me. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you said," he started but I cut him off.

"I know what I said. But," I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair again. "I don't know," I groaned. "You have to understand that I haven't talked to a guy besides family since I met James. He wouldn't let me. He ruined my friendship with one of my best guy friends because he was too insecure to realize that I wouldn't cheat on him." Edward was silent, his jaw tense.

"How could you stay with a bastard like that?" he asked in a low, heated voice after a few moments. I felt my blood start to boil from the tone of his voice.

"What?" I asked bewildered, blinking furiously.

"I'm pretty sure my question was pretty clear, Bella."

"I-I know, but how could you ask me something like that?" I asked angrily.

"What do you mean? It's a plausible question," he raised his voice a little.

"I thought he loved me," I said exasperated.

"A man who treats you like shit obviously doesn't love you!" he said heatedly and raised his hands. I instinctively cringed back. "Shit," Edward said as he lowered his hands. "I'm not going to hit you Bella, and you thinking that I would, thinking that I could," he struggled for words.

"You don't have to finish, I get the idea," I said angrily as I pulled out my wallet and placed money on the table before walking out.

"Bella, wait," he called as he walked after me.

"Leave me alone," I said with tears streaking my cheeks.

"Please, I'm sorry," he said as he caught up with me. He came in front of me and cut me off. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I-I, fuck, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly. He slowly reached up to my cheeks, judging my reaction, and wiped my tears. "God I'm such a dick," he murmured.

"Don't say that," I sniffled. He smiled softly.

"I really am sorry for how I acted back there. I shouldn't have talked to you like that," he pulled away and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "I can't even begin to understand why someone would want to hurt you." I looked back into the diner not knowing what to say. I spotted the clock and my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Shit, I need to get back," I said as I pulled my phone out to call Rose.

"I'll take you," Edward offered.

"Would it be un-lady-like to ride a bike with a skirt?" I giggled.

"I have my Volvo. It was raining this morning so I didn't take my bike to the hospital," he explained as he led me over to a silver Volvo. We got in and he started heading towards the high school.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he drove, taking his eyes off the road for only a second to look at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. I pulled down the visor and checked my make-up. It didn't smear too much. I swiped my thumb under both of my eyes.

"Are we okay?" he asked sounding unsure.

"We're fine," I answered with a small smile. I looked over and saw him smiling at my answer. He pulled into the school and parked. He got out and opened my door for me. When I got out he pulled me into a hug. I tensed up at first but relaxed and hugged him back after a few seconds. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"I am so sorry about how I acted," he said again.

"Don't, it's fine," I said. "I know how stupid I was."

"Don't say that," he said, mimicking my words from earlier. "Now, go have fun teaching and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, go save lives," I smiled. I walked off towards my class. I walked in right before the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, sit down. Let's get started," I said as I walked to the front of the classroom.

XOXO

After school I drove my ancient truck home. I walked inside and saw Jasper on the couch filling out job applications.

"Hey, girlie," Jasper smiled when I sat next to him.

"Hey," I smiled. "Where are you applying?"

"Just a few restaurants and bars," he shrugged and sighed. "I'm planning on going back to school so I just need a flexible job."

"Good for you, Jazz," I smiled. "But I'm going to go change." I patted Jazz's shoulder and went up to my room with Rufus right behind me. He jumped up on my bed and sprawled out on his side with a grunt.

"Make yourself comfy there, Ru," I giggled. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a formfitting sweater and changed into them. I walked back downstairs and pulled on some gloves and my jacket. I took Rufus outside and he brought me his Frisbee. I threw it and wrapped my arms around myself.

Snow was lightly falling from the sky, the first snow of the year.

My phone dinged, signaling a picture message. I opened it and it was a picture of me throwing the Frisbee. I looked at the number and I didn't recognize it. I looked around to see if I could find someone that could have taken the picture but there was no one around. My phone dinged again.

**Don't bother. U won't fine me.**

"J-Jasper," I called for him. Rufus came over and nudged me, sensing my panic. I felt like I couldn't move. "Jasper!" I called louder. I heard the front door open.

"Bells? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he came up to me. He took my phone from me. "Come on, let's call Dad," he said as he pulled my hand. The next thing I knew I was on the couch.

"Dad?" Jasper said into his phone. "Can you come over? Bella's getting weird texts." He paused so Dad could talk. "What do you mean _again_?" I felt Jasper's gaze on me. "Okay, see you in a few." Jasper's phone snapped shut and he knelt in front of me. "Bella, we're getting you a new number," he said. I nodded.

EPOV

I saw Bella look at her phone then look around for someone. I made sure I was well hidden so she wouldn't find me. _What's on her phone?_

"J-Jasper!" she called for her brother. Chief told me Jasper was home. I began to scope around me to see if I could see anyone else. I saw someone a little ways back. He spotted me and ran. I got up and ran after him. He had a major lead and I couldn't catch up. He made an abrupt turn to the right and I turned from where I was and couldn't find him. The trees became too thick. He could be anywhere.

"Fuck," I panted. I searched for the next hour with no success. My cell phone stopped my searching. It was Chief.

"Officer Cullen," I sighed.

"Where the hell are you, Cullen? This is the second time!" Chief asked in an angry whisper.

"I almost had him, Chief. I've been searching the forest for him for the past hour!"

"What? And you didn't call me?"

"Chief, with all due respect, I was kind of in the middle of something. I couldn't just pick up my phone and call you!"

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"If I knew where he was I wouldn't be searching," I said irritably.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Boy," he nearly growled. "This is my daughter's safety we're talking about. I can have you fired quicker than you can say sorry!"

"Okay, Sir, but he's gone. I've been searching for an hour."

"Alright," he sighed. I heard someone in the background. "Just go back in the house, Bell. I'll be there in a moment."

"Is she okay?" I asked after I heard the door shut.

"Yeah, she's fine, just a little shaken up. Give up searching, Cullen. He's probably far gone."

"Yes Sir," I said. He hung up and I put my phone away.

BPOV

Dad finally left around eight that night after talking to Jasper in private for about an hour.

Jasper sat next to me on the couch.

"It was James, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said barely above a whisper. I swallowed and looked at him.

"What's going to happen?"

"Dad has a guy on his team looking for him. Apparently they almost caught him today but he got away. He knows what he's doing, Bells." I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"If he finds me he's going to finish what he started, I just know it," I whispered.

"He's not going to get close to you. Not with me around."

"You can't be with me everywhere I go, Jasper."

"He's not going to get close to you," he repeated.

"I'm going to call Edward," I said and got up. I went into the kitchen and picked up our house phone. I punched Edward's number into the keypad and pressed send.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, it's Bella," I replied.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, rough day," I frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can we meet somewhere? I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up? Or do you want to meet at the diner or something?"

"Let's meet at the diner," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"See you soon." I grabbed my keys and called a goodbye to Jasper before walking out to my truck. I looked around me to make sure no one was out there and got into my truck. I drove down to the diner and went inside where Edward already had a table. I sat across from him and pulled my jacket off.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back softly.

"So, rough day?" he asked. I nodded.

"James texted me today. But it wasn't his number. He must have gotten a new number," I explained softly. "I think he's coming to finish what he started."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said, but I knew he was aware of exactly what I meant.

"I think he wants to kill me. H-he's threatened it before," I said, recalling on memories. "He's told me once or twice that if I ever broke up with him he would." I covered my face when I felt tears in my eyes. I felt Edward sit next to me. He hesitantly put his arm around me.

"Your dad'll find him."

"Apparently one of his guys almost caught him today," I sighed. We were quiet for the next few minutes. A waitress brought us coffee and we declined food. "Can we talk about anything besides this?"

"Okay," he said as he thought. "How was teaching?"

"Same as always," I shrugged. "Boring," I smiled. "How was the hospital?"

"Eh, it was alright. A kid with a cold, one with strep, but other than that there wasn't much going on." I nodded. Silence settled in as we drank our coffee.

"How're Alice and Riley?" I asked after a few moments.

"They're good. I haven't had a chance to see them since Thanksgiving but I'm planning on going over there tomorrow.

"How about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow?" I offered. "It's just Jasper and me at home and I'm sure he'd be fine with it. I want to see Alice and Riley anyway."

"We couldn't impose like that," he smiled sheepishly.

"Impose? Bullshit. I insist," I pushed.

"Well since you insist," he chuckled softly.

"Great. Tomorrow at five? Five thirty?"

"Five thirty sounds great," he smiled.

"Is Riley picky?" I asked. "I'll make something everyone likes."

"No, the kid is like a vacuum," he chuckled.

"Okay," I smiled. "So spaghetti is fine?"

"That would be great," he grinned.

XOXO

I flitted around the kitchen trying to get everything ready and make sure I didn't ruin dinner.

"Jazz, could you help me real quick?" I asked as I stirred the noodles.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Can you set the table please? There's going to be five of us."

"Now, who's coming tonight?" he asked for about the millionth time.

"Edward, his sister Alice, and her son Riley," I repeated. _I feel like a broken record._ "And no cussing in front of Riley. That's a huge thing about Alice."

"Okay, Alice, Riley, Edward. No cussing. Got it," he said. I giggled at his determined tone.

"Keep an eye on this, okay? Make sure the noodles don't boil over. I need to go get ready."

"How do I know when they're done?" he called as I walked out.

"I'll be down in about ten minutes. They should be done by then," I called back as I bounded up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and plugged my straightener in. I lined my eyes with bluish purple eyeliner and put a soft silver shimmer on my eyes. I raked mascara through my eyelashes before starting on my hair. I sectioned my hair off before curling it with the straightener. The curls look more natural in my opinion when done this way.

Once my hair was finished I went into my room and changed into a deep blue long sleeved blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I walked down the stairs and found Jasper in the kitchen stirring the noodles.

"Everything okay?" I asked knowing cooking wasn't necessarily his expertise.

"Peachy king, Jelly Bean," he smirked as he put the wooden spoon down.

"Great," I grinned. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost five-thirty. Butterflies filled my stomach. I took a deep breath before draining the noodles.

"Nervous?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I don't understand why. I always get like this when Edward and I hang out."

"You really like this guy, huh?"

"I like him, yeah," I shrugged. The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. "Hi," I greeted with a smile to Alice, Riley and Edward. "Come on in." Alice squealed and hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back. Riley hugged my leg and I ran my fingers through his hair with a smile. Then Edward came up to me and I held my arms out letting him know it was okay to hug me. He didn't hesitate before embracing me. He squeezed me a little before letting go. I then led them into the kitchen.

"Edward, Alice, and Riley, this is Jasper, my brother. Jasper, this is Edward, Alice, and Riley," I introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Edward said as he shook Jasper's hand.

"Likewise," Jasper smiled politely. Jasper held his hand out to Alice. She took it and he kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed before taking her hand away. _My brother the charmer_ I thought with a mental eye roll.

"So, you guys are just in time. The noodles just finished." I put the noodles in a bowl before mixing in the sauce. I set the bowl on the table.

"Okay," I smiled when everyone sat down. "Dig in!" We all served ourselves and settled into a friendly chatter.

"So, Edward, Bella tells me you're a pediatrician," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I followed in my father's footsteps."

"And Alice," Jasper said, taking on a different, happier, tone. "Bella says you're into design?"

"Clothing design, yes," she smiled wide. "I think I actually found someone who likes my designs."

'That's great," Jasper grinned. They continued to talk and were tuned out to the rest of the world. I looked up at Edward and he was already looking at me.

"It's not polite to stare, Mr. Cullen," I teased and smiled. Blush was no doubt covering my cheeks.

"How are you, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled softly and nodded. "And you?"

"I'm great," he smirked.

After dinner Jasper and Alice took Riley outside to play with Rufus, who became Riley's new buddy. Edward and I sat on the porch swing watching them. "Thank you so much for inviting us for dinner," Edward said. He turned towards me, resting his elbow on the back of the swing and resting his head in his hand. I, in turn, shifted so I was facing him and brought a leg up onto the swing.

"It was my pleasure. It gave me an excuse to actually make dinner instead of sandwiches like Jazz and I always have." I turned and looked at my brother as he handed the Frisbee to Riley.

"Riley seems to have taken a liking to Jasper," Edward smiled.

"So has Alice," I giggled. Edward smiled at his sister. He turned back to me and grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella!" Riley called. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, Riley?" I called back.

"Watch Rufus!" he giggled except it sounded like "watch Wufus". Riley held the Frisbee as high as he could and Rufus sat on his hind legs and put his front paws bent in front of him. Riley giggled and threw the Frisbee before looking back at me. I smiled and nodded.

"He adores you," Edward said softly. I looked at him and smiled.

"He's a cutie," I grinned.

"I can't even go over to Alice's without him asking where you are."

"As if that's my fault," I scoffed jokingly.

"It's totally your fault. You have too much charm for your own good."

"Sure," I laughed sarcastically.

"You do," he jokingly argued. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes after that and watched Alice and Jasper play with Riley.

"Tell me something about your childhood," I said randomly.

"Sorry?" he chuckled, taken by surprise.

"Never mind," I blushed and looked away, biting my lip.

"Hey, what did I say about being shy with me?" he asked softly. I turned and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just want to get to know you." Edward thought for a moment before talking.

"I took dance classes until I was eight."

"What type of dance?"

"Hip-hop," he chuckled. "What's something about your childhood?"

"I did cheer all through school."

"And you're still clumsy?" he chuckled.

"Hey," I giggled and grinned. "I was great at cheer!" I defended.

"What did you do in cheer?"

"I was a flyer."

"That's the one that gets thrown into the air, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You let people throw you into the air?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," I giggled.

"You're just asking for an injury," he chuckled. I shoved his shoulder lightly and he responded by shoving me back. I stiffened slightly before calming down and laughing. I reached to ruffle his hair but he grabbed my wrist. "Don't even think about it," he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he raised his eyebrow in return. He let go of my wrist and chuckled at my childishness.

Riley ran over to us.

"Uncle Eddie!" he cried happily.

"Yeah, Punk?" Edward chuckled.

"You going to come play with me tomorrow!" Edward looked up at Alice questionably.

"Jazz and I are going to go out to get some dinner tomorrow night," Alice explained. "And Riley, I told you to ask," Alice scolded softly. Edward smiled.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Edward asked Riley. Riley's eyes lit up.

"Everything!"

"That may take more than a night, Punk," he chuckled.

"Edward, we should head out. It's almost time for Riley to go to bed." Edward set Riley down before getting up and helping me up. Alice hugged me goodbye. I picked Riley up and kissed his cheek as he hugged my neck.

"Cooties," Riley whined. Alice and I both smacked Edward.

"Hey, whoa!" Edward laughed.

"That's your fault!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. Alice rolled her eyes before going to say bye to Jasper.

"Bye," I smiled to Edward.

"Bye," he smiled. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner. I had a great time."

"Me too," he grinned. I opened my arms to hug him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped mine around his neck. He squeezed me tight and I never wanted him to let go. His arms made me feel safe and secure. I squeezed him to me before reluctantly letting go.

"Goodnight Bella," he said in a slightly husky voice.

"Goodnight," I said softly. He walked away and down to his Volvo where Alice was getting Riley in his car seat. They drove off after that.

"Thanks for inviting them over, Bells," Jasper grinned.

XOXO

_"James?" I called. "I'm home." I came home early to surprise him._

_ "Man, I thought you said your woman wouldn't be home!" a man called annoyed. I walked into the kitchen where James and a dark skinned man sat at the table. _

_ "She's not supposed to be," James said through clenched teeth._

_ "Whatever, J, I'm out. When your woman isn't here, call me." The man got up ad left._

_ "Your _woman_?" I asked._

_ "What the hell are you doing home so early?"_

_ "I came home to surprise you."_

_ "Yeah, well, that was a client you just 'surprised' away," he said sarcastically with air quotes._

_ "Sorry," I said in the same sarcastic tone. "I'll just go back to the school." I started walking for the door but I was yanked backwards by my arm. I let out a yelp from pain and surprise. _

_ "Sit down!" he roared. He sat me in a chair roughly._

_ "What the hell is your problem?" I screamed._

_ "Since when do you want to surprise me?" he ignored me._

_ "I'm not doing this," I said as I tried getting up. He pushed me back down roughly._

_ "Ouch, James, you're hurting me!" I yelled. I tried removing his hands from my shoulder but he pressed harder. I cried out in pain before he let up._

_ "Surprise me, my ass," he muttered as he started walking off. I got up again. "I said sit down!" he yelled. He marched over to me angrily and slapped me across the cheek. My knees buckled and tears fell down my face as I sobbed, on my hands and knees on the floor._

_ I heard him punch a wall and groan in anger._

My cell phone woke me up from my nightmare.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered, trying to calm my crying.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I sniffled. "Hang on a second." I pulled the phone from my ear and covered the speaker before letting out a soft sob. I kept the phone away from me for a few seconds before I composed myself enough to put it back up to my ear.

"What did you need?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out seeing as Alice and Jasper are out again and I'm watching Riley."

"Yeah, uh, Edward, today's not a great day. Sorry," I whispered, really wanting to tell him that I wanted nothing more but not wanting him to see me in this state.

"Bella, you sound like you're crying."

"I'm fine."

"I'm coming over," he said. I started to protest but he hung up. I sighed and put my phone down. I turned the TV on as I waited for Edward to get here.

About five minutes later someone knocked on my door. I went over and answered it. I was immediately wrapped in a familiar pair of arms. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and felt myself get lifted off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed but didn't answer. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his shoulder. "Come on, Punk," Edward said. I heard the door shut and Edward carried me over to the couch. Edward sat down so I was sitting in his lap. His hands rubbed circles on my back soothingly. "What's wrong, Baby?" he asked. My heart fluttered at the nickname and butterflies filled my stomach.

"It's silly," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Nonsense." I sighed before answering.

"I had a nightmare. Your call woke me up from it." Edward tightened his grip on me. I felt myself shaking slightly and tears began flowing down my cheeks again as the dream replayed in my mind.

"Hey, Punk. Go take Rufus into the kitchen and play, okay?"

"Okay," Riley said happily. "Come on Rufus!" I heard them walk away.

"You're fine, I've got you," Edward whispered as he rubbed my back. I let out a muffled sob into Edward's shoulder. Edward sat silently and rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder. Once I calmed down to sniffles and my tears slowed he gently pulled me away from his shoulder. He brought his hands up to my face and wiped my smeared make-up and tears away.

"Sorry," I whispered. He smiled softly.

"You're crazy," he murmured. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have had to come over here. I'm just being stupid," I sniffled.

"I wanted to come over." I smiled at his words. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I moved to get off his lap.

"We should probably check on Riley. It's kind of quiet in the kitchen," I mumbled. I got up off the couch and helped pull him up. I led the way into the kitchen where Riley was lying on the floor with Rufus sleeping. Edward chuckled and walked over to him.

"If you want to stay a little longer you can put Riley on my bed," I offered.

"That'd be great," he accepted. Edward picked Riley up and followed me to my room. He laid him down and Rufus jumped up on the bed to curl up next to him. We walked out of the room and shut the door so it was open just a crack. I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Are you really okay?" Edward asked once we were in the living room again. I nodded.

"I'm just a little scared," I whispered.

"Shit, I-I didn't even realize," he trailed off. "I wasn't thinking when I walked in. I forgot that I have to be careful around you."

"No, no, don't," I said to stop him from scolding himself. "I needed that. I felt, I don't know, safe," I mumbled. "You don't need to worry about being careful around me anymore." I walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I went over to the movie rack and picked the first one I saw. It happened to be Burlesque.

"Chick flick?" he chuckled.

"It's a musical Mr. Cullen," I giggled. "Get it right," I added with a smirk. I sat down on the couch with him. He draped his arm across my shoulders and I snuggled into his side feeling safe from harm.

XOXO

I woke up the next morning because my bed was moving. I groaned and rubbed my face further into my pillow and sighed. My nose was instantly filled with a familiar scent.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward sleeping with me halfway on top of him. His lips were slightly pouted and he looked peaceful.

I tried to get up without disturbing him but he groaned and tightened his grip on my waist. I sighed and gave up, resting my head on his chest again.

Would Edward feel awkward about this? Would he tell me we couldn't be friends anymore? Would he tell me he also has feelings for me?

Questions raced through my mind, some being absurd and others making sense. I hoped he wouldn't tell me that he didn't want to be friends with my anymore but knew that the chances of him sharing the same feelings as me were slim to none. That didn't stop me from getting my hopes up, though.

"Good morning," Edward mumbled huskily. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Shit, Riley," Edward cursed. He let go of me and we both sat up before he went up to my room. I sighed before getting up and following him. I was about to walk into my room when Edward burst out of it.

"Do you know where Riley is?" he asked frantically.

"He's not in my room?" I asked, confused.

"No. Shit!" he groaned. "I can't believe how stupid I was," he muttered to himself as he searched my house. A tinge of pain shot through my heart as all my hopes that he felt the same as me came crashing to the ground. He regretted sleeping over last night. I bit back the tears and helped search for Riley.

Edward checked his phone and sighed in relief.

"Alice took him home last night. Jasper apparently slept there too," he explained. I nodded showing I understood.

"Bell, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said barely above a whisper. "You know, maybe you should go." I walked to the door and opened it.

"What? Why?" he asked as he came over to me. I looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him. If I did, even for just a second, the tears that were swimming in my eyes would fall. He would know how I feel and probably never talk to me again. I would scare him away. "Oh," he said sadly. He knows that I know. He walked out without saying goodbye. I closed the door and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

EPOV

I woke up to someone rubbing their head against my chest. I realized it was Bella and we were still on her couch. I didn't move and pretended to still be sleeping. She tried to pull away but I groaned and held her small, warm body closer to me, hoping she thought I was still sleeping. She sighed before placing her head back on my chest—just above my heart.

"Good morning," I mumbled after a few minutes.

"Morning," she whispered as she looked me in the eyes. She looked so beautiful even though her hair was sticking in all directions and her eyes were hooded from drowsiness.

I remembered about Riley and panicked. We both got up and I went up to her room. He wasn't in the bed where I placed him last night. Rufus was still there though. I bolted out of the room and asked Bella is she knew where he was but she was just as clueless as I was.

"I can't believe how stupid I was!" I scolded myself. How could I lose my nephew? Alice is going to kill me. I searched the bathroom and kitchen before checking my phone. Alice had texted me. Great, she was probably wondering where I went and why her son is missing. Well, funny story sis…

**Jazz and I picked up Rie last night. At my place. Thanks for watching him. – A**

I let out a sigh of relief as my heart rate slowed down. I explained to Bella where Riley was and she nodded but was silent.

"Bell, are you okay?" I asked. Did she regret last night? Did she know how I felt and this was her trying to think of a way to let me down easily?

"Yeah," she said so soft that I had to strain to hear her. In the same tone she added, "You know, maybe you should go." She walked over to the door and opened it, not bothering to look at me.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Why?" I walked over to her and she wouldn't meet my eye. She did regret last night. Shit, I fucked this up. "Oh," I whispered dejectedly. I walked out of her house and she shut the door without saying goodbye.


	7. Together

Let Love Lie

Chapter 6 – Together

BPOV

I spent the rest of the weekend lounging around the house, not in the mood to do anything. It was now Sunday night and I was eating Ben and Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream out of the carton while watching recordings of Whose Line is it Anyway? in hopes that I would laugh. Not a chance. Ever since yesterday morning I have been in a permanent funk.

"Hey, Squirt," Emmett said as he came and sat next to me. I nodded, barely acknowledging him. Jasper had been home once last night to get clothes because he was staying the night at Alice's again. Well, good for him. He can have a relationship, and I can ruin a friendship.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked after a few minutes when it was clear he wasn't going to leave. I paused my show and looked at him.

"Someone's cranky," he joked. I sighed and got up to put the empty carton in the trash.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes," I huffed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I blew it with Edward," I grumbled.

"That guy you were hanging out with lately?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Yeah, him."

"How?"

"Well, he came over Friday with his nephew and we hung out. His nephew fell asleep playing with Rufus so we put him on my bed instead of waking him. Then we watched a movie and fell asleep. Then in the morning we were searching for Riley because we didn't realize Alice picked him up after her date with Jasper and Edward was all 'I was so stupid'. So I'm pretty sure he was regretting staying over," I explained.

"Bell, talk to him. Maybe he meant something else."

"He hasn't tried to contact me since. Normally we talk whenever we can. He hasn't texted or called me since he left."

"Then call him."

"I don't want to seem like I'm a needy friend," I whispered.

"Then do whatever you want. But I think you should call him."

"What did you come over here for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to see if my favorite sister wanted to hang out with her brother," he said as if it were obvious.

"No, really, why did you come over?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Rose and I got in one of our small petty disputes. I'm giving her some space to cool off."

"You do know she's probably going to come over here, right? Or call me?"

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged. "But until all hell breaks loose, I'd like to enjoy my sanity."

"What's going on with you guys?"

"Just wedding stuff. She's stressing out over it. We still have months but she insists we get everything done this second. I just want what makes her happy and when I try telling her that she calls me lazy and asks me whether I actually want this marriage or not. If I didn't want the marriage why would I propose?" he ranted.

"Try talking to her," I said, turning his advice on him.

"Emmett!" Rose's angry voice called into my house. "Bella is mine when it comes to fights!" she said as she came into the kitchen.

"And what better time to talk than now?" I asked. "Come sit down, Rose," I said as I moved a seat out for her.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Rosalie Ann, come sit down!" I said in a tone that said _try and deny me_. She huffed and sat down across from Emmett. "Now, you two are going to talk like adults," I said calmly. "Who would like to go first?" I asked. Rose and Emmett looked in different directions. "Seriously you guys?" I scoffed. "Alright, Rosalie, why are you mad at Emmett?"

"He seems like he doesn't care about the wedding! He sits there and answers questions with 'it's up to you' and 'whatever you want'. It's like he doesn't want a say!" she ranted. Emmett looked like he was going to burst because he wanted to talk so bad.

"All right, and Emmett, what do you have to say in defense?" _damn, I'm turning into Rose. Counseling and shit._

"Babe, I am having a say in this wedding. My say is you coming down the aisle wearing whatever you want. Hell, you don't even have to wear a dress. You can wear sweats and have your hair messy and a hoodie and I would still think you're the most beautiful woman ever. I also say that I want this to be your dream wedding. I know you girls plan all this shit at a young age so I want that to come true for you. All of these decisions we have to make, I'm going to give you the same answer. Whatever you want. You ask and it's yours." Wow. My brother the jokester just made a deep mini-speech. Damn.

"Em," Rose smiled happily. "Thank you," she got up and went over to him before kissing him on the lips chastely. I turned away, giving them a private moment. "I'm sorry I've been Bridezilla, it's just this whole wedding has me stressed."

"You think you're stressed? I had to ask my own father to marry you. He denied me twice," Emmett pouted. Both Rose and I busted up laughing.

"He what?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he was all like 'you can't marry her until you can ask me in a way I see fit'," he mimicked Dad's voice and held his finger to his lip to make a mustache. Rose and I were doubled over laughing.

"Awh, Monkey Man," Rose giggled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for asking until he said yes. Come on Baby, let's go home," she smiled and straightened up.

"Thanks Bells," Emmett winked. "Oh, and remember what I said," he reminded. I nodded and saluted to him. They walked out and I went to grade papers.

I was on the last paper before Jasper came in smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks for introducing Ali to me," Jasper said as he kissed my cheek sloppily and sat next to me.

"Ew, Jazz," I laughed as I wiped his spit off my cheek. "And you're welcome."

"You and Edward looked pretty cozy Friday night," he wiggled his eyebrows. I thought I was done crying, but I broke down in tears all over again. "Whoa, what did I say?" he asked anxiously as he rubbed my back.

"I think I blew it with Edward," I sobbed.

"What?"

"We haven't talked since he left Saturday and we weren't on the best of terms when he left."

"I'm sorry. Maybe just talk to him."

"God, now you sound like Emmett," I sniffled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Emmett gave you advice?" he chuckled. I let out a soft airy laugh and nodded.

"I'm going to head up to bed," I smiled softly. "I don't want to talk about Edward." Jasper got up and hugged me.

"Okay, goodnight," he said as he squeezed me tight. Like Edward did on Friday. I sighed and pulled away, walking to the stairs. I went up to my room and quickly changed before crawling into bed. I set my alarm and closed my eyes.

I sprang awake in a cold sweat gasping for air. I felt like I couldn't get enough, that my throat was constricting and my lungs wouldn't fill. My whole body was trembling.

"Bella?" Jasper's groggy voice called out. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I knew it was close. Everything was blurry and turning black. "Oh shit, Bella," Jasper said panicked. I felt his arms wrap around me in comfort and to stop my trembling. I heard whimpering noises and realized they were coming from me. "Deep breaths, B," Jasper said soothingly. "Match my breathing." He brought my hand to his stomach and he exaggerated deep breaths. I did everything I could to pay attention to it but I couldn't think about anything for more than a few seconds.

After a while I matched his breathing and I felt like I could breath again. I was still trembling and tears were streaking my cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-It was nothing. J-Just a d-dream," I stuttered.

"Bella maybe you should start that medication again," he said in a soft, stern voice. I shook my head.

"No," I protested. "Yes, that medication takes away the bad dreams, but it takes away the good ones too. I feel numb when I'm on that medication. I'm fine with my anxiety medicine," I insisted. I looked at my clock and it read 4:45. "I'm taking a shower," I sighed and got up. I went into my bathroom and started the shower. I walked out to get clothes for the day and Jasper was still sitting on the bed.

"J," I sighed. He looked up at me. "I'm fine," I insisted. I went over and hugged him tight. "I'm just having a rough few days."

"Bell, promise me something."

"Anything," I said honestly.

"If this ever becomes too much, all these dreams, you'll get help. You won't bottle it up."

"I promise," I nodded and took his hand, squeezing it. I got up and smiled before walking back into the bathroom.

EPOV

This weekend couldn't have dragged on any slower. All I wanted to do was text or call Bella but I didn't want to seem like I was being clingy. Fuck, we aren't even dating and I'm worrying about being clingy.

I pulled my fingers through my hair for the billionth time since Saturday morning. I groaned and kicked my shoes off before grabbing a beer and moving to the living room. I just got home from stalking Bella's every move—Chief's orders of course. She hasn't left her house since Saturday. She's probably worried she'll run into me and won't know how to end our friendship gently.

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled as I flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on. Of course, nothing is ever on Sundays. I clicked the TV off and went over to my piano. Yeah, I know, piano is for chicks. What the fuck ever. I took a huge swig of my beer and set it on the table next to the piano and started playing, experimenting with different notes and rhythms.

I soon gave up after finishing my beer. No two notes seemed to fit together today. I threw my beer bottle in the recycling bin and headed up to my room. I plopped onto my king sized bed face down. I kicked off my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head before letting myself drift to sleep promising myself I would face Bella tomorrow.

BPOV

"Alright, that's it for today," I announced to my class. Thank god it's time for lunch. I heard a throat clear while I was erasing the board.

"Yeah?" I called as I turned around. I was shocked by who was standing in my doorway. They weren't a student like I had expected. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you," Edward shrugged slightly, still in the doorway.

"Come in," I encouraged. I nervously shifted from foot to foot. He was here to end our friendship. "Why are you here?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as terrified as I felt.

"I miss you," he said simply. Wait…what? I stared at him confused. "Never mind, I shouldn't have come here," he sighed and started walking away.

"Wait, Edward," I called as I walked after him, my heels clicking on the linoleum. He turned around and I bumped into him, twisting my ankle. He caught me by my arms. "Damn these blasted heels," I groaned. I slipped out of them and sat on a desk so I could easily rub my ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sat in a chair and pulled my foot from my grasp. He rolled it a few times before gently rubbing around the bone with his thumbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the most coordinated person ever, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he chuckled.

"I miss you too," I whispered after a few minutes of silence. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I was so scared you didn't want to hang out with me anymore," he admitted, blushing a little.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. "I felt the same way about you."

"Bella, I wasn't the one that kicked you out of my house," he pointed out.

"And I didn't talk like I wished Friday night hadn't happened," I countered.

"When did I talk like that?" he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "Oh!" he said after a moment. "No, Bella, you misunderstood. I was saying I was stupid because I lost my nephew! So _that's_ why you kicked me out!" I blushed, embarrassed and covered my face with my hands. "And we're back to the drawing board with you being shy with me," he joked. I dropped my hands and smiled at him, biting my lip. "Alright, up you go," he said as he dropped my foot and stood, holding his hand out to me. I got up off the desk, babying my ankle. "Try walking on it."

I started walking with him holding my arm, making sure I don't fall. I had a slight limp but could walk.

"Don't wear those shoes the rest of the day," he instructed.

"And where do you suppose I get new shoes?"

"I thought all girls had extra shoes with them," he shrugged. "I grew up with Alice, so that is a valid thought," he defended when he saw my arched eyebrow. I giggled and shook my head.

"Rose might have some. Want to come to her office with me?" I asked. He nodded. We walked out of my class with his hand on the small of my back. The halls were fairly empty, most of the students being in the cafeteria with only a few stragglers at their lockers.

I knocked on Rose's office door before walking in.

"Bella, what did you do?" Rose asked as she stood to come over to me. "You're limping."

"Is that really surprising, Rose?"

"Well, no, but still. What did you do?"

"She twisted her ankle," Edward explained.

"Right," I said. "Edward, this is my sister-in-law Rose. Rose, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you," Edward held his hand out. Rose smiled and took it.

"Do you have any extra pairs of shoes lying around here?" I asked as I looked around the office.

"Yeah, I always have a spare pair." I looked at Edward and saw a smug smile on his face. I lightly elbowed his stomach and he chuckled. Rose looked up at us and I smiled innocently. She pulled out a pair of flats from a cabinet and tossed them to me.

"Thanks," I grinned. I slipped them on before sitting in one of her chairs. "Make yourself at home, Edward," I insisted. He sat in the chair next to mine. "Rose, do you have any Motrin?" I asked. "My ankle hurts." Rose rummaged through her drawer and Edward swatted my arm. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He patted his lap and I giggled before putting my foot in his lap. He took the flat off and started rubbing my ankle again.

"Here," Rose said as she tossed a bottle at me. She arched an eyebrow at Edward's and my position.

"I'm a doctor," Edward explained. "I get a bunch of sprained ankles."

"You're a pediatrician," I giggled.

"That's still a doctor, Baby," he chuckled. My cheeks heated at the name. Rose pretended like she didn't notice but I could see from the look on her face saying we would talk about that later. Good luck, there's nothing to talk about.

"So, Edward," Rose smiled and rested her chin on her hands. He looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Uh," he thought, shifting his jaw. "I come from a family of four. My parents live just outside of Forks and my sister lives with her three old son about five minutes from here."

"Oh, so I bet you babysit when your sister and brother-in-law go out, huh," she smiled.

"Yes, I babysit for Alice, but she doesn't have a husband. Riley's father isn't in the picture." Rose's face softened.

"Poor guy," she frowned. "My parents weren't really in the picture either."

"I actually think Riley is better off. His father is a dead beat."

"I totally understand how that is," she empathized. The lunch bell went off signaling the end of lunch.

"As much as I would love to hang out with you more, I have to get back to class," I smiled to Edward. He put the flat back on my foot before putting it on the ground. He stood and helped me up.

"Can I walk you back to class?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you after school, Rose," I grinned at her.

"Yeah, you will," she grinned back. Edward and I walked back to my room with his hand on the small of my back again. Students hadn't come in yet.

"I'll see you soon?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled. He hugged me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I missed this, being in his arms. He squeezed me tight before letting go. "Bye, Baby," he smiled once he let me go. He walked out and I was left there, biting my lip. I shook my head and smiled as I walked over to pick my heels up from where I left them.

I started writing what we would be doing in class and what the homework was as the kids walked in.

XOXO

"So what's up with him calling you Baby? Are you two an item now?" Rose asked as I sat and watched cheer practice after school.

"No, he just calls me that," I shrugged. "He started calling me it on Friday. But I like it," I smiled.

"I think you should go for it," she said.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Hey," Rose clapped to get the team to stop their routine. "You're off. Start over. Once we get this you can go." She turned back to me. "You like him, no?"

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Then go for it!"

"We're just friends," I shrugged. "That's all we're going to be."

"Yeah, sure," she scoffed. "Let's see how long that lasts."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "But I need to head home and get these papers graded," I sighed as I patted my bag.

"You work too much," she giggled. I said goodbye before heading home.

When I got home I grabbed the mail before walking into the house. I set my stuff down before going through the mail. A large manila envelope was addressed to me. I grabbed it before grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and sitting at the kitchen table. I propped my foot up on the chair next to mine and put the ice on it.

I tore open the envelope and pulled the papers out. I flipped them over and saw they were pictures. One was of Edward rubbing my ankle. Another of us hugging. The last one was of James and I when we first started dating. The last was a piece of lined paper with a familiar scrawl on it.

_ Isabella,_

_ Soon we shall be together again._

_ James_

I sat and stared at the note.

"Jasper?" I called. No answer. I got up off the chair and walked to the counter to see if he left a note. Nothing. I looked on the fridge. Nothing. I hobbled up the stairs and found a note attached to my door telling me he was at Alice's. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, and dialed Edward's number as I hobbled down the stairs.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Well, let me check my calendar," he teased.

"Edward, please," I said desperately.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I just need you to come over. James sent me so-something."

"Okay, lock the doors. I'll be there soon."

"Doors are already locked," I said, peering out the window.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone but couldn't find it in me to move until I saw Edward's bike pull into the driveway. I made my way as fast as I could to the front door. I unlocked the door and flung it open. He was there and took me into his arms.

"Did you call your dad?" I shook my head. "Come on," he said as he let me go and ushered me into the house. "Call your dad." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table again and picked up my phone. Edward started walking out.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

"Just to check out the house."

"Wait for my dad to get here."

"Baby, I'm fine," he insisted before walking the rest of the way out of the kitchen.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said through a sigh.

"What's up?"

"You need to come check some stuff out for me."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"James sent me some pictures and a note," I said weakly. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"I'll be right over," he growled before the line went dead.

"Edward?" I called. I sighed and got up to find him.

"Go sit down," he said as he appeared in the doorway making me jump. "Sorry," he chuckled softly. I shook my head and sat down. He sat in the chair I previously had my ankle. "Let me see," he motioned for me to put my foot in his lap. I did as he said.

He started rubbing it softly again.

"Put your other foot up," he instructed. I put my other foot up and leaned my elbow onto the table so I wouldn't fall over. "It's not swollen," he said as he inspected it. "Is it still bothering you?"

"Not really," I shrugged.

"Just stay off it as much as you can over this next day or so," he said.

A few minutes later the front door opened and I removed my feet from Edward's lap and stood up, him standing after. Dad walked into the kitchen and looked at me before looking at Edward, then back at me.

"Who's he?" Dad asked.

"Dad, this is my friend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie," I introduced.

"Edward," Charlie said as he held out his hand. "You can call me Chief."

"Dad," I scolded his rudeness as Edward took his hands.

"Uh, you can call me Charlie," he said sheepishly. "Now, Bells, show me what he sent you," Dad said as he turned to me. He sat down at the table and I showed him the pictures and notes.

"What's going on in these pictures?" he asked as he glared at Edward who shifted nervously in his seat.

"I twisted my ankle. Edward's a doctor. And he was hugging me goodbye. Dad, we're _friends_," I annunciated. He mumbled a "good" under his breath. He looked over the pictures and the note again.

"Maybe you should come live with me," Dad suggested.

"No," I groaned. "Not this conversation again."

"I really want you to consider this, Bella," he insisted.

"No," I argued. "I'm not moving back in with you guys. I'm sorry, I love you and all, but I'm an adult. I don't need to live with my parents." Charlie sighed and looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head with the same pleading look. He sighed, giving up.

"I'm going to take this," he said as he stood up and took the pictures. "Keep it on file. We're going catch this son of bitch. Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it." I got up and hugged him before he left.

"Sorry you had to sit through that," I apologized to Edward.

"No, it's fine," he assured me with a smile. "I just wish you didn't have to call him with this. You shouldn't have to be going through this."

"Yeah, well it's my own fault," I shrugged.

"No it's not," he shook his head. "Him stalking you is no where close to being your fault."

"I was stupid enough to think he actually loved me," I whispered. "You even said," I started but he cut me off with a finger to my lips. I felt my lips start to tingle from his touch.

"Forget what I said. This isn't your fault." I looked up at him and he looked like he was having an internal conflict. He dropped his hand. "I should go," he whispered.

EPOV

"What?" she asked.

"I should go," I said louder. I can't believe I almost let myself cave into my feelings. I was so close to leaning in and kissing her.

"No," she protested. "Please, stay. I-I," she stumbled, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave," she almost whimpered.

I looked at the door before looking back at her. She looked so small and scared and unsure.

"I'll stay," I said softly. She came over to me and hugged me around my midsection. My heartbeat sped up a few notches. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. "Bella," I said, my voice slightly husky.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"Go out to dinner with me?" I asked, swallowing nervously afterwards.

"Why are you asking?" she questioned. "Normally you don't ask." I dropped my arms and she did the same, stepping back a bit to look up at me.

"I, uh," I stumbled, scratching the back of my head. "Do you want to go to dinner with me _as a date_?" I rephrased. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled breathily. I'm sure my grin stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Alright," I smiled. I reached out for her hand and she took it. I led her out to my Volvo and I drove to a small Italian bistro just outside of town. When I parked I got out and opened her door for her.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled.

"What can I say?" I shrugged and chuckled. I led her into the restaurant with my hand on the small of her back, welcoming the familiar tingle that was running through my arm.

"Good evening," a hostess smiled from behind her podium. "Two?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I nodded. She grabbed two menus and marked off a table on her podium before taking us to a booth.

"Thanks," Bella smiled. We both sat down and started looking over the menu, although I had been here a million times and didn't need to look over the menu, seeing as I get the same thing every time. I took this time to discreetly watch Bella.

I was fascinated by the way she pursed her lips as she tried to decide, or scrunched her nose when she found something she wasn't fond of.

"It's not polite to stare, Mr. Cullen," she smiled without looking up at me.

"How do you know I'm staring, Miss Swan?"

"I can feel it," she said simply.

"I'm not staring," I argued. "I'm simply admiring." She put her menu down and looked at me disbelievingly. "Don't look at me like that," I chuckled.

"What's there to admire?"

"You," I said simply. She shook her head slightly and bit her lip.

"I'm nothing to admire."

"I find you very admirable," I smiled.

"Good afternoon," our waitress said as she came up to our table. "I'm Lauren, what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Iced tea, please," Bella ordered.

"Water, please," I smiled briefly.

"Okay, and are you two ready to order, or would you like a few minutes?" I looked at Bella.

"I'm ready," she nodded.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Mushroom ravioli," Bella said, looking down at her menu.

"Fettuccine alfredo," I ordered as I handed her our menus. She nodded, assured us our food would be out quickly, and went to put our order in.

"So," Bella said shyly. "Why did you ask me on a date," she asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking up at me.

"Because I like you," I said sounding like a kid in high school.

"Really?" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Yes really. Isn't that why people ask others on dates?" I chuckled softly.

"Good, because I like you too," she blushed. I smiled at her. The waitress brought our drinks before walking away.

"Save any lives today?" she smiled.

"Just loads," I chuckled. "Just a few minor colds," I shrugged before changing the subject. "Help me get to know you better."

"You know a lot about me," she giggled.

"I don't know much about when you were in school," I pointed out.

"Well," she pursed her lips. "What do you want to know?"

"What was your favorite part of high school?"

"Homecoming senior year," she smiled, remembering. "At our pep assembly. We had been working on a cheer routine for weeks and we still didn't have our toss down. We had only landed it a few times. I had to be thrown back and do a backflip before being caught by spotters. They never could catch me right. But we landed it at the pep assembly. It had everyone so excited," she explained.

"Wow, the klutz can do a backflip," I teased.

"Hey," she blushed and laughed. I set my elbow on the table and cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing it with my thumb. She closed her eyes briefly. That familiar electric current was running through my fingers. She brought her hand up and rested it over mine.

"Tell me your favorite part of high school," she said softly.

"I don't have any," I shook my head.

"You didn't like high school?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, it was okay, but everything, and I mean everything, involved my girlfriend of the time. I don't like remembering the things we did." It was true. Everything I did involved Tanya. We were joined at the hip. We were homecoming and prom king and queen senior year. She was the cheerleading captain while I was the football captain. We were supposedly perfect for each other. She was my first kiss, my first time, my first serious girlfriend, and my first love.

"I'm sorry," Bells whispered.

"No worries," I smiled.

"What are your parents like?"

"My mother, Esme, is genuinely the kindest woman I know. She couldn't insult anyone if she tried. She owns an interior designing company. My father and I don't always see eye to eye but he is a great man. You already know he's a surgeon."

"They sound like great people," she smiled. I nodded.

Our waitress brought our food. I removed my hand from Bella's cheek and we fell into easy conversations while we ate.

Once we were finished I took Bella home. I walked her up to her front door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked as she turned her back to the door. Would it be smart if I did? I've been dying to kiss her all night. I don't want to scare her off. But I don't want to leave. I don't want this night to end.

"I need to head home and change before heading into the hospital," I lied. I needed to talk to Chief though, so I would probably head to the police station from here.

"Oh, you work tonight?" she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too," she smiled. She came over and hugged me around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I hugged her to me and rested my head on the top of hers, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. She moved her head so I lifted mine. She looked up at me and the need to kiss her intensified.

"Bella," I said huskily. "May I kiss you?" she smiled and nodded slightly. I moved my hands to cup her cheeks and bent down so our lips were almost touching. I hesitated, giving her the opportunity to back out, and she tilted her head to connect our lips. I slowly moved my lips with hers, molding them together. My lips felt like they were on fire and tingling.

I pulled away before it could become heated and rested my forehead against hers, keeping my eyes closed. When I opened them I was met with her brown ones. I pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight, Baby," I whispered to her. She dropped her arms and smiled at me.

"Goodnight," she whispered back. I walked down her porch steps before turning around.

"Lock the door behind you," I instructed.

"Okay," she smiled. I walked to my car and she went into her house, shutting and locking it. _Cullen, you are an idiot for leaving that lovely woman._ Yeah, I know.

I drove down to the station and parked my car in the lot behind the building. I walked in and up to Chief's desk.

"Chief," I called as I approached. He looked up at me and took his reading glasses off.

"Yeah, Cullen?"

"I can't be on this case anymore," I said bluntly.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked, getting angry.

"You have to find someone else. I'll still be with Bella; I just don't want to be on this case anymore. I can't keep lying to her."

"If you're not on the case then why the hell would you be with her?"

"Because I want to date her without having to lie to her."

"That's not going to happen because you aren't going to date her."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think she can decide if I am going to date her or not."

"You're sticking with this case. That's final."

"Yes, Sir," I said unhappily.

"You better not break my baby girl's heart," he called as I walked away. I went to my desk and worked on paperwork until around midnight before heading home.

BPOV

I walked into the house in a daze. My lips were tingling from our kiss. I smiled as I locked my door behind me.

I walked up to my room and changed into sweats and a sports bra before crawling into bed.

"Rufus," I called, hoping he would come in and lay with me. He didn't come. I sat up and got out of bed. "Ru," I called. I searched the whole house and he wasn't there. _Dammit Jasper_. I groaned realizing how alone I was. I turned the hall light on before walking back into my room. I crawled into bed and turned my bedside lamp off. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to think about anything besides how alone I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Sorry for the delayed update. I have been SWAMPED! But, I got the chapter finished! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**So, I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME. Can you answer a question for me? Is it really that annoying that I accidentally changed Bella's birthday? Like, should I go back and change it to the correct date? I've gotten a few reviews saying how annoying it is and that they would stop reading because of that little mistake. **

**If you guys could leave me an answer in your review, that would be fantastic!**

**As always, reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	8. Christmas Greetings

Let Love Live

Chapter 7 – Christmas Greetings

BPOV

The next few weeks flew by. James hasn't contacted me since the pictures. Edward and I were hanging out often, sometimes with Alice, Jasper, and Riley too. Edward and I were definitely getting closer.

It's now Christmas Eve and I'm getting ready to go meet Edward's parents. I'm nervous as hell. What if they don't think I'm good for him? Little mousy Bella compared to perfect, handsome Edward.

A knock on my door drew me from my nerves.

"Coming," I called. I put the curling iron down and headed down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and Edward was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I grinned. He came in and kissed me softly. Edward wrapped his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. I placed my hands on either side of his face. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tangling with mine.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"I have to finish getting ready," I whispered.

"You look perfect just the way you are," he insisted.

"You're blind," I giggled.

"I have twenty-twenty vision, Baby," he laughed.

"Well, while you may think I look perfect, your parents may not."

"Don't be nervous," he said as he let me go so I could go finish getting ready. He followed me into the bathroom and sat on the countertop.

"Edward, I'm meeting your parents. I have every reason to be nervous."

"They'll love you, I promise," he smiled. I sighed as I continued curling my hair. Edward picked up my mascara and unscrewed the top before pulling the wand out.

"You put this shit on your eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, it makes you're eyelashes look longer."

"Your eyelashes are already long," he noted.

"Are you going to criticize everything I am doing today?" I joked.

"Probably, yes," he nodded before putting the mascara back on the counter. He picked up my lip-gloss next. "Gross," he scrunched his nose.

"It's strawberry-y," I sang.

"I like the Bella taste better," he pouted. I giggled and put the curling iron down before placing a kiss on his lips. I pulled the lip-gloss from his hands before applying some. I then picked up my eyeliner and traced the edge of my eyes. I applied a thin coat of mascara before I was done.

"Tada," I smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said as he hopped off the counter and kissed my temple. "But, I'm not kissing you while you have that shit on your lips."

"We'll see," I giggled. I unplugged my curling iron before walking out of the bathroom to go change. I led Edward out of my room. "Stay," I commanded with a smile. He rolled his eyes and chuckled before leaning against the wall opposite of my room. I closed my door and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, pairing it with a dark blue thermal sweater. I pulled on some socks and slipped my feet into my Uggs. I opened the door and found that Edward wasn't there.

"You don't listen very well," I called to him. I walked down the stairs and he was lying on the couch.

"Sorry, the floor wasn't very comfy to lie on," he shrugged. I went over to him and pulled him up and he led me out to his Volvo.

Edward reluctantly parked his bike for the winter. You would think the guy just found out he was going to die by the way he was acting after parking it.

Edward held the car door open for me. I got in and he went around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. Once he started driving he placed his hand on my leg and rubbed his thumb across it.

We were at his parents' house in a matter of minutes. I felt my heartbeat pick up and I swallowed nervously.

"Calm down, Baby," Edward kissed my cheek softly. I turned to look at him and he stole a chaste kiss. He groaned, forgetting about my lip-gloss. I giggled before pulling away and wiping the gloss off his lips.

"Pink's not your color," I giggled.

"Come on," he chuckled as he got out of the car. He came over to my side and opened my door. I got out and he held my hand as we walked up to the door. He knocked before entering.

"Ma?" he called.

"Edward!" I heard a woman cry happily. She came out of the kitchen in a floral knee length dress with thick shoulder straps and an apron, wiping her hands on a towel before throwing it over her shoulder. She held her arms out as she came closer to hug Edward.

This woman, whom I'm assuming is his mother, had bronze shoulder length hair and greenish with a hint of copper eyes. She had a petit figure much like Alice's and looked too young to be Edward's mother, let alone a grandmother.

"You must be Bella," she smiled as she pulled away from Edward. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother. He has told us so much about you," she explained before hugging me. "There's no Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in this house, it's Esme and Carlisle," she said when she pulled away.

"Okay, Esme," I smiled.

"My, you're beautiful," she said and I blushed.

"Alright, Ma, stop torturing my girlfriend," Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. Esme giggled before ushering us inside.

"Carlisle will be down in a few minutes, he's just finishing up some work in his study. Alice, Jasper and Riley should be here any minute too," she explained. Edward sat in a chair and patted his lap. I sat in the chair next to him and he groaned. I giggled before putting my feet in his lap. He pushed my feet off his lap before pulling me up and into his lap.

"You two are too cute," Esme grinned. I blushed and bit my lip. Edward just chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"Is that Edward?" a man called as he walked into the kitchen. Edward and I stood up and the man came over and hugged Edward with a few pats on the back.

"Is this Bella?" he asked when he pulled back from Edward.

"Yeah," Edward grinned.

"Hello, dear, I'm Carlisle," he said as he shook my hand. He had soft blue eyes, much like Alice's, and blondish brown hair. He, too, looked too young to be Edward's father. He was a very handsome man with the same smile as Edward.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled. He nodded before going over to Esme and kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to give Bella a tour of the house," Edward announced. He grabbed my hand and led me back out into the room we were in when we first got here.

"Well, as you can see, this is the living room," he chuckled. I smiled as he led me through the house showing me where everything is. "The last stop is my bedroom," he said as he opened a door. His room had deep gray walls with one lined with CDs. He had a king sized bed with a deep red comforter against the left wall. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it. On the far wall between two CD racks was a walk-in closet. On the right wall was a door wall leading out to a balcony.

"This is huge," I said in awe. He shrugged. I let go of his hand to roam around the room. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his coat off before lying on the bed. When I was done roaming I did the same before joining him on the bed and lying next to him. He grabbed my hand and held it between his. I leaned on my elbow so I could see him better. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

Edward let my hand go and pulled me closer to him so I was practically lying on top of him. His touch was so gentle, like nothing I was used to. It was so careful and pleasant.

"Uncle Eddie! Bella!" Riley said as he ran in. I pulled away from Edward and sat up.

"Hey, Punk," he said when Riley got on the bed.

"Nana said dinner's ready," Riley informed us.

"Okay, go tell Nana Bella and I will be down in a minute." Riley got off the bed and ran out of the room yelling for Esme. Edward sat up and pulled me up to my feet before lifting me up and kissing me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair as our lips molded together.

"Edward, we should head downstairs," I panted when he broke away for air.

"I suppose," he sighed. He let me down and I wiped away the lip-gloss from his lips with a giggle. "I'm throwing away all your lipstick," he joked.

"Lip-gloss, Baby," I laughed.

"Whatever it is, I'm throwing it out."

"I'd like to see you try," I smiled before grabbing his hand and walking downstairs with him.

"Hey," I greeted when I saw Alice and Jasper. Jasper got up and hugged me before clapping hands with Edward and slapping his back. Alice came over and hugged me tight.

We all settled at the dinner table. Edward sat on my right and Alice on my left. Edward placed his left hand on my thigh and I placed my left hand over his.

"So, Bella, Edward tells me you're a teacher," Carlisle said.

"Yes, an eleventh grade English teacher," I smiled.

"Good for you," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

Dinner went smoothly, conversation flowing easily. After dinner we all lounged in the living room. Edward and I snuggled on the couch with me sitting with my legs in his lap and his arms around me. Alice and Jasper sat in the loveseat while Esme and Carlisle sat in chairs.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Bella and Jasper?"

"We're going to my parents' house," I answered.

"It's tradition that Bella, Rosalie and my mother cook dinner and we all sit around watching Christmas movies," Jasper extended.

"What fun," Esme smiled. I nodded. We continued with random conversations.

"I'll be right back," Edward said before he kissed my cheek and let me go.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," he said again with a wink. I looked at Alice and she had a knowing smile on her face.

Edward had been gone for ten minutes. Ten very long minutes. I was starting to wonder where the hell he went when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Alice said as she sprang up from the couch. She went to the door and a man dressed in all red with a very long white beard and hair, black combat boots, a lumpy stomach, and a red sack came in. He looked at me and winked a green eye.

"Ho, ho, ho," he said in a deep voice. "I heard there was a young boy here who sent Santa a Christmas list." I looked over at Riley who had a look of awe on his face.

"Santa!" he cried. He got up and ran over to Edward. Edward led him over to a chair and sat down before pulling him into his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas, Riley?" he asked. Riley looked at me and I smiled, encouraging him.

"I want Bella to be my aunt!" he said confidently. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and Alice brought her hand up to her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Whoa there, Riley. Santa can't make anyone family. Only they can do that. Would you like a toy for Christmas instead?"

"Racecars!"

"Let's see what Santa brought you," he said. He reached into his sack and pulled out a wrapped present. He set Riley on his feet before passing out presents. When he got to me he stopped.

"Would you like to sit on Santa's lap?" he winked.

"Santa, I have a boyfriend," I smirked.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"I'll pass this year, old man," I giggled.

"Well then a kiss on Santy's cheek?" he pointed to his cheek.

"A kiss won't hurt," I gave in before standing up and placing a hand on his chest and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he bellowed. "Here's your gift, pretty lady," he said as he reached into his sack. I laughed and took the present from him. "Now where's that charming young man?"

"We don't have those here," Alice laughed.

"Hey," Jasper and Carlisle whined.

"He'll be back soon. I'll take his gift," I smiled.

"What a sweet and beautiful woman! Lucky man he is," he rambled before giving me the final gift.

"Riley, my boy, you be good this next year so Santy doesn't have to bring you a lump of coal, alright?"

"Yes!" Riley nodded his head vigorously.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" he cried as he walked out. A few minutes later Edward came downstairs.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked as he came into the living room. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Uncle Eddie! Santa came here! He gave me a present!" Riley held up a Hot Wheels racecar pack.

"I missed him?" he asked.

"Yeah, you missed him hit on me," I gently shoved his shoulder.

"She kissed him on the cheek!" Alice added.

"You did?" he whined.

"Yes, and I'm leaving you for him," I laughed before kissing his lips lightly.

"Lucky man," he grumbled.

"Here, he left this for you," I handed him the present, which was actually from me. I opened mine and was met with a silver chain and with a crystal heart pendant on it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "Thank you," I grinned. "Open yours," I insisted. He unwrapped the third season of Friends.

"Oh my gosh," he laughed. "Thank you," he said before kissing me. Friends is one of Edward's guilty pleasure shows. I lifted the necklace out of its box and turned before having Edward put it on me. He clasped it together before placing a kiss on the back of my neck. We exchanged the rest of the gifts.

Edward pulled me to lie down so he was on his back and I was between him and the couch, lying half on top of him. We all watched Riley play with his new cars.

After a while I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"I think I should take Bella home," Edward said as I felt myself being lifted up. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll see you guys later."

"Let me know when you get home, Honey," Esme called. I felt the cold air hit my shoulders.

"My shoes and jacket are in your room," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, I'll go get it after getting you into the car." He set me down so I was stepping on his feet before opening my door.

"Aren't I hurting you?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't weigh enough to hurt me." He kissed my cheek before helping me into the car. "I'll be right back," he said as he shut the door. I pulled my feet up onto the seat and rested my head against the window.

"Baby, come on, put your shoes on." I groaned as I felt the cold air. He chuckled before grabbing my foot.

"I can do it," I mumbled. I slipped my shoes on before he helped me out of the Volvo. He held onto my waist as he led me up to the door. When we got to the door he stopped and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry about what Riley said tonight," he said sheepishly. "I was afraid you were going to run from the look on your face."

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him. "And it's fine. He's stubborn. I know what that's like," I smiled. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Are you still coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled before kissing me softly. "Goodnight, Beautiful," he said and kissed me one more time before pulling back.

"Night," I smiled. He let me go and I walked inside. He walked back to his Volvo and drove off. I locked the door before heading up to my room. I changed into sweat pants and a sports bra and beater before going into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and took my make-up off. I washed my face and walked back into the bedroom.

"Ru," I called. He came trotting into my room and hopped onto my bed. I grabbed my trusty, yet worn out, copy of Wuthering Heights and sat in bed, propping my pillow up against the headboard. Rufus curled up next to me before laying his head in my lap. I opened my book and started reading.

Every Christmas break I read Wuthering Heights. It's been like that for the past five years. My phone beeped telling me I received a text. It was from Edward. _Hey Beautiful._

I smiled before typing a message back. _Hey yourself, Santa._

_What are you up to?_

_Reading Wuthering Heights._

_ Any good?_

_ Best book I've ever read._

_ I just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed._

How sweet is this guy? I bit my lip before typing a reply. _How sweet of you (:_

_Merry Christmas, Baby._

I looked at the clock and it read 12:01. _Merry Christmas, Handsome._

I didn't get a reply back.

"Bells, I'm home," Jasper said as he came in about a half hour later and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"You're home late," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Alice and I sat around talking for a few hours. She's brilliant, Bells. Thank you so much for introducing us."

"No problem. I'm glad to see you happy," I smiled and ran my hand through his hair that had grown a few inches since he got home.

"And you have no idea how happy I am because Edward makes you happy," he smiled back. He patted my lap before getting up. "You keeping Rufus?"

"Yeah, he's pretty much passed out right now," I giggled.

"Goodnight, Bell," he smiled.

"Goodnight." He shut my door as he left. I turned my lamp off and put my book on the bedside table. I rolled to lay on my stomach, causing Rufus to groan disapprovingly.

"Sorry, boy," I mumbled. I crossed my arms under my head and fell asleep.

XOXO

"Bell, wake up," Jasper said as he came into my room. Rufus hopped off the bed and trotted over to him.

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's Christmas!" he said cheerfully. "And you need to get ready to go to Mom and Dad's." I sighed before getting up. I followed Jasper down the stairs and into the kitchen. I filled a glass with tap water before popping my anxiety medication into my mouth and chasing is with water.

I put my glass in the sink before going back upstairs to get ready. I brushed all of the knots out of my hair and decided to leave it wavy with a simple waterfall braid. I put on a coat of mascara before brushing my teeth and going to get changed. I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans before throwing on a deep blue sweater.

I went back into the kitchen and started making a bowl of cereal. I sat at the table and chomped away happily on my Fruity Pebbles.

"What time are Alice and Riley coming over?" I called to Jasper.

"They should be here anytime," he called back. "And Edward?"

"Anytime," I replied. I got up and rinsed out my bowl of colorful milk before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm moving in with Alice."

"That's great," I smiled.

"Which means, this house is yours."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah," he smiled. "You'll just have to take care of the bills on your own."

"That's fine," I nodded.

"You're really okay with this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled.

"Good," he said before getting up and heading into the living room.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and I went for the door trying not to make my excitement too obvious.

"Got it!" Jasper called.

"No it's fine, I've got it," I said seeing as I was right by the door.

"No you don't," he said as he darted for me. He picked me up and I squealed.

"Jasper!" I squealed. He threw me over his shoulder and answered the door.

"Oh, hey Edward," Jasper greeted.

"Put me down you ass," I groaned as I smacked his back.

"Come in, come in," Jasper said as he turned, purposefully making me hit the wall.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "Help Edward? Please?" I craned my neck to look up at him. He was laughing silently as he followed Jasper into the living room. "Whose side are you on?" I accused.

"Yours, Baby," he chuckled before adding, "Always yours." Jasper dumped me on the couch and I landed with an audible "oof".

"Alice will be here soon," Edward said to Jasper as he helped me up.

"Thanks," Jasper nodded.

"Hey," Edward smiled as he drew me into his arms.

"Hi," I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward leaned down to kiss me but Jasper cut in.

"Gross man, not with me in the room," he whined.

"Then go wait on the porch for Alice," I said before kissing Edward. He trailed his hands up my sides and to either side of my head, cupping my jaw. He pulled away and pulled my hands from his neck to hold them in his. He took a step back and looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful," he smiled. I smiled and blushed, mumbling a thank you.

"Uncle Eddie! Bella!" Riley cried as he came over to us. He held his arms out for me and I picked him up. He hugged my neck and I kissed his cheek.

"Cooties!" he whined.

"If I have cooties then you have them too," I said as I blew my lips on his neck. He laughed and squirmed in my arms. He reached for Edward to save him.

"Sorry Punk, you have cooties," he chuckled. I giggled and set Riley on his feet. He ran off into the kitchen where Jasper and Alice were with Rufus.

"Cooties, huh?" I asked Edward.

"You know I'm kidding," he said as he came over to me intending to wrap his arms around me.

"No, I have cooties," I said jokingly stubborn and took a step back.

"Okay," he said as he held his hands up in surrender. I smirked triumphantly before heading for the kitchen. Edward's arms wrapped around my torso and I squealed as he picked me up.

"Edward!" I laughed. "Put me down!" He put me down before picking me up bridal style causing me to squeal again. "What are you doing?" I protested. He went over to the couch and laid down with me sitting on his stomach. I turned so I was straddling him. He grabbed my hands and entwined our fingers.

"Hey, you two ready to go?" Jasper asked as he came in.

"Yeah," I said. I leaned down and kissed Edward briefly before getting up and helping him up.

We walked out to my truck and I opened the hatch for Rufus to get in. I got in the driver's seat and Edward in the passenger seat.

"Your dad didn't seem to like me the last time I saw him," Edward said nervously.

"He's just acting tough," I assured him. "He loves Alice, and you're Alice's brother so he's going to love you."

"I don't think it works that way, Bells," he laughed nervously.

"Well, Mom will like you, I know that for a fact."

"Oh do you now?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said confidently. "You're polite and a gentleman. She'll love you."

I pulled up to the curb by my parents' house behind Jasper and Emmett's cars and got out, letting Rufus out of the back. Edward walked up to me and I grabbed his hand before leading him up to the house. I opened the door and Rufus pushed passed us and into the house, his tail wagging at high speeds.

"Rufy!" Mom cried out followed by Jasper's protests to the name. I giggled as I led Edward through the hall and into the living room. "Bella," Mom smiled as she got up and came over to me. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend," I smiled.

"Oh, _this_ is Edward!" she said happily. "I've heard so much about you," she held her hand out. "I'm Renee," she said as she shook Edward's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled. She smiled wider.

"Here, let me take your jacket," she said. Edward shrugged out of it and thanked her. She took mine too and hung them in the closet.

"She's never done that before," I whispered into Edward's ear and he chuckled lightly. I heard a throat clear and looked over to see Dad getting up.

"Dad, you've met Edward," I smiled.

"I thought this boy was just your friend," he said gruffly.

"We were at the time I told you."

"Treat my daughter right," he said to Edward as he shook his hand, a warning in his eyes.

"Dad, behave!" Rose scolded. She got up and came over patting Dad on the shoulder, silently telling him to back down. Charlie went back to his chair and sat down. "Don't mind him. He's a little bit protective of Bella," she explained.

"No, it's fine," Edward chuckled.

"Make yourself at home," Mom insisted. "And I promise my husband will behave himself," she said as she shot Dad a disapproving glare. I led Edward over to the couch and sat down with him sitting next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulders and I rested my hand on his leg. I looked up and saw Mom beaming at us.

Riley came over to Edward and sat in his lap.

"Hey Punk," he chuckled.

"Can I talk to Edward alone for a few minutes?" Dad asked. I shot him a disapproving glare. "I just want to get to know him," he defended. "I'll behave, I just want to talk."

"Yeah, that's fine," Edward said confidently. I looked at Edward and he winked at me before setting Riley on the ground, squeezing my shoulder and getting up to walk outside on the porch with Dad.

"Bella, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Mom asked.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Honey, your father just wants to talk to him," she shrugged, clearly not knowing. I got up and went to help her in the kitchen. Rose and Alice followed.

"Do you want us to help too, Renee?" Alice asked.

"Oh, dear, if you'd like," she smiled. "Would you guys mind setting up plates and silverware?" Alice grabbed silverware while Rose gathered plates and set them in a pile on the counter.

"What do you think Dad's saying to him?" I worried my lip.

"I'm sure it's not anything bad," Mom insisted.

EPOV

I walked outside with Chief and leaned against the railing while he lit a cigarette.

"Bringing your personal life into your job is risky business, Cullen," he said before taking a pull from the cigarette.

"I've got it under control," I assured him.

"That's where I think you're wrong," he smirked. "What happens if she figures you out?"

"This is exactly why I told you I wanted to quit."

"This is exactly why I told you no," he countered. "I can't ask you to break things off with her because I don't want to hurt her, but you have to make sure she doesn't figure you out, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I said as I pushed off the railing.

"Now that you've brought your family into this, you and Bella aren't going to be the only ones hurt if she finds out."

"I know, Sir," I walked towards the door. As I was about to open it I turned back to him. "Please believe me, Sir, when I say that I do care about Bella."

"I know," he nodded. I opened the door and walked back in with Chief following me.

BPOV

I heard the door open and close again with footsteps following. I looked up from the pot of noodles and saw Edward and my Dad walk into the living room through the opening in the wall that is in between the counter and overhead cupboards. Edward sat down with the guys before looking over at me and smiling. I smiled back before tending to the noodles again.

"You are so head over heels for the boy," Mom said in a hushed tone so that the girls could hear, but the guys couldn't.

"So?" I blushed.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Three weeks."

"Have you two," Rose questioned before making crude humping gestures while biting her lip and scrunching her nose.

"Rosalie!" I hissed. I looked back into the living room and Edward was looking into the kitchen with an amused smirk. I went over to her and slapped her arm lightly. "Edward saw, you bitch!" I hissed.

"Bella, language!" Mom scolded. "And Rose, no one needs to know about what Bella and Edward do."

"Especially Edward's sister," Alice added.

"Mommy," Riley said as he came running into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Baby?" she asked as she picked him up.

"I'm hungry," he pouted.

"Well, Riley, you're in luck, dinner's ready," Mom smiled.

"Let's get you some food," Alice said as she picked up a plate for Riley.

"Guys, come get some food," I called into the living room. They all got up and came into the kitchen. We helped ourselves to pasta, chicken, ham and vegetables before settling into the living room. Alice sat on the floor and cut up Riley's food before sitting with Jasper in the loveseat. Edward and I sat on the couch across the room while Rose and Emmett sat in the recliner. Mom and Dad settled into chairs that were brought in from the kitchen.

I cuddled into Edward's side as we ate.

"So, what'd you and Eddie-boy talk about?" Emmett asked Dad, earning a groan from Edward because of the name he used.

"Now that's none of your business, is it?" Dad asked. I looked up at Edward.

"He just wanted to make sure I was treating you well," he whispered in my ear.

"You're treating me perfectly," I whispered back. I leaned up and kissed him softly. I went back to eating the rest of my food. When Edward finished his he placed with a strand of my hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"You two are just too sweet," Rose commented. I looked up from my food and everyone was looking at us.

"What?" I asked, my mouth half full. Edward chuckled softly.

"Nice manners," Rose noted. I swallowed my food before sticking my tongue out at her. She giggled and winked at me.

"How're things down at the station, Pops?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty good, nothing too exciting." I finished my last piece of chicken before grabbing Edward's plate and taking both into the kitchen. I placed them in the sink before walking back out into the living room.

"Jasper tells me it's a tradition that you guys watch Christmas movies on Christmas. How'd that start?"

"Bella used to be obsessed with Christmas movies so we would pack them away with all the Christmas stuff in the attic where she wouldn't find them because, seeing as this is our only TV, we didn't want to watch them year round," Mom explained. "So, after a countless number of fits thrown by none other than the drama queen herself," she threw a pointed glare at me and I blushed, "we leveled with her and said we would watch as many Christmas movies she wanted on Christmas. I had never seen anyone so excited for Christmas." Edward chuckled beside me and I elbowed his stomach lightly.

"That sounds like Edward!" Alice giggled and I looked up at Edward. "Except he was obsessed with _Luck of the Irish_! You know, that Disney movie? My mom bought it one year around St. Patrick's Day and Edward wouldn't stop watching it! Mom told him it broke and would only work on St. Patrick's Day," she laughed. I started laughing and Edward chuckled.

"Alice, would you like to pick a Christmas movie?" Dad offered once our laughter died down.

"Sure," she beamed. "Wanna help me Rie?" she asked. He nodded and they went over to our Christmas movie collection. Riley picked _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. I cuddled further into Edward's side and he held me tight to him.

We watched about three more movies before we decided to head home.

"Thank you for having me over," Edward said as he hugged Mom and then shook Dad's hand.

"Just remember what I said," Dad nodded and I shot him a disapproving glare.

"Don't mind him, you're welcome back anytime," Mom insisted. Edward smiled and held my coat out for me to shrug into. He put his on before we walked out to the car, with Rufus trotting lazily behind us. I opened back hatch and Rufus jumped in before lying down.

"Good boy," I smiled. I got in front and drove us back to my house. Edward fell asleep on the ride home even though my truck was so loud it would probably wake people as we drove by.

When I pulled up to the house I killed the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt before leaning over and running my hand through Edward's hair.

"Edward," I said softly. "Come on, wake up." He sighed before opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Hey," he said huskily before stretching. I smiled. I got out of the truck and let Rufus out of the back hatch. I led him up to the house and let him inside. When I turned Edward was walking up the porch steps, still half asleep. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Stay the night," I suggested. "I don't want you driving home tired." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, making sure it's what I really wanted.

"Okay," he nodded. I grinned before opening the door so we could go inside. We shed our coats on the coat rack by the door and kicked our shoes off before heading upstairs. I shut the door behind us so Rufus wouldn't come in. When I turned around Edward was right there. I shrank back into the door and looked up at him. He backed away and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't flinched away from me in weeks," he mumbled.

"Hey," I said softly and walked over to him. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and looked him in the eye. "I didn't expect you to be there. I'm fine," I assured him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. My fingers trailed back to his hair and grabbed a hold of it.

Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. His tongue softly stroked against mine, caressing it. His hands trailed around my back and sides. I broke away for air but Edward's lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck, nipping and licking the skin as he went. I moaned at the sensation, urging him to go on.

His hands went to my butt and lifted me up. I moaned as his teeth found a sensitive spot on my neck. He lowered me onto the bed and hovered over me, resting his weight on his elbows. I trailed my hands down his chest to the hemline of his shirt. He helped me lift it over his head before I threw it somewhere across the room. His lips met mine again and rolled so I was lying on top of him. His hand slipped under my shirt and roamed my stomach, finding my belly button ring and toying with it.

"How did I not notice that before?" he asked when he pulled away.

"What?" I questioned, still caught up in the kiss.

"Your piercing," he nibbled at my earlobe.

"Mm, that?" I moaned. "I've had it since high school."

"It's sexy," he groaned. I pushed him up into a sitting position and straddled his lap. I pulled my shirt over my head. Edward swallowed thickly and admired my body. I felt blush cover my cheeks and neck. "You're beautiful," he mumbled before kissing my chest. I moaned and arched my back, giving him better access. He groaned before ghosting his lips along my breasts. He kissed his way back up to my lips. I brought my hands down to his belt and started undoing it.

"Baby, not tonight," he sighed against my lips. I stilled my movements. I felt rejection seep into my skin. I pulled away from him mumbling an apology. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you," he said as he cupped my cheeks. "I don't want to rush this, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled, blush coating my cheeks.

"You're fine, Baby," he smiled before kissing me chastely.

"I'm going to change into some comfier pants," I said before getting up. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bell, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He let me go and I grabbed a pair of sweat pants before going into the bathroom to change. After I changed I crawled into bed where Edward was waiting in his boxers. He held me in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the birthday situation! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	9. Bittersweet

Let Love Lie

Chapter 8 – Bittersweet

EPOV

I sifted through paperwork at the station over and over, not being able to understand what I read because Bella filled my every thought. This woman has me wrapped around her finger. I smiled remembering a day last week when we went to the park.

_Bella and I walked hand in hand, well more like glove in glove, as we walked through the park downtown. Snow was falling from the sky in small flakes._

_ Bella let go of my hand and bent down to pick up snow. She mashed it into a ball between her palms._

_ "What are you doing with that?" I chuckled. She brought it to her mouth and bit some snow off. I smiled and watched the extra flakes of snow melt on her lips. She held it up to my lips with a small smile. I opened my mouth and she shoved it as best as she could into my mouth. I laughed as I pushed her arm away and spit the snow out._

_ "You're going to pay for that," I warned jokingly before wiping my mouth off. She backed away from me before running as fast as she could away from me. "Hey, get back here!" I laughed. I darted towards her but she had too much of a lead._

_ She got to a play structure and climbed up it. I started climbing up after her._

_ "Really, Bell?" I laughed. When I got up into the structure she went to the slide and started walking down through the snow. "Oh no you don't," I laughed. I grabbed onto her and lost my footing causing us both to fall. We slid through the snow getting soaking wet and freezing. We landed at the bottom of the slide with a thud with Bella on top of me._

_ "I blame you," I chuckled._

"Cullen," Chief's voice pulled me from my memory.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked.

"Where is this relationship you have with my daughter going, exactly?" he asked as he sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"W-what?" I chuckled nervously as I shifted in my seat.

"Do you plan on being with my daughter long-term? Or will you dump her if you get bored in a few weeks?"

"Sir, there's no way to tell how long Bella and I will be together, but if I have it my way I'd like to be with her for a while and see where it goes from there. We're taking it day by day. If one day she decides she doesn't want me in her life anymore then she can get rid of me." He sat for a minute, staring at me and contemplating.

"So, let's say, hypothetically, she figures out what your job is and why you lied to her. What then? You're just going to let my daughter be hurt?"

"I'll explain to her why I was given the job and why I had to keep it from her." Seemingly satisfied with my answer he got up from the chair and walked away. I shook my head and returned to my paperwork.

XOXO

After work I walked out to my Volvo and drove to my house. I walked into the house and listened to the messages while flipping through my mail.

"_Hi, Honey, it's me. I forgot you were working today. Well, I just wanted to invite you and Bella over for dinner. Give me a call! Love you!"_ My mom's message ended and I deleted it before moving on to the last one.

"_Stay away from my girl, Cullen,"_ a threatening voice came through the phone. I put down my mail and stared at the machine as the message played. "_You're never going to have her while I'm around. Consider this a warning_." I heard the distinct clicking that comes from when a payphone is being hung up. I pressed the replay button and listened to the message a few more times.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Chief's number.

"What is it, Cullen?"

"James found my number."

"What?" he roared.

"He left me a message telling me to stay away from her and to consider it a warning."

"Do you have a number?"

"No, it's unknown. But I can tell it's from a payphone."

"Okay," he sighed exasperated. "I'm going to assign a few more officers to the search for him."

"Okay Sir." He hung up and I pressed the sleep button on my phone. I kept the message saved before turning my phone on again to call Bella.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, no, I just dozed off," she yawned.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep, Baby girl," I said.

"No, I want to talk to you," she said with a smile evident in her voice. "Can you come over?"

"Sure, Baby, I'll be there in a few," I chuckled lightly. I pressed the red phone icon and put the phone in my pocket before grabbing my keys and shrugging my jacket on again. I walked out to my Volvo and drove over to Bella's house.

I knocked on the door and Bella flung the door open and jumped into my arms. I chuckled and held her to me with my lips attaching to hers. I walked us into her house and kicked her front door shut. I pressed her back against the door and moved one arm to rest the forearm against the door beside her head.

"A little eager?" I chuckled in her ear as I pulled away and then kissing under her earlobe.

"It's been a few days since I've seen you," she mumbled into my neck. Bella and I have been too busy to see each other since the day in the park, which was almost a week ago. Well, Bella's been busy. I've been camping out in the woods by her house but for all she knew I was swamped at the hospital.

She placed a soft kiss at the crook of my neck.

"I missed you," I grinned.

"I missed you too," she smiled. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and I set her down. She placed her hands on either side of my neck and looked at me smiling.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Really," I smirked before cupping her jaw and leaning in to kiss her.

"Really," she breathed when I pulled away. She bit her lip and looked at me again.

"You're staring," I whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. I leaned down and kissed her slowly. She slid her hands behind my neck and up to my hair, tangling fistfuls between her fingers. My hands slid down to my waist and pulled her closer to me so every inch of my body is pressed up to mine. She moaned at the contact and slid her hands down to my chest.

"Baby, I need you," I groaned. She moaned into my mouth and pushed my jacket off before moving her hands to the bottom of my shirt. She lifted it up as far as she could before I helped her get it off. I kicked off my shoes and pulled her shirt off her, throwing it somewhere in the house. I latched my lips back onto hers before picking her up again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I headed for the stairs. I tripped up one of them but caught us by grabbing the railing, earning a giggle from Bella.

Once we got to the top of the stairs I walked us into Bella's room. I fumbled with the clasp of Bella's bra before it finally came undone. She squeaked as it snapped away from her back and I pulled away from her a bit.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked. She nodded before kissing me again. She unlinked her legs from my waist and I set her down. She hooked her index finger around two of my belt loops and pulled me towards the bed, all the while I was admiring her breasts. She let the back of her knees hit the bed before falling onto her back, pulling me on top of her. I pushed up onto my elbows and began kissing down her neck to her chest. I nipped at each nipple before placing a soft kiss on them and working my way down her stomach. When I got to her jeans I was kneeling on the floor. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch what I was doing. I unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted her hips so I could pull them off of her. I threw them to the side before looking at her, silently asking for permission to continue. She gave me a soft smile and a slight nod. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of her panties and started pulling them down her legs revealing the smooth skin of her pussy. I kissed down the inside of her leg and to the bottom of her foot before removing her panties and working up the other leg. When I got to her center I gently spread her legs farther apart and looked up at her before placing a soft kiss on her folds. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, biting her lip to strangle a moan.

I spread her folds with two of my fingers before licking the length of her slit. She moaned, urging me to continue. I sucked her clit into my mouth and nibbled lightly, teasing her. One of her hands wove itself into my hair and slightly pushed my farther into her. I teased her entrance with my tongue before slipping it inside her. Her delicious taste filled every bud of my tongue. I brought my thumb up to her click and started rubbing it while I continued my work on her entrance.

"Oh god, Edward," she moaned. "I'm about to," she trailed off. I rubbed her clit harder and faster. Seconds later she came undone with my name streaming from her lips over and over. I licked up everything she gave me, enjoying the taste of pure Bella. Once I got every last drop I got up and hovered over her on the bed, keeping my weight on my elbows.

"You taste so damn good," I mumbled before kissing her, knowing she could taste herself on my tongue. She sat up higher and pushed me onto my back. She straddled my waist before kissing my lips again. She made a line of kisses down to my neck before nibbling at one spot that I knew would have a mark later. She continued kissing down my chest to my stomach as she moved her body down my legs. She unbuttoned my jeans before getting off of me and pulling both my jeans and boxers down at the same time. I heard her slight intake of breath as she took in my size.

Bella knelt beside me on the bed and took my cock in her tiny hand, just barely able to grab the whole width in her hand. I groaned as she slid her hand up the length of my shaft before running her thumb along my head and sliding her hand back down. She continued her motions while increasing speed.

"Grip a little harder, Baby," I instructed.

"Like this?" she asked shyly as she gripped tighter.

"Perfect." She pumped me at a fast pace, keeping a steady rhythm. She stopped all together a few pumps later. I groaned in protest before I felt her hot mouth engulf me. I gasped and clamped my eyes shut. She took as much of me in her mouth as she could and used her hand at the base. She lifted her head back up to my tip before swirling her tongue around it and dropping her head back down. When I felt her teeth graze my shaft I knew I was done for.

"Baby, I'm so close," I groaned. She bobbed her head quicker and squeezed my base as she pumped me with her hand. She sucked me and swirled her tongue until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt my dick twitch before I came into her mouth. I opened my eyes as Bella made her way up to me. _Fuck, my girl swallows!_ That mere thought almost had me hard again.

Bella sat on my stomach and leaned down to kiss me. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and our tastes mixed. I rolled us so I was holding myself up over her with her legs still linked together behind my back. I broke my lips from hers and nipped at the skin under her ear.

"That was the best blowjob ever," I whispered into her ear. She shuttered under me and I smiled before nibbling on her earlobe. She grabbed my now hard dick in her hand again.

"Edward, I need you," she whimpered.

"I need to get a condom," I said as I tried getting up. She tightened her grip on me. When I turned my attention back to her she dropped her legs and spread them for me.

"I'm on the shot." I grinned before lining myself up at her entrance. I slowly pushed in and groaned at the feel. Bella leaned her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes, her lips parted slightly. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as I started pulling out again. She trailed her hands up my arms and I thrust back in making her moan. She curled her fingers around my shoulders with her palms on my back. I continued thrusting into her increasing speed with each thrust.

"Bella," I whispered a pleasured pant into her ear.

"Oh, yes, Edward," she moaned. She opened her eyes and looked me in the eye. I curled my fingers behind one of her knees and hitched it over my hip, thrusting in her at a different angle. She moaned louder than ever. She met me with every thrust, digging her nails deeper into my skin with each one. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin and our breathy moans and whispers of each other's names.

"I'm so close," she whimpered. I lifted her leg higher and she gasped before crying out in ecstasy. "Right there," she cried.

"Fuck, I found your g-spot," I groaned. I nipped at her neck as I felt her clamping around my cock. I felt her come undone and she cried my name over and over. I felt my cock twitch shortly after and I pounded into her harder before I spilled into her. Once we both rode out our orgasms I collapsed next to her, pulling out. Bella rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on my chest and bit her lip, smiling.

"What?" I chuckled. She shook her head. "What?" I asked again.

"Nothing," she giggled. I pulled her so she was face to face with me before turning so my body was pinning her to the bed.

"What," I whispered in her ear huskily, "are you smiling at?" I looked at her and she shifted her eyes and blushed. "It amazes me how you can go from having sex with me back to day one and be completely shy," I said stunned.

"Sorry," she whispered. "That was great sex," she said blushing even brighter.

"Best sex I've ever had," I agreed and kissed her lips lightly. I rolled off of her and pulled the blankets up over us. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"How was school today?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I had to give a student detention," she sighed.

"Why?"

"He told me my skirt made my ass look sexy," she mumbled. I let out a short chuckle.

"Really?" I asked bewildered. She nodded. "Well, for what it's worth, he was telling the truth," I said as I skimmed my fingers along her lower abdomen.

"Mm," she moaned, closing her eyes. I lifted my head and kissed her shoulder as my fingers travelled farther south. She lifted her leg over mind, spreading them for me. I ran my fingers over her folds and she was wet again.

"Ready for round two?" I whispered huskily in her ear. Her lips parted slightly and she nodded.

XOXO

BPOV

Edward and I got up and showered, rinsing off all the sweat from our previous activities. And we may have fooled around a bit in the shower.

I feel amazing after our sex. I was nervous at first. I hadn't had sex since James and I were dating. But Edward made me feel cared for with his gentle touches and kisses. He made me feel so comfortable that I couldn't remember why I was nervous to begin with.

Now Edward and I were sitting on the couch while I graded tests my students took the other day. I was sitting with my back against Edward's side with his arm around my middle. His fingers lazily traced designs on my stomach.

"How do you like having the house to yourself?" Edward asked.

Jasper moved out early last week. He took Rufus with him too

"It's okay," I shrugged, placing my pen down on the paper and turning my head to look at him. "It's kind of lonely without Rufus."

"And not without Jasper?" he chuckled.

"Well, I had lived here without Jasper before so I'm used to it," I explained.

"Right, I forgot," he nodded. I turned back to my papers. Edward removed his arm from my waist and brought it up to sweep my damp hair to one side on my neck. He began placing soft kisses on the exposed part of my neck.

"I can't grade if you're going to do that," I moaned and leaned my head to the side, giving him more access.

"Your point?" he smiled against my neck before continuing his assault. I bit my lip as the electric current I have grown used to intensified, setting my skin on fire. I set my papers on the couch next to me and turned to straddle Edward's lap. I cupped his jaw before leaning in to kiss him. His hands trailed under my shirt and gripped my sides. I squealed and jumped causing him to let go.

"What the hell was that?" he asked shocked. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I just ruined the moment because I had to be ticklish. How embarrassing…

"Bella," he chuckled. "Why are you being shy?" I felt him poke my side and I squealed and jumped again before getting up and dropping my hands. "Ticklish?" he smirked.

"No," I jokingly pouted.

"Really? Then I can poke your side and nothing will happen?" he asked as he got up. I started backing away from him.

"Stay," I pointed. He took a large step towards me. I took one back. He started walking towards me and I turned and ran the opposite direction. He started running for me. I made it halfway up the stairs before he caught me. He lost his footing and fell, landing on his ass with me in his lap. We skidded down the stairs with me squealing. We landed with a thud at the bottom step and Edward pinned me on my back. He started tickling my sides and I squirmed and laughed, wheezing for air.

"Stop, stop, stop," I chanted through my laughter. "I can't breath!" I pushed at his shoulders until he let me push him off of me. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his stomach. He went to put his hands on my waist but I grabbed them and entwined my fingers with his before pinning them to the floor beside his head.

"Your cheeks are really red," he pointed out with a smug smile.

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically before leaning down so my lips were about an inch from his. He leaned up to kiss me but I pulled away.

"You're such a tease," he pouted and set his head on the floor with an audible thud.

"Poor Baby," I said jutting my lip out a little before kissing him. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth as I sucked on his top lip.

"I'm never going to get enough of you," he whispered when we broke apart.

"Good," I smiled. "Because I feel the same way." Edward sat up, causing me to slip into his lap and pulled me closer to him.

"What do you want to do now?" he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I _really_ need to grade those tests." He groaned and dropped his head onto my chest. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, it can't. I have to go to Emmett and Rose's house for wedding preparations. I need to get these done." He sighed lifted his head.

"I'll see you soon?"

"You better," I smiled. I got up and helped him up. Edward grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on before slipping his feet into his sneakers. I walked him to the door and leaned up to kiss him goodbye. He cupped my jaw and started to deepen the kiss.

"Edward," I smiled against his lips. He moaned and didn't stop. I brought my arms up around his neck and ran my fingers through the short strands of hair on the back of his neck. He slowed the kiss and sighed before pulling away to rest his forehead against mine. He dropped his hands to my waist and held me to him.

"Why is leaving you so hard?" he questioned, his eyes still closed.

"Probably the same reason letting you leave is hard," I whispered.

"Don't do anything reckless," he chuckled.

"Now you're spoiling my fun," I giggled. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"Have fun grading."

"I'll try," I smiled before kissing him goodbye. He sighed before pulling away and placed one last kiss on my forehead before leaving. I watched him pull out of the driveway and down the road before closing the door.

It's official. I'm head over heels, unconditionally in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

XOXO

"Here's the next dress," Rose said as she thrust a blood red dress into my hands. I went into the dressing room to change into about the tenth dress today. I was trying on maid of honor dresses. Rose already had her bridal gown; we just had to find a dress for me.

Rose and I went to her house after school and figured out wedding details before coming here to find a dress.

Rose wants a small wedding, just family and close friends.

This dress was halter-top and floor length. There was a slit going from the bottom to the thigh with a lighter shade of red material under it. The chest line dipped to between my breasts.

"This one!" Rose said confidently when I came out in it. I looked in the mirror and the dress fit me perfectly. It made my normally small breasts look bigger and made me look curvy.

"I like this," I mused. I turned back to Rose and sat on the floor.

"Bella!" she complained. "Don't wrinkle it!"

"I think Edward's the one," I mumbled and stared at the ground. Rose came and sat in front of me, forgetting about my wrinkling of the dress.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure I would be denying it. But yesterday was just so…so," I struggled to find the right words.

"Perfect?"

"Yes, but so much more than that. I'm so confused by how I feel. I mean, we've only been together a little over a month but this feels so real, you know? And it feels like it's been so much longer. I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"Do you know if he feels the same way?"

"I don't know, I mean, he seems to, but I'm not too sure."

"Excuse me, Miss?" a worker came up to me. "Could you please not sit on the floor with the dress on? Thanks," she smiled before walking away.

"Bitch," Rose muttered under her breath. I giggled and elbowed her before getting up. I went to the dressing room and changed into my jeans and hoodie before hanging the dress up and walking out. We went up to the counter and paid for the dress.

We drove to my house and she dropped me off.

"Bye," I smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Bye, thanks," she smiled. Rose pulled out of the driveway and I grabbed the mail before heading inside.

I went through the mail before making myself a sandwich for dinner. My phone chimed signaling a text message. It was from Edward: _I can still feel your lips on me._

I groaned before typing my reply: _You're making this separation thing kind of hard._

I was washing my plate when I got the next message. I dried the plate off before reading it. _I can think of something you make incredibly hard._

I put my phone in my pocket and put my shoes and jacket back on before grabbing my keys and getting in the truck. I drove the few minutes to Edward's house and parked on the street before going up to his porch. I was about to knock but he opened the door and pulled me into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked before kissing me.

"You honestly think you can send me a text like that and expect me to just sit at home?" I asked bewildered. He chuckled before pulling me inside. He pulled my jacket off of me and I kicked my shoes off before he pulled me into a passionate, heated kiss. I felt my back hit the wall and he placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

"Edward," I moaned as he moved his lips to my neck. "Bedroom."

"No, too far," he groaned before starting to undress me.

XOXO

I woke up to my phone ringing somewhere. I became aware of Edward's arms around my waist and under my head and his head on my back.

"Edward," I said groggily. I then realized we were on the floor covered by a blanket. I'm pretty sure I have rug burn on various parts of my body. Edward groaned and held me tighter to him. "My phone's going off." He sighed and rolled off of me. I got up and ran over to where my pants were and grabbed the phone out of the pocket. It was Rose.

"What?" I hissed annoyed into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" She said with as much annoyance.

"What do you?" I started before pulling the phone away from my ear to look at the time. 10:47 A.M. I sighed as I remembered I was supposed to cover for Rose with cheer today. "Shit, Rose," I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm at Edward's, I'll be there."

"Never mind. Just don't promise me something you don't intend on keeping," she snapped before hanging up. I groaned before grabbing my panties and pulling them on before putting my bra on.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked from behind me and I jumped and put a hand over my heart. I turned to see him in his boxers leaning against the wall.

"Jesus," I said breathily. "I just got off the phone with Rose. She's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be at school to help her with cheer. I've got to go." Edward sighed before grabbing my shirt off the ground. I pulled my jeans on before taking my shirt from Edward muttering thanks. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"Good luck with Rose," he smiled when he pulled away. I smirked doubtfully before walking out. I got in the truck and drove to the school. I went into the gym to see the cheer team practicing tumbling. I spotted Rose sitting at the top of the bleachers. I walked up to the top and sat down beside her.

"You didn't have to come. I have it under control," she said without looking at me. "Lauren!" she called out. A cheerleader finished her last back handspring before looking up.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"You're leaning sideways, try to stay centered!" she nodded before returning to the other side of the mat to wait behind a few other girls.

"You said you wanted me to be here, I'm here," I insisted.

"I'm fine, Bella. Go back to Edward."

"Rosalie, seriously, I'm here," I said stubbornly. "I'm sorry that I forgot. We fell asleep and I didn't set an alarm."

"I thought you weren't seeing Edward yesterday."

"I wasn't planning on it, but plans change."

"I'm going to meet with Jennifer," Rose said as she got up. Jennifer is her wedding planner. She walked down the bleachers and out of the gymnasium. All the girls watched as their coach left before turning their heads to me.

"Okay," I said as I clapped my hands together and got up. "What has Coach been working on with you guys? Aren't Nationals coming up soon?"

"Yeah, we've been working on a routine," Jessica, the captain, said.

"Alright, let's see it." Jessica walked over to a CD player and pressed play before running back to the squad. A mash up of up-beat songs started playing and girls were flying into the air and others were tumbling. Once the routine was finished I clapped.

"That was great," I smiled. "Only minor problems. Let's start with," I started but Jessica cut me off.

"Miss Swan, no offense, but you're not Coach."

"No, I'm not, but I was a cheerleader. Co-captain actually," I mused.

"Really?"

"Yes really, Miss Stanley," I nodded. "Now, back to fixing the mistakes. Lauren, you're still leaning to the side with your back handspring. I'd like you to practice whenever you can to keep it centered."

"I'm not sure how to go about that, Miss Swan," Lauren said as she stepped forward.

"Okay, watch me carefully." I kicked off my wet shoes and pulled my socks off before turning so my side was faced towards the girls. "You are leaning to your left when you jump backwards. Just push off with the same strength in both feet like this," I said before doing a back handspring. "See?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled.

We fixed a few minor mistakes before calling it a day. I slipped my shoes and socks back on before walking the girls out and locking the gymnasium. I went into the main building to sit for a while in my classroom and grade papers. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and played some soft music while I graded.

"It's a little late, don't you think?" a voice pulled me out of my grading. I smiled as I looked up at Jasper.

"Hey Stranger," I called to him. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I had a hunch," he shrugged. "You're missing dinner at Dad's." I looked at the time. 7:30. Where had the time gone?

"I totally forgot," I sighed. I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned. "Is Rose there?"

"Yeah," he said as he pulled up a chair and sat in it in front of my desk with the back against his chest. "She's not the happiest."

"I know, that's my fault," I grumbled. "I slept over at Edward's last night and I didn't think to set an alarm so I was almost an hour late getting here which made her almost an hour late for her appointment with Jennifer. I'm a shitty maid of honor."

"Sleeping over at Edward's, huh?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the only thing you got out of this?" He shrugged. "Don't start lecturing me, please," I sighed pleadingly.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." He didn't look convinced.

"Come on, let's head to Dad's," he said as he stood up. I gathered the papers up and put them in my drawer before shrugging my coat on and following him out to our cars. I followed him to Dad's house and parked in the street. I walked into the house with him and helped myself to some leftovers from their dinner earlier.

"Bells, it's not like you to be late," Mom noted.

"She's trying to make a habit of it," Rose remarked bitterly.

"Sorry, it's an off day," I said shooting her a glare. An awkward silence settled in as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. I picked at my salad, suddenly not having an appetite. I set the plate down and crossed my arms over my chest. I noticed everyone but Rose was looking at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Dad muttered and everyone muttered similar responses. I hated this feeling. I felt uncomfortable in my parents' house. My childhood home. I should feel welcomed here, not like my every move was being scrutinized. I sighed and got up. I went into the kitchen and swiped a cigarette from my Dad's pack along with a lighter before walking out to the front porch. I sat on the porch swing and lit it, taking a long drag. I let the smoke sit in my mouth before blowing it out slowly.

The front door opened and I didn't turn to see who it was before saying, "Leave me alone."

"What is with you today?" Rose asked.

"What's with me?" I asked incredulously. I took another drag from the cigarette and watched Rose come to stand in front of me. "You're the one with the attitude problem," I accused.

"What the hell, Bella?" she scoffed. "I wouldn't have an attitude problem if you weren't an hour late! I asked you two weeks ago to cover me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm not perfect!"

"No, you've just got your priorities mixed up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I stood up. I flicked the ash off my cig before taking another drag.

"Will you put that thing out?" she complained.

"Answer my question!"

"This happened with James too, you know. You put your boyfriend before your family. Are you going to start letting him hit you too? Are you going to hide it from us again?"

"Fuck you," I spat. I threw my cig into the snow before pushing around her and walking into the house. I grabbed my truck keys and went out to the truck, leaving Rose standing on the porch with her arms crossed. As soon as I started driving I let my sobs out. I didn't make it far before my vision got too blurry. I turned the truck off and opened the door before stepping out, trying to get some air. I felt a panic attack creeping up. I wheezed for air, but less and less felt like it was filling my lungs. Tears still streamed down my face and breathy sobs wracked through me.

This was the biggest fight Rose and I ever got in. That was the first time I said _fuck you _to her. We normally never fought.

I sank to my knees on the snowy ground and tried fighting off the panic attack. I shakily took deep breaths. After a few minutes it had seized and I was just left crying. I don't know how long I sat there crying before a car pulled up behind my truck. I squinted into the light trying to figure out who it was. The lights and engine were killed.

"Bella," the voice called as a tall figure stepped out of the vehicle. I couldn't find my voice. I only cried harder. "Baby," Edward said as he bent down next to me. "Come on, you're shivering. And your lips are blue," he said as he helped me up. "What's wrong?" he asked. I only cried harder, not able to speak. "Come on," he said again as he led me to his car. He helped me in before getting in his side. He started the car and put the heat on high and turned the volume of the radio off. He shrugged his jacket off and put it around my shoulders.

After a little while of silence my crying slowed to just tears. Edward just sat silently and let me calm down, waiting for me to speak first.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess," I sniffled.

"You're absurd," he smiled softly. "You're fine."

"I just sobbed for thirty minutes straight and God knows how long I was out there crying. I'm not fine," I disagreed, shaking my head.

"Well, what time did you pull over?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing I left my parents' at 7:45."

"You were out there for about twenty minutes then. Why are you crying?" I shook my head, not sure if I could talk about it without sobbing again.

"Today is the worst day I've had in a while," I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest, staring out at my truck. Edward grabbed my hand and held it between both of his, entwining my fingers with his. He stayed quiet. I swallowed thickly before continuing. "Rose and I had a fight. I was an hour late to cover cheer for her this morning so she was late to her appointment with the wedding planner. I was late to dinner tonight and everyone just kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable so I went outside to have a smoke and Rose came out and we just started screaming at each other," I explained. My voice became thick with tears again. "I said 'fuck you' to her. I've _never_ said that to her, let alone think about saying it." I cried quietly at the memory. Edward squeezed my hand lightly. "We never fight," I whispered. "And it's never gotten that bad."

I turned my head to look out the window as I wiped my now smeared make-up off from under my eyes. Edward let go of my hand to rummage through the glove box. He pulled out a pack of tissues and offered it to me. I smiled and thanked him before taking one out. I pulled the visor down and opened the mirror. I wiped away the remaining smeared make-up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed before shrugging.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I think I just need to go home and get some sleep. I'll deal with all of this tomorrow." I started shrugging out of his jacket but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can keep it tonight," he insisted. I nodded before getting out of the car. He followed me and walked me to my car. "Come here," he said softly before gently pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he squeezed me to him.

"Tighter," I mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled before squeezing me tighter. I sighed, feeling safe in his arms. After a minute I pulled back and kissed him softly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back. "Drive safely."

"You too." He kissed me one last time before letting me go. I got into my truck and turned it on, turning the heat up and started driving to my house. Edward followed me to my street, driving past when I turned, heading to his house. I got to my empty home and sighed before walking in and locking the door behind me. I trudged up to my bed and kicked my shoes, socks, and damp pants off. I crawled under the covers still wearing Edward's jacket, my shirt and panties. Tears started falling down my face again before I drifted too a restless sleep.

XOXO

I woke up the next morning to continuous knocking on my front door. I groaned and got out of bed, my head pounding. I went to the front door and opened it before Emmett came bounding in.

"You need to fix things with Rose," he said.

"Good morning to you too," I mumbled. "One second." I trudged back up the stairs and put on a pair of sweat pants before walking back downstairs. I went into the kitchen where Emmett was making a pot of coffee.

"Are you hung over?" he asked.

"No, my head is just killing me," I said as I sat at the kitchen table and rubbed my temples. Emmett sat a cup of coffee down next to me with two Advil. I popped them into my mouth and gulped down the hot coffee, not caring that it burned my tongue.

"You need to fix things with Rose," he repeated.

"If she wants to fix things she can come find me. I have nothing to say to her," I said stubbornly.

"Bella, she's your best friend."

"I don't care! She went too far last night."

"Trust me, we all know what she said. We heard the _whole_ conversation." I looked down at my coffee, knowing he heard the last thing I said to Rose. "She's a mess, B."

"And how do you think I feel? She threw the whole James thing in my face again. That _hurts_, Em; it hurts like you wouldn't believe," I whined. "If she wants to talk she can come to me. That's my final answer." He sighed before getting up and storming out of the house. _Great, he's mad at me too._

I went up to my room and into my bathroom. I drew up a bubble bath before shedding my clothes. I pulled my hair up in a high bun before getting in and resting my head against the side of the tub.

EPOV

After I got home from helping Bella through her breakdown I grabbed a beer and sat on my couch. Seeing Bella so upset broke my heart. I didn't know how to help her and I felt terrible. She seemed a little better though when she got back in her truck.

After I finished my beer I stripped down to my boxers and fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful woman I had spent two amazing nights with. The woman I was no doubt in love with.

The next morning I woke up, showered, got dressed and drove to Alice's house. Jasper has been living here for almost two weeks. I knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hey, Rufus," I smiled as I pet my greeter. "Al," I called.

"Uncle Eddie!" Riley cried happily as he ran up to me.

"Hey, Punk," I smiled as I picked him up. "What are you up to?"

"Coloring with Jasper," he grinned.

"Really, having fun?" I smiled. He nodded happily. I walked into the living room and set him down so he could continue coloring at the coffee table with Jasper.

"Hey, man," Jasper smiled.

"Hey," I answered. "Have you seen Bella today?"

"No, why?" he asked concerned.

"Last night I found her parked on the side of the road crying. I think she had a panic attack. She was kneeling in the snow and it seemed like she was having trouble breathing and speaking."

"What?" Jasper asked, his voice higher than normal. "Is she okay?"

"I made sure she got home okay. She's physically okay but I don't know about emotionally. She was really upset."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm going to go see her today." I nodded.

"Can Bella come over?" Riley asked as he looked between Jasper and me. Jasper shrugged.

"Do you want to call her and ask her?" I asked him. His eyes lit up and he nodded. I pulled my phone out and dialed Bella's number before giving it to him.

"_Hello?"_ I heard her voice from my loud volume.

"Hi Bella," Riley said shyly.

"_Is this Riley?_" I heard her say in a higher voice.

"Yes," he grinned.

"_What are you doing with Uncle Eddie's phone?_"

"Can you come over?" Bella was silent for a moment.

"_Sure, Riley. I'll be over in a few._"

"Let me see the phone, Punk," I said as I held out my hand. He put it in my hand and I put it up to my ear.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," she said back softly, her tone completely changed.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure," she answered.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, bye." I muttered a bye before hanging up the phone. "I'll be back," I said as I got up. Alice came bounding down the stairs as I walked through the hall.

"Oh! Edward, where are you going? I thought you just got here."

"I'm going to pick up Bella," I explained as I slipped my shoes on.

"Okay," she smiled before walking into the living room.

I drove across town to Bella's house and parked in the driveway. I went up to the door and knocked. Bella answered the door and invited me inside. I could tell she was still pretty upset.

"I just need to get my jacket and shoes," she said as she walking into the kitchen.

"Baby, come here," I called. She came back in the room and looked at me curiously. I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped hers tightly around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. She let out an audible sigh. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she mumbled. "Emmett came by earlier."

"What'd he have to say?"

"He told me to fix things with Rose, but I want her to come to me. Needless to say he stormed out." I squeezed her tighter. "I'm just hoping I don't do anything to piss off Jasper."

"That's got to be hard to do," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work from the sound of her giggle.

"Come on, my nephew is eagerly awaiting your arrival," I said as I pulled away from her. She leaned up and kissed me softly before going into the kitchen again. She came back with her coat, shrugging it on before slipping into a pair of moccasins. We walked out to my Volvo and I opened the door for her before getting in my side. We drove to Alice's and went inside.

"Hey, Punk, look who's here," I called as we walked through the door.

"Bella!" he cried happily as he ran over to us.

"Hey, you!" she smiled before picking him up. "What are you doing?" she asked as we walked into the living room.

"Coloring with Jasper," he informed her. She set him down when we got into the living room. Jasper got up out of the chair and came over to hug Bella. She hugged him tight and he leaned back, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Everything will work out," he murmured and she nodded. He let her go and sighed. Alice came bounding into the living room.

"Bella!" she smiled before hugging her.

"Hey, Al," she grinned, but I saw it didn't reach her eyes.

It broke my heart to see her unhappy. I wished more than anything that I could make her sadness go away, but I knew she wouldn't be truly happy until she fixed things with Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! This week is exam week then I get a month break from school so that means WRITING MORE! ...hopefully.**

**Another question: What is your opinion on me making this story not HEA but have a sequel with a HEA? Or should I just make them all one story and have a HEA?**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	10. Staying With Edward

Let Love Lie

Chapter 9 – Staying With Edward

BPOV

It's been a week since Rose and I had our fight. We have been avoiding each other at school and haven't spoken once. I haven't talked to Emmett either. I've had nightmares almost every night, some nights leading to panic attacks.

It's been killing me not talking to Rose. I had been friends with Rose nearly my whole life. She was my sidekick, my partner in crime. Nothing could break us apart. So what made this fight so different? Granted, we've never actually had a real fight; we tended to bicker more than anything.

I heard my name being called and my shoulder being shaken. I shot up in bed gasping for air while cold sweat dripped down my forehead. _Damn it, another nightmare_. I turned to look at Edward and he was looking at me with a worried expression. He took in the tears that were streaming down my face and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. He rubbed his fingers along my back.

This is the first time Edward has ever witnessed one of my nightmares. I hated that he was seeing me like this.

"You're fine," he whispered soothingly. "I've got you." I held him tighter for a few minutes. I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded then shook my head.

"No, I'm not. My best friend isn't talking to me. I just bought a one hundred fifty dollar dress and I'm not talking to either of the people getting married."

"Baby, sometimes you have to be the bigger person." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder as he continued rubbing my back.

"I'm going to talk to Rose today," I concluded. I lifted my head and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning. "I'll head over there around noon."

"Okay," he said as he let me go and pulled away. "I woke up to head to the hospital and you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. But, Baby, I'm sorry, I really have to go," he said with a pleading look.

"It's fine," I smiled as I put a hand up to his cheek. "I'm going to get some stuff around the house done."

"Bye," he pecked my lips.

"Bye," I whispered back. He got up and gathered his belongings before winking at me and leaving. I sighed before getting up and heading into the shower. I let the warm water run over my body. I lathered shampoo into my hair before conditioning it. I shaved my legs and underarms before washing my body.

I heard things falling coming from my bedroom and I turned the shower off.

"Edward?" I called. _Did he forget something?_ "Babe, is that you?" I called. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. My hand immediately flew to my mouth and my heartbeat increased dramatically. My whole room was trashed. The bed was overturned, my lamp was shattered, and everything was thrown around the room. I picked up my picture of Edward and me on Christmas off the ground and found Edward's face was torn out.

"Oh my god," I said shakily. I felt a panic attack forming and I took as deep of breathes as I could. I stumbled over to my phone and dialed Dad's number with trembling fingers. I pressed the phone to my ear as I looked around my room. I walked over to my closet and found all of my clothes torn and destroyed. The ringing went on for what felt like hours.

"Bells? Why are you calling so early?" he answered.

"I-I," I cried.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"J-James," I stammered.

"I'll be right there," he said before hanging up. I walked into the bathroom in a daze and pulled on my clothes with trembling hands. There was a knock downstairs and I flew down the stairs before flinging the door open. Dad stood there in his uniform.

"What's going on?"

"He was here," I cried. Dad pushed past me into the house.

"Where?"

"My room." He growled before heading up to my room with me right behind him.

"Holy shit," he breathed. I sniffled and mumbled an agreement. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he said before putting his arm around me and led me downstairs and to his cruiser. "Rose's?" I looked at him and sighed. "Hey, I know you two are fighting but I think a little push will help you two make up. Lord knows you both are too stubborn to work this out yourselves."

I was about to protest but I knew it was true so I agreed to go there.

The ride over was silent, Dad seething about my mess of a room. Dad dropped me off and I kissed his cheek before walking up to the door. I looked back at Dad's retreating car before hesitantly knocking. After a moment Rose answered the door. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied.

"We need to talk." She opened the door farther to let me in. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"Look Rose," I said at the same time she said, "Bella". We looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and stressed. This wedding is so stressful. I know that's no excuse for what I said but I'm hoping it helps," she said with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry for what I said too. I shouldn't have been that harsh and I would take it back if I could. And you had every right to be angry with me for being late to practice, it just kind of upset me that you dragged it out."

"I know, Bella. I was upset about you being late but I don't know what came over me the rest of the day. I guess my bad mood just kept snowballing until I couldn't control myself. I should have never taken my built up anger out on you."

"Are we still best friends?"

"Yes," she nodded. I got up off the couch and went over to her. She got up and hugged me.

"God, I'm so sorry," she apologized again.

"Me too," I mumbled. "Can I still be in your wedding?"

"That shouldn't even be a question," she giggled, letting me know that I was, indeed, still in the wedding. "Bring Edward along too." I nodded and let her go. "And Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Edward really is a great guy. I didn't mean any of the things I said about him. James was just one guy, not all guys you date are going to be like him." My room was brought back to mind with the mention of James. I sat down again and ran my hands though my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from Edward.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"James was in my house today. He was in my room while I was in the shower."

"What?" she gasped.

"He totally destroyed my room. Everything is thrown around. He ruined a picture from Christmas." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Stay here tonight, please. I don't want you staying back there. Not until Dad finds this asshole."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I have to call Edward and fill him in if that's okay."

"Yeah, go right ahead," Rose nodded encouragingly. "I'll go call Emmett and have him come home."

"No, don't do that. We'll tell him when he gets home."

"Okay." She nodded. I excused myself and went outside to call Edward.

"Hey, Baby, miss me already?" he chuckled.

"More than you know," I said and let out a shaky laugh.

"You okay?"

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? I'm not too sure at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"James broke into my house while I was in the shower. He destroyed my room and ruined the picture of you and me on Christmas."

"What? Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I'm going to be staying at Rose's for tonight. I'm going to try and figure out what to do."

"Can I stop by after work to see you?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sure that's fine. Call when you're done and I'll give you directions."

"Okay," he sighed, sounding slightly relieved.

"I need to get back to Rose."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're better."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I smiled. _I love you_, I added in my head. I pressed the red phone icon before pressing the sleep key and putting it back in my pocket. I walked back inside where Rose was at her kitchen table going through wedding preparations.

"What did Edward say?"

"He wants to see me after he's done working. He's anxious."

"He cares about you," she said.

"Yeah," I smiled. "What're you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out details for the engagement party next weekend. I'm on a time crunch and I need to order the cake and stuff soon if I'm going to be able to have it done in time."

"Let me do the baking," I offered before I could think twice about it.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked as she tore her eyes from the papers to look at me.

"Yeah, sure. I mean I know exactly what you want seeing as we have been planning this our entire lives."

"Bella, thank you! This means so much to me! And you're an amazing baker so I trust you completely," she smiled before hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

We went over details for the engagement party, which was being held at my parents' house. I am in charge of baking; Mom is in charge of decorating and getting the food. Although, Mom is going to be getting help decorating to help take some of the load off her shoulders. Rose and I fell into easy conversation just like we used to and there was no tension between us. It was as if the fight had never happened.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rose asked. I looked at the clock and it was already five.

"I don't care; whatever Emmett wants." Rose picked up the house phone and called Emmett.

"Hey, Monkeyman," she smiled. "What do you want for dinner?" she paused while he talked. "Okay, I'll order it and you can pick it up on your way home." He started talking again. "Love you too." She pressed the end button before looking up the number for the local pizza shop in their takeout menu and dialing it. She held the menu up, silently asking if it was okay, and I nodded before mouthing "pepperoni".

Rose ordered two pizzas, one with pepperoni and one with pineapple, putting it under Emmett's name, and hung up. She came and sat down next to me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. Dad's name flashed on my screen. I pressed the green telephone icon before putting it up to my ear.

"Hey, Dad," I answered.

"Bells, I don't want you staying at your house for the next few days. It's considered a crime scene and I don't need you tampering with evidence."

"Okay, that's fine. I can fit into Rose's clothes so I'll borrow some of hers for the next few days."

"Bells, I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"It's my own fault for keeping him around for so long," I mumbled unhappily.

"Don't let me hear you say that again," he replied sternly. "This isn't your fault." He sighed before changing back to the previous part of our conversation, "I'm having guys looking for him twenty-four-seven. We're going to catch him if it's the last thing I do."

"He'll turn up sometime. He can't hide forever, Dad."

"I know, and when he does I'll be there waiting for him."

"Thanks."

"Are you and Rose better?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "we are".

"I let Jasper know what's going on."

"Thanks, I've been meaning to call him."

"No problem. Okay, I'll let you two get back to doing whatever it is you girls do."

"Okay," I giggled. "Bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Bells," he said sheepishly. I ended the call and placed my phone on the table.

"What'd Dad say?"

"My house is now considered a crime scene," I sighed.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Emmett came into the house with the two pizza boxes in his hand, announcing loudly that he was home.

"Oh, hey Bells," he smiled as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Bella may be staying with us for a few days."

"Why?" he asked. "Not that I mind, it's just a surprise," he quickly added.

"James broke into my house today," I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"He what?" Emmett seethed.

"He totally destroyed my bedroom. Dad doesn't want me staying there; he says it's considered a crime scene."

"They better catch this bastard quick," he spat. I nodded.

"I don't want to talk about this, if you don't mind," I said as I got up and took the pizza boxes from Emmett. He nodded. I set the boxes on the table while Emmett grabbed plates and Rose grabbed drinks. We sat and silently ate pizza.

My phone buzzed as we were finishing up. Edward's picture came up on the screen. I pressed the green phone icon before walking out of the kitchen, putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hi," I said as I walked outside.

"Can I see you?"

"Yeah. From my house you go south and it's the third street on the left, sixth house on the right."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hung up before going inside and grabbing one of Rose's extra coats and going back outside to wait for him.

After about five minutes I saw the familiar silver Volvo pull onto the street and park in front of the house. I quickly walked to meet him as he got out of the car. He met me and pulled me into his arms, squeezing me to him.

"Tighter," I mumbled into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter and I sighed.

"God, I hate being away from you, especially when something like this happens," he murmured into my hair.

"I know, I feel the same way," I replied. Edward brought his hands up to my cheeks and kissed me softly.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's cold out here," he said before dropping his hands. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and he took one hand in his. We walked into the house and Emmett and Rose greeted Edward warmly.

"Edward, I'm sure Bella told you about our fight," Rose frowned.

"She didn't tell me everything that was said, just that you two had a fight," he explained.

"I feel I have some apologizing to do. Some of the things I said weren't only hurtful to Bella, but also hurtful to you. I didn't mean the things I said and if I could I would take them back."

"You're forgiven, Rose. We all say things we don't mean sometimes," Edward smiled. Rose went over and hugged him, thanking him.

"Would you like some pizza?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Sure, that sounds great," he grinned. We walked into the kitchen and Edward helped himself to a slice of pizza.

"How was work?" I asked as I sat next to him. I rested my hand on his knee and he twined his fingers with mine.

"Boring," he shrugged. "I didn't have to many appointments today. It was pretty much just paperwork."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"So, Bells, how long are you staying?" Emmett asked.

"Until my room isn't considered a crime scene anymore, I guess," I pursed my lips.

"You're welcome at my place too, if you'd like," Edward offered after he swallowed his last bite. I smiled warmly at him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he turned to kiss my hair.

"I just hope that I can get back in my house to bake for next weekend," I sighed.

"Bake?" Edward questioned.

"Bella offered to bake for our engagement party. You're welcome to come, too. You'll be getting an invitation to the wedding, also."

"That's kind, Rose," he smiled. I loved that Rose was making an effort to include Edward. It was a subtle way of letting me know that she approved and also confirmed that she was telling the truth when she said she didn't mean what she said. "I'll do my best to be there."

EPOV

I saw a man sneak out of Bella's window from my usual spot in the forest. Anger coursed through my body and I knew in an instant who it was. He slid down the tree before making a run for it down the street. I got up from my spot and grabbed my radio from my waist. I contacted the station to let them know I found James and I was trailing him. My cell started buzzing seconds later. Chief.

"Cullen," I answered.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm headed to the cruiser to follow James, why?"

"Bella just called me, Cullen," he said angrily. "He's been in her Goddamn room!"

"I saw," I growled. "I was probably at the station getting the cruiser when he broke in. I just got to my usual spot when I saw him leaving."

"I'm headed over to Bella's now. Keep tailing him. Corner him if you can." I got into the cruiser and started the engine in time to see James hop over a fence and run into the forest, out of sight.

"Dammit, I lost him," I growled as I pounded my palm on the steering wheel. Chief growled angrily before hanging up. Why is this bastard so hard to catch?

BPOV

Rose, Emmett, Edward and I sat in the living room watching a movie that I paid no attention to. My mind kept reeling with the possibilities of James breaking into Rose's house. I knew my time was running out. It was only a matter of time before James actually came face-to-face with me. I could tell he was growing impatient of sneaking around and becoming more angered as my relationship with Edward progressed.

"Rose?" I asked after a few minutes. My voice didn't sound normal. It sounded choked.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she looked over. I looked at her from the spot I'd been staring at.

"James has been here before, right?" The sound of his name leaving my lips made my heart beat faster. I could feel the beginning of a panic attack. I could tell Edward sensed it too because he began rubbing my back.

"Yeah, when you two first started dating, why?"

"So he knows where you live," I concluded. My hands started to feel like they were being poked with needles and were slowly becoming numb.

"Hon, what are you getting at?" Rose asked confused. I felt a sweat break out on my forehead.

"Calm down," Edward whispered in my ear. "Breath," he instructed. I drew in a shaky breath before answering Rose.

"This is the first place I would go and he knows it. I-I can't stay here, Rose," I said and sat up with Edward's help. "H-he knows that I could be here a-and," I stammered but stopped, feeling like I couldn't breath. It was as if my air supply had been cut off. Edward sat up and rubbed my back, whispering encouragements to keep taking deep breaths in my ear.

"Bella, did you take your medication today?" Emmett asked as he sat up and came over to us. I couldn't find my voice or gather enough air to respond. My eyesight was becoming unfocused and I felt nauseous.

"Bella, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you," Edward whispered in my ear. "Match my breathing." I tried focusing on his breathing but I couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds.

"Bella, sweetie, look at me," Rose said as she knelt in front of Bella. "You're okay. Focus on Edward's breathing." Rose looked at me. "Put her hand on your stomach so she can feel your breathing." I felt Edward grab my hand and place it against his stomach as he exaggerated his breathing.

"Hey, yeah, it's me," Emmett said from somewhere in the distance. "Do you know if Bella took her medication this morning?" he must have been on the phone with someone.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on nothing but Edward's breathing. After a few painstakingly slow minutes I felt my breathing become normal. The tingling in my hands began to go away and I had control over my fingers again. I opened my eyes and met Rose's concerned ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. I nodded, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I pulled my hand from Edward's and covered my face, placing my elbows on my knees. I felt Edward's hands rub my arms and I dropped my hands from my face.

"Maybe Bella should stay at your place," Rose said to Edward. She waited for the okay from Edward before looking back at me. "Do you want to stay at Edward's?" I looked at her for a moment before nodding twice.

"I need something to wear tomorrow," I said quietly. Rose squeezed my knee before getting up. Emmett left with her. I turned in Edward's arms and looked at his concerned expression. I leaned in and kissed him softly before resting my forehead against his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"Are you sure it's okay to stay at your place?" I sniffled.

"I'm positive. I want you to feel safe and I really don't want to leave you."

"Thank you. Not just for welcoming me into your home but for staying when any other guy would have run a long time ago."

"I'm not running anytime soon," he assured me. "You're stuck with me." I giggled softly and sniffled again.

"Good," I smiled.

Rose and Emmett came back into the room and I stood up and took the bag Rose packed from her before setting it on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her thanked her. She hugged me back tight before letting go. I went over and hugged Emmett.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear. I sighed and nodded. When he let me go I picked up the back and held my hand out to Edward. He took it and I helped pull him up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at Rose. Edward and I walked out to his Volvo and he opened the passenger door for me. He got in his side and we drove to his house.

When we got there he pulled into his garage before getting out and walking around to open my door for me. He held his hand out for me and helped me out of the car before grabbing the bag Rose packed and leading me into his house.

"Make yourself at home," he smiled before kissing my cheek. I smiled in return before setting my bag down. I had never taken the time to just _look_ at Edward's home. I had always been in his room or living room but never had the chance to actually take a look around.

His home was set up much like mine; the front door led to a walkway, which led to the living room. About halfway down the walkway on the right was the entrance to the kitchen.

"Bella, sweetie, what are you doing?" Edward chuckled when he saw I was just looking around.

"I've never had the chance to actually look around your house," I smiled as my cheeks grew warm.

"Well, I suppose you're in need of a tour guide," he grinned and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me upstairs. He stopped at the first door on the left. "You obviously know that this is my room," he said as he gestured to the opened door.

His room had simple gray walls, with the one to my left a darker gray than the rest. The left wall had a door that led into his bathroom. The wall on my right had a huge window that peered out to a large clearing. On the far side of the room was a walk-in closet. His queen sized bed, and sinfully comfy bed, was next to it.

Edward led me to the next room, which was down the hall a few steps and on the right.

"This is Riley's room," he said as he opened the door.

"You have a room for Riley?"

"Yeah, well, Riley stays over a lot because Alice sometimes has to make sudden trips to Seattle, or even one time she went to Arizona, to show some of her clothing ideas to interested designers. I decided to make him a room so he can feel at home here."

"That's so sweet," I smiled before taking a look around the room. The walls were light blue with a border going around the top that had baseballs, footballs and basketballs. There was a single bed with a dark blue comforter along with wall. A small window was covered by drapes that matched the comforter. The closet was on the far right side of the room.

"And for the last room," he led me to the end of the hall and through a door on the left. This room was much like Edward's but the walls were a deep brownish gold and the bed had a larger frame. "The guest room."

"This is nice," I noted, smiling.

"Please don't tell me you'd rather sleep here than my room," he chuckled.

"And if I do?" I asked in an overly innocent voice and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pressing my body up against him.

"I may have to show you why my room is better," he whispered huskily, bending down to kiss my neck.

"I don't know, Cullen," I giggled. "That bed in there looks _pretty_ comfy."

"You'll be happy to know then," he said between kisses he placed along my neck, trailing to my ear. "That's the same bed as the one in my room."

"Really," I moaned and rolled my head back. He hummed against my earlobe before taking it in his mouth, nibbling lightly.

This was why I loved Edward. No matter how deep of a funk I am in he always finds a way to bring me out. He always makes me feel cared for and safe just by being with me. He would never dare lay a hand on me in any way other than lovingly. He's in this as much as I am.

Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"What's going on in that head of yours, sweetheart?" he asked with a slight smile. I couldn't tell him, could I? The guy is supposed to say those three words first. It's too soon anyways, right?

"You," I replied vaguely. He smiled, seemingly satisfied, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Good," he whispered huskily. "You're always on my mind. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate at work?" he chuckled.

"You kind of have to concentrate while you're working, Dr. Cullen," I giggled. He swallowed before smiling, but there was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize and couldn't figure out what.

"Come on," he said as he stepped away and took my hand. "Let's go get ready for bed." I smiled and he led me to his room before going downstairs and getting my bag. He set it on the bed and I opened it and didn't find any pajamas.

"Rose forgot to pack me pajamas. Could I borrow something to wear?" I asked. Edward threw a pair of boxers and a white tank at me. I picked up the boxers before quirking an eyebrow at him.

"My sweats will be too big for you," he chuckled in response. I smiled and shook my head before pulling my shirt over my head and replacing it with the tank. I shimmied out of my jeans and replaced them with the boxers. I felt Edward's eyes on my back so I put on a little show of taking my bra off under the shirt before turning and throwing it at him.

"Alright, that's it," he said before tackling me and throwing me on the bed. I squealed with laughter as he joined me, lying on top of me. "You're much too sexy for your own good," he mumbled as he devoured my neck. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed his way up my jaw and to my lips where they lingered, moving in sync with mine. When he pulled away he rolled off of me and laid on his side facing me.

"I may just have to wear your clothes more often," I giggled. He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair.

"You won't be able to leave my room if you do," he said huskily.

"I could get used to that," I shrugged. He smiled before kissing me again.

XOXO

It was now Friday and I still couldn't get into my house. I was able to go in once, escorted by my father of course, to get the necessities. Edward took me shopping on Monday to get clothes and he wouldn't let me buy anything. He spent nearly four hundred dollars on clothes for me and didn't even flinch at the price like I did.

"Bella, my final answer is no," Dad said exasperated through the phone.

"What if Edward is with me? Dad, I really need to get this baking done," I begged. I was trying to get him to let me use my kitchen.

"Find somewhere else to bake because you're not stepping foot in that house."

"Fine," I pouted. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Bella. I'm only keeping you from the house for your own safety."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye," he said before hanging up. I tossed my phone into my purse before pulling on my coat and grabbing my bag. I walked out of my classroom, locking it, before going out to the parking lot where Edward was waiting for me, as he has for the past week. I got in the car and smiled before kissing him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he pulled out of his parking space.

"I _need_ to get this baking done and my dad won't let me in my house."

"I agree with him, Bells," he said, looking for oncoming traffic before pulling out onto the main roads. "I don't want you to go back there until your dad confirms it's safe and that every lock is changed and they have enough evidence to convict James of stalking and breaking and entering." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"You can bake at my house," he added.

"Do you have the supplies to bake?" I questioned doubtingly.

"No, but we can go to the store and get it."

"You just bought me hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. Why buy ingredients when I have it at my house?"

"Bella, please, money's not a problem for me," he shrugged.

"Yeah, and where did you get all this money?" I arched an eyebrow.

"My grandparents are rich and I get hefty amounts from them," he shrugged. "They literally just mail me checks for large amounts whenever they find fit." I gave in and we drove to the store to pick up the supplies.

XOXO

"Edward, get out of the kitchen!" I laughed. He kept swiping cookie dough or brownie batter.

"Alright, I'll stop," he chuckled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, everything has to be precise," I said as I piped frosting onto some cupcakes that I baked about an hour ago. "Rose has been planning this since we were children. I know exactly what she wants and how she wants it."

Once I finished piping the base frosting I picked up a piping bag filled with red frosting to pipe flower pedals. Once I finished the pedals I filled the middle with yellow frosting.

After a few more hours of baking and decorating I was finally finished. There were cupcakes, cookies and brownies covering every surface of the kitchen. I plopped down into a chair and sighed, wiping my hand over my face.

Edward came into the house with Chinese carryout.

"Taking a break?" he chuckled.

"Why? Does this not look like it's enough? Should I make more?" I asked frantically as I looked around, counting everything. I have five-dozen cupcakes, four-dozen brownies, and three-dozen cookies of four different kinds.

"There's more than enough, sweetheart," he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Completely. Now, come eat," he said as he pulled me up and led me into the living room. He handed me a carryout box and a pair of chopsticks. I thanked him before digging in.

XOXO

"Edward, can you zip me up?" I called from the bathroom. Edward came in dressed in slacks and a green button up shirt. He kissed my bare neck as he zipped up my dress. I turned to look in the mirror and gave him a thankful smile. My dress was emerald, like Edward's dress shirt, and string halter strapped. The fabric covered my breasts but didn't meet until my upper stomach. The material travelled form-fittingly down my body to about two inches above my knee.

I had my hair pulled to the side in a knotted bun with a few strands framing my face. My make-up was light and natural.

"You look beautiful," he kissed under my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You clean up well yourself," I smirked. He chuckled before leaning in to kiss me. When he pulled away he crinkled his nose and smacked his lips.

"Lipstick?" he groaned.

"Problem?" I smirked.

"I don't want my lips colored," he said as he wiped his lips on a towel. I giggled as he made sure there was none left on his lips in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I walked out to get my heels.

"Yeah," he said as he came out of the bathroom. "I was waiting on you," he smirked sarcastically. I smiled as I slipped my shoes on. I walked over to the bed and grabbed my handbag before we walked out to his Volvo that was stocked with all the baked goods from yesterday.

We drove to a hall that Rose rented and brought all the treats inside.

"Bella!" Rose called in relief. "I can't thank you enough!" she said as she took in the treats.

"It's not big deal. Sorry if we're a few treats short. Edward couldn't keep his hands away from the dough and batter," I said as I arched an eyebrow at Edward cockily. Rose giggled and told us she would have done the same.

I set up the treats on different decorative plates and stashed the rest under the table.

People began coming in and I towed Edward around, introducing him to several people.

"Bella!" my little cousin, Seth, called as he came up to me.

"Seth," I grinned and hugged him. "You got so tall! How old are you now?" I asked when I pulled away from him. He was now a few inches taller than me.

"Eighteen," he chuckled.

"Damn, you're making me feel so old! I used to babysit you!" I giggled and blush covered his tanned face. He looked down at his feet and his shaggy brown hair covered his eyes. "Seth, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my cousin, Seth." Seth looked up and smiled before holding his hand out to Edward. Edward shook it with a returning smile.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said.

"Ditto," Seth smiled.

"Where's Leah?" I asked. Leah is Seth's twenty-five sister. She and I never really got along, but we tolerated each other. She was on La Push High's varsity cheer squad and, unlike me, _was _the stereotypical cheerleader. You know, head stuck in the clouds, popular, thought the world revolved around her. She didn't understand how I could like football more than cheerleading, but whatever.

"Probably sucking face with her new boyfriend," Seth rolled his eyes.

"New boyfriend? What happened to Sam?" I asked.

"Don't bring that up to her if you want to live," Seth's eyes widened. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "He cheated on her with her best friend."

"Ouch," I scrunched my nose. "Who's the new guy?"

"Jacob Black," he said and my heart skipped a beat.

"Jacob Black as in my _friend_ Jacob Black?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say he calls you a _friend_," Seth mumbled.

"Great," I groaned.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go find her. She should be in here. Catch you guys later?"

"Yeah, bye," I said as he walked off.

"I'm confused," Edward stated. I smiled slightly and looked back at him.

"About?"

"Jacob Black."

"He's been my friend since we were toddlers. His dad and my dad go fishing all the time. We tried dating my sophomore year but decided it would be best if we stayed friends. That is, until James wouldn't let me see him anymore," I pursed my lips.

I introduced Edward to my Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Phil before introducing him to Seth's parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue.

We went outside so I could have a smoke. Being with my family puts me on edge. They pretty much all know about what happened between James and I, which makes me uncomfortable. It's like they have ammunition on me.

"Bella!" Leah's high-pitched voice rang from behind me. I cringed slightly before plastering a smile on my face and turning to be face-to-face with Leah and Jacob.

Leah's straight hair was a blackish brown and went down a few inches past her shoulder. She had similar tan skin to her brother's. Jake also had tan skin. His hair was shaggy and black.

"Leah," I smiled. "Jake."

"Bella," he half-smiled.

"Who's this?" Leah asked as she looked at Edward.

"Leah, Jake, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Leah and her boyfriend, Jake."

"Jacob," he corrected as he shook Edward's hand.

"Glad to see you ditched the dead beat," Leah smiled.

"Yeah," I muttered awkwardly.

"Get tired of him hitting you?" Jake asked. I felt Edward tense at my side and I held his hand.

"Funny," I muttered sarcastically. "I actually thought you would be mature."

"What would have been mature was for you to tell James to beat it when he told you not to hang out with me anymore. But you stuck around and let him beat you."

"It wasn't that simple, Jacob."

"Why wasn't it? You could have just called it quits and moved out."

"He was threatening my life!" I said in a raised voice. Jake set his jaw but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"You stood by while she was knowingly being beat?" Edward fumed. "At least her family didn't know about it, so they have an excuse."

"Edward, don't," I whispered.

"No Bella, let him talk. He seems to think that he knows the situation better than I do. Yeah, I knew she was being beat. But I knew if I hurt him I would hurt her."

"You could have told someone," Edward growled.

"Bella told me she was handling it," Jake said with as much anger. I looked at Leah and she was glaring at me. I drew one more drag from my cig before flicking it into the slushy grass.

"It was nice talking to you both," I said sarcastically before squeezing Edward's hand and pulling him with me. "Oh, and Leah," I said as I stopped and turned to look over my shoulder. "Sorry about you and Sam," I smirked before continuing walking.

I was seeing red. How _dare_ Jake talk to Edward like that. He didn't even _know_ Edward for crying out loud!

"Calm down," Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's just so frustrating," I mumbled.

"I know, but just enjoy Rose's party. You have to make a speech later, remember?" he chuckled.

"Oh goody," I muttered sarcastically. Edward grabbed champagne off a tray nearby and handed on to me. Edward and I mingled with different people without incident until it was time for me to make my speech. I grabbed a glass of champagne and went up onto a small stage where a microphone was located.

"Excuse me," I said into it. The chatter died down as everyone looked at me. "Hi, as most of you know, I'm Bella Swan, proud maid of honor and best friend of Rosalie Hale. And I'm also Emmett's sister," I added afterwards, causing a few people to laugh. "So normally people normally gush about how perfect the couple is for each other and how great they are, but that's not what I'm going to do. No, because anyone who knows Rose and Emmett can see that they are each other's rocks and know that they were meant to be. I'm going to _show_ you how perfect they are for each other." I picked up a remote that was on the table next to me and turned on a projector. A video was displayed on the wall. "I've taken the liberty of stealing videos from Rose and my parents to put together this short mash-up of the years Rose and Emmett have spent together." I pressed play and the video started.

"_Bella! Turn that off!" _Rose whined in the video.

"_I'm capturing the before and after shots of you before prom!_" I argued. The video cut to Emmett who was in his room playing Call of Duty with Jake. They were both dressed in tuxedos.

"_Hey, Belly-boo!_" Emmett said without taking his eyes off of the TV. The video then cut to Emmett and Rosalie in Rose's room. The video was taken from the hallway without them knowing.

"_No, Emmett,_" Rose said adamantly.

"_Just once, please!_" Emmett pleaded.

"_I'm not playing _Guess Who_ with you!"_ a few people chuckled in the audience. The video showed a few more clips before some pictures and then it ended.

"To Emmett and Rosalie," I said as I raised my glass. Everyone echoed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Sooo sorry for the wait! I have been so busy! But, thank you for reading and sticking with me over this wait!**

**I have come to a decision about the ending...I will make it only one story with an HEA.**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	11. Delaying the Inevitable

Let Love Lie

Chapter 10 – Delaying the Inevitable

BPOV

The next few weeks flew by with little incident. Before I knew it, it was March. The snow was pretty much all melted and it was starting to warm up a little. Not much, but a little.

Dad has been on the lookout along with his team for the past few weeks pretty much nonstop. Edward has also been swamped with work at the hospital. We've barely had time to hang out.

I've been staying at my house again now that my room is cleaned up and the locks are changed. Edward calls me every night to make sure everything is locked and that I'm okay. It's annoying but I humor him because he's worried.

"Are you sure everything is locked?" Edward asked.

"Would you like to come over and check?" I challenged.

"Baby, you know I would come over but I'm working the graveyard shift tonight," he sighed. I sighed and mumbled an okay. "I know my work schedule sucks lately but I can't change it. I would much rather be there with you but it's not possible right now."

"It just feels like you're so far away," I whispered. He sighed into the phone again. "Sorry, I, uh," I spluttered.

"Bells, don't apologize. I know what you mean. I've just been swamped. I hope I can get time soon."

"Me too," I said before biting my nail.

"Get some sleep," Edward suggested gently.

"Okay. Text me when you get home from the hospital."

"That won't be until around six in the morning," he sighed.

"Still," I insisted.

"Okay, sweet dreams."

"Have fun at work." I hung up my phone. I walked over to my window and sighed, looking out it, willing Edward's car to come driving down the street. How is it possible to miss someone this much? I give up my useless attempt at bringing Edward to my house and go brush my teeth. I crawl into bed and try and get some sleep.

XOXO

"So I'll pick you up after my shift. Be ready at five-thirty, alright?" Edward said through the phone. He called me in between patients. Esme invited us over for dinner tonight.

"Okay, I'll see you then," I smiled before hanging up the phone. I throw away the remains of my lunch and sit back down with Rose.

"Finally getting to see Edward?" she smiled knowingly.

"Thank God, yes," I moaned. She laughed loudly at my response and took a bite of her salad. "So the big day's in a week," I muse.

"Yeah," she said with a mouth full of food. She swallowed before continuing. "I'll be so glad when it get's here! Planning this wedding is so stressful, ya know? And I can't wait to be married to Emmett. He's being so patient with my craziness. I'm turning into fucking Bridezilla!"

"You're not Bridezilla," I giggled. "And once you two get married we'll actually be sisters," I added. She grinned and nodded.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Have fun tonight," Rose called.

"Thanks," I smiled.

XOXO

What to wear? What to wear? A dress? No, it's too cold. A…no. Well maybe…no.

"Dammit," I whined. Edward bought me a whole wardrobe and I can't find a single thing to wear? That's probably impossible for everyone but me.

My phone chirped with an incoming text from Edward: _On my way._

"Shit, shit, shit," I groaned. I pulled out the first thing I could from my closet. A pair of light blue boot cut jeans paired with a light gray long sleeved tee and a deep gray scarf. I pulled out my sneakers and a pair of socks before putting them on.

A knock at my door signaled Edward being here.

"Coming," I called. I bounded down the stairs and opened the door, smiling when I saw Edward standing there. I launched myself into his arms and he hugged me tight. I pulled my head back from his shoulder to kiss his lips chastely.

"Hi," he smiled when he pulled away.

"Hi," I returned a smile.

"I hope your hungry. Mom made a feast," he chuckled.

"Starved," I smiled. He dropped his arms and pulled me to his Volvo.

EPOV

"How'd you manage to get tonight off of work?" Bella teased a few minutes into the ride as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I honestly have no clue," I chuckled. "Pure luck."

"Remind me to thank your boss," she giggled. I smiled hoping she couldn't see me swallowing nervously. If she found out who my boss actually was she wouldn't be thanking him. Or talking me for that fact. Fuck, I need to tell her. Soon. As in tonight.

I run my hand across my unshaved chin.

"You okay?" Bella asked, her fingers still in my hair. I glanced over at her and smiled my most convincing smile.

"Fine, just a long day at work," I lied smoothly. She seemed to have bought it because she nodded and dropped the subject. She pulled her hand out of my hair and rested it on my thigh.

I pulled into my parents' driveway and shut the car off. I got out before going over to Bella's side and opening her door for her. She got out and leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips. I grabbed her hips and held her to me as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"You look gorgeous," I murmur against her lips.

"I have no make-up on and my hair is messy."

"I like it when you don't wear make-up; you're naturally beautiful. And your hair is perfect," I assured her. She pulled back and smiled up at me.

"Thank you," she said and placed one last kiss on my lips before pulling away. _You won't be thanking me tonight, sweetheart_, I thought, ashamed.

I held her hand as we walked into my parents' house.

"Ma, Dad?" I called.

"Living room, dear," Mom called back. Bella and I took our shoes off and walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad were sat.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

"Playing in the other room," Alice lifted her chin to point down the hall.

"You can put your jackets in the closet, dears," Mom said, looking mainly at me. I took Bella's jacket and went down the hall to the closet. Once they were hung up I went to Riley's playroom and poked my head in.

"Punk, Bella's here," I said. His eyes lit up and he bounded over to the door but I wouldn't let him past.

"Hey," he whined.

"You're just going to run past me without the slightest hello?" I asked as I crouched down to his level. Riley smiled and hugged me. "That's more like it," I chuckled before tickling him. He let out a tiny giggle and sat on the floor, trying to push my hands away. I picked him up by his ankles before wrapping an arm around his waist so I was holding him upside down. He squealed with laughter as I carried him into the living room.

Bella was sat on the couch with Alice sideways in her lap. Alice's legs were in Jasper's lap.

"There's my Bub," Alice grinned. "What's Uncle Eddie doing to you?"

"Bella!" Riley squealed. "Help!" he reached his arms out for her.

"I can't move, Ri!" she laughed.

"Nana!" he laughed.

"Oh, I'll help my baby out," she laughed as she got up and came over to us. She swatted my head and took Riley from me. I chuckled and walked over to the couch. I sat on the arm next to Bella and she leaned into my side.

"Such a mean Uncle," she teased. I chuckled and nodded.

"Apparently. I mean, what else was I supposed to do though? He was going to walk right past me to come see you without even saying hi to me," I jutted my bottom lip out. Riley got away from Mom and came over to Bella.

"Momma, move," he whined.

"Riley," she warned.

"Please," he pleaded. She got up off Bella's lap and sat cuddled into Jasper's side. Riley climbed onto the couch and sat on Bella's lap.

"Hey, Rie," she giggled. He looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin.

The oven chimed in the kitchen.

"That's the pot pie," Mom said as she got up. She hurried into the kitchen to take the pie out of the oven. Bella wrapped her arms around Riley loosely, so her hands rested in his lap. Riley started playing with a ring she was wearing.

"Dinner's ready," Mom called from the kitchen. Bella stood up and held Riley on her hip. She took off her ring and gave it to him.

"Uncle Eddie," Riley called my attention.

"Yeah, Punk?" I asked as I walked beside Bella. He handed the ring to me. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Give it to Bella," he said. After a few seconds I realized what he meant and sighed. I wanted to be with her forever, which would mean we would get married sooner or later, but after tonight I doubt she would want to be anywhere near me ever again.

"Punk," I groaned.

"Uncle Eddie and I aren't talking about marriage right now, Sweetie," Bella said softly. He said a cheerful okay before she put him down. He walked into the kitchen and I grabbed Bella's hand and slipped the ring on her index finger.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. This apology was for what Riley did, but also a pre-apology for what was to come later. She cupped my face in her hands and smiled at me.

"Stop apologizing about this. I don't mind," she insisted. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled against my lips before moving her arms to wrap around my neck. When I pulled back she rested her forehead against mine. "He's not going to scare me away. I don't think anything can, either," she whispered. _You're speaking too soon, Sweetheart_.

"Lovebirds, dinner," Alice called out to us. I placed one last kiss on Bella's lips before pulling away. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

XOXO

After dinner I took Bella home. I walked her into her house, my heart pounding.

"Why are you so tense?" Bella questioned. I swallowed thickly.

"I," I started but lost my train of thought when Bella's lips met my neck.

"You," she encouraged in a voice that dripped with sex.

"I need you," I chickened out. I mentally cursed myself when I felt her smiling against my neck. My cock stirred in my pants and I knew I was done for. This woman is too addicting.

I lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She clamped her hands around the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I helped her get it off before she dropped it on the floor.

I lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. I palmed her covered breasts as I kissed her. She moaned into my mouth before unhooking her bra and let it fall off her shoulders. I hoisted her up a little so I could take a breast into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her nipple before moving onto the other one.

"Edward," she whimpered. I groaned before setting her down and unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked off her shoes as I trailed her jeans down her legs. She toed her way out of them once I got them down to her knees. She pulled me to her by my jeans and started unhooking my belt. I placed my hands on either side of her head and kissed her. She pushed my jeans down and they slid down my legs to the ground.

I picked Bella up and set her on the first surface I could find, which happened to be the kitchen table. She took in her surroundings and laughed.

"Close the drapes!" she giggled and covered her chest. I chuckled and pulled the drapes down. I went back over to her and she lifted her hips slightly so I could pull her panties down. I pulled my boxers down and positioned myself at her entrance. I slid myself into her slowly before pulling out and pushing back in.

Bella's hips met mine thrust for thrust. She started sliding backwards on the table so I grabbed her by the hips, holding her to me and guiding her pace. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled it over my shoulder, hitting her at a new angle. She moaned and thrashed underneath me.

I pulled her up off the table, her legs wrapping around my waist, and held her against the wall and continued thrusting into her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

"Bella," I panted into her neck and nipping at it. I felt her coming close to her release. I moved a hand down to where we were connected and rubbed her clit vigorously with my thumb. She tilted her head back against the wall, her mouth agape and eyes clamped shut making her nose scrunch, as her orgasm hit her. She cried out my name and a string of profanities. My cock twitched inside her before I reached my release. I panted out her name and stilled my movements.

Yeah, I'm fucked royally. With each passing day—hell, each passing _moment!_—I was falling more and more in love with her. It was becoming harder to tell her and I knew I needed to do it soon. I just feared that once I told her she would cut me out of her life, no matter what she feels for me. A life without Bella scares me. I've fallen so far that I don't see me coming back up anytime in the near future, or ever. This love is permanent.

"I love you," she whispered. I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. She looked scared, like I wouldn't return the feeling.

"I love you," I replied. Her eyes lit up and she kissed me hard. My heart swelled knowing that she loved me but ached knowing that this would be over quicker than I would like.

I can't do it tonight. Another night, but not tonight. Not after everything that just happened.

XOXO

The next morning I left Bella's house early to head home and change before heading to the station. When I walked up to the porch there was a note on the door.

_Nice try protecting her, Cullen. She's mine now._

"Dammit!" I roared before running back to my Volvo. I barely had the door closed before I started the engine. I dialed Chief's number as I peeled out of the driveway.

"Chief Swan," he answered.

"Bella's house. Now," I barked before pressing the end button and throwing my phone into the cup holder.

BPOV

After Edward left I decided to get up and start getting some work done around the house. I started my iPod and started in Jasper's room, which is now just a spare bedroom. I remade the bed and started dusting when I felt someone grab me around my mouth and hold me to them. I thrashed against them, trying to free myself.

"Hold still, you little bitch," James spat as he jerked my head up. I lost all feeling except for tingling in my hands. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I could barely breath. When James let go of me I fell to the floor, wheezing for air. My eyes wouldn't focus on anything and my thoughts were scattered. He pulled my arms behind my back and put duct tape over my mouth. He hauled me up to my feet before hitting me, making me collapse again.

I was finally able to breath again and gathered my thoughts, trying to figure out what to do. I screamed against the tape but I doubt anyone could hear.

"Get up," he said as he pulled a gun out. My eyes went wide and I did what he said.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from downstairs. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Showtime," James cackled quietly as he grabbed hold of my neck and pointed the gun my head. I cried out under the duct tape before realizing that Edward would come find me after hearing that. When James heard footsteps on the stairs he took the gun away from my head and pointed it at the door.

EPOV

The drive to Bella's house seemed to take forever. The seconds felt like years. Once I finally pulled up to her house I skidded to a stop and ran up to the porch. Her door was ajar.

"Bella," I called as I walked inside, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Nothing. I checked all the rooms downstairs before heading upstairs. I heard muffled cries coming from the spare bedroom. I stood for a second trying to gather my thoughts on how best to go about this.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a message from Chief: _don't do anything stupid. You don't have anyone to back you up. I'm on my way._

Well, Chief, what I'm about to do is stupid, yes, but it's for the woman I love. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes for a second before bursting through the door. James was holding Bella by the neck with duct tape over her mouth and her arms tied behind her back. A gun was pointed at me and Bella's muffled shrieks became louder and more frantic. Her eyes were huge and filled with tears.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastard you're cheating on me with," James spat. "Have any last words, Mr. Cullen?" he asked. I suddenly had no clue what to do. I had no gun, no bulletproof vest. Hell, I was done for. Bella cried out again. "Shut up, bitch!" James spat before shoving her to the ground. "You cheated on me!" he spat as he aimed the gun at her.

I lunged the few feet at James, tackling him to the ground. I grabbed him by the wrist that was holding the gun and started smashing his hand into the ground before he let go of the gun. I kicked it away from him.

James reached up with one hand and grabbed my throat, squeezing hard. Not able to breath, I did my best to cause as much damage as I could. I punched him in the cheek before grabbing his hand that was around my neck, letting go of his other hand.

He turned us over so I was on my back and bashed my head against the ground with his arms still around my neck. Suddenly James was off of me and I was coughing and wheezing for air.

Bella had kicked him with both of her feet in the ribs and he was on the ground holding his side. He got up off the ground and went over to her, smacking her hard across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on her," I spat and punched him along his cheek. I tackled him to the ground again and straddled his stomach. I began punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Edward, get off of him!" Chief's voice roared. He pulled me off James and I struggled against him. "I said enough!" he said in a no-nonsense tone. I gave up and let him move me away from James. I turned my attention immediately to Bella. I went over to her and gently removed the duct tape.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I untied her hands. She didn't answer me but wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder, straddling my lap. I held her to me as I watched Chief handcuff James, reciting his rights. "I've got you," I assured Bella. "You're safe now, Love." I pulled back a little. "C'mere, look at me," I said and took her face in my hands when she pulled back.

I wiped away her tears but fresh ones quickly replaced them. I turned her head to the left a little and stroked where James hit her. A bruise was forming along her cheekbone.

"I was so scared I wouldn't get here in time," I whispered as a few tears fell down my cheeks.

"You shouldn't have come," she whispered. "You should have just let my dad come." _Tell her, Cullen. Tell her why you didn't wait._

"I couldn't leave you for another minute with him," I sniffled.

"You're so stupid," she cried. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I don't care. He could have killed me and I could have cared less because you would have been safe."

"Don't say that," she sniffled before sobbing softly.

"I love you," I whispered as I held her close again.

"I love you too," she cried into my shoulder.

I helped her stand up and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my body. I carried her out of the room and downstairs. Chief was coming back into the house as we got to the end of the stairs.

"Bella," he sighed. I let her down and she ran over to Chief.

"Daddy," she cried.

"It's all over Bells, it's all over." He held her tight to him for a moment. "I'm going to take him down to jail," he said as he pulled away from her. He looked at me. "You take care of my baby girl," he said.

"Always," I nodded. Chief kissed her temple before leaving. I went over to her and held her again.

"Thank you," she mumbled into my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head but said nothing. After a while she pulled back and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I will be," she nodded. "I'm just shaken up right now."

"What do you need? What can I get you?"

"I think I just need some sleep," she whispered. "I had a panic attack before you got here and I was just recovering when you got here," she looked down at her feet. "Could you hold me while I sleep?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." She grabbed my hand and led me up to her room. I kicked my shoes off and laid on her bed. She came and cuddled next to me, her head right above my heart. I stroked her arm and she closed her eyes.

XOXO

The next several days passed with little incident. Bella had a nightmare the first few nights but hasn't had any for about two nights. I haven't told her the truth yet. She needs me to be here and if I tell her the truth it will only hurt her more than she is now.

I was now getting dressed to attend Rose and Emmett's wedding. I buttoned up my light gray dress shirt and put on a black tie before slipping my shoes on. I ran some gel through my hair in a desperate attempt to at least tame my hair slightly.

I called Alice and let her know I was just about to leave to pick her and Riley up. Rose had invited Alice and Riley after inviting me. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and walked out to it.

Once Alice, Riley and I were at the ceremony we sat in a pew and waited.

BPOV

"Bella, I need to tell you something and have you not completely freak out, okay?" Rose asked cautiously while we were getting our hair done.

"What is it?"

"My dad contacted me earlier this week."

"And I'm just hearing about it?" I ask bewildered.

"Don't freak out!" she pleaded. "You weren't in the right place this past week."

"Rose, I've been fine," I assured her.

"You were on the verge of freaking out all week and I could see it even though you tried to hide it."

"What did he say?" I changed the subject back to her.

"He asked to walk me down the aisle."

"And you said?"

"No! I said no!" she said sounding shocked. "But I did say I would come visit him some time. He's living in Seattle."

"That's a three hour drive, Rose," I reminded her.

"And he's my father, Bella," she said pointedly. "Drunk or not, he's still my dad." I didn't say anything. "Don't be mad, please," she pleaded.

"I'm not mad," I assured her. "I'm just shocked he'd try to contact you after all this time."

"He just wants to be a part of my life. He said he hated the way he was before."

"I don't trust him. I'm going with you," I said in a no-nonsense tone. "Does Emmett know?"

"Yeah, and he flipped out like his normal self. He doesn't want me to go."

"He'll let you go though," I said confidently.

"I know he will," she smiled.

XOXO

"Okay everyone, let's get this wedding started," Jennifer, the wedding planner, said. I hugged Rose before walking with Jasper to the doors. He offered his arm to me and I took it with a smile. The doors opened, the music played, and we walked down the aisle. At the end we broke apart and stood on either side of the altar. Emmett came in next with Mom and left her at her seat, giving her a kiss on the cheek before assuming his position in front of the altar. He clasped his hands in front of him as he waited for his bride.

The doors closed momentarily until the song switched to the traditional Wedding March. They opened and Rose stood there with Dad. Everyone stood as they made their way down the aisle. I felt tears come to my eyes when I looked back at Emmett. He had a few tears streaking his cheeks and swallowed thickly. I looked back at Rose and she was smiling through tears. When they made their way to the end of the aisle Dad placed Rose's hand in Emmett's, kissed her cheek and patted Emmett on the back before taking his place next to Mom.

XOXO

After the ceremony I met up with Edward in the lobby. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said as he held me at arms length to look at me.

"Thanks," I smiled. I looked over at Rose and saw her hugging Alice, who was bouncing with excitement.

"I love you," Edward kissed my temple and I looked up at him.

"I love you too," I grinned. I held his hand in mine and we walked over to Rose.

"Congratulations," Edward said as he hugged her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Edward," she smiled when they pulled apart. Edward went over to Emmett and said congratulations before giving him a hug and patting his back. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have been getting along really well the past month or so, just like Rose, Alice and I.

"Sisters," I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"You're going to make me cry again," she whined.

We all went over to Mom and Dad's house for the reception. While we were all eating I stood up and tapped my champagne glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at me.

"A toast, to the bride and groom. May you both have a long and happy marriage and give me nieces and nephews. Welcome to the family, officially, Rosalie," I raised my glass slightly and everyone raised their own glasses and muttered "to the bride and groom".

After dinner there was the first dance of the bride and groom. They danced to Bound To You by Christina Aguilera.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I turned my head to look at him and smiled, kissing him softly.

"I'd love to," I accepted. He let me go and grabbed my hand, leading me out to the dance floor. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and I rested my arm over his, holding onto his shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great," I said, and honestly, I was. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders the day James was arrested. I was just dealing with the after thoughts, the "what if" thoughts. _What if Edward didn't get there? What if Edward was hurt? What if James got away again?_ Those were mainly what fueled my nightmares. Scenarios based off of "what if".

"Great," he grinned.

"I love you," I smiled.

"And I love you," he replied before kissing me. He pulled away, smiling, and rested his forehead against mine.

EPOV

After dancing with me, Bella danced with Emmett, Jasper, Chief, and Riley.

Chief pulled me aside after dancing with Bella. We went out front to talk privately.

"How's Bella?" he asked.

"She's great from what I know of," I told him honestly.

"Good, good," he mumbled and rubbed his hand over his chin.

"What is going to happen to James?"

"He's going on trial and will probably be in jail for a long, long time."

"Good," I responded. "Sir, I really need to talk to you," I said nervously.

"What is it, Boy?" he asked with narrowed eyes, probably knowing what I was about to say.

"I can't keep this from her forever. She has a right to know. I have no reason to keep this from her anymore."

"No _reason_? Boy, you're protecting my daughter."

"She's twenty-five, not five, Sir. She doesn't need to be protected now that James is in jail."

"Your job's not done until I say it's done, Cullen," he said heatedly.

"I am _in love_ with your daughter, Sir. Lying to her is killing me!" I said with as much heat.

"You weren't supposed to date her in the first place, so why the _fuck_ is that my problem? I'm telling you now she's going to be hurt. Which is why you shouldn't have started dating her. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my son's wedding." Chief dismissed himself and walked back to the party. I sighed and went to go back too.

"There you are," Bella smiled as she came around front. "What were you and Dad talking about?"

"He just wanted to thank me for helping with James," I said with a half smile. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before leaning to my ear. I could feel her smile against my cheek.

"Maybe I can thank you tonight," she whispered seductively. I groaned and pulled her close.

"I'd like that very much," I said huskily. _Stupid you're only delaying the inevitable_, I scolded myself. _I'll tell her. When the timing's right, I'll tell her._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all had a great New Year! Thank you so much for reading! Okay, so I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I feel like I fit a lot of information into this one. I'll do my best to make the next one longer!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**

**P.S. if you spot an error I made (such as in Chap. 9 I said Bella was Emmett's brother) please tell me and I'll fix it pronto! Thanks again!**


	12. The Perfect Mistake

Let Love Lie

Chapter 11 – The Perfect Mistake

BPOV

The next few weeks go by smoothly. Edward and I are closer than ever and I couldn't be happier. I haven't had a panic attack since the day James was arrested and my nightmares have seized.

Rose and I are now on our way to her father's house in Seattle. I'm not too thrilled about it but I told her I would be here and I am a woman of my word.

Rose pulls into a neighborhood and it takes about another two minutes until we pull up to a small yellow house. Rose draws in a deep breath and lets it out.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn go back to Forks if you want."

"No, I need to do this," she says as she kills the engine. _I was afraid she'd say that_. She gets out of the car and I follow her. We walk up to the door and she hesitantly knocks a few times. Rosalie's father opens the door.

His blonde hair is now almost fully gray; he has lines on his face and has gained a few pounds since junior year. You can barely tell he is only three years older than Dad; he looks much older.

"Rosie," he says breathlessly.

"Dad," she replies in a level tone.

"Come in, please. Hello, Bella," he greets me.

"Mr. Hale," I smile slightly. We walk into his house and it is tiny and neat. Nothing like Rose's old house, which used to always be a mess until she cleaned it up. Her father was always too drunk to clean it up.

We all sit in the living room in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"So, how have you been?" Mr. Hale asks.

"I've been great. Emmett and I got married a few weeks ago."

"And I wasn't invited?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"No, you weren't. I had no reason to invite you."

"Besides the fact that I'm your father!" he says desperately. "I kind of want to be a part of your life, Rosalie, and that means going to your wedding."

"Why now, Dad?" she asks. "Why not when I was in high school? The only thing you cared about then was your alcohol. Mom _left_ and you were my only parent. It's kind of late to step up to the plate."

"It was an_ addiction_, Rosalie. I had little to no control over it! Why do you think I went to rehab?"

"Because it was court ordered!"

"Please, Rose, a second chance is all I ask for."

"Oh, that's all? Whenever I needed my Dad you weren't there. I had to go to Charlie! Do you know how much it hurts to know that your father spent your whole childhood drunk? Imagine how I felt for a second before you ask for a second chance."

"I'm sorry, I know I screwed up, but Rosalie, I have changed. I've been sober for three years. I'm trying to get my act together to be a better father for you."

"That's not the point," she shakes her head fiercely. "The point is that you weren't there before. I don't see why I should let you be there for me now."

"Rose, please," he pleads and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. "I want to be a part of your life. I want to be able to see my grandchildren."

"We're done here," Rose says as she stands up. I get up after her.

"Rosalie, wait," Mr. Hale says as he stands up also.

"Dad, you don't just get to walk in and out of my life as you please," she says angrily. "I'm hurt and need to get my thoughts set straight."

"Just think about it, please."

"Fine, I'll think about it," she sighs, giving in. His face lights up.

"That doesn't mean it's a definite yes. I'm still leaning towards no. Now, if you excuse me, Bella and I are going to head home so we can get back to our men." She marches out with me right behind her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bella," Rose says about and hour into the drive. She has been lost in her thoughts since we left her Dad's house.

"What are best friends for?" I ask light-heartedly.

"No, really. I don't know if I could have done that alone."

"I'm always here for you," I smile. The rest of the ride is spent in silence, us both lost in our own worlds.

XOXO

The six of us, along with Riley, hang out after Rose and I get home. Being a Saturday, we're all off of work or got off early. We are all out in Alice's backyard. Edward, Riley and I are playing around while the others sit and sip on their respective alcoholic drinks and Jasper cooks burgers and hot dogs on the grill.

Riley and I are running from Edward while we play tag because he is "it". Riley runs and hides behind Alice's chair while she giggles. Edward doesn't attempt to get him, but instead charges towards me. I start running away from him as fast as I can but know I'm not fast enough when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"You're it," Edward chuckles but doesn't let go of me.

"Jerk," I laugh. "You can let go now."

"Nah, I think I'll just hold you," he mumbles against my neck as he kisses it. He's been getting more hands-on the past few weeks as if he's afraid I am going to pack up and leave. I don't mind, in fact I love it, but he seems so scared. I turn in his arms and cup his cheeks.

"I love you," I smile before kissing his.

"I love you too." He sighs and pulls away.

"Okay guys, young eyes are here, remember?" Rose calls out to us. I giggle and pull out of his arms. He starts walking towards everyone. I start running and jump on his back. He stumbles forward, chuckling, and grabs onto my thighs, hoisting me farther up his back.

"Hello," he chuckles. I giggle and kiss the side of his head.

"You guys remind me of a couple in high school," Rose giggles.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Alice calls. We look at her and she has a camera in her hands. I stick my tongue out and scrunch my nose right before the flash goes off. "Hey! Make it a nice picture, Bella!" she laughs. Edward chuckles and looks at me.

"What did you do?"

"You'll never know," I smirk.

"Unless I show him the picture," Alice laughs. "Now come on, smile!" I smile over Edward's shoulder and the flash goes off again. "There we go!" she sighs jokingly.

"Food's done," Jasper announces as he puts the meat on a platter and sets it on a picnic table that has other various foods. I grab a plate and put a hamburger on it, some salads and then some chips. We all sit in chairs and eat, falling into easy conversation.

I look around and find that I can't picture my life without every single one of these people. To think only a few months ago I hadn't know Alice or Edward and now they had wedged themselves into our group. I have a feeling they have found themselves a permanent place with us, the mere thought making me smile.

XOXO

After school on Monday I head over to Alice's to babysit Riley overnight. Alice is meeting with some people interested in her designs in the morning and Edward is working tonight rendering him unavailable. Jasper is going with her so she isn't alone in Seattle.

"Riley knows how everything works with Edward so he can tell you what is the norm. His bedtime is eight o'clock although he will try to convince you otherwise. I think Edward keeps him up later, which I'm trying to catch him doing, but please make sure he's in bed by then," Alice instructs as she slips her shoes on and buttons her coat.

"Okay, will do," I assure her. "He'll be in great hands."

"I don't doubt that," she smiles. "I may move you up to first on my call list if you do better than Edward."

"I don't think Uncle Eddie would like that, do you Rie?" I laugh as I pick Riley up. He giggles and shakes his head.

"Call me if you need anything, granted I'm three hours away."

"We'll be fine, Al," I assure her. "And I'll call Edward. This may be your big break in fashion, you don't need me calling your."

"You're a saint," Alice smiles before taking Riley from my arms.

"You be good you hear me, Babe?" she asks.

"Yes, Mama," he smiles a toothy grin. He gives her a smacking kiss before she puts him down.

"Love you," she says and ruffles his hair.

"Love you too," he grins at her.

"Bye guys," I say as I hug Alice and Jasper. They say their goodbyes and leave.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I ask Riley.

"Color!" he says as he runs out of the room. He comes back with a Cars coloring book. He sets them on the kitchen table and runs back to his room. He comes back this time with a big box of crayons. We sit at the table and color in Lightning McQueen and Mater.

"What do you and Uncle Eddie normally do?" I ask.

"Color and watch movies," he says as he scribbles across the page. "And play superheroes," he adds.

"Superheroes, huh?" I giggle. "Who is Uncle Eddie?"

"Optimus Prime," Riley says indifferently. I make a note to keep that stored as fuel to tease Edward with later.

"Optimus Prime is a superhero?" I ask. Isn't he a Transformer?

"He's the hero Transformer," he informs me.

"Why do you want Uncle Eddie to marry me?" I ask after a few moments of silent coloring, knowing I may be overstepping my boundaries.

"I like you," he shrugs.

"That's it?" He thinks for a moment before nodding his head confidently.

"Are you hungry?" I ask after a few minutes, hearing his stomach growl. He nods, concentrating on his coloring. "What does Uncle Eddie normally make you?"

"Mac-en-cheez!" he says happily. I smile and get up to go over to the food cabinet. I grab a box of Cars macaroni and cheese and start boiling water on the stove. About ten minutes later the macaroni is done and Riley happily chews away at the Pixar characters. He holds a spoonful up to me and I open my mouth. He puts it in my mouth before eating again. Edward told me he likes sharing his food, but only if he feeds it to you.

After Riley finishes eating we put in an animated Transformers movie. I snicker when Optimus Prime takes the screen. Riley falls asleep a little while into the movie. After it finishes I picked him up and take him into his room.

"Riley, come on, let's get you into your pajamas so you can get into bed." He sighs and pouts before opening his eyes. He shut them again and rubs his fists over them. He goes over to his dresser and opens the bottom drawer. He pulls out a pair of Spongebob Squarepants pajamas and puts them on. He goes into the bathroom across the hall and brushes his teeth before coming back and climbing into bed.

"You good?" I ask.

"Uncle Eddie normally sings to me," he says in a small, whiny voice that little kids tend to have when they are tired. _He didn't sing when I was here_.

"What does he sing?" I ask.

"Christopher Robin." I go over to the chair next to his bed and sit down. I know this song; it was what my Dad sang to me when I was young.

"Christopher Robin and I walked along under branches lit up by the moon," I start singing softly, running my hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore as our days disappeared all too soon."

Riley turns to his stomach and clutches a stuffed bear to his side. "But I've wandered much further today than I should and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood. So, help me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh corner by one." Riley sighs, almost asleep.

"You'd be surprised there's so much to be done, count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds from the sky. Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh." I stop because Riley seems to be sleeping.

"The song's not over," he whines, not opening his eyes. I smile and run my fingers through his hair again before continuing.

"Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do, got a honey jar stuck on his nose. He came to me asking help and advice and from here no one knows where he goes. So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there, how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear.

"So, help me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one. You'd be surprised there's so much to be done, count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds from the sky. Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh, back to the days of Christopher Robin, back to the ways of Pooh."

By the time the song is finished Riley is sound asleep. I kiss his forehead before getting up. I turn to the door and se I'm not alone. I jump and place a hand over my heart before realizing it's only Edward.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," I scold him in a whisper. I turn the light off, closing the door so there is a crack that lets hall light leak into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," he smiles.

"How much of that did you hear?" I scrunch my nose. I don't think I have the best voice in the world, but it isn't horrible.

"Pretty much all of it. You sounded amazing."

"Thanks," I mutter sheepishly. "My dad used to sing it to me." We walk out to the living room and sit on the couch.

"So how was work, Optimus?" I grin. He groans and throws his head back on the couch before chuckling.

"He told you about that, did he?"

"Oh, he did," I laugh. I get up on my knees before straddling his lap. "You never answered my question," I point out.

"It was long and boring," he says as he rolls his head to the side on the back of the couch, his green eyes capturing my brown ones. "And for you?"

"Just a joy," I say sarcastically. Edward's hands trail up and down my sides. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I mean I love that you're here, but I thought you were working late."

"Things were slow. I was told I could leave," he shrugs. "I still haven't gotten a hello kiss," he smiles. I giggle before leaning down and kissing him softly.

XOXO

Another week passes in the same fashion. Edward and I spent as much time together as we could, mainly nights when we were both off work. He didn't have as many graveyard shifts as he used to, which was nice. These past few nights have been the most fun I've had in a while. Edward and I did an array of different things. We had gone clubbing, went on a movie and dinner date, took Riley to the park and spent the nights in bed tangled together.

Rose is coming over today for a girl's day/night. Like we used to have in high school before boys got in the way.

But right now, I'm lying in Edward's arms in bed. His lips trail kisses along my shoulder and neck as I sigh contentedly, my eyes closed and head against the pillow. When his lips reach my ear he whisper his love for me. I open my eyes and turn to face him, propping myself up on one elbow. I trace random patterns on his bare chest, returning words of love in a soft murmur.

"I have to work late tonight," he sighs and starts playing with his button up shirt that I am wearing.

"Rose is staying the night anyways. But you'll come over tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course," he smiles. "What are you two going to do?" he reaches up and pushes some strands of hair away from my face and behind my ear.

"Probably watch movies and talk. Girl stuff," I giggle.

"Bella Swan having a typical girls' night," he chuckles.

"Hey, I resent that," I say in mock anger. He flashes a lopsided smile before leaning up and kissing me.

I can't help but think about how one day he could pick up and leave, never looking back. I know, what a morbid thought to be thinking while kissing your extremely hot boyfriend, but I can't help it. It just crosses my mind and the pain that follows the thought is excruciating.

"What's wrong?" he asks when he pulls away. His eyes hold concern as he caresses my cheek with his thumb.

"I just," I let out a nervous, airy laugh and look down at the sheets. "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey," he says softly. "Bella, look at me." I look up at him from under my eyelashes. "You won't lose me. I'm not going to leave until you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave. Ever," I confess.

"Then I'm here to stay," he smiles and kisses me, all my worries vanishing.

Edward eventually has to leave to head down to the hospital. I get up and shower before settling into the kitchen and eating Rice Krispies while reading the newspaper. There's an article about one of Dad's fellow officers who is retiring. They're throwing him a party tonight. Emmett, Dad and Jasper are going, which leaves Rose and me for a girls' night. I don't like going to those kinds of functions. I feel like everyone there knows everything about me. Granted, most of them have known me since I was born, and Dad longer; I don't like how they know so much.

A knock on my door pulls me from the paper. I get up to answer the door and Rose is standing there holding an overnight bag and two garment bags.

"What are the garment bags for?" I ask as I let her in. She gives me a pleading look before explaining.

"We're going to Wayland's retirement party tonight. Dad said to drag you if I had to."

"I told him I didn't want to go," I whine.

"I know, but this means a lot to him. Plus, Wayland's known you since you were born. You owe it to him to go to his party."

"Did Dad tell you to say that?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe just a little," she confesses sheepishly.

"Fine," I grumble. "But the first time I feel uncomfortable I'm leaving."

"Deal," she shakes my hand.

"Let's get your hair in rollers," she says as she pulls me into my room. She drops her bag on my bed and leads me into the bathroom. Once my hair is up in huge curlers and my face is covered in a green facemask I am allowed to leave the bathroom. I don't get too far before she forces polish onto all twenty of my nails.

After my nails are done in a teal blue Rose helps me take the facemask off. Now that my face is smooth she cakes it with foundation. She brushes bronze eye shadow onto my eyelids, pairing it with a darker eyeliner and mascara.

Rose then moves onto her make-up while I sit on the bathroom counter.

"How's Edward?" she asks without breaking her concentration.

"He's good," I smile. "He left about a half hour before you got here. He's working late at the hospital tonight."

"That's a bummer," she says as she caps the mascara tube.

"Yeah, but it's okay because we're hanging out, and luckily there's an open bar," I giggle. She laughs and agrees with me. Rose takes out the rollers from my hair and pins a bunch of it to the side so it flows over my shoulder. After emptying about half a can of hairspray on my hair she dubs it perfect. She curls her own hair, leaving it flowing down her back.

She takes me out into my room and thrusts a garment bag into my hands. She pushes me back into the bathroom and shuts the door. I unzip the bag and am met with a teal blue dress with painted peacock feathers on it. It has one shoulder strap on the side opposite my hair and stops at my knees. I strip and pull it on. I walk out into the room and twirl for Rose.

"I knew it! I knew that dress would look good on you!" she claps happily. She changed into her dress while I was in the bathroom. It is a cream strapless dress that is form fitting at the bust but flows loosely down her abdomen to her knees. She has on matching heels and clutch bag. "Here," she says as she hands me a teal clutch and pair of teal heels. I slip my feet into the heels and put my cell phone and lipstick into the bag.

"Ready?" she asks. I nod and we walk down to her BMW. We drive to the only gathering hall we have in Forks. We walk inside and find my brothers and parents.

"Hey guys," I smile as we walk up. Rose goes over to Emmett and loops her arm through his.

"Glad to see you came, Bells," Dad smiles.

"Not that I had much of a choice," I arch an eyebrow but smiled. He chuckles sheepishly.

"Honey, Jake was looking for you earlier," Mom says.

"Jake's here?" I groan.

"I thought you two were friends," she says confused.

"We were," I mumble. "I'll go find him." I walk away and over to the bar where Wayland is ordering a drink.

"Hey, Old Man," I greet him. I smile to the bar tender and order a drink.

"Hey, watch yourself Missy," Wayland booms with laughter. Wayland easily has ten years on my Dad but barely shows it. He is one of the most in shape people I know.

"Have you seen Jake around here?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink. Jake and I used to hang around the station when we were younger even though we weren't supposed to.

"Yeah, he went out for a smoke," Wayland says as he tips his head towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," I smile and pat his back before walking outside. I see Jake leaning against the side of the building smoking.

"Jake," I call. He looks over at me and his eyebrows shoot up.

"I didn't think Renee would pass on the message," he says as I approach him.

"You were looking for me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to apologize for how I acted at Emmett's engagement party. I was angry and should have never said those things."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid with the whole James thing, I know that," I wave it off.

"And there's my best friend. The girl who forgives quickly and takes the blame for everything."

"I do not," I protest and he archs an eyebrow at me. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Can we go back to being friends, please? I miss you."

"Are you sure Leah will let you? She doesn't like me much."

"We're not together anymore," he sighs.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say she couldn't get my name right," he averts his eyes to the ground.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Jake," I frown.

"No, it's fine. She should be over Sam before she dates anyone else." I nod but remain silent. "Let's head back inside," he offers. We walk inside and he comes with me over to my family.

"Hey Jake," Jasper greets.

"Hey, Jazz, how have you been?" he asks. Rose and I walk over to the bar.

"This party isn't as bad as I thought it would be," I say as Rose and I wait for her drink.

"Yeah, it's not a total bore," she shrugs. Rose and I chat with some officers for a while, most of them being Dad's age or a little younger. They keep talking about this one officer who just joined about a year ago. They don't mention his name, but I've never heard Dad mention any new guy before.

My phone buzzes in my clutch and I pull it out. It's a text from Edward: _I wish I were with you right now instead of working_.

I smile before tapping my response: _I wish so too. Tomorrow night though._

_That's too far away._

"What's Edward saying?" Rose asks.

"He wishes he weren't working," I smile as I type my response. _You'll survive. And I'll make it worth your while._

_Tsk, tsk, trying to get me to talk dirty while I'm working. I'm appalled, Bells. Really appalled._

I giggle and shake my head. _Get back to work, Doc. Love you._

_Love you too._

I put my phone away and turn back to my mint mojito.

Another hour or so passes by as we chat with people at the party. Everyone seems to know about what happened with James but no one comments on it. I can still see it in their eyes though; the pity.

Rose and I are talking to Wayland when I hear it. That laugh. _His_ laugh. I turn and see Edward across the room clad in a green button down shirt and black slacks. Rose follows my gaze and gasps when she sees him.

"I'll be right back," I say to Wayland and Rose before walking over to Edward who is mingling with some officers. I tap his shoulder and he turns to me. Once he realizes it's me the smile on his face fades and he looks horrified. He clenches his jaw and swallows thickly.

"H-hey," he stumbles out.

"Working?" I quirk an eyebrow, showing him I caught him in his lie.

"Yeah, uh, this is for work," he furrows his eyebrows. What does this have to do with hospital?

"I don't understand," I say. "You're a _doctor_."

"Doctor?" an officer I was talking to earlier laughs. "Cullen's the rookie I was telling you about earlier!"

"Yeah, thanks Crowley," Edward says as he pulls me away from the group. I yank my arm from his grip.

"Is what he says true?" I ask, holding onto my sanity by threads. He nods without meeting my glare.

"So you've been lying to me? Every day? From day one?" I accuse.

"In a way, yes," he says and looks up at me. "I-I had no choice. And this is definitely not how I wanted you to find out."

"You didn't have a choice?" I scoff. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I couldn't tell you I was a cop. I was under strict orders," he explains.

"Did my dad put you up to this?" I ask, my breathing becoming labored.

"He gave me the job, yes."

"Job? Lying to me is a job?"

"Can we go somewhere else and," he starts but I cut him off.

"No!" I say loudly. "Just tell me why the _hell_ you lied to me." I notice a few people glancing over at us but can't find it in me to care.

"I was undercover."

"From who?" I ask but then realize I already know the answer. "Me," I breathe out. "W-why?" I ask.

"We were trying to catch James. All along, the officer who almost had him was me. I would camp in the woods outside your house for hours on end waiting for him to make a move."

"So all of this was for your job? You used me," I concluded feeling like my heart was breaking more and more with every word.

"No, I would _never_ use you."

"That's _exactly_ what you did! I was a pawn for you to use to get ahead in your career!" I cry. "Telling me you love me, it was just so your job would be easier!"

"I really do love you, Bella. That has nothing to do with my job!"

"I don't believe you," I shake my head as I start walking back towards the bar. He grabs my arm asking for me to wait up so we can talk about it. I turn and dump the remains of my drink on him. He drops his hand, stunned. I take this opportunity to place the glass on the bar before walking out. I meet the eyes of my father and avert them elsewhere, too hurt to look at him.

EPOV

No fucking way did this just happen. I mean, it had to happen sooner or later, but not like this. I knew it was going to hurt but I could have never guessed it would hurt this much. I watch her as she walks out, feeling every pair of eyes on me the entire time.

I finally wrap my head around what just happened and stalk over to Chief.

"Consider this my two weeks notice," I say angrily before walking out to find Bella. I can't let her go that easily. She needs to hear me out. When I get outside I feel someone grab my arm and yank me backwards. I'm met with the angry eyes of Jacob Black.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he growls.

"Let go of my arm," I say through clenched teeth.

"Answer my question," he says, his grip becoming harder.

"You're assaulting a cop right now," I say angrily.

"I don't give a damn who you are! You hurt her." I look past him and see Bella's retreating form walking down the street.

"Get off of me," I spit and push him. He lets go reluctantly and I storm past him before running to catch up with Bella.

"Bella," I call as I get close to her. She takes her shoes off and holds them in her hands as she takes off running. I stop chasing her, knowing if someone saw us they would assume I was about to attack her. I kicked a fence, cursing. I cursed my job, Chief, myself.

I should have never taken the job. Look where it's gotten me. I head back to the party to get my car.

BPOV

Edward starts calling after me once I'm about a quarter mile away from the station, walking home. I'm temped to turn around and bitch at him, let him see how much he's hurt me but I can't. It's too painful. So I just take off my shoes and run as fast as I can from him. I'm not stupid, I know he's faster, but I'm hoping it will deter him from continuing coming after me. It works because I hear his footsteps stop and then the sound of him kicking something, cursing.

I slow to a walk once I turn the corner, my house now in view. Just a few hundred more feet. Then you can cry. Then you can scream. Then you can fall apart. I feel tears pricking at my eyes and I move as fast as I can to get to my house. I pull my key out of my clutch and shakily unlock the door. I slam it shut and break down.

The sounds escaping from my mouth don't sound human, a mixture of sobbing and screaming. I stumble into my room and crawl onto my bed. I hold my pillow to my chest and wet it with my tears.

He lied to me. From the very start he lied to me. I feel so used. He was using me to get ahead in his career. To stop being the rookie. I can't believe I fell for his act, too. How stupid could I be to think that he would love someone like me? It was all just an act for him.

My sobbing doesn't stop until I am able to make another sound, my voice worn. The tears don't stop though. I stare across my room as the tears flow.

"Bella," Rose says softly as she comes in. She lies down behind me and runs her hands through my hair, taking the pins out. She combs her fingers through my tangled hair before getting up. She walks into the bathroom before coming back out with a wet rag. "Close your eyes," she instructs softly. I do as she says, my eyes stinging from the salty tears. She wipes the cloth across my face, removing my make-up. When she stops I open my eyes again, tears resuming their stream down my cheeks. I feel Rose unzip my dress. "C'mon, help me here, Bells," she pleads softly. I don't move; I can't move. I feel like my limbs weigh a ton each.

She sighs before pulling me into a sitting position, removing the dress from my shoulders before letting me lay on my back. She lifts my hips up to take my dress down the rest of the way. She then pulls the sheets from under me to cover me up. She then lies behind me again, stroking my hair as I cry myself to sleep.

JPOV

I can't believe what I have just seen. Bella throwing her drink on Edward and walking out. Weren't they just happy yesterday? Edward storms over to us and addresses my father, spitting out, "Consider this my two weeks notice," before storming off after Bella.

"What did he mean?" I ask Dad. He looks up at all of us, staring at him confused. Rose comes over to us.

"What just happened?" she asks.

"Edward is a police officer," Dad explains. "I hired him to keep an eye on Bella while James was on the loose. He was never supposed to get too attached to her. Just become her friend."

"This was your doing?" Emmett asks angrily.

"They were never supposed to date," he excuses.

"You know Bella, Dad. You know how fragile she is. She always sees the best in people. She can't _help_ but get attached, making the other person attached. You should have known this would happen," Emmett growls.

"I'm going to go back to Bella's. Make sure she's okay," Rose says before shooting a glare at Dad and walks out. We all know Bella isn't going to be okay.

"I'm going to find Edward," Emmett says and walks out. I just shake my head at Dad and leave. I drive home and walk inside. Riley is well past asleep. Alice comes over to me and sees my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Can we talk outside?" I ask, trying to control my voice. She nods, not sure what to make of my mood. We walk out into the backyard and I can't think of where to start.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" she asks.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About Edward."

"What?" she asks for clarification. "Jasper, if something's happened to Edward you have to tell me."

"Did you know he was lying to Bella?" I ask. She's silent, confirming my question.

"She found out," Alice says softly.

"Yeah she found out! How could you keep this from me?" I ask desperately.

"Jasper, I wanted to tell you—to tell Bella—but it wasn't my place. Edward had to tell you guys. It was his _job_."

"My sister is _hurt_, Alice!" I yell. "I don't give a damn that it was his job! I should have known! She shouldn't have found out the way she did! She shouldn't have been lied to! What did she do to deserve this? To deserve two men to walk into her life only to leave her broken?"

"Please, keep your voice down," she whispers, shrinking away from me. I pinch the bridge of my nose and clamp my eyes shut. What am I doing? This isn't going to make Bella's pain go away.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I just," I start but stop for a moment before continuing. "I just can't stand the thought of Bella being hurt. She's been hurt too much in her life."

"Jasper, I'm not trying to make excuses for Edward because there is no excuse for this, but, he really does love her. I'm certain he's hurting just as bad. I know that he never wanted to hurt her. He was planning on telling her." She came over to me hesitantly.

"It's not all Edward's fault," I sigh. "My dad's the reason this whole thing started."

"I agree with you though, he should have told her."

EPOV

When I get back to my car Emmett is leaning against it. I stop walking and sigh. I can't turn around and forget about the car because he's seen me. He's waiting for me to come over there so he can kick my ass. Hell, maybe he should kick my ass. It's what I deserve after all. I walk up to my Volvo with my eyes averted at the ground.

"I know what happened," Emmett says. I don't say anything, too ashamed, too hurt. My heart is shattering and it's entirely my fault.

"I never wanted to hurt her," I say weakly.

"I know," he says shortly. "But you were lying to her." I feel like a child about to be scolded by my parents. Since when do I let anyone make me feel this small? "She's not just hurt by you, you know. It's also because of my dad. So not all of what she's feeling is directed towards you."

"Most of it is though. And I don't blame her. I should have never asked her out," I groan.

"Look, I know my sister, she's very forgiving. Give her some space for a few days then try talking to her again."

"Why are you helping me, Emmett?" I ask as I finally look at him.

"Because you're my friend. And I know you really do love Bella." Without saying another word he walks off towards his Jeep. I sigh and get into my car. Once I get home I grab a bottle of Jack and drink until I'm numb; tears streaming down my cheeks the entire time.

BPOV

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache and with Rose behind me. I get up off the bed and trudge into the kitchen. I fill a glass with water and pop my anxiety pill along with some Tylenol. Once I chug all the water I put the glass in the sink and go over to the couch.

I can't think of anything besides Edward lying to me for the past several months. Declaring his love for me while he was using me for his job. I feel so betrayed. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Bells?" Rose calls as she walks out of my room. I look up at her and smile softly.

"I need to do something," I say in a raspy voice. All that sobbing/screaming took a toll on my voice. "Get my mind off of everything. Then, tomorrow, I will go to work and pretend that nothing happened."

"Bell," Rose says as she comes to sit by me. "That's not the best way to approach this. Something _did_ happen. You can't pretend it didn't."

"I can at least try," I say, trying to sound confidant. Rose looks at me warily, clearly not liking my plan. "Shopping?" I ask, knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"Alright," she sighs. I smile and get up before going up to my room to pick out an outfit to wear. I open my closet and realize Edward bought every piece of clothing I own. I stare at it blankly, remembering the shopping trip.

_"I can't wear that to school!" I laughed. I put the very short pencil skirt back along with the strapless shirt he gave me._

_ "Well, maybe you could wear it for me," he whispered in my ear and I had to remind myself we were in public._

_ "Sorry, it's back on the rack," I giggled. He went to take it back off but I grabbed his hands._

_ "Okay, so what do you need besides work clothes?" he asked._

_ "Sweat pants, hoodies, and," I said before leaning up to his ear and whispering, "underwear."_

_ "I will most certainly need to give you input on what to buy there. You'll have to model it for me though, my imagination doesn't seem to do you much justice," he said huskily._

"Bella? Sweetie, are you okay?" Rose asks as she rubs my back.

"He bought these clothes," I whisper, not wanting to say his name in fear for breaking down again.

"I know, Hon, but you can't afford to just buy a whole new wardrobe. Just put some clothes on and don't think about it."

After shopping, which did absolutely nothing to get my mind off of things, Rose drops me off at my house. I look in the woods to make sure Edward isn't sitting there. I walk into my house and throw myself into grading papers.

XOXO

School seems to pass by at a turtle's pace. Every second takes an eternity. By the time lunch rolls around I am going insane. I storm into Rose's office and fling myself into a chair.

"Kill me, please," I groan. "I'm going insane." Rose looks up at me and clasps her hands together on her desk.

"Tell you what, stop by after school and we'll do something fun."

"What are we going to do?"

"You don't get to know. It's something for you to look forward to," she smirks.

"Fine, but it better be fantastic."

"It will be," she says. I grab my container of ice cream from her mini fridge and start eating. "You need something more than just that," she scolds.

"This is all I want," I argue. She rips her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half.

"Here, eat," she says as she thrusts it at me. I grab it and she takes the ice cream carton. I sigh and eat the sandwich. "Want to talk?" she asks. I shake my head, not wanting to talk about anything, _especially_ not about Edward. I'm trying to forget. Although my dreams are making that hard.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and I get up to head back to class.

"Meet here after school," she says. I nod and walk out.

The rest of the day seems to go by a little quicker now that I have something to look forward to. My curiosity is killing me though. I can't figure out for the life of me what Rose has planned.

EPOV

"Emmett, can you help me?" I ask when he answers his door.

"Em, who is it?" Rose calls in the background.

"Yeah, come on in," Emmett says confused. "It's Edward," he calls to Rose as he steps aside to let me inside. I feel weird coming to Bella's brother's house for help on getting her to at least talk to me but he's my only choice.

I'll admit, before Bella, I didn't really have any guy friends. I pretty much just stuck with my family and the guys at work, but I wouldn't call the guys at work my friends. Bella introduced me to her brothers and they have become my best friends. I'm actually surprised Emmett didn't hand my ass to me on a platter last night.

"What is he doing here?" Rose asks as she walks into the hall.

"Rosie, cool it, he's just as hurt as she is."

"But this is his fault," she says, remaining adamant.

"Not fully. It's Dad's too."

"No, this is my fault," I say, taking the blame that I'm rightfully handed.

"What do you need?" Emmett asks as he leads me farther into the house, into the kitchen.

"I need to get Bella to talk to me. I need her to let me explain things."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Rosalie says, sitting down next to Emmett. "I'm not trying to be rude, but she's really hurt, Edward. She literally wants nothing to do with you."

"Which is why I need your guys' help," I explain.

"Why should we help you?" Rose asks, leaning onto the table.

"Because I don't want Bella to be hurt. I love her."

"Alright," she says and sits back. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to her. Explain to her everything I can."

"Okay, she won't go for it if she knows," she muses. "Oh! I've got it! You come into school Monday and I'll get her to talk to you."

"What time?"

"Well it will have to be after school ends. Be there by two, no later."

"Thank you, Rose. You have no clue how much I appreciate this," I say gratefully.

"Just don't hurt her more," she warns.

BPOV

Once the final bell rings I am out of my classroom like a bat out of Hell. I scurry down to Rose's office. When I get to it, her door is closed and the blinds are shut. _Weird_.

I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. Maybe she's with a student. She comes to the door and smiles, barely opening it to usher me in before shutting it again and standing in front of it, as if she were afraid I was going to try and escape.

"So?" I ask expectantly with a smile. That's when I see someone move in my peripheral vision. I turn to see the one face I don't want to. My heart clenches in pain and I find it hard to breath. "Rose," I say as I turn back to her. "Let me leave," I say seriously.

"Not until you two talk," she says pointedly. "Now, I'm going to wait outside. Right outside. So, if you try barging out, you won't get far." She starts opening the door and I shoot her a glare and cross my arms over my chest. I feel tears threaten to fall but I blink them away and bite my cheek.

"Bella," Edward says pleadingly. I shake my head, not looking at him. "I just need five minutes, ten tops," he says.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, now do I?" I spit, my voice thick with oncoming tears.

"Can you please look at me?" I shake my head.

"You told me I could trust you," I say in a whisper, barely audible.

"What?" he asks for clarification, hesitantly moving a few steps closer.

"You said I could trust you!" I cry and look at him, finally letting my tears escape.

"And I meant it!" he replies in a desperate tone. "Every word I have ever said to you I meant."

"How can I trust you when you've been lying to me for the past five months? You've lied to me from the very beginning when I've been _nothing_ but honest to you!" I yell. Tears stream down my face quickly.

"I've only lied about my job. That's it," he insists.

"But it was a daily lie. You lied about where you were, what you were doing. And to make it worse, you were doing this to improve at work. You knew how messed up I was from day one and you still pursued on getting closer to me! Do you know how much this hurts? Knowing the one guy outside my family I trusted was deceiving me the entire time?"

"I know I was wrong, I know I shouldn't have lied, but I was planning on telling you. I've tried telling you before the other night, it just hasn't worked. I would chicken out. I'm a coward, okay?" he says exasperated.

"No, it's not okay," I shake my head, wiping my tears. "You shouldn't have had to tell me because we shouldn't have to be in this situation right now. You shouldn't have come up to me that day and you shouldn't have tried getting to know me. You should have let me be. I would be better off right now."

My heart is shouting at me to forgive him, to stop making a big deal out of a lie. A small white lie that shouldn't hurt this much. But my brain is telling me to hold my ground and that this lie is more than just small, it's earth shattering. It's the foundation of our relationship.

"Are you saying you regret these past several months?" he asks, sounding unsure.

"I'm saying that if you didn't lie I wouldn't have put my heart out, I wouldn't be hurt right now, and we would both be better off," I explain, not answering the question directly.

"You're not the only one hurt from this, Bella."

"But I'm the only one who was blindsided, Edward. I was the one who didn't see it coming. You knew all along that you would have to tell me. You knew all along that there was a chance of this fight happening. You should have known that the sooner you told me the easier it would be for both of us. You don't get to play the victim, Edward," I say angrily. "We're done here." I walk to the door and open it. Rose is standing there, no doubt having heard everything.

"Rosalie, get out of my way or so help me," I threaten, tears still streaking my cheeks. She looks over at Edward who probably gives her an okay because she moves out of my way. I storm back into my classroom, gather my belongings and walk out. I get in my truck and drive out of town and down to the very end of First Beach, just outside of La Push.

I take off my heels and walk down to the edge of the water, the cool air making my flesh rise with gooseflesh. I let out soft sobs and put my face in my hands, realizing the one thing I feared. Dating Edward was the perfect mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Okay, a little explanation for the last sentence:**

**If you have ever heard the song The Perfect Mistake by Cartel, you'll know what I'm talking about. I found their situation very easy to compare to the song. For example, the line: "I know I'm wrong, I knew all along you'd find out" goes perfectly with the story, as do many of the other lines. Just thought I'd clear up any confusion with the last line :D**

**So, how did I do? Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	13. Wasting the Days Away

Let Love Lie

Chapter 12 – Wasting the Days Away

BPOV

I don't know how long I've been standing here but it's getting dark and colder. A breeze rolls off the waves making me shiver. My tears dried up a while ago, leaving a numb feeling in their wake.

"Bella," a familiar voice calls out to me. I sigh before turning to look at Jake. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had to get away from Forks," I say in a raspy voice before clearing it. He comes over to me and pulls his jacket off to drape it over my shoulders. I slide my arms into the sleeves and turn back to the water.

"Rough day?" he asks.

"That's the understatement of the century," I muse bitterly. Jake pulls me to him and hugs me, holding me securely to his body. I loop my arms up behind his back to grip his shoulders and rest my head on his chest. This is the thing I missed the most about Jake; he knows how to comfort me. He knows that I don't like people filling the silences that let me just be.

"I need to head back to town," I sniffle.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"I'm always here if you need me," he assures me.

"Thanks," I smile half-heartedly. I shrug out of his jacket and hand it to him before trudging over to my truck. I shove the key in the ignition and turn it, making it roar to life. I drive past Jake toward home.

XOXO

When I get home Alice's Porsche is parked on the street out front. When I pull into the driveway she gets out and starts coming over to my truck. I get out and turn to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry," she apologizes. I close the distance between us and hug her.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," she mumbles into my shoulder. She pulls back and dabs at her eyes.

"Don't cry, you're going to make me cry," I say with a trembling lip. She sniffled and let out a sob-like laugh. Tears spill out of my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she blubbers again.

"Why?" I sniffle.

"I knew all along and I didn't tell you. I'm such a horrible friend."

"Al, no, don't say that," I cry. "It wasn't your fault he was lying to me. It wouldn't have been your place to tell me anyway."

"No hard feelings?"

"No," I shake my head and smile softly. "We're fine." She smiles and hugs me again, squeezing me harder than before.

EPOV

I walk into the police station to turn in my uniform and badge.

"Edward," Charlie calls as he walks over to me.

"Chief," I say shortly.

"Cut it with the 'Chief' bullshit. I'm not your boss anymore, it's Charlie," he sighs. "Look, I have an offer for you."

"I don't want any offers from you," I say angrily. "The last offer I accepted turned out to bite me in the ass."

"It's a transfer," he continues. I look at him suspiciously for a moment before answering.

"To where?"

"Seattle."

"Why?"

"Because I know how much you liked your job. We don't have to tell Chief Call you quit or about your last assignment."

"I'll consider it," I say. I turn and start walking away.

"You need a job, Son," he calls to me. "If you're in any shape like my daughter is, then you'll go crazy without something to keep your mind off things." I stop at the door and turn to him.

"I'll take the job," I accept.

"Great, you'll have two weeks to find a place to live and another week to get settled before you start. I'll tell Chief Call you want the job," he smiles, satisfied. I nod before walking out.

I get into my Volvo before calling Alice.

"Hey," she chirps.

"Can we meet for lunch?" I ask. "At the diner?"

"Yeah, sure."

XOXO

"You're moving?" she asks bewildered, dropping her fork onto her plate, creating a loud clatter.

"Yeah, to Seattle," I say. "I just decided today."

"What about Riley, Edward? You can't just pick up and leave, he'll be devastated."

"I'll make sure to have a room for him in my apartment. And I'll come back on weekends if you'd like."

"I can't ask you to do that," she says guiltily.

"I didn't hear you ask," I shrug and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Do whatever you have to, but I don't like it," she frowns.

"I'm going insane here, Alice. All I do is think about Bella and how easy it would be to just go to the school and force her to talk to me until things are better. I just need to get out of Forks."

"Let me know if you need help moving," she sighs.

"Oh, and can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she nods.

"Don't tell Bella I'm moving."

"We don't talk about you. She can't talk about you," she frowns. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I hurt her that bad?" I groan.

"Edward, all she wanted was for someone to be good to her. She's hurting, yes, but I'm sure it could be worse."

"I'm still a dick though," I frown. She doesn't disagree.

BPOV

School is now let out for summer. I used to look forward to summer, but now that it's hear I'm dreading its presence. Summer used to hold so many promises and had so much potential but now all I see lying ahead of me is darkness.

I pull myself out of bed and trudge downstairs to make coffee. I'm surprised by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and Jasper sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"About damn time you got up," he calls to me as he looks over the top of the paper.

"What time is it?" I mumble sleepily.

"Eleven thirty. I made coffee," he smirks and raises his mug before taking a sip.

"Thanks," I yawn. I pour myself a cup and add sugar and creamer before sitting across from him.

"How are you?" he asks offhandedly, not looking up from the paper.

"I feel like walking on sunshine," I grumble around my mug.

"All right, Katrina," he chuckles. I smile lightly.

"You're a part of The Waves if I'm Katrina," I giggle.

"You still coming over today?" he asks.

"I'm not looking forward to it, but I'll be there," I sigh. Alice and Jasper were having everyone over to kick off the summer. Unfortunately, that means being in the same vicinity as Edward. I've managed to avoid him for the past few months.

"Just try and be civil, please," he pleads.

"Jazz, I'm not going to fight with Edward. I'm just going to keep my distance." I sip my coffee and close my eyes as the warm liquid runs down my throat, soothing me.

"Dad was asking me how you were this morning."

"And you told him?" I drawled out, leaving the last word hanging, urging him to go on.

"The truth. I said you were still hurting but you're holding your ground."

"He's stopped trying to contact me."

"I know that too."

"I just can't bring myself to talk to him," I sigh. "I feel so much hurt and anger towards the both of them."

"I know," he sighs. "Just take your time. No one is rushing you to talk to them. Hell, you don't even need to talk to them if you don't want to." I shrug my shoulders and focus on the coffee.

"I need to head out. I have to pick up a few last minute supplies for the party. You're bringing dessert, right?"

"Baked a pie last night," I smile. "I'm picking up ice cream on the way to yours."

"Thanks, Bell, you're a saint," he says as he gets up to put his mug in the sink. He kisses me on the cheek before walking out.

I get up and put my mug in the sink before showering and pulling out an outfit for today. I go with a pair of jean shorts, a frilly blue tank top and a pair of blue flip flops.

XOXO

I pull up to Alice's house and see that neither Edward's bike nor car is parked out front. I breathe a sigh of relief before grabbing the pie and ice cream. I walk up the porch, knock a few times and walk in.

"Al, Jazz, I'm here," I call as I walk into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Alice calls as she bounds down the stairs. "Rie. Bella's here," Alice calls up to him. He comes running in behind her. Alice comes over to hug me after I set the desserts down.

"Hey Bub," I smile and lift Riley up.

"Hi," he grins.

"Rie, honey, go play in the living room, okay?" Alice says. I put him down and he runs into the living room.

"How are you?" she asks as she turns to me.

"I'm okay," I say as I clasp my hands in front of me.

"You seem kind of," she says and motions with her hands.

"Anxious?" I fill in where she left off. She nods. "If I'm being honest I haven't felt this much anxiety since the whole thing with James went down," I confess.

"Don't, please," she says apologetically. "I know this is hard and I really appreciate it. Don't feel like I'm forcing you to be here, please. If it's too uncomfortable for you," she rambles but I stop her.

"Al, I'm here, aren't I?" I smile. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could handle it." The sound of Edward's bike pulls my attention away from her. I take a deep, shaky breath before giving Alice my most convincing smile.

"Just remember," she reminds.

"I know. Thank you," I kiss her cheek before going into the living room to see Jasper and Riley. I sit on the couch next to Jasper and he throws his arm over my shoulders.

"He here?" he whispers. I nod. He squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

Edward has kept his friendship up with my brothers these past few months. I don't mind at all, it's just weird for me knowing they are hanging out with my ex. Despite the weirdness, I'm still glad they were able to keep their friendship and that our break-up didn't ruin any other relationships.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Edward booms from the front door. Riley gets up from coloring on the floor to run over to him. When they both come into the living room I do my best not to look at Edward. As if my eyes have a mind of their own, they kept finding their way back to looking at him. He shows no sign of hurting. Maybe he's moved on and I'm just stuck in the past.

Edward takes a seat across the room and Riley climbs in his lap. Alice sits across from me.

Esme and Carlisle arrive a little while later. They both sit in Alice's loveseat, which was by the chair Edward is sitting in.

"So, Jasper, how've you been?" Edward asks as he leans forward. Alice takes this time to, thankfully, start a conversation with me.

"Thank you so much Bella for bringing the dessert," Alice sighs appreciatorily.

"No problem, I haven't done much baking in a while," I giggle.

"Are you kidding me?" she rants. "It looks store bought it's so good!"

"Trust me, it isn't store bought," I laugh.

"Want to help me get some things ready in the kitchen?" she asks. I nod and we both leave the living room with Esme right behind us. Once in the kitchen I let out a huge breath and slump against the counter. "Chill, Bells, he's not going to harass you," she assures me.

"I know, I just," I mumble but stop.

"What?"

"He looks so happy without me," I say with a trembling lip. "Sorry," I apologize quickly. "I'm not meaning to ruin this day, I swear." I take a few calming breaths before gaining control of my tears. Esme comes over and hugs me.

"Just keep your head up, Sweetie," she says as she softly pinches my chin between her thumb and forefinger.

Alice smiles and rubs my arm. Rose and Emmett walk in then, Emmett's thunderous voice announcing their arrival. I hear a smack and Rose's voice scolding him. Rose comes into the kitchen and Emmett goes into the living room with the guys.

"Hey," Rose grins as she walks in. "What're you up girls up to?"

"Just chatting," I smile softly. She arches an eyebrow at me.

"About Edward," Alice whispers.

"What about him?" Rose asks.

"Just how he looks happy without me," I say, biting my cheek to keep from crying. Rose frowns before hugging me.

"Don't let him get you down," she smiles and winks.

Alice hands me a pitcher of lemonade and grabs glasses for everyone, handing those to Esme and Rose. Then Alice pulls a bottle of vodka out of the cabinet.

"You need a drink," she smiles. I grin back at her before we walk through the living room and outside, with the guys following. I sit between Alice and Rose in padded lawn chairs.

Alice pours everyone lemonade, adding vodka to my drink along with hers, Rose's, Jasper's and Edward's. I thank Alice when she hands it to me and take a sip.

"Bella, Uncle Eddie, come play with me!" Riley pleads. I clench my jaw and chance a quick glance at Edward. He's already looking at me.

"I'm going to sit out this time, Punk. I'm sure Bella wants to play though," he says and takes a gulp from his drink. I take a sip of mine before setting it down and extending my hand to Riley. He takes it and we walk out to his play structure.

"Are you and Uncle Eddie fighting?" he asks innocently after we climb up onto the structure.

"Just a little, Honey," I answer.

"Why?"

"Grown-up stuff." For a four year old, Riley is very observant and smart. He knows everything that goes on around him and processes it better than a child his age normally would.

A little while later we all sit outside eating pie and ice cream. Riley sits in Edward's lap eating his superman ice cream.

"Uncle Eddie?" he asks.

"Yeah, Punk?" Edward asks as he puts his uneaten, fork-mutilated pie down on small table next to him.

"Why don't you and Bella kiss and make up like Mommy and Jasper?" he asks. I feel blush cover my cheeks and I put my face in my palm.

"Bella and I aren't like Mommy and Jasper, Rie," Edward says.

"Yes you are," he insists. "You used to kiss her."

"We stopped kissing, Riley."

My phone rings in my pocket and I thankfully excuse myself. I feel the tension lift as I step into the house. I walk out onto the porch before answering.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bells," Dad's voice replies. The tension is automatically back.

"Yeah," I say shortly.

"Can we please talk?"

"Why?"

"Because Bella, I haven't heard a word from you in months. I'm your father!" I don't answer him. "Can you stop by?"

"Yeah," I sigh, nodding even though he can't see. "I'll head over now." I hang up and walk back inside. "Al, I have to go," I say as I walk back out into the yard.

"Already?" she whines.

"Yeah, I have to go talk to my dad," I smile apologetically.

"Okay," she nods. I hug Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Riley goodbye before walking out.

"Bella," Edward calls as he walks out.

EPOV

The tension between Bella and I is unbearable. I thought sitting as far as I could from her would help relieve some of the tension but it leaves me yearning to go over and push her hair back from her face. Riley's question didn't help relieve any of the tension either.

When she comes back in from taking a call to tell us she was leaving to go talk to her father I feel a tug at my heart. She's willing to talk to him but I had to fight her to talk to me? After shooting me a glance she walks out. I get up and start following her.

"Edward, don't," Alice says but I don't listen. I keep walking until I'm in the front yard calling for Bella to stop. She stops, takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"Don't," she whispers holding her hand up to stop me. I stop a few feet from her.

"You told Riley we were fighting?" I ask, a little shocked that she would share that with a four year old.

"He asked, Edward. What was I supposed to do? Lie? You should know where that gets you," she says, a small fire in her voice. I clench my jaw and swallow at her words. "Go back to the others," she says warily.

"No, I," I start, trying to find the words. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, and you will. I don't want to talk to you," she says in a shaky voice.

"Bella," I start and reach for her. She steps back and puts a hand to her trembling lips.

"Edward, please, this is hard enough already," she cries softly. A tear falls from my eye and I wipe it away quickly. I can't stand her being so close, yet so far away.

"I'm sorry," I say with a voice thick with tears, looking directly at her. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm making this hard but I can't find the strength in me to give up. I love you, Bella," I sniffle. She walks over to me and wipes a few tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," she whispers. She leans up and kisses me softly. Once her lips leave mine she pulls away and drops her hand. "But I can't do this, Edward. You can't give up but I can't keep going. I can't just pretend that I'm not hurt by your lies because, in all honesty, they're crushing me." I swallow thickly as her words sink in.

"There's no chance we can get back together?" I ask although I knew the answer.

"No," she shakes her head. "I think it's best we just keep our distance whenever we can."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave," I say, grabbing on small threads of arguments.

"I didn't until I figured out that you were lying to me. I don't even want to be around you right now," she says angrily, tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Can you just tell me you love me one more time?" I whisper.

"I can't," she shakes her head as more tears fall from her eyes. "I can't," she repeats before turning and walking quickly to her truck. She pulls away without looking at me.

"Edward," Mom calls as she comes out. I wipe my eyes and sniffle real quick before turning to her.

"Yeah," I say, my voice deeper than normal from crying. She pulls me into her arms and I hug her to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No," I chuckle humorlessly. "I don't see me being okay anytime soon either."

BPOV

I pull up to Dad's curb and take a deep breath to calm myself. My conversation with Edward was the hardest thing I've had to do yet. I sigh before killing the engine and getting out.

I walk into Dad's house and find him sitting in the living room. He stands when he sees me.

"Bella," he sighs with a soft smile.

"Dad," I don't return the smile.

"Sit, please," he says. I shake my head.

"I'd rather stand," I insist.

"Okay," he says and clasps his hands awkwardly, still standing.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I ask.

"Yeah, look, the whole undercover cop thing," he says shaking his head. "It was only to protect you. I just needed you to make sure you were safe."

"Dad, we live in a small town! You live not even two minutes from my house! I'm a grown woman and I didn't need protection!"

"What would you have done if Edward hadn't called me the day we caught James, huh? You could be _dead_ right now if it weren't for him," he raises his voice.

"I could be _happy_ right now if it weren't for him!" I yell. "I would rather be dead than feel like this! You both have hurt me beyond repair. I feel so broken every second of the day that it takes all the effort I can give not to just give up!"

"What do you mean _give up_?" he asks, his voice still raised but now filled with concern. "You don't mean," he trails off.

"It's run through my mind a few times but I'm not going to," I say, trying to hold onto my anger. Dad's face falls but isn't filled with sadness. His face shows disappointment.

"Why aren't you asking anyone for help, Bella?"

"I don't want help, Dad. I don't _need_ help. I have my life under control."

"That's hard to believe after you just told me you were thinking about," he says not being able to say the word.

"Suicide?" I spit the word. "I said it's run through my mind but so have many other thoughts Dad. Thoughts about you and Edward that hurt. Thoughts about how I'm never going to be happy again because I can't stand to look at the man I'm in love with and my own father. The thought's run through my mind that everyone in my life is going to hurt me and it's depressing me. All of these thoughts are making me depressed, Dad!" I cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. I just meant to protect you. You're my baby girl and I've almost lost you once and I'm not willing to go through that again."

"You're losing me, Dad," I tell him. "And this time it's not from the hands of an abusive boyfriend, it's from your own actions. You're losing me because you're sheltering me and it's hurting me."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighs exasperated.

"I just need some space," I say.

"I've given you three months of space. Please, I'm your _father_!"

"And Edward is the only person I'll love, Dad. I just need some time. Please," I plead.

"Take as much time as you need. Just remember that everything I did was for your safety and because you mean everything to me." I turn and walk out without another word.

XOXO

I look around my now empty apartment for the last time before placing my keys on the counter.

I'm moving to Seattle today. I was offered a teaching job a few weeks ago and I accepted immediately. Apparently one of the teachers quit last minute and they found my application and portfolio from when I applied a few years ago. So, Seattle here I come.

Jasper and Alice moved there about a month ago and Rose and Emmett were planning on moving there, which is perfect.

I grab my purse and walk out to my truck, where the last of my boxes await me in the trunk. I get in and start up the ignition.

My radio is permanently broken after a fit of rage I had on it about two months ago. I jammed the volume knob to where it's always on mute and a few of the buttons are stuck pushed in. Needless to say, it no longer plays music. I was listening to music until I realized every song reminded me of Edward. After making this realization I pounded my fist and the heel of my palm on it over and over, tears pouring from my eyes the entire time.

Anyway, it's broken and my car rides are now more peaceful. I put my sunglasses on and pull away from my house, which now has a SOLD sign in the yard.

These past several months haven't been the best. I feel like I underwent a midlife crisis throughout them. I cut my hair so it just barely reached my shoulders. I stopped wearing make-up. I've decided to move. I've lost about five pounds. My best friends are now Ben and Jerry.

Three hours later, I pull up to my apartment building just in the city limits of Seattle. Alice, Riley, and Jasper are already unloading boxes from Jasper's Chevy Avalanche. They had left about an hour before me to start getting things settled.

I asked them not to tell Edward about my move. The point of this move is to get away from Forks and away from everything I left behind there; all the hurt and anxiety.

"Hey, Bells," Alice smiles when she comes out to grab another box.

"Hey," I smile and grab a box from my trunk.

"We almost have all Jazz's car unpacked."

"Sweet, because we have the whole trunk and a few in the bed," I smile. We had my furniture delivered by moving truck yesterday so I didn't have to worry about how I was going to move my bed and stuff.

After everything is finally unloaded from my truck Alice and Jasper head home, leaving me to unpack for three more hours.

"Alright, Swan, time for grocery shopping," I sigh.

EPOV

Seattle is a great change. It's no longer silent and small. There is traffic everywhere, noise filling every street, and it's a lot bigger than Forks. The change is good for me, but Bella still fills my mind every second of the day. _How is she? Is she moving on?_

I don't ask Emmett or Jasper about her. I doubt they would share information with me anyway. I did break their sister's heart after all; even if mine broke in the process. We have an unspoken agreement not to bring her up in conversation, which I'm thankful for.

"Cullen," Chief Call says as he plops into a chair in my office. That's right, I have an office. With a fancy nameplate and my name written on the door, the whole nine yards.

"Yeah, Chief?" I ask as I look up from my paperwork.

"It's Embry or Call, not Chief. I hate formalities," he scrunches his nose in disgust. Well, that's different than what I'm used to. Charlie was all about formalities.

"Alright, what do you need, Call?" I ask. He smirks before proceeding.

"Just wanted to let you know that after your patrol you can head home for the day," he nods and gets up.

"Thanks," I call as he walks out. He lifts a hand and gives it a single flick of the wrist over his shoulder, dismissing my comment.

I walk out to my cruiser, that's right, _my_ cruiser, and got in, setting out for my patrol.

XOXO

I park my bike in the parking garage and walk into my apartment. I greet the doorman, Larry, who tells me a cutie just moved in. I chuckle and dismiss his comment, telling him he can have her. I walk up to the third floor and grab my keys out of my back pocket.

I hear paper bags crinkling and look up to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair trying to open her door with an armful of grocery bags.

"Miss, do you need help?" I ask as I approach her. She jumps and drops her bags, cursing under her breath. I bend down next to her and start helping her pick up her groceries. That's when I realize she's not picking them up. I look up and am met with the shocked eyes of Bella. I roll back on my heels until I'm on my ass just staring up at her.

"Bella," I whisper after a moment. _A cutie just moved in._ He was talking about Bella? Fuck.

"I don't need help," she whispers as she opens her door before starting to pick her things up.

"Please, let me help. This is kind of my fault," I insist, finally coming to and starting to pick up the groceries again.

"Just leave me alone, please," she says, her voice still a whisper.

"Sorry," I apologize and get up. I walk to my apartment. Right next door. I walk inside and close the door, resting my forehead against it.

"Fuck," I whisper.

BPOV

I finish picking up my groceries, lucky enough to not have eggs, and walk into my new apartment. I set the groceries on the counter and call Alice.

"I had a feeling you'd call me at some point today," she answers.

"You knew he lives here?" I ask.

"Yes, but you loved the apartment and he didn't want me to tell you he moved. I'm sorry," she drags out the 'y' in sorry. I start unloading groceries, only answering her with a sigh. "Are you mad?"

"Well, I'm not necessarily happy," I mumble.

"Bell, I'm sorry!" she whines.

"It's fine," I grumble. "If my fruit is bruised I'm blaming you, though," I add.

"What?" she questions, confused.

"I was trying to unlock my door with my arms full of groceries and Edward asked if I wanted help. I dropped my groceries. I guess he didn't know it was me because he looked as shocked as I felt."

"Speak of the devil, he's beeping in. I need to take this, Bells. It's probably the same thing you called for."

"Bye, Al, love you," I say.

"Love you too," she says. "Oh, and we're all going out tonight," she switches over to the other line before I could argue.

Once I finish unloading the groceries I walk into the living room and look out to the city. The view from the apartment was the factor that sealed the deal with this apartment. If only I had known whom I would neighbors with, I may have wised up and realized the view shouldn't have made my decision. I mean, my apartment is nice; two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a decent living area.

I sigh and walk into my bedroom. I fling myself onto my freshly made bed and groan. It figures I would move into the apartment he lives in. Just my luck, right?

A knocking on my door pulls me from my moping. I get up and trudge over to the door, looking into the peephole before answering.

"Alice, Rose," I smile welcomingly. They walk in with garment bags in hand. "No," I whine. "I'm not in the mood to be Bella-Barbie."

"We're not going over the top," Rose promises. "We're just going out to dinner to celebrate your move and Emmett and I just sold our house."

"Your house sold?" I ask brightly.

"Yeah, this morning we closed on it!" she grins. I squeal and hug her.

"Now, come on ladies, we have to get ready!" Alice says as she shuts the door behind her. We walk into my room and Rose sets to my make-up while Alice styles my hair. After they finish they go about doing their own hairstyles and make-up, instructing me to get dressed.

I walk into my room and get the garment bag they labeled with my name. I unzip it and pull out a deep blue dress. I slip into it and look in the mirror. The sleeves stop just above my elbows and the length of the dress stops right above my knees. The material is loose yet still shows off my curves. The neckline dips dangerously low between my breasts, stopping right below the valley between them. A light brown belt loops around my stomach, resting on my hips.

Rose and Alice walk in and express their approval. They make small improvements to my look before they deem me ready to go.

"It's just us going out, right?" I wonder aloud.

"And the guys," Alice adds offhandedly. I bite back a groan. _Great, I get to see Edward twice in one day_.

"Oh, and by the way, you're riding with Edward. Bye!" Rose and Alice rush out. I quickly follow them.

"Are you two insane!" I screech.

"Bella, we have Rose's BMW and we have to go pick up the guys," Alice explains.

"So I'll drive myself!"

"What's the point of taking more than one vehicle if you both live here?" Rose asks. She grabs my arm and ushers me back into my apartment.

"Look, Bell, we know he's not high on your list but please tolerate him. It would make it easier for all of us."

"But it will make it harder for _me_," I point out. "I'm trying to move on, you guys, and forcing me to be with the man I _love_, the man that broke my heart, is not going to help."

"Just drive with him, please," Alice pleads, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh, feeling myself give in.

"Fine," I throw my hands up in defeat. "But once the car parks I am getting as far away from him as possible."

"Deal," Alice extends her hand and I shake it, rolling my eyes. "Now, Rose and I have to go pick up the guys. Jasper should be back from taking Rie to the sitter's."

"See you later, Bells. Don't give Edward too hard of a time," she winks. They both walk out.

I let out a groan and throw a silent hissy fit, complete with stomping my feet. Childish, I know, but I didn't want to scream in frustration because I don't know how thick these walls are. As it is, the people living below me are probably not enjoying the stomping.

"Alice!" Edward's pleading voice rings through the hall.

"Bye Edward!" Alice calls, her heels clicking down the hall. He must have not known about this either. I hear Edward's door slam loudly, echoing through the hall. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table. I pull my phone out of my clutch and tap Jake's number into the keypad screen. I press it to my ear and the ringing fills my ears.

"Talk to me," he answers.

"Hey," I reply.

"Don't tell me you hate Seattle already," he chuckles.

"Let's just say I have a neighbor I'd rather not have," I grumble.

"Uh-oh, it's not who I'm thinking is it?"

"If that person happens to be the one that I've been avoiding these past few months then you'd be correct."

"There's always a room for you here," he offers. Jake and I have gotten our best friend status back in the past few months. He's helped me through a lot. He isn't too keen on the idea of me living in Seattle and even offered for me to live at his place.

"Thanks, Jake, but my job's here now. I can't quit before I start," I reason with him.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighs. "If you ever need me to kick the cop's ass, I'm just a phone call away," he offers.

"Thanks," I laugh. A knock on my door interrupts our conversation. "Speak of the devil," I muse.

"What?"

"Rose and Alice are scheming again," I sigh. "I have to ride with Edward to dinner." I get up and walk over to the door, looking out the peephole. Sure enough, Edward is standing on the other side.

"Should I let you go?" Jake asks. I unlock the chain lock and deadbolt before opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," I say as I walk away from the door.

"Have fun," he chuckles.

"Oh yay," I say sarcastically and hang up the phone. I look back and Edward is still in the doorway. "Are you coming in?" I ask and quirk an eyebrow. He doesn't say anything but comes in, shutting the door behind him. I walk into my room and slip my feet into the blue heels Alice and Rose brought over.

My heels click against the wood floor as I walk back out to the living room.

"You're wearing those on the bike?" he asks. It was then that I noticed the helmets in his hand.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting on that bike," I say, crossing my arms.

"You don't have much of a choice now, do you?" he challenges.

"You're right, I'll change. Meet you down there?"

"Sure," he shrugs and walks out. I wait about a minute before grabbing my keys and clutch. I walk to the opposite stairway that he went to. I carefully make my way down the stairs as not to fall in the heels. Once I'm on the floor level I take the far entrance to the parking garage, away from where Edward probably was. My heels clicked across the concrete ground, echoing throughout the parking garage.

I stride to my truck as quick as I can, fishing for my keys in my clutch. I scream as I collide with a body and fall backwards. Hands grip my waist, steadying me and sending a buzzing current through me. Once I'm steady on my feet I push his hands off me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to sneak up on people?" I grumble, smoothing out my dress.

"I thought you were going to change."

"And have our sisters kill me? I'd rather have them kill me for taking my truck."

"Alice told me I wasn't allowed to let you drive yourself," he sighs.

"I don't care. I'm taking the truck."

"Then I'm coming with you," he shrugs. He starts walking to the truck.

"What if I'm going to pick a guy up?" I challenge. He stops and turns to me.

"Then pick up the guy. I'll go pick up the girl I was going to bring before Alice ruined my plans," he counters and I feel a pang in my chest. I swallowed, my throat becoming tight.

"Fine, go pick her up. I don't give a damn!" I shout, my voice echoing.

"I will!" he says and storms off to his bike. I get in my truck and take deep breaths to calm myself. I turn my truck on and pull out of my spot. Edward is already gone.

I find myself biting my fingernails as I pick up my phone to call Alice.

"Are you two on your way?" she asks.

"Do you know any guys you could get to come last minute?" I ask around my nail.

"What? Why?"

"Your plan sucked. I need a date or Edward will know I was bluffing."

"Bluffing?"

"I'll explain later," I groan exasperated.

"Fine, I'll make a call," she sighs.

"Thank you so much," I hang up after saying goodbye.

I pull into the restaurant parking lot about ten minutes later and see that Edward isn't here yet. _Shit, is he really picking up a girl?_ I park my truck and walk into the restaurant. I find Alice and the gang at the table with an extra guy.

"Here she is!" Alice says brightly as she stands. "Bella, this is Mike. Mike, this is Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you," he stands and kisses my hand. I blush and mumble a response back to him. I sit to the right of Mike.

"So, Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm starting a new teaching job at Seattle High," I smile. "And you?"

"I'm a sports reporter," he grins, his blue eyes shining.

"Awesome," I smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Edward's voice calls to us. "I had to pick up Jess." He walks over to the table and everyone turns to look at them while I stay facing away from him. Edward helps Jess into her chair before sitting to my right. Mike drapes his arm over the back of my chair.

I take a chance to look at Edward and his jaw is set tight, his arm slung over Jess' chair.

We order our dinners and start up a conversation again.

"So, Rose, Emmett, when are you guys moving out here?" Edward asks.

"In another month or two. We just sold the house," Emmett grins.

Everyone chats and laughs, but Edward and I don't speak to each other. We don't even look at each other. Jess is nice enough, but I can't help but not like her. Everything she says is polite but all I can do is mock her in my head and think of everything wrong with what she said.

After our food everyone ordered dessert.

"Guys, Emmett and I have some news for you," Rose smiles as she calls our attention. We all look over at her.

"We're expecting," Emmett beams. My face lights up in a smile as I congratulate them along with everyone else.

"Wait, wait, I have an announcement too," Jasper says as he stands. We turn to him. He takes Alice's hand in his. "Al, I know we've only been dating eight months but I feel like I've known you and loved you my entire life. You and Riley have brought so much joy to my life and I am eternally thankful for both of you. I would like to have the honor of calling you my wife and giving you my last name. So what do you say?" he says and gets down on one knee. "Will you, Mary Alice Cullen, take me as your husband? Will you marry me?" he pulls a ring box out of his pocket and opens it. Alice places a hand over her mouth and nods her head vigorously.

"Yes, Jazz," she cries. "Yes!" he slips the ring onto her finger and gets up. He pulls her up to kiss her. I wipe a tear away from my cheek. Mike turns to me and pushes my hands away, wiping my tears for me. I smile at him and mouth thanks.

After we finish dessert we all get ready to head out. We all walk out to our respective cars. Mike walks me to mine. I look over his shoulder and see Edward handing his extra helmet, _my_ helmet, to Jess. He looks at me, puts his helmet on, starts his bike and pulls out.

"Look, I know why Alice invited me," Mike says. I look at him.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Don't worry about it. I know how it is," he shrugs. "You're a sweet girl, Bella. Give me a call if you ever want to go out," he says and hands me a piece of paper with his number.

"Thanks," I kiss his cheek. He helps me into my truck and shuts the door before walking to his car. I drive back to the apartment and park in the garage. Edward's bike is parked a few spaces down. _He probably has Jess with him._ I sigh and take my shoes off before walking into the lobby.

"Hello, Miss," the doorman, Larry says.

"Hi," I smile. "And it's Bella."

"Bella," he nods his head. I give him a small wave before heading to the stairs. I trudge up them until I get to the third floor. I start unlocking my door when I hear Jess' angry voice next door.

"Bella? _Bella?_" she screeches. I stop unlocking my door and my eyes widen as I listen. "Fuck you! If you want Bella so much then don't try getting with me!" I hear her stomp towards the door and I finish unlocking mine. I don't get it open quick enough and Jess sees me standing in the hall. "Well if it isn't Bella?" she wails angrily and storms past me. I watch her walk down the hall before turning to look towards Edward's door again. He's standing in the hall looking at me. I open the door the rest of the way and walk inside, locking the door behind me.

Tears start flowing down my face. _He said _my_ name?_ _I thought he was over me._ I silently scold myself for letting him make me feel all this jealousy and wanting. I let out quiet sobs as I pad my way through the apartment to my room. I pull off my belt and dress before throwing myself onto my bed and cuddling with my pillow.

The first night spent in my apartment is done so with crying. This has to be an omen or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter! I may not be able to write as much as I would like in the near future due to tons of work that is being loaded onto me!**

**But, I will update as soon as I can! **

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	14. The Drunken Night

Let Love Lie

Chapter 13 – The Drunken Night

BPOV

Once school started up again the months seemed to fly by. I spent most of my time holed up in my apartment or at work. Forget a social life outside of the gang. And I never—_never_—hung out with Edward.

"What makes you think I want to go out with him?" I ask Alice through the phone.

"Because you haven't been on a date in almost a year!" she argues.

"Don't you think there's a method to my madness?"

"And what is that?"

"I don't want to get hurt again. Edward really hurt me, Al. You know this. Put yourself in my shoes. What would you do?"

"I wouldn't let myself dwell on the past like you are. And don't tell me your not, because I know you."

"Fine, one date," I grumble. She squeals in excitement.

EPOV

"A date?" I groan. "Al, I don't want to date."

"Edward come on, you have to move on," she insists. "It's been almost a year now."

"No," I shake my head, although she can't see it through the phone.

"Just for drinks. You don't even have to see her afterwards. Please," she begs.

"Why are you trying to get me on this date so bad?" I sigh.

"Because I know you and I know that you don't do anything besides work and mope."

"I don't mope," I scoff. "I hang out with the guys most of the time," I shrug. She huffs but doesn't say anything. I can tell she's pouting. "Ugh, fine, Alice. One date."

"Thank you!" she squeals before hanging up.

I haven't had an actual date since Bella. I don't count Jess to be a date. That was a disaster within itself.

_We walk into my apartment and I shut behind us._

_ "So," Jess purrs as she walks over to me. She drapes her arms around my neck and fingers the bottom strands of my hair. "What should we do now?"_

_ I'm so not in the mood for sex. Jess is sexy as hell but she's not Bella._

_ When her lips attach to mine I follow her movements. I have been longing for some form of physical contact since Bella and I separated. Granted, the physical contact I want is from the brown-eyed beauty I'm in love with._

_ All I can think about is Bella. Her brown eyes that I get lost in. Her soft, full lips I always want to have against my own. Her long—well, not so long anymore—hair that I can't help but weave my fingers in. Her legs that seem to go on for miles._

_ "Bella? Bella?" Jess asked angrily and pulls away._

_ "Uh," I gulp dumbly. Did I really just say Bella's name?_

_ "Fuck you!" she screeches and shoves me. "If you want Bella so much then don't try getting with me!" _What? _She was all over _me_. She storms past me and out of my apartment. "Well if it isn't Bella?" she remarks snidely. I walk out to make sure nothing arises from Jess' rude encounter. I see Jess stomping down the hall in her heels before my eyes settle on Bella. She looks back at me before quickly going into her apartment. I walk back into mine and slam the door._

BPOV

Friday comes quicker than I want. I am dreading this date tonight, but I'm humoring Alice. She doesn't know how not to meddle in people's lives.

I pace back and forth in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I finally decide on a nice pair of jeans and a deep blue frilly blouse. I pull the front few strands of my hair on top of my head and create a small poof. I slid on a pair of ballet flats before grabbing my purse and walking down to my truck.

I drive down to a small Italian bistro to meet my _date_. I walk in and the hostess directs me to a table where a handsome man sits. He stands when he sees me arrive, towering over me by a good six inches, and holds his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Colin," he introduces with a slight British accent.

"Bella," I smile and take his hand. He pulls my chair out for me before sitting in his own again.

"How do you know Alice?" he asks.

"We met through her brother," I answer vaguely. "And you?"

"I work with her." I nod.

"Hi guys, my name is Quil. What can I get you to drink?" a waiter walks up. Colin looks at me.

"Iced tea, please," I smile.

"Water," Colin orders. Quil walks away.

"So, Bella, what brings you to Seattle?"

"Work and a change of scenery," I smile. Quil comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I get the mushroom ravioli and Colin gets the veal parmesan. I hand Quil my menu and see bronze hair behind him. I gulp and look around Quil.

Edward and a woman are standing at the hostess desk. She starts leading them over towards us. I turn my head and try covering the side of my face with my hand.

"Is something wrong?" Colin asks.

"Just someone I know," I reply with an apologetic smile.

"Bella?" I hear the familiar velvety voice.

"Edward," I greet with a reluctant smile.

"You're on a date?"

"Yes, Edward, this is Colin. Colin, this is Edward." Colin extends his hand but Edward doesn't pay any attention to him.

"Sir," the hostess calls Edward's attention. "Here's your table," she motions to the booth right behind me. _Great_. I let out an angry sigh as Edward sits right behind me.

"You just _had_ to pick this restaurant," I whisper angrily to him.

"I didn't make the reservations," he whispers back.

"So, Colin," I smile as I address him. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

Colin starts going into a long, descriptive story of how he struggled through college and to make it big in his career in fashion.

"He sounds like a keeper," Edward whispers to me.

"You're neglecting your date," I hiss.

"Like you're neglecting yours?" he counters.

"Leave me alone."

"Pardon?" Colin asks.

"What?" I question, turning my full attention to him while Edward snickers and his date rambles on.

"I thought you said something," Colin says.

"No," I shake my head.

"Oh, okay," he says before launching into his story again. I tune out and listen to Edward's date. I realize she is talking about her manicure.

"Going for the airheads, are we?" I ask Edward.

"You don't know anything about her," he hisses at me.

"She's talking about her damned nails."

"And Cameron's talking about fashion. Going for a guy that would be more interested in me than you?"

"_Collin_, happens to be smart and down to earth," I defend my date.

"Are you even _interested_ in this guy?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he spits out in a whisper.

"I hope your date doesn't give you any infections," I say.

"So mature," he grumbles.

"Bella did you hear me?" Colin asks. _Oh shit_.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What'd you say?" I ask while Edward snickers behind me.

"I asked what a pretty woman like you is doing without a guy in your life?"

"I have three guys in my life actually, but they're family. And my friend Jake has been more than enough to keep me company. The last guy I dated kind of did a number on me," I shrug. Colin nods before going into another lengthy story, this time about his last girlfriend.

"You're kind of quiet over there. Did you finally stop neglecting your date?"

"Maybe you should stop talking to me, Bella."

"So, Eddie," Edward's date muses in a high-pitched, nasally voice. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "How are you still single?" My body tenses in anticipation for his answer.

"Uh," he chuckles nervously and I don't have to look to know he's running his hand through his hair. "I haven't really wanted a relationship since my last one ended," he explains. "It really did a number on me," he uses my words. I feel myself getting angry at his explanation. He's the one that caused us to break up so he shouldn't be using that excuse. It's his damn fault.

"That's terrible," his date responds sympathetically.

"Yeah, but then I realized, if she can go on other dates, so can I," he says, no doubt flashing his signature smile.

"If she couldn't see how great you are, then she isn't worth your time."

"Yeah, I guess not," he mumbles. I sit there dumbfounded as Colin rambles on around his food. I don't even know what he's talking about anymore. I stab a ravioli and put it in my mouth, slowly chewing. My appetite is long gone but I don't want Colin to think I'm rude.

"What do you think, Bella?" Colin asks.

"Sorry?" I ask for clarification.

"What do you think about my idea for the clothing design?"

"Oh, I like it," I nod and smile although I wasn't paying attention to what his clothing design was.

"So you like orange shirts with blue and green stripes?" he quirks an eyebrow. I hear Edward snicker behind me. I look down at the table, knowing I was caught not paying attention. "Look, Bella, if you didn't want this date then why did you agree to it?"

"I'm sorry, Colin. I shouldn't have agreed. I should go," I say as I pull a twenty out of my wallet and place it on the table. I grab my coat and make my way to the door. By the time I'm outside tears are spilling out of my eyes. I get in my truck and press Alice's speed dial number.

"It's kind of early for your date to be over," she muses when she answers.

"I'm swear to god, Alice, I hate you," I cry.

"Bell? What's going on?"

"He was there," I sob. "Edward. He sat in the booth behind me and I was paying too much attention to the conversation he was having with his date and I totally ignored Colin. And now I'm humiliated and I feel like I just took two giant steps backwards."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"Yeah I know," I sniffle. I hang up the phone and go to start the engine. My passenger side door opens and Edward gets in.

"Don't you have a date?" I ask bitterly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were okay," he says softly.

"I'm not worth your time, remember? Go back to your date and leave me the hell alone."

"Bella," he starts but I cut him off.

"Please, just get out," I whisper. He sighs but gets out of the truck. I start up the engine and drive back to the apartment.

When I get home I pull on sweatpants and a tank top, pull my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, order Chinese and sit and watch chick flicks for the rest of the night.

XOXO

"Bella!" Alice pounds on my door. "Open the damned door!" I get up off the couch and cover my ears as I trudge over to the front door, unlock the deadbolt and chain, and pull the door open.

"Finally," she huffs. "It's about time! We're running on a schedule and," she stops short when she catches a glimpse of my appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Come on in," I say in a hoarse voice. My head is killing me.

"Are you going to answer my question?" she asks and locks the door behind her.

"I'm forgetting," I shrug and feel my lip quiver.

"Forgetting?" she repeats.

"What it feels like to be loved," I whimper. "What it feels like to be in Edward's arms and how his lips feel against mine."

"Is this why you're wearing one of his shirts?" I look down at the baggy gray V-neck I'm wearing.

"What brought all this on?" she asks as she starts picking up the liquor bottle and empty Chinese take-out containers that have been accumulating. "And if you don't fit into your dress today from all this junk I'm going to kick your ass."

"I ran into Edward yesterday," I shrug.

"That's it?"

"Sit down, I'll tell you."

_I walk into the building after getting home from Alice's bachelorette party. I search through my clutch trying to find my key when I run into a hard body. I crash to the ground with a groan._

_ "Shit, Bells, are you okay?" Edward asks. I close my eyes and just lie on the floor not wanting to move. "Sweetheart," he chuckles, "close your legs." My cheeks turn pink as I put my legs together._

_ "I'm not your sweetheart," I grumble._

_ "Do you want some help up?" he asks as he crouches down next to me. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling._

_ "Is there any other possible way I could humiliate myself between here and my door?" I question._

_ "Considering it's you, yes," he smiles. I want to smile. I wish I would smile. But I don't. Instead, I burst into tears. It could be from the alcohol I consumed tonight or I could just be losing my mind. Either way, I humiliated myself a second time. I kick off the damned heels I'm wearing before sitting up. Edward goes to rub my back but that only makes my crying worse._

_ "Are you okay?" he asks. I turn my head to look at him and his eyes are the size of saucers, his face creating the classic look of a deer in headlights. I shake my head and make my way to get up. Edward helps me before grabbing my shoes for me._

_ "Thanks," I sniffle. I trudge away from him and finally unlock my door. Once inside I grab leftover Chinese food from last night and a bottle of my best friend, Jack._

"Bell," Alice smiles sympathetically. "If you want, you don't have to dance with him today. I could switch you and Rose."

"No, Rose is your M.O.H. and I can't take that from her. She earned that spot," I smile. "Besides, I'm not going to let what's happening between Edward and me ruin your wedding." Alice beams at me before ushering me off the couch and into the bathroom. She tosses me a towel and I quickly shower.

Once I'm out of the shower I'm in a pair of jeans, a tank top and a zip up hoodie. Alice nearly pushes me out the door so we can get back on schedule. Unlucky for me, we run into Edward.

"Good morning ladies," he says as he sips his Starbucks coffee. He's carrying a garment bag that probably has his suit in it.

"Morning," Alice chirps. "Don't be late!" she chastises.

"Don't worry, Al, I'll be there," he chuckles. Edward and I exchange a glance before I quickly avert my eyes. Alice and I walk out to her Porsche.

XOXO

At the church Rose, Alice and I do each other's make-up. We help Alice into her gown and tie up the back for her. Once Alice is ready we get in our own dresses. Mine is a mossy green while Rose's is a shade lighter, but our dresses are identical in style.

Our dresses are strapless and go down to just above our knees. They are lavender with a silvery chiffon ribbon tied around the waist.

Mom and Esme come in wearing their dresses.

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful," Esme grins at Alice. Alice beams at Esme.

"Alice, sweetie," Mom starts. "Bella and I talked and we would like you to wear my mother's sapphire necklace for your something blue."

"Are you sure?" Alice whispers, shocked.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Bella was going to wear it for her wedding," Mom starts.

"But I don't see myself getting married anytime soon," I finish before Mom could make Alice feel bad about wearing it.

"No, I can't possibly wear it," she shakes her head.

"Mary Alice, you're wearing it," I insist. She turns and Mom fastens the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful," Alice says in awe, fingering the shiny stone. Carlisle comes into the room.

"Let's get this show on the road," he smiles. Alice squeals excitedly and grabs Carlisle's arm. We all walk out and line up with our bouquets. Once the music plays I walk through the doors first. I smile at Jasper and Emmett before sneaking a glance at Edward. He's already looking at me with his mouth slightly agape. I blush and avert my eyes from his gaze. I stand in my place a few feet away from the altar and watch everyone else come down the aisle. After me is Rose, then Riley and the two flower girls. The music changes, the crowd stands, and Alice starts walking down the aisle.

Carlisle places Alice's hand in Jasper's and pats him on the shoulder before going to sit by Esme. I take a glimpse at the necklace she's wearing and feel the pain of knowing that I found the man I'm going to love forever but I'm not going to marry. Without him, the image of me being married doesn't exist.

The necklace looks beautiful on Alice though. The small deep blue stone contrasts with her pale skin, competing to be more beautiful.

"Jasper, you may kiss your bride," the pastor says with a smile. Everyone claps as Jasper and Alice share their first kiss as a married couple. When they pull apart the music starts playing again and they make their way down the aisle. Following them are Rose and Emmett, arms linked. I walk over to the aisle and am met by Edward. He offers his arm and I hold onto his bicep. I try ignoring the feeling of being close to him but he's clouding my mind. Once we're out into the hall I drop my hand and take a step away from him. If he notices the space I put between us he doesn't acknowledge it.

I walk over to Jasper and hug him.

"Congrats," I smile when he wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks, Bell," he grins and pulls back. Alice's tiny arms wrap around me from behind.

"We're sisters," she grins. I smile and loosen her arms so I can turn and hug her properly.

"Sisters," I echo with a grin. I let go of her and Edward immediately pulls her into his arms. I walk away towards my family.

XOXO

At the reception we all take our seats, with me next to Rose, at the end of the table.

Rose stands and clinks her glass once everyone starts eating.

"I'd like to make a toast," she declares.

"Alice, Jasper, I wish you both a life filled with happiness. I'm not going to lie, marriage can be hard, but I know both of you can work through your problems together and love each other more by the end of the day. To Alice and Jasper," Rose raises her glass. Everyone echoes her and raise their glasses before taking a sip.

After eating Alice and Jasper share their first dance. Rose and I are standing at the open bar watching them.

"What's this I hear you're not getting married?" she asks.

"There's only one guy I would want to marry and that's not happening," I shrug. I take a sip of my champagne.

"So you're just going to stop yourself from being happy?"

"No, I'm stopping myself from settling. I'd rather be unmarried than be married to someone who is a second choice," I reason. "And I'm happy," I argue. I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Alright, let's have the wedding party come out and dance," the DJ says into the microphone. I shoot back the rest of my champagne before making my way over to Edward. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. I rest my other hand on his shoulder and he rests his on my waist. The song Everything by Michael Bublé started playing.

We dance with an awkward for a moment before Edward sighs.

"I hate that we're uncomfortable like this," he says loud enough for me to hear, but low enough so no one else hears.

"Me too," I confess, keeping my gaze fixed over his shoulder.

"I miss you, Bella." I clench my jaw as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't," I shake my head. "Not here, not now."

"Then when? We need to talk," he insists.

"Just not now. We're not doing this here." I tilt my head to look at him, feeling my resolve crumbling. His green eyes are red with unshed tears and filled with sorrow. His jaw is clenched making his square jaw even more pronounced.

His eyes capture mine, holding them in his powerful gaze. I can't look away as much as I need to. I can see all the pain that is hidden by his cool façade. The emotions in his eyes match the emotions I feel.

The song ends and I pull away and I drop my arms and step away from him.

"Later," I tell him, not as a goodbye, but as an assurance that I plan on talking to him later.

"Later," he returns with a nod. I walk over to the bar and get a dry martini, needing alcohol after the dance.

"Bella," Dad says as he comes up to the bar. He orders a beer and turns to me. "How are you?"

Dad and I aren't as close as we were a year ago. I used to be the typical "daddy's girl" but that part of me was lost when he lost my trust.

"Fine," I nod before pulling the olive off the toothpick with my teeth. I chew it slowly.

"Your mother misses having you around." I don't say anything for a fear that whatever I say would be snarky. "And I miss you too."

"Now you're sounding like Edward," I say unhappily.

"Bella," he sighs.

"Please, Dad," I plead. "What is with you and Edward? Every time you two get the chance to talk to me my mood deteriorates. Let me enjoy my brother's wedding." I pick up my martini and start walking away. Bitchy, I know, but I didn't want to be in a bad mood on the most important day of Jasper's life. It's not fair to Jasper and Alice if my mood ruins the wedding.

"May I have this dance?" Emmett's voice beckons me accompanied by a tap on my shoulder.

"You may," I smile and turn to face him. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. He places his free hand on my hip and I place mine on his shoulder. We start moving to the slow beat of the music.

"Rosie's pregnant," he says softly with a smile.

"What?" I ask astonished, and slightly hurt she didn't tell me. Emmett shushes me. "Really?"

"Yeah," he grins. "We've kept it to ourselves for a few weeks but she's going to start showing soon and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"How far along?"

"She's about two months."

"Wait, she was drinking champagne," I point out questioningly.

"It was sparkling apple juice. The look of champagne but the alcohol consistency of juice," he explains.

"Congratulations," I grin. "You're going to make a great father."

"We want you to be the godmother." A few tears fall from my eyes at his words.

"Are you serious?" I sniffle.

"Of course," he chuckles. "Stop crying, wimp," he jokes and moves his hand from my waist. He wipes my tears away.

"Promise you won't get mad when I spoil your child to no end?"

"Spoil your own child," he laughs.

"I'm not planning on getting married," I sigh. "And I can't raise a child on my own," I shrug. "Hell, I can't _conceive_ a child on my own."

"You can get a donor. And you're more than capable of raising a child yourself. And you always have Rose and me. And I'm sure Jasper would help out."

"I can't burden you guys like that. I'd need a sitter every weekday while I work and you all have your own jobs. I can't afford to hire a sitter anyways."

"Bella, you're thinking too far ahead."

"I'm not having a child, Emmett," I finalize.

"You can spoil my child," he chuckles, giving up. I smile gratefully at him.

As the night progresses I keep refilling my martini until I am blissfully numb. My feelings left after my second refill and in its place is peace. I'm not the kind of drunk that becomes destructive or obnoxious; well, not too obnoxious, that is. By my fourth refill, though, Emmett told the bartender to cut me off.

"That's not fair," I whine, trying not to slur my words.

"You've had enough," he argues lightly. "Besides, everyone is getting ready to head out."

"I'll take her home," Edward offers as he walks over.

"I'll sleep here!" I say in a happy-go-lucky voice, slurring "I'll" and "sleep" together.

"Funny," Emmett quips. "Thanks Edward," he says as he claps a hand on his back. "No more alcohol, you hear me?" he lectures and lightly grabs my chin.

"You made the bartender cut me off, 'member?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase," he sighs. "No more drinking when you get home."

"Now you're just spoiling my fun," I scoff.

"Goodnight, Bell," Emmett says. "Thanks again, man," he says to Edward before walking off.

"Come on," Edward says as he places his hand on the small of my back.

"Whoa there, keep your hands to yourself," I say and push his hand away. I start walking toward the door but my slight double vision gets the best of me. Edward catches me with his hands on my hips. I don't push him away this time. He leads me to his car. He holds me up while opening the passenger side door. He helps me into the car and buckles my seatbelt for me before getting into the driver's side. He pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading back to the apartments.

"Hey, Speed Racer, slow the fuck down!" I slur and brace my hands on the dashboard. "I'm going to die before I get a hangover!" Edward chuckles under his breath and slows down a little.

"Bella, we're only going forty-five," he assures me.

"I could'a sworn we were goin' about a hundred," I say in awe.

By the time we pull into the parking garage the numbness is starting to wear off and I'm just becoming dizzy. Edward parks and comes around to my side. He opens the door and helps me out. He puts his arm around my waist and I stumble next to him.

We walk into the building where Larry the Doorman greets us. He's been eyeing me since I moved here but has never made a move probably because it's unprofessional, this being his work place and all. Actually, I'm thankful he hasn't because I'm not interested in forty-year-old men with receding hairlines and a small beer belly. I'm twenty-nine and only interested in one man, and one man only, even if there isn't a chance for us again.

I'm getting over the fact that Edward lied. I'm not one to hold grudges for lengthy periods of time. The thing that I can't get over though is the hurt that came from the lies and the betrayal I felt after he told me I could trust him.

"Hey, Larry," Edward greets. I trip in my heels and stumble more into Edward's side. He sighs and brings me to a halt. "Take the shoes off," he instructs. I try bringing a foot up but lose my balance. Thankfully, Edward's arm has a good grip on my waist so I don't fall. _Damn we're putting on one hell of a show for Larry_.

"Alright, you drunk," Edward chuckles and kneels down in front of me. "Hands on my shoulders." I place my hands on his shoulders feeling like a child. He unhooks both of my shoes and I step out of them, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. He picks up my shoes before getting up, my hands dropping to my sides. His hand takes its place around my waist again as he starts leading me to the elevator.

"Have a good night you two," Larry calls. The elevator doors close, blocking Larry from our view. _Is it just me or are the walls closing in on us?_ My breathing becomes shallow and the pounding in my head and dizziness get worse.

"Bella?" Edward asks. "Hey, calm down," he says and cups my cheek in his free hand. His cool hand feels good against my hot cheek, even though the simple touch makes my cheek tingle. I hear the ding of the elevator signaling we're at our floor. "Come on," he says as he drops his hand to grab mine. My breathing starts evening out once we're out of the confined space. "What happened?"

"The walls were closing in," I explain.

"You're claustrophobic now too?" he wonders.

"No, you jackass, the walls were really closing in!" I insist. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Ah, the pleasures of a drunk Bella," he sighs sarcastically. "Are you going to be okay in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll be with my buddies Jack and José," I say. I go to open the door but it's locked.

"You're key?" Edward says, as if it were obvious. _That's because it is obvious, you drunk._

"Right," I say. "A key would help, if I had my key with me," I groan. "It's in Alice's car."

"Come on," he sighs and grabs my hand.

"And where are we going?" I ask.

"My apartment?" he says, again, as if it were obvious. Hell, I can't tell left from right at the moment because I'm becoming so dizzy. I pull my hand from Edward's grasp and lean against the wall. "You okay?" he asks.

"Dizzy," I explain. "That sixth martini wasn't a good idea."

"Neither was the second," Edward mutters. "But I've talked to you more tonight than I have in a year," he says. Always the optimistic. "Up you go," he says as he lifts me up with an arm so I'm leaning against his shoulder, dangerously close to falling over it and exposing my ass.

"Put me down, Shrek!" I groan.

"Funny." He unlocks his door and carries me through.

"Edward, really, put me down," I say quickly and clamp a hand over my mouth, feeling my dinner coming up to say hello. He puts me down and I dart clumsily to his bathroom. The layout of his apartment is similar to mine so it's not hard to find. I flip the toilet seat up and puke my dinner out. Edward comes in and holds the loose strands of my hair so they don't get bile on them. He rubs my back as I cough up a little more puke. I flush the toilet after my episode and sit back on the tile against the shower door and put my head between my knees. Edward gets up and walks out before returning and running the sink.

Edward's hand sneaks under my chin to lift it up before a cool cloth makes contact with my forehead. My cheeks are without a doubt red and my breath probably smells like ass but he doesn't comment. He wipes away the make-up from my eyes and cheeks before helping me up. He sets the washcloth on the sink and opens the medicine cabinet. He pulls out a new toothbrush and opens it, handing it to me. He puts a glob of toothpaste on it and keeps a hand on the small of my back while I brush my teeth.

"Will you be okay while I go get you something comfier to sleep in?" he asks. I nod, choosing not to talk with a mouthful of toothpaste. He walks out and I look at myself in the mirror. My skin is blotchy and my eyes are bloodshot. I have toothpaste foam coating my lips and my hair has lost its volume and is tangled.

I'm sober enough to realize that I'm staying the night at my ex-boyfriend's house. The same ex-boyfriend I am still madly in love with. The love that confuses me everyday by giving me bipolar feelings about the past: to put it behind me or not to put it behind me.

Edward comes back into the bathroom with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Will this work?" he asks. I hold the loose strands of hair in my free hand before bending towards the sink. I lick my lips before spitting the toothpaste out.

"That's great, thanks," I smile. He sets the clothes on the toilet before walking out, closing the door behind him. I unzip the dress and let it fall to the ground. I unclasp my strapless bra and let it accompany the dress. I slip Edward's shirt over my head, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. I pull the shorts on and pull the drawstring, tying it securely to my waist.

I scoop up my clothes and stumble out of the bathroom. My vision is still slightly doubled and I walk slowly through the hall so I don't trip over myself.

"Edward?" I call. He comes out of a room behind me and I jump.

"Sorry," he apologizes and holds onto my arm to make sure I don't fall. "Here, let me take those," he says as he motions to the clothes in my arms. I hand them to him and he takes them into the kitchen and folds them, placing them on the counter. "We'll get your keys from Alice tomorrow before they leave," he calls.

"Okay," I call back. I shuffle over to the couch and plop down onto its welcoming cushions.

"The bed's comfier," Edward suggests. "I can take the couch."

"I'm too tired to move," I mumble into the cushion. "And your couch feels like heaven right now." He chuckles and drapes a blanket over me.

"Do you need anything?"

"Darkness." He gets up and shuffles around in the kitchen for about a minute. I hear water running but am too far gone to sleep to figure out why. The last thing I register is the light turning off.

XOXO

I wake up in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. I groan and try to bury my head in my pillow farther. I realize I'm not in my bed. I shoot up and instantly regret it when my head pounds in protest.

"Fuck," I whimper as I become dizzy. I clamp my eyes shut and put my head between my knees.

"You okay?" Edward's voice calls.

"Just slowly dying in my head," I reply.

"I left some aspirin on the table for you," he informs me. I pick my head up and spy the bottle of medicine accompanied by water. I pop three pills into my mouth and down the water.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Edward asks as he walks over with two plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Please," I say. He hands me a plate and a fork before sitting in the chair that's sitting by the couch. "Did I embarrass myself last night?" I ask.

"You confessed your undying love for Larry," he says.

"I didn't!" I groan, placing my face in my palm.

"No, you didn't," he chuckles.

"You asshole!" I whine.

"You didn't embarrass yourself too much," he assures me. "I thought you were about to have a panic attack in the elevator though."

"I haven't had a panic attack since the day James was arrested. What made you think I was going to have one?"

"Well you got that distant look you normally get in your eyes and your breathing was becoming labored," he explains. "I ruled it out to claustrophobia though." I quirk an eyebrow at his assumption. "You claimed the walls were closing in on you. You were super convinced."

"Ugh," I groan and shake my head. He grins and shoves a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "Do you have any ketchup?" I ask. He nods and gets up. He walks into the kitchen to fetch the ketchup. He hands it to me before taking his prior spot.

I smother my eggs and bacon in ketchup before scooping a forkful into my mouth.

"You're disgusting," Edward chuckles.

"It's delicious this way," I defend. We eat our breakfast in silence.

"Can I use your phone?" I ask. He nods and pulls it out of his pocket. He hands it to me. I pull the unlock icon across the screen and a number pad shows up asking for a password. "Password?" I ask.

"Two, three, five, five, two," he mutters sheepishly. I type it in before realizing what it spells.

"Oh," I whisper.

"Yeah, I, uhm, I've been meaning to change it," he scratches the back of his head. That's the last we say about the password.

I dial Alice's number and press the green phone icon. I hold the phone up to my ear and listen to the ringing, trying to ignore the awkwardness that has fallen between Edward and me.

"Hey, Edward, can you tell Bella I have her purse?" she answers, her shrill voice sending pain through my temples.

"It's me, Al," I reply.

"Oh! What are you doing with Edward's phone?" I pull the phone from my ear slightly. Does this girl know how to speak softly?

"I had to stay the night at his place because my key is in my purse."

"I see," she says with a smile in her voice. "How did last night go?"

"Besides for the fact that I can't remember half of it?"

"Serves you right for drinking six martinis," she scolds lightly.

"Can I just come get my purse please?" I sigh.

"Jazz and I are on our way to drop it off. We have to drop Riley off at Edward's anyway. We'll be there in a few," she says before hanging up. I hand Edward's phone back to him. He puts it back in his pocket.

I lean my elbows on my knees and run my hands through my matted hair. I groan and start pulling bobby pins out of it, letting it fall freely around my shoulders.

"Look, Bella," Edward starts but is interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighs and gets up to walk over to the door. When he answers it Riley runs in and over to me.

"Here, Bella," he grins as he hands me my purse.

"Thank you, Sweetie," I smile and ruffle his hair. I get up and walk to retrieve my clothes.

"Bella!" Alice calls. I close my eyes and clench my jaw in hopes the ringing would soon die out in my ears.

"Al, you may want to speak in a lower voice," Edward suggests. I turn to them and smile.

"Hey Al," I say.

"You look terrible," she says bluntly.

"Thanks," I smile sarcastically.

"Anytime," she giggles.

"If you excuse me, I'm going home to shower," I say as I walk towards the door. "Thank you, Edward, for letting me stay here last night." He nods and I walk out. I walk over to my apartment and unlock it before entering.

I walk into the bathroom and start the shower before sitting on the toilet. I rest my elbows on my knees before placing my head in my hands. While the water warms up, I try to grasp what happened last night and this morning. Edward and I were getting along, like we never had a falling out. I sigh and get up before shedding my clothes and stepping into the steaming shower.

I wash all the hairspray from my hair and then wash my body before letting the water run down it. My eyes close and my head drops back as the warm water soothes me.

After a few minutes I turn the water off and step out. I wrap myself in a towel and walk to the living room. I plop onto the couch face first and lie there. My hair wets drips water down my face and on the cushions but I'm too tired to care. The thought of how much more comfortable and welcoming Edward's couch was nags at the back of my mind.

I should have insisted on going back to get my purse last night. Spending the night at Edward's was a terrible, terrible idea—even if I can't remember half the night. What I do remember, though, is how kind and sweet Edward was to me when I haven't been pleasant at all to him in the past year. I have been nothing but bitter towards him whenever we spoke but he still took care of me. He held my hair and rubbed my back while I threw up, gave me clothes to wear and let me sleep on his couch—hell, he even made me breakfast.

A knocking on my door breaks my thoughts. I groan but push myself up with one hand, holding the towel in place with the other. I don't bother picking up my feet as I make my way over to the door. I unlock and open it to see Edward and Riley standing in my doorway. Did I mention I'm only wearing a towel?

"Hi Bella!" Riley smiles. I blush and look at Edward.

"Hi," I say. "Come in," I motion past me. "Just give me a second." I rush off to my bedroom before the blush covering my cheeks has the time to make its way down to my chest. I pull on a bra and panties before putting jeans and a t-shirt on. I walk back out to the living room where Riley is sitting on the damp couch and Edward is standing.

"Rie, honey, the couch is wet," I say as I lift him off it. "Go sit in the chair." I place him on his feet and he runs over to the chair and hoists himself into it.

"Bella, I need a favor," Edward says.

"Yeah?"

"Watch Riley for a few hours? Chief just called and I need to head into the station for a little while."

"Okay," I nod. "No problem."

"Thank you," he says sounding relieved. As if I could deny him. After last night I really do owe him. "I'll be back in a little while, Punk," Edward says as he makes his way for the door.

"Okay," Riley calls back. Once Edward leaves I turn to Riley.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Watch a movie," he smiles. I put in A Christmas Story because, well, I don't have many movies that are kid-friendly. I flip the couch cushions over and we lie on the couch. About halfway through the movie Riley falls asleep so I turn it off and decide to nap with him.

"Bella," Edward calls and shakes my shoulder. I grown and snuggle farther into the couch next to Riley. "Bells," he tries again. I sigh and lift my head up, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?" I breathe out.

"I wanted to let you know I'm taking Riley so you didn't freak out when you woke up."

"Mmkay," I murmur and stuff my face into the couch cushion again. I move my arm from around Riley so Edward can lift him. Riley whines as he gets picked up.

"Come on, let's go to Nana and Papa's," Edward says softly.

"Can Bella come?" he asks.

"That's up to Bella, Punk, she looks kind of tired though."

"Bella, can you come?" Riley asks me. I turn my head to look at his pouty face.

"Yeah, I can come," I sigh and push myself up off the couch reluctantly. We walk over to the door and I grab Riley's bag and car seat that Edward placed there. We walk out and I lock the door before we make our way down to the Volvo. I set the car seat up and Edward places a half-asleep Riley in it. I get in the front seat and buckle myself in before pulling my legs up.

Edward gets in the front and turns the car on. We pull out of the garage and head towards the highway.

"I haven't been to Forks in months," Edward notes.

"Same here," I add. "I try avoiding it at all costs." He stiffens knowing our break up is why I avoid it.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" he asks after about an hour of silence.

"I just needed a change I guess," I shrug. "It's easier to take care of."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence; us both caught up in our own thoughts.

When we get to Carlisle and Esme's I pick a still sleeping Riley up out of the car seat and he rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my neck, grabbing a fistful of my hair. Edward grabs the car seat and bag and walks up to the house. I follow him inside and into the kitchen where Carlisle is reading the paper and Esme is working on some interior designing for a client.

"Hey," Edward says softly as we walk in. They both look up from their activities to smile and greet him.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't expect you to be here," Esme says in a slightly confused voice.

"Riley asked me to come," I explain. "I'll show you where you can lay him down," she gets up and walks past me. I look at Edward before following her. She takes me up the stairs, down to the end of the hall and into a light blue room. I lay Riley on a small bed and he sighs in his sleep before rolling on his stomach and putting his thumb in his mouth.

"So, Bella," Esme says as we walk out.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"I think I felt worse last night than I did this morning. But Edward helped take care of me," I explain.

"Yes, I know, he took you home," she nods.

"I ended up sleeping in his apartment."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I left my purse in Alice's car so I didn't have my key. Edward offered for me to stay at his." Esme smiles lightly. We walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"You ready to head out, Bells?"

"You just got here," Esme protests.

"I have to work tomorrow, Ma," Edward sighs. "I need to get some stuff done around the apartment."

"Would you mind if we stopped by my parents' for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, no problem." He turns to Esme. "I'll call you later and I'll come visit soon."

"You better. I miss having my children around," she says and hugs him. She pulls me into a hug afterwards. After our farewells we leave to head to Mom and Dad's. The ride is silent.

When we get there Jake's VW Rabbit is parked in the driveway. I smile at the thought of seeing Jake again as we head up to the house. We walk in and I call out for Mom and Dad.

We walk into the living room where they are sitting with Jake.

"Hey," I smile.

"Bella," Jake says as he stands and lifts me in a hug. He puts me down and finally realizes I'm not alone.

"Cullen," he says shortly.

"Black," Edward retorts.

"Alright, boys, tone it down," Mom frowns. She gets up and hugs me. "Hi, Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" I ask as she lets me go to hug Edward.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see your father didn't scare you away for good," she winks.

"It wouldn't be Charlie to scare her away," Jake grumbles next to me. I elbow him and shoot him a glare silently telling him to behave. "What?" Jake scoffs. "Since when are you two on good terms?"

"Jake, stop," I groan.

"I can clearly see I'm not wanted here," Edward says as he starts backing out of the room. My heartbeat quickens in panic as he leaves. I walk after him while Jake protests. He can't leave; I don't want him to. It hasn't even been a day and I'm getting attached to him again.

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying not to sound panicked, and grab his arm to stop him.

"I'm going down to the station to see some of the guys. Call me when you're ready to go."

"You won't leave without me?"

"Why would you even ask that?" he sighs.

"I'm just making sure," I say in a small voice.

"I won't leave without you," he assures me. I let go of his arm and he walks out. I feel anger swell in my chest and stomp back into the living room.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I jab a finger at Jake's chest.

"You're giving him another chance just like that?" he asks as he snaps his fingers.

"He's worked hard for me to give him another chance," I argue.

"What, did he bat his eyes?"

"Jacob, son, that's enough," Dad intervenes.

"Whatever," he says and storms past me. I cross my arms and pout. The front door slams.

"I've got to admit, Bells, Jacob's got a point," Dad says.

"When we went to Carlisle and Esme's they didn't interrogate us. They welcomed us."

"Look, Bells, we're not interrogating you. We're just concerned."

"With no need. Edward is being a sweetheart."

"He was a sweetheart the whole time you were dating too, Sweetie," Mom reminds. I groan and walk out. I start walking to the police station.

After a ten-minute walk I enter the station and spot Edward. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. He turns to look at me.

"Hey," he says as he furrows his eyebrows. "I thought I was going to pick you up."

"Look out, Cullen, she might throw her drink at you," an officer cackles. I look at him in disbelief.

"Cut it out, Crowley," Edward snaps. He turns back to me.

"I walked out. I didn't want to be there any longer." _And I missed you_.

"Okay, well, let's head out then." Edward says goodbye to the officers before leading me out to the Volvo.

About an hour into the silent drive Edward speaks up.

"Look, Bella, I want you to know," he starts and stops to sigh before speaking again, "I don't make a habit out of lying. I _hate_ lying. I'm really sorry."

"I know," I say. "And I can finally say that it's fine. I blew this whole thing out of proportion."

"No, you had every right to be mad and hate me. You spent several months with me while I lied daily."

I look at him and smile, silently showing he was completely forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update! I forgot my charger for my laptop at school and I was going to have it done Friday, but my laptop sadly died...So, anyway, the next update with be as soon as possible!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	15. Stop Running

**Quick note: I did not do teasers this time because I ran out of time. But, I promise to do teasers next time! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Let Love Lie<p>

Chapter 14 – Stop Running

BPOV

"Thanks again for coming with me to drop Riley off," Edward says as we stand outside my apartment door. He looks down at me and I feel myself being drawn closer to him.

"Edward," I whisper almost inaudibly, our bodies now almost touching. I can hear his breathing, uneven and shallow; smell him, a scent that I associate with him and only him, spearmint, Ralph Lauren's Romance cologne, and pure Edward. My lips part slightly as I look up at him through my eyelashes. My hands maneuver their way to Edward's chest and his hands find my jaw.

Edward leans down so our lips are almost touching.

"Bella," he whispers, seeking confirmation that I want this.

"Kiss me," I breathe against his mouth. His lips meet mine and I'm met with the familiar tingling sensation throughout my body. His lips are soft and urgent against mine, guiding them to move with his. My hands grabbed onto his shirt while his remained firm on either side of my jaw. He presses his body against mine and pushes me so we're against the door. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him impossibly closer. I moan into his mouth and he takes one hand from my face to get my key from my hand. He fumbles with the lock before he finally gets it.

I'm lifted into his arms and he holds me by the ass and carries me into the apartment. He kicks the door shut and takes me to the bedroom.

I can't find it in me to tell him to stop, or to care that we're not stopping. I feel whole being in his embrace again, feeling his lips sucking at my neck and his fingers roaming my sides after he lies me on the bed. His name escapes my mouth in a breathy moan. My fingers latch on the hem of his shirt and pull it up as far as I can. He pulls back so I can get the shirt off him before he takes it from me and throws it. He grabs both my hands and lifts them to lie on the mattress on either side of my head, our fingers laced together. His eyes bore into mine and I can see nervousness in them, hiding behind his mask of lust.

"Please," I whisper. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily again. His fingers unlatched from mine and trailed down my side to the hem of my shirt. He lifts it up and I arch my back so he can get it off me easier. He pulls his lips from mine and removes my shirt from my body. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down along with my panties while I unhook my bra impatiently. We throw the offending articles away from us.

Edward's hand teases my already dripping pussy making me cry out in ecstasy. I writhed on the bed underneath his touch, trying to grip onto my sanity. The intensity of his touch and the fulfillment after the longing is driving me insane.

"Edward," I whine. "Please," I beg.

"What do you need, Bella?" he whispers huskily against my jaw and nibbles at the skin.

"You," I moan.

"You've had me from day one." I groan at his teasing response.

"Fuck me," I demand. He sits up and pulls his pants off before lowering himself onto me again. He puts all his weight on one elbow and guides his cock to my entrance. I feel his tip against the sensitive flesh and gasp before whining out his name again. He shoves his cock the rest of the way into me and we cry out in unison. He's still for a moment, letting me get used to his size again, before he pulls out only to slam back in.

"Is this what you want?" he grunts as he thrusts into me hard.

"God, yes!" I pant as my body slowly slides across the bed at the force of his thrusts.

"Fuck," Edward groans as his pace quickens. In one swift movement Edward pulls me up so I'm riding him. His hands find my breasts and squeeze while his thumbs graze my nipples teasingly. I place my hands on his chest as I rock my hips and lean down to suck on his neck. I nip at the skin lightly with my teeth, knowing that it will leave a mark. He groans and I can feel it against my lips, the sensation running straight to my pussy.

I pull away from his neck to look at his face. He's already staring at me. I lean down and kiss him and his hands move from my breasts to my hips. He guides my body up his shaft before pulling me down roughly. I gasp as he goes impossibly deeper into me.

"Ahhh, Edward," I moan out. He helps lift me up again only to drive his cock into me, hitting my g-spot. I feel my legs begin trembling and my lower abdomen begins forming a knot of pleasure.

"Fuck, Baby, you're so tight," Edward grunts and flips us over. He begins pounding into me at his own pace again. His hand slides down my body until his fingers find my clit. He pinches it between his thumb and forefinger and I feel myself coming undone. I arch my back and try to grab hold onto the sheets to keep myself grounded. He pounds into me while I ride out my orgasm, bringing him to reach his own.

Edward rolls onto his side, pulling out of me. We're both out of breath and lay silently, trying to even our breathing. I'm lost in my thoughts—the main one being _I just had sex with Edward Cullen._ Oh my god. I just had sex with _Edward Cullen._ The man I told myself I would never let myself get close to again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks as he pushes my hair off my sweaty forehead and I realize I've been lying here just staring at the ceiling.

"Y-yeah," I stutter out unconvincingly. "I just," I try to explain but stop short, scrunching my eyebrows together. "I'm just overwhelmed, I guess," I sigh. Edward sits up enough so he can look me in the eye.

"I thought you wanted this," he says confused.

"I did, I mean, I do," I say quickly. I sit up and hold the sheet to my chest. "It's just I don't think anything else can happen between us. I can't put my heart into this because I can't trust that you won't hurt me," I say as tears start forming in my eyes. "I wish I could, god, do I wish I could. I just can't, though." I feel my face crumple and the tears spill down my cheeks.

"Bella, please, don't cry," he whispers. "I know I hurt you and I don't expect you to gain my trust quickly. I need to earn it, I know. But sweetheart, please don't cry. I'm fine with just being friends for now. You don't regret this, do you?"

"God, no," I shake my head and sniffle. "I just don't think this can happen between us again. This was a one-time thing. I gave into my desires and that can't happen again. I can only handle a platonic relationship with you."

"Do you think you'd ever want to be with me like this again?" he asks, his eyes glued to the bed. I reach a hand under his chin.

"Edward, I want that now, but I can't let myself give into that wanting. I think I will always want to be with you but I can't. I'm over the fact that you lied, but that doesn't mean you get my trust back. Please understand," I whisper.

"I understand," he nods. "Friends?" he asks hopefully.

"Friends," I confirm.

XOXO

Another few weeks flew by. Alice and Jasper came home from their honeymoon on Thursday so now we're all hanging out at their house. It's now Saturday and we all have work off.

We're all sitting out on the patio. Edward is next to me with his arm draped over the back of my chair. Riley is sitting in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his wavy hair.

"So you two are cool again?" Emmett asks.

I have to admit, the first few days after Edward and I had sex were tense and awkward, but we got over it. Thankfully. We're back to being friends like we used to be before we started dating.

"Yeah," Edward shrugs.

"You two kissed?" Riley asks.

"What?" Edward asks confused. "No, Rie, why would we kiss?"

"Mommy and Daddy kiss when they stop fighting."

"He kissed my cheek," I told Riley.

"Which one?" Emmett muttered around his beer bottle. Rose smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Rosie," he whines.

"That's for being an inappropriate jerk," she says, probably censoring her language.

"I'm getting drinks, does anyone want anything? I have Bud Light and I made a pitcher of strawberry margaritas earlier." Alice asks as she stands.

"Bud Light," Edward answers. The guys agreed with him.

"Margarita," I smile. She looks at Rose.

"Water," Rose says. Edward, Jasper and Alice stare at her disbelievingly. Rose hardly ever turns down a margarita. "Well, we were saving this for later tonight, but seeing as you all can't handle that I won't drink a margarita I guess we'll tell you," she says before looking at Emmett.

"Rosie and I are having a baby," Emmett grins widely. Alice squeals and Jasper grins. I look over at Edward and he's smiling.

"Wait, Bella knew," Jasper states when he sees my lack of shock.

"I told her at your wedding," Emmett explains.

"And not me?" he asks.

"We decided Bella would be the godmother," Rose explains. "We felt it was only right to tell her first.

"Well congrats, you guys," Jasper smiles. Alice literally skips happily to get drinks. When she comes out again Rufus trails behind her.

"Hey Rufus," I smile when he sits next to me. I pat his head and in turn he licks my hand. Alice hands out drinks and I take a sip of mine. Riley climbs off my lap and takes Rufus out into the yard to play with him.

"So, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're curious as to how you guys worked things out," Rose says. I look at Edward and blush.

"You two banged," Emmett announced and my cheeks turned about ten shades of pink. Rose smacked him again.

"Will you behave?" she scolds.

"Is it true?" Alice asks.

"Yes, we had sex," Edward says reluctantly. "But it was a one time thing. We decided we're better off just staying friends."

"I'm just glad you two are speaking again," Jasper says and takes a swig of beer. "This past year has been hard for all of us." I look at Edward sadly. I never thought about how my fighting with Edward would affect our friends. He looks back and smiles; silently telling me it's okay.

"So, Rose, when are you due?" Edward asks, effectively changing the subject.

"December nineteenth," she grins.

"That's so soon!" Alice gushes.

"Six months," Rose nods. "Oh! And I'm starting to show," she stands up and grins. She lifts her shirt above her belly and turns to the side so we can see a small bump forming.

"Oh, wow," I say in awe.

"That's my son," Emmett grins. I roll my eyes at him.

"We're having a girl, Em," Rose says.

"You can't possibly know yet," Jasper pipes in.

"No, but I have a strong feeling it's a girl," she insists.

"Now you sound like Alice," Jasper says and leans back in his chair. Alice smacks him. "Al!" he protests.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean you always have feelings about things," he shrugs. She rolls her eyes and sits in his lap and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Uncle Eddie, Bella, come play with me," Riley calls. Edward and I look at each other before getting up and joining Riley on the play set.

"What are we doing?" Edward asks Riley.

"Push me!" Riley demands and sits on his swing.

"Is that the way you ask for something?" Edward lectures.

"Please?" Riley adds.

"Okay," he smirks. He grabs the rope of Riley's swing and pulls back before letting go. I sit on the swing next to them and swing slightly, dragging my feet in the sand underneath the swings.

Riley giggles gleefully as Edward pushes him into the air.

"Bella's turn!" Riley cries happily. Edward steps out of Riley's swinging path and looks at me with a quirked eyebrow. I giggle and shrug. He comes up behind me and pulls me backwards. He lets go and pushes lightly on the small of my back. I shoot into the crisp air, my hair whipping behind me, with Edward pushing me every time I return to ground level.

Alice calls Riley over and I'm left with just Edward. Somehow I feel like it was no accident. Edward stops pushing me and sits on the swing next to me. My swing slowly started losing momentum and I began swinging lower and lower until my feet could drag in the sand without me spinning. Once I'm fully stopped I'm aware of eyes on me. I look over and Edward is openly staring at me.

"What?" I smile. He shakes his head with a smile. My eyes drift down to his lips and I lick my own. I will myself to remove my eyes from them and to his eyes again. Once I do, my gaze is locked with his and I can't look away. His gaze leaves mine to flicker down to my lips. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth nervously. He reaches out and pulls my lip from my teeth.

A raindrop falls on my forehead and I flinch. I look up at the gray clouds looming over us. Raindrop after raindrop starts falling from the sky, the frequency quickly increasing. Edward stands up quickly and offers me his hand. I place my hand in his and allow him to pull me up.

"Race you?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" he counters, mimicking my expression. I lean in towards his ear being sure to brush my lips against his cheek.

"Go," I whisper seductively before pulling back quickly and running.

"You don't play fair!" he calls as he starts running after me. I quickly run into the house where everyone is into the living room and shut the door, locking it. Edward comes up to the door and grabs the handle, trying to open the door. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Bella! Open the door!" he calls through the door. I hold my hand up to my ear, pretending I can't hear him. "Guys, a little help?" he calls to everyone. He focuses on one of our friends and nods. I turn to see whom he was nodding to and no one's faces show any signs of guilt. I look back and Edward is gone. _The front door!_ I start heading towards the front door but Jasper picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jeez, Jazz! Put me down!" I cry out. I hear the front door open.

"Where do you want me to take her?" Jasper asks.

"Bathroom," Edward says.

"What?" I ask as Jasper starts walking towards the bathroom. Edward's hair is dripping and his shirt is pretty well soaked. Once we're in the bathroom Jasper turns to Edward. I can feel him jerk his head. I don't see or hear what Edward say anything but the next thing I know I'm standing in the shower and there is a cold spray going down my front. I scream and shield my body with my hands.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" Edward asks. I squint my eyes open and he's the one holding the shower nozzle.

"Uncle!" I cry out. The water is shut off and I'm left shivering.

"Come on," he chuckles and holds his hand out. I swat it away and attempt to get out of the shower/tub myself. I slip and fall into Edward's body. "Oh, I see where you're going with this," he says thoughtfully.

"Asshole," my teeth clatter. Edward wraps a towel around me, still laughing softly. We go to walk out of the bathroom but Alice stops us.

"Don't even think about walking all over my house in your dripping wet clothes."

"What are we supposed to do then, Al?" I ask, shivering.

"I'll get you guys some dry clothes." She walks away and leaves Edward and me standing there, dripping water on the floor. Edward pulls his shirt over his head and it takes everything I have not to look down at his chest. I already have it memorized so no need, right? I know where every freckle, every blemish, is. Thinking about it makes my resolve falter briefly and I find myself looking at his chest for a moment before I catch myself. I look away and bite my lip.

"Enjoying the view?" Edward whispers huskily in my ear. I jump and turn to his incredibly close face.

"I don't know what you're t-talking about," I stutter out. He leans away and winks at me.

Alice chooses now to walk back in with a dry shirt for Edward and a robe for me.

"I'll throw your stuff in the drier," she says as she and Edward walk out so I can change. I strip out of my wet clothing down to nothing and pull the robe on, tying it tightly around my stomach. I pick up my clothes and walk out to the living room. Everyone looks up at me and Edward's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. _Payback is a bitch, isn't it?_ I think mockingly. I grab a blanket from the back of Alice's couch and sit on the floor. I wrap myself in the blanket to try and warm myself up.

We all settle in and talk about random topics for the next few hours.

XOXO

Edward drives me back to the apartments and before we're even into the lobby I find myself getting anxious to get upstairs.

"Hey you two," Larry nods.

"Larry," we both smile back. We walk into the elevator and Edward presses our floor number and leans back against the railing on the wall. His fingers drum impatiently as the old contraption creaks up the building. I find my toes tapping in anticipation. I sneak a glance at Edward and find him looking at me, lust filling his eyes. His eyes shift to the floor when I catch him looking at me. After what feels like an eternity the elevator chimes, letting us know we've arrived at our floor. We both walk out and mumble an awkward goodbye before walking into our respective apartments.

I lean against the door and will myself not to go back out into the hall. My emotions get the best of me and I open the door to see him coming out of his apartment. We walk towards each other and he holds my face in his hands as his lips crash onto mine.

"A one time slip," I pant as he moves onto my neck.

"One time," he mumbles and nips at the skin. He lifts me and carries me into his apartment.

Once inside the apartment my shirt is ripped over my head, breaking our feverish kiss. Edward presses my back against the cool wall of his living room.

"Do you know," he pants against my neck, "what those looks were doing to me earlier?" I moan in response and pull him by the hair so his lips made contact with mine. His tongue wasted no time finding mine. He groans into my mouth as my hands trail through his hair and to his cheeks.

"Edward," I whimper when he pulls away to move to my neck. I unclasp my bra and pull it off as if it were on fire. Edward's hands leave my back to cup my breasts. I arch my back and his lips find purchase on one of my breasts. I use my legs to push his pants down. With a lot of effort I manage to get both his jeans and boxers down to the ground. He steps out of them and carries me to his room.

Edward lays me on to the bed before pulling my jeans and panties off in one swift motion. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. He breathes deeply into the kiss as he crawls all the way onto the bed, hovering over me. He untangles my arms from around his neck and pulls one of my legs up over his shoulder. He slides himself into me and I dig my head into the bed, my eyes rolling back.

XOXO

I wake up with Edward's arm wrapped around me. I'm a little sore from the previous night's activities, my girlie bits not getting that hard of action in a while. The last time Edward and I had sex it wasn't nearly as hunger-driven and as intense as last night. My muscles ache and I'm still exhausted. Edward skims his nose across my neck, his breath tickling my sensitive skin. I wriggle in his arms and giggle.

"Good morning," he mumbles into my hair.

"Morning," I smile, my eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight. I have to leave for work in a little while," he yawns.

"Do you have to?" I whine.

"Unfortunately, I do," he sighs.

"So this one time slip is over?" I pout.

"It doesn't have to be a one time slip," he says, letting his words hang. I sigh and open my eyes before turning to look at him. I want so badly to say I want this to become more. I want to be in a relationship with him. There's only one thing that has a strong grip on me, holding me back, and that's fear. I'm afraid of giving him my heart and having it get broken again.

"I'm not ready for that," I finally whisper and look down at the sheets. He sighs and gets up. I close my eyes; feeling tears well up behind the lids. "You're mad," I point out the obvious.

"No, not mad," he says shortly as he pulls on his deep blue trousers, leaving them unbuttoned with a belt unfastened around his waist.

"Then what are you?" I ask. He pulls his matching shirt on and starts buttoning before answering.

"Irritated," he says, buttoning the last button. He begins tucking his shirt in and adds, "Disappointed." My heart sinks when the word leaves his lips. The tears that were swimming in my eyes spill over and down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Well, dammit, Bella, what do you expect?" he asks heatedly. "Do you expect me to just be okay with this casual sex?" I open my mouth to say something but he doesn't let me speak. "Do you think I'm going to just wait around while you figure out all the shit in your head? I want more with you and I start thinking you want more too but then you shut me out. Not even that! You have sex with me then shut me out. You're using me, Bella," he rants.

"I'm not using you!" I say dumbly. He grabs his badge off the bedside table along with his beeper and cell phone.

"Whatever, I have to go to work. Feel free to stay," he waves his hand dismissively and heads for the door. He stops and doesn't look at me before saying, "I'm done with all of this. I'm taking myself out of this." After that he storms out. I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands while soft sobs wrack through my body. Am I using Edward? He must know that I do have feelings for him, right?

EPOV

I contemplate calling Bella all throughout work, hating the way we left things this morning. I can't bring myself to dial her number though; the pain is still too fresh. It's like she wants me one moment and the next she only wants sex. Her constant mood swings make my head physically ache. I rub my temples before pushing myself up from my chair. I grab my phone and walk out of my office.

"Chief, I'm headed out for the day," I say as I lean in his doorway.

"Can you just run downtown real fast? I just got a call about a break-in and was about to find someone to dispatch."

"Yeah, I'll head down. Where at?"

"That small bookstore off of fifth and union."

"Okay, I'll see what's going on."

"Cullen," Chief calls as I walk out. I pop my head back in. "Take back-up. I don't know the situation."

"Yes, Sir," I nod. I get two other guys to come with me and we make our way down to the bookshop, sirens wailing and lights flashing the whole way.

BPOV

About an hour after Edward leaves I pull on my clothes and head back to my apartment. I shower and get dressed, my eyes minimally puffy. I decide to walk to the bookstore and spend the day there reading and trying to forget the fight Edward and I just had. I hate the feeling I have in my gut. I'm nauseous and can't help but think it's from my disgust towards how I treated Edward. I had come to the conclusion that I had been using him, but it was in no way intentional.

Once at the bookstore I head to the back where the Jane Austen collection is. I curl up in a chair with Pride and Prejudice and begin reading.

I am at the part where Darcy is dancing with Elizabeth when I hear commotion coming from the front of the store. I peek around a bookshelf and see a masked man with a gun. My eyes go wide and I try to quietly move farther away from the man, to the opposite side of the store from him. I quickly text Alice and tell her to call the police and give her the name of the store I'm at and where it's located. As I send the text I accidentally knock a few books over and the man's head whips in my direction. I scramble to get out of sight but he spots me.

"You," he calls in a slight English accent and points his gun at me. I raise my hands over my head. "Over here," he motions with his gun. My legs begin to move on autopilot and I find myself at the front of the store. "All your money, in the bag," he gestures to the bag the cashier is frantically filling with the contents of the cash register.

"I-I have no money. I left m-my purse at home," I explain shakily.

"Empty your pockets," he demands. I pull out my driver's license and cell phone, placing them on the counter. "Back ones too," he says. I turn and stick my hands in my pockets, showing him they're empty. My phone vibrates on the counter and the man snatches it before I can reach for it. He opens it and reads my text. "Christ, Bitch, you called the cops?" he spits. I shake my head. "Then what the _fuck_ is this?" he holds my phone out so I can see the screen. Alice had texted me telling me the cops were on their way. I gulp and look up at him.

The sirens can be heard blocks away.

"Put everything in there!" he shouts at the cashier, who cringes before hurrying to put everything from their safe in the bag. "You," he says to me. "Give me your car keys."

"I-I walked here," I squeak.

"Dammit," he spits when he hears the sirens closing in on us. "Back entrance?" the cashier shakes her head. "You, behind the counter," he gestures with his gun for me to go behind the counter. I quickly walk behind the counter. He points his gun at both of us.

"Here's how this is going to work," he says in an eerily calm voice. "The cops try and arrest me, you're both dead. You convince them to let me go and you live. Capische?" the cashier and I nod our heads.

"Seattle police!" a familiar voice calls. "Come out with your hands above your head!"

EPOV

We call out to the man inside that has two women at gunpoint. He has a mask over his head so we can't tell who it is. There's a bag filled with money on the counter. Behind the counter are the two women. One is clearly the cashier, their uniform giving them away. The other looks familiar. She looks over quickly and I feel my heart sink.

"Cullen, call your warning," Newton says but I'm frozen in anger. "Dammit," he mutters under his breath. "Come out or we're coming in!" he yells. I find my feet moving towards the entrance, my hands by my head, showing I'm not going to shoot him. "Cullen!" Newton calls as I open the door. I look back at him to silently tell him I know what I'm doing. He nods, letting me know he has my back. I walk into the bookstore and the bell makes the man jump and turn to me. Bella's eyes lock with mine and I can see the fear in them. Anger courses through me. No one makes my girl's eyes look like that and gets away with it.

"Sir, put the gun down," I manage a calm voice as I look at him. The gun is still pointing at the cashier and Bella but the man is looking at me.

"Let me get away, no strings attached, and I'll put it down," he bargains. His eyes move to look past me and I can tell Newton and Yorkie are right by the door, guns at the ready. "Tell them to back off," he says and points his gun at me. "Do it now," he says. Protocol says I should grab my gun, but my instincts are shouting at me to do what the man says. I start backing up towards the door and turn my head to tell the guys to put their guns away. That's when I hear the gun go off.

BPOV

Edward turns his head to the other policemen and the man fires. Edward's hit on his left shoulder and falls.

"Edward!" I shriek, tears falling over my eyelids. I move to go to him but the man points the gun at me.

"Stay the _fuck_ there!" he shouts. More gunfire goes off, two more to be exact and I drop to the floor, covering my head. The cashier is right next to me, whimpering in fear. Tears are coating my cheeks as I wait for something to happen next. Another gun is fired and a body drops to the floor, right by the counter. I can feel my anxiety building and my breathing becomes shallow. I chant in my head that I'm fine and that everything is going to be okay. I focus on keeping my anxiety to a point low enough to keep an attack away.

"Ladies, are you all right?" an officer calls. "No one's going to hurt you now." At those words I scramble to my feet and run towards Edward. The officer catches me and I struggle against his grip.

"Edward!" I cry. "Please, let me go! I need to go to him!"

"How do you know him?" the officer asks. That's when I ask myself, what is he to me? I stop struggling and just look at him.

"It's complicated," I whisper. "Just please," I plead. The officer looks at the other and he nods. The officer lets me go and I run over to Edward and fall to my knees at his side. One of the officers is calling an ambulance on his radio.

"Edward," I cry and cup one of his cheeks. He's unconscious and but still breathing. "Wake up, please. You can't do this to me!" I shift to sit on my butt and grab his hand in mine.

Sirens wail as an ambulance pulls into the parking lot. Two paramedics come into the store with a stretcher.

"Miss, come on, let's give them some room to take Officer Cullen," the officer, who I now see is Officer Newton, says and grabs my arm. He helps me up and we step back so they can put Edward on the stretcher and hook him up to oxygen. They take him to the ambulance and I'm about to follow but am stopped by Officer Newton again. "Would you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"I need to go to the hospital," I say in a dead voice.

"Miss, we need to get some answers as to what happened here." Another ambulance pulls up and I watch the new paramedics come in for the burglar.

"Ask the cashier. I have more important things to do than answer your questions." I stomp away from him and realize I don't have a car. "Dammit!" I pull out my cell phone and call Alice.

"Yellow!" she answers.

"Al," I sigh.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I need a huge favor before I tell you something."

"Anything."

"Pick me up and take me to the hospital." There's a pause.

"Why?" she eventually asks.

"Edward's been shot," my voice cracks towards the end of the sentence and I'm suddenly in hysterics. "H-he came to the bookstore a-and the man sh-shot him!" I cry. I hear Alice calling to Jasper before she tells me she'll be right there. I tell her I'll call Esme.

I take a deep breath to calm myself before calling Edward's parents.

"Bella, what a surprise," she says with a smile in her voice. I break down again.

"E-Esme," I cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks in a soothing tone only mother's can be good at.

"It's Edward," I choke out between sobs. "H-he's in the hospital wi-with a bullet wound." She's silent on the other end. "I-I don't know if he's okay. The other o-officer wouldn't l-let me go with him."

"I'm making a trip out there, I'll see you in a few hours," she rushes before hanging up. I sit on the curb and cry until Alice pulls up. I get in the front seat without saying a word, still trying to control my crying.

I look over to Alice and she looks like she is bursting at the seams to cry. I grab one of her hands and squeeze it between mine.

"What happened," she demands in a quivering voice.

"He turned his head to tell the other two officers to put their guns down and he was, the man just," I started but couldn't finish. Alice squeezes my hand. We pull into the parking lot and rush into the hospital. We stop at the front desk and ask where Edward would be.

We travel up to the third floor and wait in the lobby area of the trauma ward.

"Your parents are on their way," I whisper after a few minutes. Alice stops filling out Edward's paperwork to look at me.

"Bella, a few weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with Edward. What changed?" she asks in an almost condescending tone.

"I was running from my feelings before. I've stopped running." Alice goes back to the paperwork without saying a word. "I realized this morning that I've just been scared to give Edward my heart again," I continue. "The last thing he said to me was that he was done with me. I lost him, Al." She doesn't look up from the paperwork. I can tell that I've angered her. I pull my legs up and rest my cheek on my knees, facing my head away from Alice. Tears stream down my face as I silently cry.

After a while I got up and went over to the counter.

"Is there any news on how Edward is doing?" I ask. The woman looks up from the computer.

"Miss, when I know something, you'll know. But for now you just have to wait patiently."

"Okay," I say in a small voice. I sit a few seats away from Alice who still has yet to talk to me. She finished the paperwork a while ago. She's been texting Jasper for the last twenty minutes. I start nervously biting my nails in an attempt to keep my anxiety at bay. It's rising up again but this time stronger.

We should have heard something about Edward by now, right? I just want to know if he'll be okay. Then I'll go home and leave him be. That's what he wants. But it's not what I want. I unconsciously already gave Edward my heart again, and it was broken again.

I clamp my eyes shut and twine my hair between my fingers. I take deep breaths and imagine that everything is going to go back to normal, like it was last year. I imagine that Edward still wants me and that I have no worries.

Heels click on the linoleum, moving closer to me. I look up to the worried face of Esme.

"Mom," Alice calls and gets up, rushing over to her.

"Is there any news?" Esme whispers, her eyes glassy with tears.

"No, not yet," Alice sniffles. I get up and walk away. I end up in the cafeteria with a coffee in my shaky hands. I sit at a table with my knees pulled up to my chest again.

"Mind if I join you?" Carlisle's voice asks. I look up to him and I gesture for him to sit. "Are you okay?" he asks. I shake my head. "I'm not asking about whether you're okay regarding Edward. I'm asking regarding your anxiety." I shake my head again.

"It's only a matter of time until I get an attack. I've almost had one twice today," I say in a soft voice. He reaches in his jacket pocket and hands me a bottle of pills. Xanax. I smile meekly and thank him. I pop one in my mouth and swallow it.

"Is there any news about Edward?" I ask, looking down at my steaming cup of coffee.

"He's in surgery. That's all I know." I set my coffee down and scrub my hands over my face, sniffling.

"Alice is pissed at me and Edward and I fought the last time we talked," I confess.

"I know," he says. I drop my hands and look up at him confused. "Alice can't keep secrets, Bella." I nod, agreeing. Carlisle's cell phone goes off and he answers it.

"Come on, Bella," Carlisle says as he hangs up. "Edward's out of surgery. We can go see him."

"You go," I say. "He said he was done with me. I shouldn't be there."

"I think he would want you there," he insists. I shake my head. "Get home safely, then," he squeezes my shoulder before walking away. I wipe away a few stray tears before throwing out my untouched coffee. I walk out the main entrance and start walking back to the apartments.

EPOV

I open my eyes and squint at the bright light. I groan and clamp my eyes shut again.

"Edward, you're awake!" Mom's voice calls through a haze. I turn towards her voice and open my eyes.

"Hey," I say croakily with a smile. I look around the room and Alice and Dad accompany Mom.

"Your friends are out in the lobby. We said they could come in when you woke up," Dad says.

"Yeah, tell them to come in," I nod. I really want to see Bella and I'm confused as to why she isn't in here already. I thought she would have demanded to be in here. Dad walks out to get everyone.

"Where's Punk?" I ask.

"With a sitter. You know how he gets in hospitals," Alice frowns. I nod. Riley doesn't like being around doctors. They scare him even though his grandfather is one.

The door opens and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie pile in behind Dad. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, Bro, you gave us quite a scare there," Emmett says as he leans against the wall across from my friends. Everyone makes themselves comfortable.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"We thought she was here already," Jasper says.

"She said you wouldn't want her here," Dad explains.

"I wouldn't blame you," Alice mutters. _What? What did I miss?_

"Hang on, what?" I ask confused.

"She told me about your fight this morning," Alice explains.

"Shit," I grumble. "Can someone give me my phone?" I ask as I point to the counter across the room. Emmett tosses it to me and I catch it in my right hang. I punch in her number on the touchpad and press the phone up to my ear. "Can I have some privacy? I would step out but that's not possible right now." Everyone nods or says okay before stepping out. Bella lets it ring and go to voicemail. I groan and try again.

After the fourth try I'm about to give up. I press call one more time. On the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?" she asks in a small voice.

"Where are you?" I ask, exasperation clear in my voice.

"Home," she says indifferently.

"Why?"

"You said you were done so I figured you wouldn't want me there."

"Bella, I was angry. I didn't mean it." She's silent on the other end. "Please say something," I whisper.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" she asks, sounding worn.

"Say you'll come down here and forgive me for being an asshole."

"I shouldn't drive, I took a Xanax."

"Bella, I will get out of this hospital bed and come over there. You know I will," I bluff. She sighs.

"Fine, I'll be there," she mutters and hangs up. A small smile forms on my lips. I call everyone back in.

"What'd Bells say?" Emmett asks and Rosalie hits his arm, saying our conversation was private.

"Nothing really. She's coming down here. Then you all have to leave again so the two of us can get our shit straight," I explain. It's another fifteen minutes before Bella knocks and walks in. I look at the others and they walk out leaving Bella and me alone.

"Hey," I say. She stays by the door.

"Hi," she says. She looks exhausted.

"You can come in," I say. She keeps her eyes averted from me and sits in the chair next to my bed. "Bella," I say. "Please, Sweetheart, look at me." Her forehead creases and she looks at me. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?" she asks, her voice cracking.

"I was angry. I was being stupid. I know that's no excuse but it's the best I have."

"Today in the bookstore," she starts but stops to gather her thoughts. I sit silently waiting for her to continue. "When you were shot I was so scared. After everything was over Officer Newton asked me how I knew you and I couldn't even think of what to tell him. I wanted to say you were my best friend; that you were everything to me, but you told me you were done. I didn't know what to say and it hurt." Tears streak her cheeks by the time she finishes speaking.

"Baby, I messed up, I'm sorry. If I could take this morning back, I would," I tell her honestly. She looks away from my eyes to my hand. One of hers grabs it shyly and she holds it between both of hers.

"Is your shoulder okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," I shrug my right shoulder. She rests her elbows on her knees and puts my hand up to her lips.

"I don't want to go back to being friends," she says after a few minutes. I look at her confused.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be with you, if you'll have me," she says softly. I grin at her words.

"I want that very much," I nod.

"Good," she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Sorry for making you all wait so long for an update! I was in Key West, FL for five days and have been swamped with schoolwork. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Reviewers get teasers, promise!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

Guys, I am so sorry to do this, but I have to put this story on a temporary hiatus. Here's why: I keep all my stories on a flash drive. Well, somewhere between my house and college I seem to have lost it. I'm sure it's somewhere in my room, car, or dorm, so until I find it, or get around to writing the chapter again, this story is not going to be continuing. I am so sorry and I am really upset because I thought this chapter was great, but I will finish this story eventually, I promise. So, if you guys would be fantastic and stick with me, I would really appreciate it.

Lots of love,

Nikki


	17. Three Little Words

Let Love Lie

Chapter 15 – Three Little Words

BPOV

I'm lying in Edward's large bed in nothing but a towel trying to figure out how I'm going to get through the night. Edward literally forced me to come home, although, he thinks I'm at my apartment. Ha, fat chance at that.

Seeing Edward on the ground today after being shot made me realize how quick life can end and when you least expect it. I don't know how I'm going to handle him going back to work. He can go back and do work in the station but he can't do patrols or arrests for about six weeks. I've seen firsthand the dangers that come with his job and they scare me. I need him. It's a selfish thought, but I'm human. We're selfish by nature.

Anyway, Edward won't let me stay the night at the hospital. The bed's not big enough for both of us and he doesn't want me to sleep in the chair because I'll be uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable on his bed. It's too big for just me and lonely. It's hard to believe that it was just this morning that I was last in it, that _we_ were last in it. It's still unmade, his dark gray comforter nearly falling off the bed completely.

I sigh and get up off the bed, walking over to Edward's closet. I pull on one of his v-neck tee's and a pair of his boxers. I hang the towel up in the bathroom and look in the mirror, pursing my lips. I have a mark on my neck from Edward's lips and teeth. I sigh and walk back out to the bedroom and pull the comforter over my body. I cuddle Edward's pillow close to my chest and bury my face into it, inhaling his scent. I flip off the lamp on his bedside table and try to sleep.

I toss and turn for what seems like hours before huffing and opening my eyes. I look at my phone and the time tells me 11:46. I text Edward: _Are you awake?_

It doesn't take long for his response, which is a phone call.

"Hello?" I mumble as I answer the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I question.

"Sweetheart, I know you."

"I can't sleep. Can I please come there?"

"Bell, there's nowhere for you to sleep. I would give you the bed but neither you or my doctor would like that."

"I just can't shake the thought that I'm losing you," I whisper.

"You're not losing me," he says softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Edward, you were shot today," I cry softly. "I'm allowed to freak out a little." He's silent on the other end. "What happens when you go back to patrolling and making arrests? You can get hurt again."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow in person? I'm not trying to avoid it, I just think it's something we need to discuss face to face."

"Yeah," I say in barely a whisper.

"Try and get some sleep. You can come up to the hospital tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'm definitely coming up tomorrow. And I've been trying to sleep for the past hour."

"Go over to my place," he suggests. I let out a soft laugh before answering.

"I'm about ten steps ahead of you. I'm at your place already," I inform him. "I've been here since I got back. I'm wearing your clothes and I used your shower and soap."

"God I wish I were there," he grumbles.

"I could easily come there," I remind him.

"Sleep, Bella," he chuckles. I sigh and lie down, clutching his pillow to me again.

"Can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Of course," he says with a smile in his voice. I put the phone on speaker and set it next to me before cuddling further into the blankets.

"Tell me a story?" I ask.

"What do you want me to tell you?" he chuckles.

"How'd you end up in Seattle?"

"There's not much to tell," he sighs lightly before continuing. "After you walked out from the party I went over to your dad, told him to consider that my two weeks notice, and then went out after you. A few days later he offered me a transfer to Seattle." He stops his story but I'm too far asleep to talk back. "Goodnight, Sweetheart," he chuckles before the line goes dead.

XOXO

"I want no lifting your arm above your head until the stitches are out, no lifting heavy objects either," Edward's doctor instructs. Edward gets to go home today after being in the hospital for three days. He's been avoiding the conversation about him going back to work for these past few days.

"Alright, well what's heavy?" Edward asks. "I mean, I consider my girl to be pretty light," he jerks his head my way. I feel blush rise to my cheeks and I smack his right arm.

"Behave," I scold.

"No sexual intercourse until the stitches are out," the doctor expands. I can almost see the color drain from his face.

"Well what if I'm not putting weight on my arm during the intercourse?" he challenges.

"Edward!" I hiss. He doesn't look at me but I see his lip twitch into a smile. I hide my face in my hands.

"No intercourse. I don't want you screwing up your shoulder, you're lucky there was no nerve damage when you came in."

"So," he starts but I quickly clamp a hand over his mouth.

"No more questions about that," I tell him. I turn to the doctor. "No intercourse, got it," I say.

"I'm giving you pain meds and then some meds that will help with the healing process. Take the pain meds as needed, but only one every eight hours. Take one of the other medicine once a day.

"I'm not going to be at your house to babysit your every move, Mr. Cullen, so please try and be careful. The next time I want you in here is to take the stitches out, not repair them. If you have any questions or concerns during the healing process don't hesitate to call. But, for now, you're free to go." The doctor sets down the medicine by my purse before exiting. Once the door is closed I turn to Edward.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You know what," I grumble as I throw him a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey, easy," he laughs as he pulls his shirt off his head. I help him get the hospital gown off before he tries pulling his shirt over his head. He winces and pulls it off. "Shit," he grumbles.

"Need help?" I ask. He shakes his head, his jaw set. He pulls the shirt over his head with his right arm and after a few moments got his head into the neck hole. He gets his arms in the sleeves and then moves onto his jeans. It's clear on his face how much pain putting his shirt on caused him.

"Are you okay?" I ask and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his midsection and kiss his chest, right above his heart.

"I'm fine," he says in a flat tone. I look up at him with a frown.

"You look like you're hurting," I say.

"Bella, I'm fine," he repeats. I drop my arms and walk to the counter where my purse and his medicines are. I pick them up and we walk out to my truck.

When I turn the truck on Edward goes to choose a radio station.

"What happened to your radio?" he asks as he continues to click the buttons.

"It broke," I shrug indifferently.

"How?"

"I may or may not have gotten angry at it and jammed a few of the buttons," I say as I pull out of the parking lot. Edward chuckles and reaches to move some hair from my face but winces and pulls his arm back. I reach over and grab his hand, lacing our fingers together. He sighs and looks out his window.

Once we get to the apartments we walk into the lobby and are greeted by Larry.

"Hey you two," he smiles. "I thought you might have moved out during the night a few nights ago," he jokes to Edward.

"Bella couldn't get rid of me that easily if she tried," Edward chuckles in response.

"Have a nice day, guys," Larry says as we walk to the elevator. We bid him the same before getting in and pressing our floor.

XOXO

The next week was a mixture of Hell and relaxation. Edward gets bitterer every day and it's ruining my mood. Even without his help I'm getting mood swings and cramps from my impending period, which should be coming any day now seeing as I started the sugar pills three days ago. Anyway, he's still avoiding the conversation he told me we would have a week and a half ago.

Edward refuses to let me help him do anything. The stubborn asshole is too proud to ask anyone for help. Right now he's down at the station and I'm in my apartment cleaning. We got in a dispute this morning for something that I can't even remember. But, long story short, we're not speaking right now.

My phone rings and I drop the duster onto my coffee table before going into the kitchen and answering it.

"Hey, Al, what's up?" I ask as I walk back into the living room.

"Jasper and I are going out for the day, can you watch Riley?"

"Yeah, bring him over," I say.

"Thanks!" she says and disconnects.

After ten minutes Riley is dropped off and we're sitting on the couch coloring.

"Where's Uncle Eddie?" Riley asks without looking up from his page.

"He's working," I tell him. "He should be home in a little while."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, he keeps coloring.

My front door opens a little while later and Edward walks in. Riley runs over to him and Edward lifts him up into his right arm and I frown disapprovingly. He comes over to me and goes in for a kiss but I turn my cheek. I'm not giving in that easily. That's how he settles every fight. He kisses me and makes me forget I'm made. Not this time. I walk over to the couch and start picking up the crayons.

"Bella, I'm not done!" Riley whines.

"Let's go color at the kitchen table," I suggest as I take the crayons and coloring pages into the kitchen. Riley settles into one of the chairs and Edward lightly grabs my arm.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" he asks in a calm voice. I look at him and his expression is anything but calm. I see anger, hurt, annoyance, but not calm.

"We'll be right back, Rie," I ruffle Riley's hair before walking out with Edward close behind.

"What is your problem?" he hisses.

"_My_ problem?" I scoff. "You're the one who's been bitter and cranky since you left the hospital!"

"You're kidding right?" he laughs bitterly. "You've been in a terrible mood these past few days, Bella."

"That's because you've been putting me in one!" I raise my voice slightly. "I do nothing but offer my help and you shoot my down bitterly. Swallow some of your pride and let others help you once in a while," I say angrily.

"I don't want help from anyone, Bella. So stop asking."

"I hate seeing you in pain though, Edward. You try and hide it but I can see it!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't see each other until my shoulder's better."

"What?" I ask disbelievingly. "You're really putting us on a break until you're healed?"

"Yeah, I think I am," he nods. With those words my mood swings full force, making me into a blubbering mess.

"Get out," I cry and point to the door. His expression softens but I don't stick around for him to apologize. I walk quickly away and into my room, slamming the door before sobbing. I lie on my bed and hold my pillow to my chest.

I hear the door open and soft footsteps before the bed dips down.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispers. "I shouldn't have said that; I didn't mean it." He leans over me and gently pulls the pillow away. He sets it behind me and crawls over me to lie in its place. He brushes some hair from my face before wiping my tears away. "I can't seem to do anything right with you, can I?" he smirks. I don't say anything because I'm still trying to get my breathing under control. "I don't want to take a break. I'm sorry I said it; I'm just fed up with this situation I'm in. I don't want to be a burden by having you help me with everything."

"It's not a burden if I ask," I whisper. My door creaks open wider and clumsy footsteps make their way towards the bed. Riley climbs onto the bed and lies between Edward and me.

"Are you fighting?" he asks in a small voice.

"No, Sweetheart, we're not," I smile at him.

XOXO

It is now day six of my sugar pills and still no period. I read the instructions on the package of a pregnancy test for the fifth time before tearing it open and shaking the stick into my hand. All I have to do is pee on it and then wait five minutes before it tells me if I'm pregnant and how far along I am. I take the cap off and hold it in my hand for a second before putting it back on, shoving the test into the box, and leaving the bathroom.

I can't be pregnant, can I? I've been on the pill. Maybe I just missed my period this month. I've been getting cramps so maybe I'm just going to get the symptoms this month?

I groan and drop onto the couch, lying on my stomach. What am I going to tell Edward? Surely he won't want a child right now. Hell, I didn't even plan on having a child right now, or ever for that matter.

"Hey, Bells, do you want some dinner?" Edward's soft voice wakes me. I breathe in deep and smell the Chinese food he brought home. I feel nauseas from the smell and shake my head, burying my head deeper into the couch. Footsteps make their way towards the kitchen and I doze out of consciousness again.

"Bella," Edward's voice calls to me a few minutes later, but this time louder. "Why did I find this in the bathroom?" My eyes shoot open and I turn my head to see what he's holding. It's the pregnancy test.

"I was going to take it earlier. I'm late," I say in a small voice and bite my lip. He sets the test on the table and comes over to me. He holds his right hand out and I take it, letting him help me up off the couch.

"Well then maybe you should take it." He picks up the box and hands it to me. I try to read the expression on his face but he's hiding whatever he's feeling. My legs move stiffly towards the bathroom and I take another glance at Edward before walking in and shutting the door behind me.

I want to break down in tears from terror. This test could ruin what Edward and I just got back. I can't lose Edward again; it'll kill me.

I pee on the test and wash up before taking it out to Edward. He's sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. When he hears me come into the room he lifts his head and looks at me.

"What's the result?" he asks.

"I-it's not done yet," I barely whisper. I set it on the table and sit in the chair across from Edward, pulling my knees to my chest. Edward gets up and comes over to me, kneeling in front of the chair.

"Bella, whatever the results, I'm here. We're in this together," he assures me.

"You won't be mad if I'm pregnant?"

"Mad? Sweetheart, I'd be the luckiest guy ever to have the honor of fathering your child."

"Really?"

"No lying, remember?" I nod. I look at the clock and see the test should be ready. I take a deep breath before standing up. Right at the last second I chicken out and cover my eyes, peaking at Edward through my fingers.

"I can't look. You look," I say. Edward chuckles and picks up the stick. He swallows before telling me the results.

"It's positive," he says before smiling and looking at me. "It says three weeks. We're having a baby." My eyes go wide and I drag my hands to my mouth.

"You're kidding," I whisper, shocked.

"Not at all," he grins before dropping the test on the table and coming over to pick me up and kiss me.

"Your shoulder," I scold against his lips.

"Fuck my shoulder, I'm going to be a father," he replies happily before resuming our kiss. I hold his jaw in my hands and deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He groans against my mouth. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to be a mother," I cry. He grins and pecks my lips. "We have to tell our parents," I say as I feel the color drain from my face. Just thinking about the encounter we'll have with my parents makes me lightheaded.

"Oh shit," he says, his thoughts probably identical to mine. "I think I should bring a bullet proof vest with me," he says, only slightly joking.

XOXO

We manage to keep the pregnancy a secret for another three weeks. We weren't planning on waiting this long but we couldn't find a free day since the day we found out. We want our parents to be the first to know, then we'll tell everyone else. It's been so difficult keeping it a secret whenever I'm with Rose. She's growing by the day and little does she know is that in a matter of weeks I'll be growing with her.

Edward and I are on our way to Forks for the day. We finally have a free day so we called our parents last night and told them we were visiting. I'm sure they're suspicious about why, but I don't think they'll jump to this conclusion.

"I get to start patrolling again next week as long as I have someone with me," Edward says. My hands tighten around the steering wheel. "I know you don't want me to, but Bell, it's my job," he continues. "I love what I do."

"I'm just scared," I shrug. "I saw how easy it is for you to get hurt while patrolling, Edward. I watched a man shoot you and it scares the hell out of me knowing he's probably not the only person that has shot at you or will shoot at you."

"You're right, that wasn't the first time I was shot at. But it was the first time I was injured and it's going to be the last time too. I'm not going to make the mistakes I made that day. When he drew his gun, protocol said I was to draw mine in return. I guess I just didn't want you seeing me like that."

"I'd rather see you like that than see you bleeding on the ground!" I argue.

"Bella, when I was in high school a kid brought a gun to school. We were on lockdown for nearly three hours. That could happen to you while you're teaching and the thought terrifies me but I'm not holding you back from doing your job." Damn, he has me there.

"What are the chances of that, though?" I pull at strands of hope that I'll win this argument.

"Higher than you think," is all he says. I sigh knowing I've lost. There's nothing I can say that will make him change his mind.

"Just be careful," I purse my lips. Edward grabs one of my hands from the steering wheel and brings it to his lips.

"I'm always careful," he jokes when he puts our joined hands in his lap.

We go to Esme and Carlisle's house first. Butterflies fill my stomach as we walk up to the porch. Edward knocks a few times before walking in with me in tow. The house smells like chocolate chip cookies and the scent makes my mouth water but my stomach churn.

"Mom, Dad?" he calls. Esme comes rushing out of the kitchen and pulls Edward into her arms.

"How have you two been?" She asks. "I haven't seen you since the hospital! How's your shoulder, Edward? Are you taking your medicine? You haven't been lifting anything, have you?" she interrogates with Edward chuckling. She pulls away and hugs me. "Bella, dear, you look wonderful!" I thank her sheepishly before she pulls away. "Well?" she looks at Edward with a cocked eyebrow and her hands on her hips. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Bella and I have been great," he starts. "My shoulder's fine, they're letting me patrol next week as long as I take someone with me. I'm taking my medicine once a day, every day. No, I have not been lifting anything," he answers.

"Patrolling again?" she purses her lips.

"Now you sound like Bella," he chuckles. I hit his good shoulder and he laughs louder.

"Ah, Edward, Bella," Carlisle calls as he walks in. He hugs me and kisses my cheek before shaking Edward's hand. "What brings you two here?"

"Car, I told you yesterday they were coming to visit. They missed us," she beams.

"Well, Mom, while we did miss you, that's not the reason we're here," Edward says. "We have something we have to tell you." Esme's eyes drift to my left hand and I pull my sleeve down to the tips of my fingers nervously. From the mixture of nervousness and the overly sweet scent of the cookies I find myself darting for the bathroom. Edward is close behind me and holds my hair while my body rids itself of my breakfast. I cough a few times before my episode is finished.

The morning sickness started about a week ago. I despise the person who dubbed it "morning" sickness because it hits me at all times of the day. If I smell certain foods, if my emotions get too out of whack, etcetera. Edward can no longer bring Chinese food home because I get sick every time.

"Well that's one way to tell them," I groan before rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash.

"I think they'd still appreciate it if we said it," he chuckles lightly. Sure, he's in a good mood. He wasn't the one puking up his guts because of his child. I sigh before opening the door and walking into the living room where Carlisle and Esme are sitting on the couch. They look up when they hear us coming and I bite my lip in nervousness.

"You guys probably already figured this out but I'm pregnant," I say shyly. Esme is up on her feet quicker than should be possible and hugging me.

"That's wonderful!" she cheers as she lets go of me and hugs Edward. "I'm going to be a grandma again," she gushes.

"Just keep it to yourselves for a little while. You're the first to know," Edward informs.

"How long have you two known?" Carlisle asks.

"About three weeks," I answer.

"And we're just now hearing about it?" Esme asks, shocked.

"We wanted to tell you in person and this is the first weekend we could get that we had totally free."

"Well, let's celebrate with some chocolate chip cookies," Esme grins. I smile and follow Esme into the kitchen eagerly. Now that my stomach is empty, it's growling with anticipation for it to be filled once again.

Once my stomach is filled Edward and I decide it's time to head to my parents' house.

"Keep us updated with everything," Esme instructs as she hugs us goodbye.

"We will," I assure her. "I have an appointment this Wednesday."

We get into my truck and drive the few minutes to my childhood home. When I kill the engine Edward audibly swallows.

"Dad won't shoot you, I promise," I giggle. I get out of the truck and wait as Edward slowly gets out. We walk up to the porch and I knock before walking in.

"Mom, Dad, we're here," I call.

"Living room!" Mom calls back. We walk into the living room and Mom and Dad get up to greet us.

"What brings you two to Forks?" Mom asks.

"We have something we need to tell you," I say. Mom looks down at my hand, much like Esme, but this time it's covered by my sleeve.

"My baby's engaged!" Mom shrieks as she lifts my left hand, bouncing on her feet. She pulls the sleeve up and stops bouncing. "Wait," she mumbles, confused.

"We're not engaged," I say.

"Then what is it?" she asks. Dad makes an unhappy grunt before answering for me.

"She's knocked up, Renee," he crosses his arms and glares at Edward. "Well are you going to marry her, Boy?" he asks Edward.

"I, erm," Edward splutters.

"You better damn well be marrying her! What's your plan, huh?" He rants before I cut him off.

"Dad, knock it off! I'm _pregnant_, yes, but that doesn't mean Edward and I have to get married," I say sternly.

"Oh really," Dad raises an eyebrow. "Is that what's best for your child?" he challenges.

"Don't," I say angrily. "Don't even _think_ about guilt tripping me."

"If guilt tripping works then I'm going to guilt trip you! What happens if he leaves you?" he points to Edward.

"What makes you think he's leaving?" I raise my voice. "He told me he's sticking around."

"How can you be so sure you can trust him?" Dad asks.

"Edward, sweetie, can you help me in the kitchen?" Mom asks as she pulls him out of the room.

"I can't believe he got you pregnant and isn't going to marry you," he grumbles.

"This isn't just his fault, Dad. It takes two people to conceive. Plus, he knows I'd tell him no anyways."

"And why the hell would you do that?" he asks bewildered.

"Because I'm not ready to marry him. We've been dating for four weeks!"

"And you're pregnant already?"

"I got pregnant before we started dating again. I'm six weeks into it," I say.

"So it's not Edward's?" he furrows his eyebrows.

"Of course it's Edward's, Dad! We weren't dating at the time!" He starts to walk past me but I stop him by placing a hand on his chest. "Don't start any trouble," I say.

"I don't understand, Bell," he sighs. "I thought you were smarter than this." My mouth drops open at his statement and tears prick at my eyes.

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment," I say, hurt evident in my voice, before walking away from him and darting up the stairs. I slam my door and fall onto my bed before the sobs let loose.

EPOV

Renee and I sit in the kitchen while Charlie and Bella fight.

"Don't mind, Charlie," Renee says as she sets a mug of coffee in front of me. I smile in thanks before taking a sip. "He's just mad his baby girl is growing up."

"I think he's more angry towards me for being the guy to break her heart and then re-enter her life only to get her pregnant."

"How do you feel about this whole situation?" she asks, not denying my last statement.

"Honestly? I'm okay with it," I shrug. "I mean, it's an unexpected turn of events for Bella and me. It's from before we started dating. Actually, about two weeks before we started dating. But it's brought Bella and me closer. I think I'm ready to be a father."

"And you're not going to marry her?" she asks. "I'm not trying to sound scolding, I'm just curious."

"She'd tell me no if I were to ask her right now. She'd tell me I was only asking because of the baby and because Charlie brought it up. I'm going to wait until I know she'll say yes. I'm not going to leave her," I assure Renee, "not until she wants me to go."

The arguments in the other room dies down before I hear footsteps pound up the stairs and a door slam. Charlie comes into the kitchen looking exhausted. I excuse myself and walk up to Bella's room, knocking a few times before entering.

She's lying face down on her bed, crying. I kick my shoes off before joining her. I lie on my back and pull her to me. She sniffles and rests her head on my chest.

"He's being so difficult!" she rants. "Why can't he just be happy for us like your parents were?"

"Because I was the one that was lying for those five months we dated last year. I was the reason you were hurt. Your father has a reason not to like me and he's holding onto it."

"That's so stupid, though," she cries. "If I can let it go and move on then so should he."

"I think he can let it go but I don't think that would make him any happier that we're together. He thinks I'm going to hurt you again. I promise you, Bella, I will do my best not to hurt you again."

"I trust you," she says. Those three little words make my heart skip a beat before beating wildly. I am beyond happy at her words.

BPOV

I fall asleep in Edward's arms, mentally exhausted from my fight with Dad and my crying.

When I wake up Edward's gone but the bed next to me is fairly warm. I feel nauseas and go to the bathroom but the door is closed and the shower is running. I dart down the stairs and into the kitchen where I puke all the cookies from earlier out.

"Oh, Honey," Mom says sympathetically as she comes over and holds my hair. I cough up a little bit more before I groan and wash out the sink.

"Sorry," I croak.

"Don't start apologizing," she scolds lightly. "Morning sickness is the worst." I rinse my mouth out before Mom drops my hair and I back away from the sink. I see Dad sitting at the table.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Peachy," I smirk sarcastically. He frowns and sighs.

"We need to talk," he says.

"If you're going to make me feel worse then I don't want to talk to you."

"We just need to straighten some things out," he assures me. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out as I go and sit at the table across from him.

"I am happy for you," he starts and I go to interrupt him but he holds a hand up to silence me. "Let me talk, then you can say whatever you'd like," he assures me. "I'm happy that you and Edward have found a way to be together again. I'm happy that you two are having a child together and blessing your mother and I with a grandchild. I'll admit, I acted wrongly earlier, but I was caught off-guard and my father senses kicked in. Please understand that I do like Edward—he's a great guy and if he makes you happy then I'm supporting you two fully—but I don't like the past you have with him. I take full responsibility for what happened between you two, but I did tell him that he wasn't allowed to date you while he was doing this assignment. He went against my orders and dated you anyways. I know you still haven't fully forgiven me for last year, but I hope you can forgive my behavior earlier because it was uncalled for," he finishes. He motions for me to talk and I think about what to say for a moment before speaking.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once, but Dad, Edward and I weren't exactly planning on having a child. And it's not something we can undo. As adults, though, we've decided to have this child and care for it together. We have had a bumpy past, I know, but I _love_ him. You and Mom have had fights but you get over it, because you love her. I've forgiven him and I trust him. Please stop belittling him every single time you get the chance. It not only makes him uncomfortable to be here, but it makes me uncomfortable to be here too. All you're doing by taking your anger out on him is pushing me farther and farther away. I want you in my child's life but if you keep up your rude behavior that's not going to happen." Dad sighs before talking.

"I'm going to be on my best behavior from now on. I'm going to try my best to be the father I used to be. I seem to have forgotten how to be a good father these past few months and I'm losing my baby girl because of it."

"I'm going to be honest, Dad. I don't think I'll ever be a Daddy's Girl again. You're forgiven for hiring Edward to babysit me and for your behavior, but I don't think we'll be that close again. I'm still your baby girl but I'm not you Daddy's Girl."

"I understand," he purses his lips. "Can I just ask you one thing?" I nod. "What happened to no sex before marriage?"

"Why does that rule only apply to me?" I shoot out. "Don't tell me you weren't aware of Emmett and Rose having sex under your roof while we were in high school because I know you were. And Jasper has had sex with multiple girls here. I'm the only one who hasn't had sex under your roof and you're asking _me_ that question?"

"You're right, it was just a question," he huffs. I get up from the table and go to the fridge. I pull out some leftovers they have and heat it up. My stomach is grumbling loudly because it's empty again. This is probably going to end up in the toilet anyways but it's worth a try.

"Honey, let me order some food or something. You need more than just that small helping," Mom says.

"It's not going to stay down anyways," I sigh. I pull it out of the microwave and grab a fork before digging in.

Edward comes downstairs and into the kitchen a few minutes later. I smile at him and he grins back before sitting next to me and throwing his arm around the back of my chair. I can tell he's nervous about being in the same room as my dad.

"So, Edward, when do you get to go back into the field again?" Dad asks.

"Next week, hopefully," he says, noticeably relaxing. "I'll just have to take another officer with me because I'm still not a hundred percent." Dad nods and I push the little remains of food I have around the dish.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," Dad says to Edward. "It was out of line and I'm going to be on my best behavior from now on."

"It's no problem, Charlie. I can understand where you're coming from. I felt the same way when my sister's ex-fiancé left her." Dad nods again. I can feel the food coming back up and I try to will it to stay down. I rest my head on the cool wood of the table, close my eyes, and take deep breaths through my nose.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks as he pulls some hair behind my ear. I nod and swallow thickly. I shake my head as I feel the food winning the battle to exit my body and spring up from the table and dash over to the sink. Edward's right behind me to hold my hair. I cough up the little bit of food I ate into the sink. I groan once I'm finished.

"When does this stop?" I whine. "Rose doesn't have it this bad."

"Not all pregnancies are alike, Sweetheart," Edward says and wets a piece of paper towel before handing it to me. I wipe my mouth and throw it out.

"I had morning sickness throughout most of my pregnancy with Emmett," Mom says and hands me a cup of water. I rinse my mouth out before drinking the rest.

"Great," I groan. "I think I'm going to go sleep for a little while longer." I go up to my room and lie with my back on the bed. I rub my stomach absently as I drift to sleep.

EPOV

"Does she always get morning sickness numerous times a day? That was her second time since she's been up," Renee purses her lips.

"She got sick at my parents' house too," I say. "It's normally not that bad but it could be getting worse as her pregnancy progresses." I sit back down at the table. "I can't bring home Chinese food anymore and I can tell she's really missing it. Just the smell of it makes her sick."

"That's how I was but with Indian food," Renee says. "Even if Charlie came home smelling like it I would be sick."

"I think I had a harder time with that than you did," Charlie snorts. I smile lightly and look towards the stairs, debating whether or not she would want me up there.

"Why don't you two stay for the night," Renee invites. "I don't want to wake her up and I don't want you guys driving home late."

"Thanks Renee, I think we'll take you up on that offer," I smile. Charlie's cell phone rings and he excuses himself to answer it.

"I'm going to make sure he's on his best behavior," Renee assures me. I smile at her gratefully. Charlie comes back in grumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Renee asks.

"James is getting out of bail. Good behavior and what not," he spits. "Dammit," he slams his hand down on the table.

"Charlie," Renee scolds. "Your daughter is sleeping upstairs. Don't you dare wake her. She's going to have plenty of sleepless nights ahead of her." I grind my teeth in anger at the thought of James being out of jail and that much closer to Bella. I sigh before getting up. "I'm going to go lie down with Bella."

"You're not married," Charlie starts but Renee slaps his head, much like Rose does to Emmett. "Kidding," he mutters sheepishly. I almost smile and walk up the stairs into Bella's room. I shut the door and pull off my shirt and jeans before climbing into bed next to her.

I notice she's wearing her jeans so I start unbuttoning them.

"All you have to do is ask," she mumbles sleepily. I laugh as I pull her pants to her ankles. She lazily kicks them off and out of the bed.

"You seem too tired to be able to handle that," I laugh. "And besides, your parents are just down the stairs." She turns to face me and tilts her head up to kiss me. I pull he body against mine by her hips and her hand dips between us. I feel my cock stir in my boxers as her hand palms it through the material. I groan into her mouth and place my hand over hers.

"You do realize this is going against the doctors orders, don't you?" I mumble against the skin of her neck before nipping at it.

"Well let me take control and we won't have to risk hurting your shoulder," she breathes before moaning. Fuck, that's hot. She pushes my stomach so I lay on my back. She pulls her shirt over her head and straddles me, her cloth-covered pussy sitting on my cloth-covered cock. I pull her head down so our lips meet and she begins to grind herself against me. She lifts her hips before pulling my boxers down to my knees, not able to get them further. I rip the thin, offending material from her hips and she squeals excitedly. I shush her before pulling her mouth back to mine.

Bella grabs my cock in her tiny hand and lowers herself onto me. I gasp at the familiar tingles running through my body that I had missed these past several weeks of abstinence. She moans and pulls away from me, straightening out her back and exposing her taut breasts to me. She begins to rock her hips, lifting herself up and lowering herself back down whilst doing so. I grab her hips and help guide her while my hips buck themselves up towards her, willing my cock to go further into her.

"Bella," I groan as I feel myself getting close. I bring my hand to her clit and begin rubbing it harshly with my thumb. She opens her mouth but only breathy moans escape. Her nose scrunches and I feel her walls start to clamp around my cock, sending me closer to my impending orgasm. Her movements quicken before I feel her coming around me. Her whole body shakes while my hips continue to buck into her. I reach my climax and once my load is spilled my movements stop. Her small body collapses onto mine, her quick breaths mimicking mine.

"Will you two knock it off?" Charlie yells from downstairs. Bella giggles and buries her head into my neck. I groan as I hold her to me with no intentions of letting her go.

BPOV

The next morning we walk downstairs in full walk-of-shame mode. Well, I'm wearing _most_ of the same clothes as yesterday. I'm without panties thanks to _someone_ ripping them.

Thankfully neither Mom nor Dad say anything about last night.

I was so close to telling Edward I loved him last night, but I'm waiting for him to say it first this time. It's only fair, right? I said it first last time now he has to say it first.

We say our goodbyes to my parents before hitting the road.

"Would you like something to eat?" Edward asks about an hour into the drive after hearing my stomach rumble. Edward took the liberty of jacking my keys so he could drive and after a small argument I gave in.

"I don't want to throw up," I say.

"You still have to eat, though," he lectures.

"A burger would be nice," I shrug. Edward stops at the nearest fast food restaurant and orders me a burger, large fry, and large chocolate shake.

Edward starts driving while I dig into my food, stealing a fry every now and then. I manage to keep the food down this time.

I fall asleep sometime on the ride home. Edward lifts me from the car and I sigh sleepily before wrapping my arms around his neck.

Larry greets him in a soft voice, probably seeing I'm half asleep, although he probably thinks I'm fully asleep.

"You didn't have to carry me," I mumble into his neck once we get out of the elevator.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he chuckles. He fumbles with the lock before getting the door open. He walks me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. I kick my shoes off and pull off my jeans before pulling the covers over me.

Edward lies next to me and holds me in his arms and kisses my shoulder before uttering the three little words I'd been longing to hear for the past few weeks.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me during my absence! I never did find my flash drive :/ and there are some parts that I liked better in my original chapter but I say that for writing this in three days, I am pretty happy with it. Thanks again for reading it and so sorry about not getting you guys teasers! I hope you understand why I didn't get them out to you.  
><strong>

**Well, this time, I promise:  
><strong>

**Reviewers get teasers!  
><strong>

**Lots of love,  
><strong>

**Nikki  
><strong>


	18. Original Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**So, I found my flash drive with the original chapter 15. I like this version better but if I could (without causing too much trouble for myself) I would put them together. But, I am not going to be doing that. So, because I liked this version, I am posting what I had written before my flash drive went MIA (which it was in my car the whole time in plain sight -_-). Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Let Love Lie<p>

Chapter 15 (original)

BPOV

"Sweetheart, go home," Edward says for about the millionth time.

"I'm fine here," I insist.

"You're exhausted, I can tell. Go get some rest, get some food, clean up, and then you can come back if you want." I sigh because I know he's right. This Xanax is taking a toll on me and right now all I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep. Although, I would rather curl up in my bed _with Edward_ and sleep, but that's not possible at the moment.

"Fine," I groan. "I'll be back in the morning though," I warn.

"Thank you," he smiles. I lean in and kiss him chastely on the lips before going to find someone to take me home. Everyone is sitting in the waiting room.

"So?" Jasper asks. "Did you guys get things settled?"

"Yeah, this morning was just a huge misunderstanding," I nod.

"Where are you guys at now?" Rose asks.

"We're together again," I say. I look over at Alice and she's looking at me sorrowfully. "Al, can we talk?" I ask. She nods and we walk away from the group. "Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No," she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I know how I acted and I know it was wrong of me to act that way. I just couldn't help but feel angry towards your situation with Edward. I'm not mad though."

"Al, _I_ was angry with my situation with Edward. And I'm sure Edward was too. Everything is going to be okay now," I smile. She hugs me and mumbles an apology.

"Can you drive me home?" I ask after we pull apart. She complies and we walk out to her car. She drops me off at the apartment and I trudge inside.

"Good evening, Bella," Larry smiles.

"Hey, Larry," I smile back slightly.

"Where's Edward at?"

"He won't be back for a few days," I explain shortly without revealing too much. I sigh and walk into the elevator. I punch my floor number and lean against the wall, closing my eyes. The bell chimes and I walk to my apartment. I stop and remember I never locked Edward's apartment. I walk into his apartment and go to his bathroom.

I shower using his shampoo and soap. When I get out I dress in one of his t-shirts and climb into bed hoping his scent surrounding me will comfort me enough to let me sleep.

After about an hour of lying in bed I sigh and grab my phone. I send a text to Edward: _I can't sleep. Can I come back to the hospital?_ My phone goes off with a call.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Try going to my apartment," he suggests.

"I'm a step ahead of you. Actually, I'm about ten steps ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here since I got back to our building. I showered here and I'm wearing one of your t-shirts. By the way, I'm borrowing a t-shirt."

"That's fine, Sweetheart," he chuckles.

"Can I please come back?" I whine.

"There's nowhere for you to sleep, Bell. The bed's not big enough for the both of us and I would give it up for you in a heartbeat but I have a feeling you won't go for that." I sigh. "I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep though," he offers.

"I guess that'll work," I pout.

"I get to come home in a few days," he says.

"What's a few days?" I yawn.

"Two, tops."

"When do you get to go back to work?"

"Well, I can go back and do office work when I get out of the hospital but I can't do patrols or dispatch for about six weeks," he sighs.

"Poor baby," I giggle. "At least you get to work," I throw out.

"Yeah, but, Bells, this is the boring stuff. I want to do the arresting and patrolling."

"You want to be the hero," I conclude.

"To say the least," he sighs.

"Being the hero is what got you in the hospital, Stupid," I say bluntly.

"That was a huge mistake on my part, though. I was blinded by anger," he admits. "Seeing him holding you at gunpoint pushed me over the edge."

"He wasn't going to shoot us," I say, which may be a lie because I don't know for sure if he wasn't going to shoot us.

"I wasn't going to take any chances," he argues. "If I had to do it again I would take another bullet for you in a heartbeat." Tears spill over onto my cheeks and I sniffle. The thought of Edward being shot is brought back to my mind. I see a replay of today's events in my mind. It hits me then how dangerous Edward's job really is.

"Sweetheart?" Edward asks.

"I'm still here," I say in a small voice.

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe just a little," I sniffle. No point in lying. Lying is what got us in this whole mess to begin with.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Don't, I'm just letting my thoughts get out of control."

"Penny for them?"

"It's just I'm always going to know what can happen to you while you're working. I don't want to lose you," I confess.

"Don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure I just proved you're not getting rid of me easily."

"That's not funny," I grumble.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep," he says.

"My eyes have been closed this whole time," I point out.

"And I'm supposed to know that how?" he asks in a jokingly exasperated tone.

"You're supposed to know these things," I retort lamely. I sigh and cuddle further into Edward's bed. "Your bed is too big for just me," I complain. "It seems so empty."

"Stop complaining and try sleeping," he chuckles.

"Tell me a story or something. If I keep talking I won't sleep," I yawn.

"What do you want me to tell you about?" he laughs.

"Your childhood," I sigh contentedly. He chuckles again as he tries figuring out what to tell me.

"I've always wanted to be a cop," he says. "I used to play cops and robbers with Alice. Well, more like I would play and she would ignore me," he muses. Soon after I fall asleep.

XOXO

"Here, let me," I say as I take Edward's overnight bag from him.

"Babe, I'm wounded not incapable," he grumbles. I raise an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue with me. He rolls his eyes and takes my hand as we walk out of the room.

Edward has to take it easy for the next few weeks. No lifting heavy objects, no raising his left arm above his head.

When we get back to the apartments I kiss him goodbye before heading to my apartment.

"You've got my bag, you know," he calls. I stop and turn around. I giggle as I walk back over to him. "While you're over here, you might as well come in," he says as he leans in to kiss my neck. I smile and lean my head onto his shoulder. He pulls away and grabs my hand to pull me into his apartment.

XOXO

The next few days pass and I can feel my anxiety rising each day. My leg bounces up and down while Edward and I watch a movie. I'm not sure which one; I'm not paying too much attention.

"Bell," Edward says and sits upright. "Bella," he says again. I jump slightly and look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What's going on?" he questions.

"I was watching the movie," I lie.

"And that involves you looking at the ground?" he calls out my bullshit. I can't avoid this conversation any longer.

"I'm just anxious."

"I can tell. You're going to give yourself an attack if you don't calm down." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Just tell him. He has to know.

"I'm late," I say with my eyes still closed. I feel Edward become impossibly stiller.

"For a meeting?" he asks doubtfully. My bottom lip quivers as I prepare to explain.

"I'm on my sixth sugar pill and my period still hasn't come."

"Do you think you could have just not had it this month?" I shake my head, no.

"I've been regular ever since I started the pill." I pull my sleeves over my hands nervously.

"Have you taken a test?" I shake my head. "Do you have one?" I nod my head. "And you haven't taken it because…?"

"I wanted you to know I was late first. I didn't want to just drop a test on you," I say, getting fed up for reasons unknown to me.

"Well, go take it," he urges. He gets up off the couch and holds his right hand out to me. I take his hand and he helps me up. "Where's the test at?"

"My purse." He walks over to the kitchen and retrieves my purse. He gives it to me and I walk into the bathroom as if it were a walk to my death. Am I ready for this? What is going to happen between Edward and me if this is for real?

I shakily open the box and read the instructions. I take a deep breath before sitting on the toilet and peeing on the stick. Once I'm finished I place the stick on the counter, flush the toilet and wash my hands. I walk out to the living room and Edward gets up off the couch.

"So?" he asks.

"We have to wait three minutes." I take a deep breath in and cross my arms before letting it out.

"Hey," he says as he comes over to me. He places his hands on my arms and looks me in they eyes. "Whatever the results are we'll get through this, okay?" he says. I nod.

"This is just a lot," I say shakily. "I mean, you're still recovering and we just got passed all of our shit and now this?"

"I don't care about any of that right now. I just care about you and me and, if it comes to it, this baby." I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and rubs his hands along my back.

"I think it's ready to check," I whisper. He lets me go and I grab his hand to pull him with me to the bathroom. I pick up the stick and look at the little pink plus. I check the box to make sure I was reading it correctly. "It's positive," I whisper. I show Edward the test and he looks at it speechless. "Say something, please," I say and bite my lip. He closes the space between us and kisses me soundly.

I break into tears halfway through our kiss. When he pulls away a sob escapes my lips.

"This is backwards," I complain. "I'm supposed to get married and have a child!"

"Bella, sweetheart," he whispers as he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. "Calm down, take some deep breaths," he coaches. I sniffle and take some deep breaths. "Are you okay?" I nod.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask, terrified to hear his answer.

"Yes, of course," he says. "I mean, yeah, it's unexpected, but Bella, I can't see myself having children with anyone but you." A few more tears fell as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ouch, Bells," he winces. I pull back quicker than should be possible.

"Oh my god," I say and cover my mouth with my hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just take it easy," he chuckles. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and kisses me and I smile into the kiss. When he pulls away he rests his head against my forehead.

"We have to tell our parents," I say, coming back to reality.

"Shit," he sighs. "As if your dad needs anymore reason to hate me," he groans.

"He doesn't hate you," I say as I rub my thumbs along his cheekbones.

"He's going to."

"Don't say that," I say trying to relieve his doubts. "Whether he likes it or not, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," he repeats with a smile.

XOXO

"Calm down, you're making me nervous," I say. I rest a hand on his shaking knee. We're on our way to Forks to announce to our parents the news. We are going by his parents' house first seeing as his father isn't likely to kill him.

When we arrive we walk in to Esme baking cookies. I feel my mouth start watering at the scent.

"Hey, Ma," Edward says as we walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"Hey you two," she grins. "What brings you guys here? How's your shoulder, sweetheart?" she comes over and hugs us both.

"My shoulder's doing great," Edward informs her. "Is Dad around?"

"Yes, he's just in the study, why?"

"We need to talk to the both of you," Edward says. Esme's face displays shock. She looks down at my left hand and I find myself pulling my sleeves over my fingers.

"Sure," she smiles. "I'll go get him." we walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Edward puts his right arm around me. I feel my anxiety raising.

"Calm down," Edward whispers in my ear before kissing my temple.

"Your mom is expecting us to tell them we're engaged," I hiss.

"Trust me, she'll love our news just as much," he says. Carlisle and Esme walk into the room.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle shakes Edward's hand. "Bella," he takes my hand kisses it. "So," he says brightly and sits down in the armchair. Esme sits on the arm and leans against his side. "What's this news?" I look over at Edward and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Bella's pregnant," Edward says as he looks away from me towards his parents. I close my mouth and look at their shocked faces. The silence that follows is nerve wracking. I feel my breakfast coming back up and I rush out, muttering an excuse. I run into the bathroom and close the door before leaning over the toilet. My breakfast spills out into the toilet in a coughing fit. The door opens and closes again and I feel hands pulling at my hair. Edward rubs my back as I cough up the rest of my breakfast. Once I finish I flush the toilet and sit back against the wall.

"How long have you been getting morning sickness?" he asks as he wets a washcloth. He hands it to me and I wipe my face and mouth.

"About a week now," I mutter. "And it's not just in the morning. It's all the time. How did they react after I left?"

"I don't know," he says. "I walked out right after you." He pushes the hair away from my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just a little hungry."

"Come on, let's get you some food," he says and stands. He offers me his hand and I take it. We walk out and Esme and Carlisle are still sitting where we left them. I look down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Guys, are you alright?" Edward asks. Esme looks up and smiles at us.

"We're shocked, but we're great," she says with a grin. "More grandchildren, how could we not be okay with that?" She gets up from the arm of the chair and comes over to us. She takes me in her arms and holds me close for a moment, kissing my cheek, before doing the same to Edward. "Congratulations you two," she says with tears in her eyes.

"How long have you both known?" Carlisle asks as he walks over.

"About two weeks," I say. "We have an appointment with an obstetrician next week." Carlisle nods. The smell of cookies is still filling the air and reminding my stomach that I'm hungry. It growls in complaint.

"Hungry?" Esme giggles. I blush and nod. "Come on then," she smiles and we walk into the kitchen, leaving the guys in the living room. She pours two tall glasses of milk and brings a plate of cookies to the table. We sit and I pull my legs up to my chest. I grab a warm cookie and break it in half, chocolate oozing out, and dunk a chunk in the milk before eating it.

"How did you react when you first heard?" Esme asks.

"Honestly?" I ask between bites. She nods. "Terrified. I didn't know how Edward would react to the news and we had just gotten back together and he just got out of the hospital," I vent. "I just thought," I trail off.

"That the baby would scare him away?" she finishes for me. I nod and shove a piece of cookie in my mouth to keep it busy so I didn't have to talk.

"I bet your parents are ecstatic," she smiles. I look up at her.

"We haven't told them yet," I say with a full mouth, shaking my head. "We're headed there after we leave here."

"Well, not to rush you out, but go tell your parents. They need to know." I nod and finish the rest of my cookie and drink my milk. We walk back into the living room and I walk up behind Edward and wrap my arms around his stomach.

"Ready to head to my parents' house?" I ask into his back.

"Why do I get the feeling I need my bulletproof vest?" he asks.

"I'll protect you," I giggle. We say our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and go out to the truck. We drive the two minutes to Mom and Dad's and I put the truck in park, killing the engine, and take a deep breath. I look at Edward and I give him a reassuring smile before getting out of the truck. He waits for me on the other side and takes my hand in his as we walk up to the door. I push it open and call out for my parents.

"Bella!" Mom squeals and comes out of the living room to hug me. She lets go of me and hugs Edward. Dad comes in and I walk over to him and hug him. He's taken aback at first but wraps his arms around me after a moment. This gesture in itself settles everything between us. I haven't actually said the words 'you're forgiven' but this gesture lets him know he is.

"You two could have called," Mom says jokingly stern with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, it was a last minute thing. Edward has today off so we decided to come down."

"That's all?" she asks suspiciously.

"Not quite," I say in a semi-squeak. "We need to talk to you both." I don't miss the glares Edward receives from Charlie. I walk over to Edward and grab his hand to show Dad he can't do anything to him.

"Alright, let's go in the living room," Dad says gruffly. He and Mom start walking toward the other room. I look at Edward and smile before we follow them. We sit on the couch across the room from the loveseat they're on.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Mom, Dad," I say and draw in a deep breath.

"You're getting married!" Mom cheers.

"No, Mom, we're not getting married," I look at Edward before continuing. "I'm pregnant." There is a beat of silence before Dad roars in.

"You're _what_?" he hollers. I cringe back into the couch with Edward doing the same. "You!" he says and points to Edward. "Outside. Now," he says menacingly and stands up.

"Dad, stop!" I say and stand up too. "You're not going to be mad at Edward and not me. That's not fair." I set my jaw and glare at him.

"Does no sex before marriage mean _anything_ to _anyone_ anymore?" he fumes.

"This was our choice as _adults_, Dad. It's not like either of us was taking advantage of each other. It was a mutual decision."

"Yes, a decision that should have been carried out after marriage."

"Oh please, I know for a fact you didn't have this conversation with Emmett when he was having sex in your house during high school so cut it out!"

"Emmett didn't get Rosalie pregnant!"

"But they were still having sex!"

"Well they're married and we all knew they were going to get married sooner or later."

"And Edward and I are in a relationship."

"That's not very permanent."

"Edward, honey, let's give these two some space," Mom says in a sweet voice, much unlike Dad's. They both get up and quickly make their way out.

"It's enough for us though," I say, picking up where our argument left off.

"Are you planning on marrying the boy?"

"We haven't talked about marriage, Dad, but I don't want to marry him just because we're having a baby."

"I think that's a hell of a good enough reason to marry him!"

"I don't and it's my life! If I marry him I want it to be because we're both head over heels in love with each other, not because of an unexpected baby."

"I don't like this," he shakes his head.

"Like it or not, Dad, Edward's going to be around for a long time. And if we choose to not be in a relationship or to get married, then that's our choice," I say in an even voice. "But, I would like you to at least accept this because I would like my child's grandfather to be in it's life." With that I walk out of the living room and up to my old room. I let my tears fall after I slam my door.

EPOV

Renee and I leave the living room as fast as we can. We settle into the kitchen and can still hear the fight.

"Congratulations," she smiles before hugging me. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild." I smile at her. "Don't mind Charlie, he's just too attached to his baby girl."

"I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him."

"I can honestly tell you Bella feels the same way. Ever since Wayland's retirement party things between them have been rocky."

"I know how that is," I say unhappily. "I am so grateful to have your daughter in my life and to have her give me a second chance. I thought I lost her for good."

"I always knew you two would get back together. Your love was too strong for it to just go to waste." I smile at her words. We both jump when we hear Bella's door slam.

"I'm going to check on her," I say and excuse myself. I walk by Charlie and he shakes his head. He walks into the kitchen with Renee, who I can tell by the tone of her voice isn't happy with him. I walk up the stairs and knock on Bella's door.

"Bella," I call through the door. "Can I come in?" She calls out a muffled 'yeah' and I walk in shutting the door behind me. She's lying face down on the bed with her head in her pillow. I crawl clumsily onto the bed and sit with my back against her headboard. I run my fingers through her hair. "Are you okay?" I ask. She sniffles and turns her head to look at me.

"He's just so frustrating, you know?" she asks, her voice thick with tears.

"I know," I whisper. "It's only because he loves you and wants what's best for you. You know that, right?"

"It's hard to see when he's screaming at me for getting pregnant and not marrying you." I don't say anything in response. Instead I lay down behind her, lying on my right side, and hold her to me. I rest my hand on her stomach and kiss her shoulder. After a little while I break the silence.

"You know," I start. "Maybe we should talk about marriage." She turns in my arms to look at me. Her eyes are narrowed and she looks hurt.

"I don't want to get married just because we're having a baby," she says softly.

"Then marry me because you want to marry me. Or don't. I'm sticking around until you tell me to go anyways," I shrug, wincing slightly. Her expression softens and she lightly rubs my shoulder.

"I'm not going to accept a marriage proposal until after the baby is born. We've been together three weeks, Edward. We're not quite at the marriage stage."

"Well until two weeks ago we weren't at the baby stage either," I throw out.

"Please, I don't want to fight with you. It's bad enough I'm fighting with Dad," she says sadly.

"Sorry," I whisper. I kiss her lips softly and sigh. A knock on the door interrupts us. Charlie opens it and steps in.

"Bell, can I talk to you, please?" he asks. She looks at me and I smile softly. She looks back at Charlie and nods. I get up to leave but Charlie puts his hand up. "No, Son, you might as well stay." I sit on the bed again. Charlie sits down in Bella's desk chair.

"Look, I know I went about this the wrong way," Charlie starts and Bella snorts. We both look at her.

"You went about this the _total_ wrong way," she says. "You could have told me you were happy for me. You could have realized that I am an adult and can take care of myself. I'm not your baby girl anymore, Dad." She stands up off the bed. "I'm having a child with Edward. And I'm choosing to be in a relationship with him. These are my decisions that I made as an adult. You can't just scream at me anytime I do something you don't care for. Because, to be blatantly honest, I don't want your input. Let me run my life the way I want." Once she finishes with her rant she sets her hips and crosses her arms over her chest. I sit and look at her stunned.

"You done?" Charlie asks. She nods. "Can I speak?" She nods again. "Okay. You are right; you're not my baby girl anymore. I've been clinging to the shred of hope I had that we would go back to the way we were before I hired Edward. I can see now that we won't be back at that stage for a while and I respect that. Your news today took me by surprise and I handled it wrong. I didn't even know you and Edward were," he motions with his hand but doesn't say the word. "I'm sorry for handling it that way. I really am happy for the both of you."

Bella doesn't say anything so I speak instead.

"Thanks Charlie," I say. He nods to me and looks up at Bella. She sets her jaw but doesn't say anything. He sighs and leaves. She walks out and I hear the shower starting across the hall. I walk out of her room and down to the kitchen. The tension in the air is thick.

"Tell Bella I'll be back later?" I ask. Renee smiles and nods. "Thanks." I walk out and head for the station.

BPOV

After Dad leaves the room I go to the shower without another word. I take a deep breath when I step under the stream and I let out a loud groan. I place my hands on my bare stomach and lean my head back against the wall.

Once I'm out of the shower I get dressed again and go back to my room expecting to find Edward. He's not there though. I walk down the stairs and find Mom and Dad sitting in the kitchen. The tension noticeably thickens when I enter the room. I cross my arms and avoid eye contact with either of them, choosing to look out the window.

"Do you guys know where Edward is?" I ask.

"He left a little while ago," Dad answers.

"Bella, can you come talk to us, please?" Mom asks. I nod and go to sit at the table. I pull my legs up to my chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I hate the way our relationship has become," Charlie says. I sigh and rest my chin on my knees.

"Me too," I whisper.

"I don't know how many times you want me to apologize, Bella, but I feel I made a decent apology."

"It's not that your apology wasn't good enough, Dad, it's the fact that everything in my life that involves Edward seems to tick you off and it's hurting me. I love Edward and I'm having a baby with Edward. Like it or not, he's going to be in my life. I would appreciate it if you accept it and at least pretend to like it."

"The thing that makes me angry about Edward is that he started dating you when I told him no. I knew you would be hurt by him just being your friend while watching you and I didn't want your heart in the factor too."

"I didn't need a babysitter though, and that's exactly what he was. He knew I didn't need one either. You were the only person in the situation that thought I needed someone to watch over me. I lived five minutes from here and could easily reach you day or night. I didn't feel unsafe because I knew I could come to you if I needed."

"I felt that you needed someone there with James on the loose. He was a direct threat to you and I wasn't going to give him easy access. I know you didn't like it, but I feel I made the right choice in the situation."

I'm silent, trying to think of something to say to that. All I can think of is all the great times Edward and I have had in the past. All of the love I feel for him. How I wouldn't have had that chance if Dad didn't hire Edward.

"Thank you," I whisper before thinking.

"For what?" Dad asks bewildered.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for hiring Edward. If you hadn't I would have never had the chance to fall in love with him and I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh, erm," he stumbles over his words. "You're welcome, I, uh, guess."

"I'm going to go try calling Edward," I say and get up. I walk up to my room and pick up my cell phone. I dial Edward's number and it goes straight to voicemail. I sigh and lay down on the bed.

A little while later I feel the bed dip down and a pair of lips on my shoulder.

"Hey," I sigh without opening my eyes.

"Hi," he whispers and moves my hair from my face.

"Where were you?" I mumble as I turn on my back and look at him. He's leaning on his elbow looking down at me.

"I went down to the station to see the guys," he explains.

"And your phone's off?"

"It died. I'm sorry, I should have called."

"No, it's fine," I stretch.

"Renee asked me to come see if you wanted dinner." I smile and nod. "Alright then, sleepy head, come on," he smiles and kisses my lips before helping me up. We walk down to the kitchen where Mom has the table set for four with a big pot of risotto in the middle.

"Mmm," I moan as I sit down, smelling the delicious food.

"Hungry?" Mom smiles.

"More than you know," I tell her. Edward sits next to me and rests a hand on my leg. We all serve ourselves and begin eating.

XOXO

Edward and I drive back to Seattle the next morning. We are having everyone over later to tell them the news so we can get it over with this weekend.

"So are you and Charlie okay?" Edward asks. I take my eyes off the road briefly to look over at him and smile.

"Yeah, we made up while you were gone last night. We just had to talk everything out."

"That's great," Edward smiles. "That means he's less likely to kill me now."

"He's not going to kill you," I giggle.

When we arrive back at the apartment building Edward heads into the station for a few hours and I go up to my place to clean up a little. I haven't been staying in my apartment lately. I spend most nights with Edward in his apartment.

By the time Edward gets home I'm lying face down on the couch. He walks right into my apartment without knocking.

"Hey, Bell," he greets and comes to sit on the floor by my head. I grunt in response. "You okay?" he asks as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm tired," I mumble. "And I just finished with the damned morning sickness and I'm still a little queasy. This is your fault," I blame.

"I'm not sorry," he admits.

"Good," I smile lightly.

"Come on, Sweetheart," he says as he gets up. He helps me up and we walk over to his apartment.

XOXO

"So what's the emergency?" Emmett asks.

"Okay, one, I never said it was an emergency," I say, "and two, give me a second." They all wait with bated breath.


	19. Bundle of Joy

Let Love Lie

Chapter 16 – Bundle of Joy

_**This chapter is going to go through Bella's pregnancy. Sorry if you guys feel like I'm rushing. It's the only way I could write a full chapter!**_

**Previously in Let Love Lie:**

**Edward lies next to me and holds me in his arms and kisses my shoulder before uttering the three little words I'd been longing to hear for the past few weeks.**

**"I love you."**

BPOV

I turn in Edward's arms to face him. My lips are turned up into a smile. I place my palm on his cheek and rub my thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you," I reply with a grin. He grins before kissing me hungrily. He reaches his left hand to cup my cheek and I feel him wince. I pull back and sit up.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Just a little sore," he sighs.

"You lay down and I'll get you your pain meds," I say as I go to get up.

"Bell, you don't have to. You can just go back to sleep."

"Well I'm awake now so I might as well." I lean down onto the bed and kiss his jaw before walking out of the room. I grab his pain medication off the counter and fill a glass with water. My cell phone goes off in my pocket as I walk back into the room. I hand Edward the bottle and glass before answering.

"Hello?"

"How come you didn't drop by when you were in town?" Jake's voice booms through the phone.

"Sorry, Jake, we weren't planning on staying long," I apologize as I crawl on the bed. I lay next to Edward and he holds me in his arms.

"So Charlie said you delivered some pretty hefty news but he didn't explain," he says hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jake, I, uhm," I sputter. "I'm pregnant." He's silent on the other end. "Jake?"

"Is it _his_?" he asks. I internally groan. Jake hasn't liked Edward from day one. The days I was broken up from Edward were the happiest for Jake.

"Yes, it's _Edward's_," I say.

"Come stay with me. I'll help you through the pregnancy and take care of you and the baby," he throws out.

"What? Jake, I'm staying with Edward." Jake is silent again for a moment.

"So you're back with him?"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?"

"Don't you remember how hurt you were? I remember days you wouldn't get out of bed, Bella."

"Jake, don't."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Well I don't want to hear it. I love him, Jake, and I'm going to be with him." Edward kisses my shoulder and I turn to smile at him.

"You're being stupid about this, Bell. I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to be honest," he says before adding, "Something he's not very good at."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I have nothing else to say."

"Bye," I say before hanging up. I toss my phone across the bed and snuggle further into Edward. He holds me tighter.

"I'm guessing he didn't take the news very well?" he whispers and pulls a piece of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Better than Dad, but still not well," I sigh. "Is it _his_?" I mimic Jake's deep voice mockingly and sigh angrily. "He wants me to move in with him. Really? Move in with him?" I rant.

"He loves you," Edward states.

"And I love him too but that doesn't mean he can," I start but Edward cuts me off.

"No, Bell. He _loves_ you," he says again.

"I know, you just…oh," I realize what he's trying to tell me and sit up. "Nuh-uh, no way," I say as I sit up. "He can't. I mean, he dated my cousin. He's dating other people. He can't," I sputter. "How would you know?" I ask a little defensively, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Please," he scoffs lightly. "Anyone in the same room as the both of you can tell. I've known since Rose's wedding shower."

"What? No way," I refuse to believe him.

"I'm not lying," he chuckles. "He talked like he hated you but he looked at you the same way I look at you. Like you're the only woman I ever want to see."

"You're bullshitting me just so you could drop that corny line," I narrow my eyes playfully.

"I swear, I'm not bullshitting you."

"Then why hasn't he told me?"

"Bell, I already knew you loved me before I said it earlier and I was still scared you weren't going to say it back. You've _never_ told him you love him; I don't think he's going to say it." I huff out a sigh.

"You know I love him like I love my brothers, right? Nothing more," I assure him.

"I know, I can see that," he smiles. I smile and roll my eyes at him.

"What else can you see?" I ask mockingly. He sits up and scoots closer to me, leaning into me so his lips are at my ear.

"You," he whispers huskily. "And me…in this bed…with no clothes," he trails off. I feel him smile against my ear when I shiver of pleasure runs down me.

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah," he breaths before his lips come into contact with my neck.

XOXO

"Bell, stop biting your nails," Edward says as he walks out of the kitchen. We're waiting for the gang to get here so we can share the news with them.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous," I mumble around my thumbnail. He comes over to me and pulls the thumb away from my mouth.

"Don't be, we've told our parents. This should be easy compared to telling your father."

"They're going to be mad we didn't tell them sooner. I'm nearly seven weeks pregnant."

"We have our reasons, Bella. They'll get over it. I'm sure they'll be too happy about the news to be angry that we kept it from them." I bite my lip nervously. "With you stop biting yourself?" he chuckles as he pulls my lip from between my teeth.

A knock on our door makes me jump to my feet. I quickly make my way to the door and open it, letting Emmett and Rose inside.

"Hey guys," I smile. Rose looks at me weird and I give her a look saying _what?_.

Rose now has a very prominent bump showing under her shirt.

"You're looking great, Rose," Edward grins at her.

"Thanks," she beams.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" he asks.

"Water," Rose smiles.

"A beer will do," Emmett says.

"Can you get me a water please, Babe?" I ask.

"Yeah," he smiles before walking into the kitchen.

"Come in, guys," I wave my hands to usher them farther inside. We go into the living room and sit down.

"So, how's my nephew doing?" I ask with a giggle as Rose rolls her eyes.

"Don't encourage your brother, Bella," she jokingly scolds. There's another knock on the door and Edward answers it as he comes into the living room.

"Hey, guys, come on in," he smiles before coming over to us and gives us our beverages. "Can I get you anything?"

"Apple juice!" Riley says.

"Rie," Alice warns.

"Please," he adds with a toothy grin.

"I'm good," Alice says.

"A beer, thanks," Jasper smiles. Edward walks back into the kitchen and Alice, Jasper and Riley come into the living room. Edward comes out and hands out the drinks before sitting next to me and throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"If you didn't know you wouldn't be able to tell you guys ever broke up," Alice comments. I smile and look at Edward. He smiles down at me.

"So what's with this last minute meeting?" Rose asks.

"Last minute? We told you guys we wanted to hang out last weekend."

"Well that's last minute," Rose shrugs with a smile.

"But seriously," Alice adds. "Why did you want to hang out?"

"Well, guys, we have something we need to tell you," Edward starts. I shift in my seat and take a deep breath before finishing his comment.

"We're having a baby," I say with a smile. Everyone sits stunned before Rose pushes up out of her seat and attacks me with a hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she squeals. I laugh and stand up, hugging her back. She pulls away from me and hugs Edward. Alice attacks me next.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cries happily.

"Al," I laugh. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I thought Edward would never make me an aunt!" she gushes. "I don't think Tanya would have even _wanted_ children!"

"Al, stop," Edward whines. "Did you have to bring her up?"

"Just trying to make you see how grateful you should be," she says as she pulls away from me to go hug him. I look up at my brother's nervously but see they are both grinning like fools.

Emmett comes over to me and lifts me into a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Congrats, baby sis," he mumbles. I squeeze him to me and sigh a thank you. Emmett sets me down and I'm immediately pulled into Jasper's arms.

I wasn't as worried about Jasper as I was about Emmett. Jasper is always supportive of me and is always happy for me while Emmett always worries about me.

We all settle back into our seats after a few minutes.

"I thought you didn't want kids," Emmett furrows his eyebrows after a few minutes. Edward looks at me questioningly.

"Plans change," I shrug. He doesn't argue with my answer.

"How far along are you?" Rose asks. The question I'd been dreading.

"Seven weeks," I say hesitantly.

"And we're just hearing about it?" Alice whines.  
>"Bella, we've hung out a lot within the last seven weeks and you didn't tell me?" Rose asks sounding hurt.<p>

"We wanted to tell our parents first," Edward explains. "We went to see them yesterday."

"How did Dad take it?" Emmett asks.

"Horribly," I grumble. "But how else would you expect him to take it? He's accepting it now, I guess. Edward's parents were thrilled."

"Well duh," Alice says. "It's another grandbaby for Mom to spoil," she giggles.

"Are you showing at all?" Rose asks. I lift my shirt.

"Nope, not yet," I rub my flat belly to emphasize.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Alice beams. I bite my lip and shake my head, making her smile fall. "Why not?" she whines.

"It's too early to talk about marriage," Edward shrugs.

"Yeah, right," Emmett scoffs. "It's almost been two years since you guys met."

"Yeah, but we've literally been together for a total of seven months," I argue. "We're not ready for marriage."

"Okay," Emmett holds his hands up in surrender but he looks like he's not buying it. The subject doesn't get pressed any further. We chat about my upcoming appointment, Rose's baby shower and other light topics.

XOXO

Wednesday comes quicker than my nerves would have liked. Edward and I are in the examination room waiting for the obstetrician to come in. My fingers drum on the leather observation chair.

"Hey, calm down," Edward says softly and takes my hand to stop it. I turn my head towards him.

"What if there is no baby?" I whisper.

"Then why would you have been getting sick these past few weeks and why would you have not gotten your period?"

"There could be something else wrong."

"You're pregnant, Bella," he assures me. A knock on the door draws our attention. The obstetrician, Dr. Greene, walks in.

"Hello," she smiles. "How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"Good," I shrug. "Nervous."

"There's nothing to be worried about," she smiles warmly. She talks me through what she's going to be doing today, takes some measurements, asks a few questions and then has me lift my shirt. She squirts some gel onto my bare stomach. I jump slightly at the coldness. "Sorry," she smiles. She places an ultrasound wand on my stomach and moves it around while looking at the screen that shows my womb. It all looks fuzzy to me but she seems to know what she's looking at.

A swishing noise starts emitting from the speakers on the screen.

"There it is," she grins happily. "Your baby's heartbeat." She points to the screen and traces where the baby is for us. I cover my trembling lip with my hand that isn't squeezing Edward's.

"It's so tiny," I mumble out in a soft cry. Tears blur my vision and I blink them away.

"It's perfect size for eight weeks," she says as she prints off a picture of the baby.

"Eight weeks?" Edward asks. "She took a pregnancy test three weeks ago and it said three weeks."

"Those are frequently wrong. I would like to see you back in two weeks for a check up," she says as she scrawls on a pad of paper. "Pick these vitamins up and begin taking them every day." She hands the paper to me, tells us she'll see us in a few weeks and walks out.

I wipe off my stomach and sit up, Edward's hand still in mine. I grin at him and he grins back.

After our appointment, Edward and I mainly lounge around the apartment.

"Babe, I need to talk to you," Edward says as he comes into the living room. I groan and roll over, burying my head into the back of the couch. He sits on the edge of the couch and runs his hand through my hair. "It's important." Well, now he's got my attention. I sigh but turn so I'm facing him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Don't freak out okay?" he says nervously. So, naturally, I start internally freaking out.

"Edward," I say as I sit up, "you're scaring me. What is it?"

"James is out of jail." The blood drains from my face as fear washes through me. "He doesn't know we're in Seattle," he rushes out after seeing my reaction. "He's not going to get anywhere near you. I'll see to it that he doesn't."

"You can't guarantee that he won't get to me," I shake my head. "H-he's done it before. He can d-do it again," I stutter out through my heavy breathing. Edward places his hands on my shoulders and bends to look me in the eyes.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you," he repeats firmly. I want to believe him, but I can't. James is smart; really smart. He will track me down until he's dead if he has the chance to. "Breathe, Bella. Calm down, Sweetheart." I close my eyes and slowly breath in through my nose and out through my mouth until my heartbeat evens out and I feel like I can get enough air.

XOXO

The next few months fly by. I'm now six months pregnant and huge. Rose delivered a beautiful baby boy three weeks ago. Eight pounds nine ounces and twenty inches long. She and Emmett decided to name him Jackson Charles.

School started two weeks after my first appointment with Dr. Greene. It's now December eighteenth and Edward and I are decorating our apartment. Yes, _our_ apartment. I mean, I still have a lease on mine until August but it's mainly just storage for my stuff that doesn't fit in our apartment.

"I can't wait for you to meet my grandparents," Edward grins. This is all he's been talking about the past week. "Mia Nonna e il Nonno," he says while hanging a strand of lights. Yeah, I just recently found out he speaks Italian.

"Unless you start teaching me how to speak Italian, shut up," I say with a childish pout. I love it when he speaks Italian because it's sexy as hell but I hate it because I don't understand a damn thing he's saying.

"Il mio povero amore infantile," he says in a pouty tone. He comes over to me and pulls me by the waist to him. My round tummy hits his stomach and I still feel far away.

"Stop," I whine. "I don't understand you."

"I said _my poor childish love_," he chuckles.

"I'm not childish," I argue with a pout. Wait, I am. But there's no way in hell I'm telling him that. "Can you teach me how to say _welcome to our home_?" I ask.

Without skipping a beat he says, "benvenuti a casa nostra."

"Bene-voota," I try.

"Benvenuti," he corrects.

"Benvenuti," I repeat.

"A casa," he continues and I repeat. "Nostra."

"Benvenuti a casa nostra," I say before I start chanting it under my breath. He chuckles and lets me go so he can finish putting up the lights.

Tonight we're having our families over for dinner, including Edward's Nonna and Nonno—who should be here any time.

I waddle—yes, waddle—into the kitchen to start preparing everything to go with our turkey that's been cooking all morning. I'm making mashed potatoes, stuffing (which is stuffed in the turkey), homemade gravy (after the turkey finishes), Caesar salad and homemade rolls. For dessert I made a pecan pie to go with Christmas cookies that I've baked over the past few weeks.

I bend down to grab a large pot to put the potatoes in but have trouble bending down far enough.

"Edward!" I groan. I haven't been able to get anything out of the bottom cupboards in the kitchen for the past month. I would just get on the ground but then it's hard to get up. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

"Yeah?" he asks as he walks in.

"I need a pot," I pout.

"Is there a please somewhere in there?" he teases.

"You made me this way so you better damn well get the pot before I kick your ass," I demand and point to the cupboard.

"Gosh, Bells, no wonder I love you so much," he jokes as he gets the pot. "I mean, you're so nice to me." He kisses me on the cheek before setting the pot on the counter.

"Thank you, Honey," I smirk sarcastically. He chuckles and walks back out to the living room. I cube up about twenty potatoes and put them in the water filled pot before setting them on the stove to boil.

I check on the turkey before going back out to the living room.

We got our first Christmas tree together. We even went and cut one down ourselves. Edward was a sport through all of my complaining. I've been doing more and more of that the past few months. My feet hurt, I'm cold, I'm fat, I'm tired. The list goes on and on.

Edward is currently standing on a stepstool hanging mistletoe above our electric fireplace. I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm staring at his ass.

"Enjoying the view?" he chuckles as he looks over his shoulder. I smile and walk over to him. He gets down and pulls me into his arms before kissing me.

"Don't go kissing anyone else under this mistletoe," I smile against his lips. He chuckles before pulling back a little.

"Now who else would I want to kiss? I'm related to three of the women coming over and I don't think Emmett would appreciate me kissing his wife," he muses. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

A knock on our door breaks our bubble. Edward's face lights up and he pulls me over to the door. When he opens it an elderly couple stands on the other side. The man, who has a small amount of hair on the sides of his head that is—don't mind my cliché—white as snow, along with a matching mustache. He has a friendly smile on his slim face. He is wearing a Christmas sweater that says _Grandpa's give the best gifts_. The woman beside him is petite. She has gray hair that goes down to her chin and lips that seem to always be in a thin line. Her eyes are an icy blue. She is wearing a cream sweater and some dress pants.

"Nonna, Nonno," Edward grins. "Come in," he motions. They walk in and he shuts the door. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Bella," he introduces and I forget the Italian saying.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I smile nervously. His Nonna looks me up and down before looking at Edward with what seems to be an icy stare. I look up at him, confused, to see him giving her a somewhat pleading stare in return. _Great, she already doesn't like me_.

"Bella," Edward's Nonno says with a grin before grasping my shoulders and kissing both of my cheeks. His accent is thick but he's still easy to understand. "Pleasure to meet you," he says. "Call us Nonna and Nonno. Bella, molto Bella."

"She doesn't speak Italian, Nonno," Edward chuckles. He only said one Italian word though, right? Molto, I believe it was. "He said _beautiful, very beautiful_." I blush and look at the ground, mumbling a thank you.

"Where's your parents and sister?" Nonna says in her own accent, which isn't as thick.

"They'll be here soon along with Bella's family." Nonna looks back at me almost as if she were sizing me up.

"Excuse me, I need to go check on dinner," I say before slipping out from under Edward's arm and waddling into the kitchen. Edward begins giving them the tour of the apartment, which doesn't take long.

Once they're done Edward and Nonna stay out in the living room with Nonno helps me in the kitchen after a lot of insisting on his part. He pulls the stuffing out of the turkey and puts it into a bowl while I mash the potatoes.

Riley comes running into the kitchen and over to me, hugging my leg.

"Bella!" he cries happily.

"Hey, Rie," I smile and ruffle his hair. He looks up and Nonna curiously while trying to hide. Nonna smiles down at the five year old.

"Don't you remember me?" he asks. "Ah, well, you were only two the last time I saw you. I'm your bisnonno. Your great-grandpa," he says. Riley doesn't look like he's buying it.

"Riley," Alice says as she comes into the room. "Say hi to Bisnonno."

"Hi," Riley whispers and Nonno lets out a hearty laugh.

"Hi, Nonno," Alice kisses his cheek.

"Hello, Sweetheart," he kisses her cheek.

"Hey, Bells," she smiles and hugs me.

"Hi, Al," I giggle. Alice is nearly three months pregnant.

"Smells good," she says as she looks around.

"Nonno, you can go meet everyone, I just have to make the salad and gravy and I'm done," I assure him. He finally lets me win and goes out into the living room.

Edward come in a few minutes later holding Jackson.

"Look who I found," he says.

"There's my bubby," I grin and wipe my hands on my apron. I take Jackson from Edward and cradle him in my arms.

"I had him for all of two minutes," Edward pouts. I bounce Jackson a little in my arms while cooing random things to him. "Bella," Edward chuckles. Jackson spits up a little.

"Alright, you can have him back," I giggle. "I don't want spit up on my dress."

"You have an apron on," he chuckles. He takes Jackson from my arms and wipes his mouth with a napkin while I go back to making the gravy. "Want any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Go out and hang out with everyone. I'll be out in a few."

"Yo, Bro, you can't just disappear with my kid," Emmett booms as he walks into the kitchen. He takes sight of the food and licks his lips.

"I will break each and every one of your fingers if you so much as _think_ of taking any of this food right now," I threaten.

"Whoa," Emmett holds his hands up in surrender.

"She's in the threatening mood today," Edward smirks. He hands Jackson over to Emmett before kissing my cheek and walking out, with Emmett close behind.

I roll my eyes and pour the gravy into a gravy boat. I mash the potatoes and let out a sigh before finally taking my apron off. I pull out plates and silverware before going out to the living room. Everyone is here and chatting happily. I smile at the sight.

"Bella! My gosh, look at you!" Mom beams before coming over to hug me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smile. Dad kisses my cheek and mutters the same thing as Mom.

"Dinner's ready," I call to everyone. They all go into the tiny kitchen and help themselves to food before piling back into the living room. I take this time to grab my own plate of food. I pile food onto my plate until there is no room left before going out to the living room with everyone else. I sit on the arm of the chair Edward is sitting in and start digging into the food.

"Bella, this is delicious," Rose gushes.

"Thanks," I grin.

After dinner we all sit around and chat.

"So, Bella," Esme smiles. "Getting to the final months, huh?" I smile and place a hand on my stomach.

"About three more," I say happily.

"Are you two getting married?" Nonna asks and I bite my lip.

"I like this woman!" Dad exclaims. Mom hits his shoulder and tells him to behave.

"No, we're not getting married," Edward answers. She accepts the answer but doesn't look like she agrees with it. "We're happy with just being together."

After everyone goes home, Edward, Nonno, Nonna and I sit in the living room.

"So Bella," Nonna says and clasps her hands together. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a high school English teacher," I say proudly.

"What are you going to do when the baby comes? Are you still going to teach?"

"Well, I mean, I'm going to take some time off but I'll eventually go back to teaching, yes," I nod. She nods.

XOXO

The next day Nonno and I go shopping for ingredients for dinner. He's going to teach me a few Italian recipes that have been passed down in his family.

"La cena è pronta," Nonno says.

"La cena è pronta," I recite, which apparently means _dinner is served_. Hanging out with Nonno is so much fun. He is so funny and sweet. I can see why Edward speaks so highly of him.

"Perfetto!" he grins, which I'm guessing means perfect.

When we get home Edward and Nonna are sitting in the living room. Nonno and I walk into the kitchen and start getting things ready for dinner. A pair of arms slips around my stomach. I smile and turn my head to kiss him.

"Have fun?" he smiles.

"Yeah, Nonno is great," I smile. His face lights up and his smile grows.

"Fuori! Uscire!" Nonno says with a shooing motion of his hands. "Out with you! Let us cook!" Edward chuckles before leaving the kitchen. "That boy," Nonno shakes his head with a smirk. "He acts just like I used to," he continues while beginning to chop an onion. I start bowling some water.

"Like you used to?" I ask, hoping for some explanation.

"You're his il vero amore," he says indifferently, leaving me confused. He doesn't go into any clarification after that.

I hear Edward and Nonna arguing in the living room.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Nonno.

"My wife is always finding something to nitpick at. If something isn't the way she likes it then she tries fixing it or convincing someone else to fix it."

"What are they fighting over?" I ask but realize how rude that was. "Sorry, that's none of my business," I blush. Nonno lets out a hearty laugh. We continue cooking and every now and then Nonno's eyebrows scrunch up as the argument continues.

"They've been arguing for a while," I say after he scrunches his eyebrows for the fifth time. He nods his head but doesn't say anything. I'm started to get really curious. I strain to catch whatever I can from the argument while cutting up an onion. The word _Bella_ comes up and I stop cutting.

"You heard that," Nonno says, but it isn't a question.

"I'm guessing that she doesn't mean _beautiful_?" I question pathetically.

"No, Tesoro, she doesn't," he frowns.

"What is she saying?" I ask nervously, my thumbnail finding its way to my mouth.

"You don't want to know, Honey," he says. I pull my phone out of my pocket, pretending that I am getting a call and excuse myself from the room. I close the bedroom door and call Rose.

"Aren't you supposed to be spending quality time with Edward and his grandparents?" Rose answers.

"Can I come over?" I ask, feeling like crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"I'll explain when I get there."

"See you in a few." I hang up the phone and walk back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Nonno, I need to go to my sister's house," I say. He hugs me goodbye before I go into the living room. Edward and Nonna stop arguing and look at me. "Rose needs me to come over. Emmett is going out or something and she doesn't want to be alone." I don't wait for them to say anything before grabbing my purse off the coffee table and walking down to my truck.

It doesn't take Edward long before coming after me.

"Bella," he calls once he catches up to me in the parking garage. "Bella, Sweetheart, wait," he says and grabs my arm to stop me. "Emmett isn't going anywhere. I talked to him earlier today, Bell. He was planning on making Rose dinner. Why are you really leaving?"

"What was she saying about me?" He doesn't answer. "What did she say, Edward?" I demand. Tears come to my eyes and I blink them away before they can spill over. "Answer me!" I cry.

"She said you're no good for me. That you're holding me back. She said you weren't worth my time and that I could do better. There, are you happy? Was it really worth hearing?"

My face crumbles and tears spill down my cheeks. Edward reaches to pull me into his arms but I push him away before walking away.

"Bella," he calls pleadingly.

"I'll be back tomorrow," I call back to him through my tears. I get into my truck, wipe some of my tears away, and drive over to Rose's place.

"Hey," Rose says before pulling me into her arms. I start crying again and lay my head on her shoulder. "Oh, Honey," she says unhappily. She rubs my back soothingly while she lets me cry on her shoulder.

EPOV

Bella and Nonno are in the kitchen making dinner so Nonna takes this as a perfect time to talk to me about Bella.

"Tanya was a better match for you," she says. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, hoping I heard her wrong.

"What?" I ask. "I believe that's my decision, Nonna."

"She," Nonna says and gestures towards the kitchen, "is holding you back."

"No she's not," I argue.

"Si può fare meglio di lei," she says. (You can do better than her.)

"Lei è l'unica donna che voglio stare con," I retort. (She is the only person I want to be with.)

"Lei è un insegnante, Edward. Tanya è un medico." (She is a teacher, Edward. Tanya is a doctor.)

"Non amo Tanya," I shake my head. (I don't love Tanya.)

"Penso solo che stai perdendo il tuo tempo con Bella. Lei non va bene per te," she dismisses the topic with a wave of her hand.

"Perché non puoi solo essere felice per me?" (What can't you just be happy for me?) Nonna looks up past my shoulder and I turn to see where she's looking. Bella's standing there and she doesn't look happy.

"Rose needs me to come over. Emmett is going out or something and she doesn't want to be alone." With that she walks out the door.

"Fuck," I curse. "You just had to argue with me? She doesn't speak Italian but she had someone who could with her in the kitchen," I say angrily at Nonna.

"She doesn't know what you guys were saying," Nonna says as he comes out, drying his hands. "She just heard her name and knew you were arguing about her."

"I'll be back," I sigh and slip my shoes on before running out after her.

BPOV

"Sweetheart," Rose says as she rubs my back. I groan and cuddle further into the couch. It makes my back ache but it's better than going back to the apartment. "Edward's on his way to get you. You can't sleep on my couch. It isn't good for your back."

"I'm not going back to that apartment," I mumble.

"You don't have anywhere to sleep here, Bell," she says with a frown in her voice. I drift back to sleep after that.

Someone lifting me off the couch awakes me. I groan but try to fight against them to put me down.

"Baby, stop," Edward says, holding me tighter.

"Put me down," I grumble. He sets me on my feet but keeps an around my waist. "I'm not going back to the apartment," I say, crossing my arms.

"Then we'll stay at yours," he says. "Just please come home. We'll talk and I'll tell you everything if you'd like." I nod slightly and he relaxes. "Thanks, Rose," Edward says before we walk out.

The car ride home is filled with a tense silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward ass when he kills the engine.

"I'm not mad."

"Really, because this not talking thing makes me think you're mad."

"I'm not mad!" I repeat agitatedly.

"Then what are you? Please, don't make me guess!" The tone in his voice brings back the waterworks. I'm sobbing and coughing and my face is drenched with tears. "Baby, don't cry," he says sorrowfully.

"I'm upset and hurt," I blubber. "Your grandparents mean so much to you and it that's that I can't even get your Nonna to like me!"

"Sweetheart," Edward frowns before getting out of the car. He comes around to my side and leans in. "You won my Nonno over, though. He loves you. My Nonna is a very proper woman. She finds flaw in everyone, including my mother. But, Sweetheart, even if they both had a problem with you, that wouldn't change the way I feel about you. You're the only person I'll ever want to be with and if she can't accept that, then that's her problem, not ours."

It takes a few minutes for his words to sink in and to stop the crying. I unbuckle my seatbelt and Edward straightens up to let me out. He grabs my hand to help me out before pulling me to him.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you," I mumble into his shoulder.

We walk up to my apartment and go straight to bed. I lay with my back against Edward's front, with his arm around my stomach, his hand flat against it. I draw patterns on his hand with my forefinger.

"What do you think of the name Carlie?" I ask. "Carlie Elizabeth."

"I like it," he says and kisses the back of my neck.

"Do you have any names you want to throw into the Pool of Consideration?" I smile.

"The Pool of Consideration, hmm? That's what we're calling it?" he chuckles.

"You can call it whatever you want," I giggle. "But I'm calling it the Pool of Consideration," I smile.

"If it's a boy," he starts but I cut him off.

"I was thinking if it's a boy we could name him after you," I say. "I mean, your mother's father is Edward Anthony II, you're Edward Anthony III, why not keep it going?" Edward chuckles and sits up to kiss my jaw.

"That sounds perfect," he smiles. I turn my head to meet his lips. He cups my face in his hand, rubbing my cheek bone with his thumb. I turn to lie on my back and wrap my arms around this neck. He props himself up on his elbows, holding himself over me.

His lips leave mine to trail down to my neck and then to my breasts. Edward has a newfound obsession with my breasts since I've gotten pregnant. They've grown from a B cup to a C cup and have at least doubled in sensitivity in a matter of months and Edward hasn't missed it.

I moan and tangle my fingers into his hair. He pulls down to collar to his v-neck shirt I'm wearing. He latches his mouth around one of my nipples while massaging the other one in his hand. I arch my back, digging my head into the pillow.

"Edward," I moan. One of his hands slides down to my pussy and his thumb rubs my clit, which has also become more sensitive. I cry out in ecstasy and tug at his hair. He groans but continues his assault, pushing two fingers inside me. "Oh god," I cry. "I'm so," I start but can't find my voice to finish.

"I can feel it, Baby. Come for me, Bella." With that he bends his fingers inside me and I feel myself come undone. I cry his name out over and over as I enjoy my blissful high. Once I come down he pulls his fingers out of me and licks them clean.

He lays down next to me before kissing my lips.

"Sleep, my love," he whispers in my ear. I comply, pulling my shirt up and turning on my side. He holds my hand in his as I drift to sleep.

"Hey, time to get up," Edward kisses my cheek. I groan but make no attempt to move.

I'm almost full term, only two and a half more weeks. Alice is having me over for lunch today. She's been super busy lately and we literally had to plan to have this lunch.

"I don't feel good," I grumble, which isn't a lie. I've been getting cramps the past few days in my legs and they're working their way up my body.

"What's wrong?" he asks and comes to sit by me.

"My legs are cramping still," I whine. He kisses my forehead before moving down by my legs. He starts massaging them, working from my calves up to my thighs.

"We're going to see Doctor Greene tomorrow. She'll tell you what's going on," he says. "You've been planning this lunch for a while," he says. "Alice will be upset if you cancel on her because of cramps."

"Do you want to have this baby and be the one with the cramps?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I'll leave that joy to you," he smiles before kissing my lips. "Now come on," he says before getting up and helping me up.

"You're working today?" I ask, taking in his uniform.

"Yup," he says as he grabs his badge and wallet off the dresser. "And I'm going to be late if you don't hurry your cute little ass up," he smirks before playfully smacking my ass. I squeal and laugh before making my way into the bathroom. I quickly shower before drying my hair with a round brush, making soft curls.

I walk out to the room in my towel and slip on a pair of panties and a bra. I put some lotion on my huge stomach before grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue blouse to wear.

"How do I look?" I ask Edward.

"Beautiful," he smiles and comes over to kiss me. "Like always." He pulls away and grabs my hand. "Now, let's get you to my sister's house so I can go to work."

"I wish I could work," I whine.

"You can go back to work this fall, Love," he chuckles. I pout but let him drag me out to his Volvo.

"Hello, Edward and Bella," Larry greets us.

"Morning, Larry," Edward waves and I smile.

We walk out to the car and Edward drives me to Alice's.

"Tell my sister I say _hello_," he says before kissing me.

"I love you," I smiles against his lips.

"And I love you," he returns. I get out of the car and onto the porch before Edward drives away. I knock before walking inside.

"SURPRISE!" I hear before I'm fully in the door. I jump and my hand flies to my heart. A flash goes off following a bunch of giggles.

"What the hell?" I say, breathless.

"It's a baby shower!" Alice says as she comes forward from the crowd of about fifteen women.

"I see," I say as I look around. "Well, I'm definitely surprised!" I giggle.

"Well don't just stand there, get your ass in here!" Rose grins.

I walk inside and Alice serves food, which I pile a ton of it on my plate. It's all baby themed finger food but it all really hits the spot. Well, everything now a days hits the spot.

I actually find myself having fun at the party. I'm not normally one for crowds and I definitely don't like all of the attention but this is actually fun.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling? Getting close, huh?" one of the women, a designer Alice works with, asks.

"I'm getting a little anxious and excited. I've been getting cramps the past few days but we're going to see Doctor Greene tomorrow."

"Alright, let's play a game!" Alice says and claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "You all get to cut a piece of yarn that you think will wrap around Bella's stomach perfectly. Whoever is the closest wins!"

The women all pass around the yarn, cutting a piece to put around my body before they line up in front of me. After about the eighth piece of string around me I feel a good amount of liquid fall down my leg and splash on the floor. The whole room falls silent and I just stare blankly at the floor.

"Okay, party's over," Rose breaks the silence. "Alice, Bella, let's get to the hospital." Neither of us makes the effort to move. "Chop, chop! Water's broken, baby coming. Move!" she claps her hands. Alice grabs her purse and hands me mine before we walk out with Alice telling everyone they can go or stay.

Once we're in Alice's car, I pull out my phone. I dial Edward's number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, this is Edward's phone. I'm obviously not here right now so you know the routine." I tap the end call button with more force than necessary.

"His phone's off," I groan. Panic starts to set in. "What if he doesn't make it? What if he misses the birth? I can't do this without him," I hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella calm down," Rose says and rubs my shoulders from the backseat. "Deep breathes, okay?" I draw in deep breathes through my nose and let them out through my mouth.

I suddenly get an idea. I dial Dad's number and wait until he answers.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?"

"Well, Dad, I'm in labor and I can't get a hold of Edward. I'm sure you can guess at how I am."

"Renee," Charlie calls, "we need to go! The baby's coming!"

"Dad, Dad, please!" I call his attention. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Give me Chief Call's number."

"I don't have it."

"Don't you have it at the station?" I ask. A sharp pain starts in my abdomen. "Ow, ow, oh my god, ow! Get the number and text it to me." I hang up the phone and lean my head against the headrest with my eyes clamped shut. "Ow, shit," I whine.

A few minutes later Dad texts me Chief Call's number and I press the number to call him.

"Chief Call," he answers.

"Chief, this is Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend."

"Miss Swan, why are you calling my cell phone?"

"Is Edward there?"

"Why don't you call his cell phone, Dear?"

"It's off. I'm in labor. If he's there you _need_ to let me talk to him."

"Cullen," Chief calls quickly. "Why the hell is your phone off?"

"I was undercover," I hear him say in the background. "Hello?" he says into the phone, sounding confused.

"Hospital. Now," I say through my teeth as another contraction starts up.

"I'll be right there." I tap the end button and breath through the pain.

"We're almost there," Alice says and rubs my leg.

When we get to the hospital we're escorted to a room and the girls stay with me while we wait for Edward to get here.

"Son of a bitch," I cry. "I am going to kill him!" My contractions are now coming full force, one on top of the other, and Edward is stuck in traffic.

"Just breath, Bella," Rose coaches.

"Rose, if you tell me to breath one more time I am going to punch you," I threaten.

There's a knock on the door before Edward comes in.

"Good, you're here. Bella wants to kill you," Alice says. We'll see you after." She and Rose leave me alone with him.

"Why the _hell_ is your phone off? I don't care that you're undercover! I was two weeks away from, owwww," I cry. Edward grabs my hand and I squeeze it.

"I know, I'm so sorry," he apologizes.

"Just make the pain stop," I whimper.

"I wish I could, Baby," he frowns and pushes some of the sweat-filled hair from my forehead. When the contraction passes I'm left panting and even more exhausted than before.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I whisper. He smirks and leans in to kiss my temple.

"Don't worry about it."

There's a knock on the door before Doctor Greene comes in.

"I see Daddy finally made it," she smiles at Edward. He smiles and nods towards her. "Alright, Bella, let's see how you're doing." I put my feet up on the stirrups and she checks my dilation. "You're fully dilated, Hon. The baby's going to be here soon. How far apart are your contractions?"

"She just had one about a minute ago," Edward says.

"They're about a minute and a half apart," I say. As if on cue, another contraction starts up. I squeeze Edward's hand and whimper in pain, biting my lip. I must be hurting him but he doesn't show any pain. He just holds my hand and runs his free hand through my hair.

"Okay, Bella, on this next contraction you're going to start pushing, alright? I'm going to count to ten and you're going to stop. We'll let you rest for a minute and then we'll start again." I nod.

When the contraction passes I close my eyes and try to relax although my anxiety is rising and I just want this to be over with.

The next contraction hits quicker than the prior and Doctor Greene is coaching me to push. I use all my strength to push and by the time she finishes counting to ten, I feel like we've gotten nowhere.

"Good job," she says, rubbing my leg. "Rest for a minute." I look at Edward tiredly.

"I hate you so much," I shake my head, trying to keep a light mood in the air.

"I know," he chuckles. The next contraction comes and I'm instructed to push again. This time I feel the baby's head making it's way out and it hurts like no other. Edward stands and rubs my back while I cry out in pain.

"You're crowning, Bella, keep pushing," Doctor Greene coaches.

"I can't, I need to stop," I cry. "It hurts too much."

"Just push through the pain, Sweetie. It'll be over in a minute." I take a deep breath and give another huge push and am met with relief along with a baby's cries.

"You did it," Edward says happily and kisses my cheek. I'm too in shock to say anything or do anything besides stare at the squirming infant with my mouth agape. That's _my_ baby. The same baby that's been inside me these past nine months.

Without warning I start sobbing.

"It's a boy," Edward tells me happily. I keep sobbing, covering my mouth with my hand. Edward smiles and sits on the edge of the hospital bed. "Sweetheart," he says lightly, somewhat sympathetically, and kisses my temple. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers.

"Bella, would you like to hold your son?" Doctor Greene asks.

"Yeah," I sniffle. She places the small baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, in my arms. Somehow, this stops my sobbing. A few tears still streak my cheeks but I'm calm now.

"I'll be back later to check on you," Doctor Greene says before walking out.

"Thank you," Edward says softly, stroking our son's cheek.

"You're going to make me cry again," I sniffle. "I'm already a hot mess."

"You're definitely hot," he says before kissing my lips. "But you're not a mess."

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask. Edward's face lights up with a grin and he nods, taking our son from my arms. I push myself to sit up more on the bed, letting the blanket fall to cover my lower half.

I look over at Edward and he's got tears streaking his cheeks. I reach over and wipe some away before tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Edward Anthony IV," Edward smiles up at me. I grin and nod.

"But we can't call him Edward. I mean, we _could_, but it would be confusing. You hate the name Eddie, Ed seems a little too mature," I ramble.

"We could call him Anthony. Or Tony."

"Tony," I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me, I know this took a while to write but life has been so hectic! I got a new job and, I'll admit, I've spent a lot of time watching TV on my laptop...oops! Lol. But, the only thing that matters is that I have this chapter up now for your viewing and it's a long one! About 1,000 words longer than normal!  
><strong>

**Reviewers get teasers!  
><strong>

**Lots of love,  
><strong>

**Nikki  
><strong>


	20. Gone

Let Love Lie

Chapter 17 - Gone

BPOV

It's been about thirteen months since Tony was introduced to this world.

Alice had her baby about five months after I did. A beautiful baby girl named Ashley.

Emmett and Rose moved back to Forks a few months back. Their apartment was too small for the three of them so they bought a house in Forks. Jasper and Alice moved back about a month ago seeing as Alice can work from home and Jasper wants to be closer to everyone.

I don't really want to move back with James out of jail. I feel safer here in Seattle. Edward is very understanding with my reasoning and wants what will be the best for me. Nobody wants a repeat of my horrible anxiety. I can tell, though, that Edward really misses his sister and her children.

"Come on, Babe, we've got to go if we're going to make it to Forks by dinner," Edward calls as he comes into the apartment.

We are spending the weekend in Forks to celebrate Dad's retirement. Mom finally convinced him to put his badge down for good. If only convincing Edward was as easy. I'm not pestering him about it, though. Whenever I bring up my distaste about his job he gets angry and we end up fighting. The only good thing about it is the make-up sex.

"Bella, come on, we have to go," Edward walks in with Tony in his arms. Tony's gotten so big. He weighs nearly thirty pounds. I pick my head up off the table and look at them.

"Ma!" Tony cries happily, clapping his tiny hands.

"No, you're supposed to say Dad," Edward frowns.

"Hi, Baby," I smile. I get up and take Tony from Edward's arm. Tony only knows how to say _no_ and _mama_. Edward isn't too thrilled with Tony's choice of first words but he is ecstatic, nonetheless, that he is beginning to talk.

We walk out to the Volvo and begin our trip to Forks.

"What do you think Alice and Rose have for me to wear this time?" I question with a hint of bitterness. I'm never allowed to dress myself for things like this. I mean, I love my sisters to death but id like to wear what I went once in a while.

"I don't know, but that dress you wore to the last retirement party was sexy as hell."

"Edward!" I scold and look in the backseat where Tony is fast asleep in his car seat.

"What? He's sleeping."

"Still," I say and turn back to face the front. I cross my arms and look out the window. "Besides, I don't own that dress anymore," I add with pursed lips.

"Throw it out?" he furrows his eyebrows.

"Burned it. Along with the purse. Threw the shoes out though. I didn't want to remember that night." Even though I wanted to forget, I remember that night clearly. I also remember burning the clothes in my backyard.

_I stand in front of the fire pit in my backyard clutching my dress to my chest tight. _You can do this, Swan_, I think. I've tried almost ten times to burn this dress, trying to convince myself that some of the pain will be lifted. I close my eyes and sigh._

_ "Three, two, one," I whisper, my eyes still closed, arms extended, and drop the dress into the flames with the clutch bundled in it. I open my eyes and watch the flames engulf the fabric._

_ Tears stream down my cheeks as I sink to the ground, sobbing silently._

"Shoot, sorry, that was inconsiderate of me to bring that up," he frowns.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're past that, remember?" I smile. I grab his hand and entwine my fingers with his.

XOXO

"There's my Boo-Bear!" Mom squeals as she comes out to the Volvo. She takes Tony out of his car seat and starts retreating into the house.

"Mom, his diaper may be dirty," I start but she's already in the house.

"So," Edward says awkwardly. "I see we're welcome here." He grabs our overnight bags and walks with me into the house.

"Mom, what'd you do with my son?" I call when we get in the house. I walk in the kitchen and see her feeding him Cheerios. "Hey, don't give him too much," I say. "He won't eat his dinner."

"Oh, don't worry, Bella, a little spoiling is good for him," she says as he takes another Cheerio from Mom's hand.

Dad walks into the room and kisses my temple before shaking Edward's hand.

"Renee, stop feeding the poor kid. I swear, every time you see him you shove food in his face," Dad grumbles.

"Oh stop, Charlie. Don't tell me you weren't the same way with Bella. Every day when I got home from work there were multiple Popsicle wrappers in the garbage. At least Cheerios are good for him," Mom scoffs. Tony signals that he wants more by opening and closing a fist when Mom's hand is empty.

"No more, Baby," I coo at him before taking him from her arms. One sniff and I can smell his dirty diaper. "I'm going to go change his diaper," I say before walking out of the room and up the stairs with Edward close behind.

We walk into my old room, which is where we're staying, and Edward hands me the diaper bag before setting our overnight bags on the bed. I lay Tony down on my old desk and change his diaper.

"I'm going to the bar with your dad tonight," Edward says from the bed. I finish strapping the diaper on Tony before looking over at Edward, confused.

"Since when do you guys go get drinks?" I ask. He shrugs, an indifferent look on his face.

"I guess there's a first for everything."

Later that day, Rose and Emmett come over with Jackson. We all hang out in the living room while Jack and Tony play together.

"So, Pops, what are you going to do with all your free time?" Emmett asks as he stretches his arms across the back of the couch and extends his legs, crossing his ankles.

"Fish," Dad says happily.

"You will not be spending all of your time fishing, Charlie," Mom scolds. "You can help around the house," she smirks. Charlie huffs and leans back in the loveseat.

Tony stands up and comes over to Edward and me.

"Ma!" he cries happily, showing me the toy motorcycle he has.

"Still hasn't said _Dad_ yet?" Rose asks.

"No," Edward pouts. I pick Tony up and set him in my lap. He holds the motorcycle up to Edward.

"Say _dada_," I coo encouragingly. "Say _dada_!"

"No," Tony says, shoving the toy farther towards Edward. Emmett belts out a loud laugh at the frown on Edward's face.

"Thanks, Buddy," Edward says and takes the toy.

"Voom," Tony says and my eyes go wide. Emmett starts laughing again.

"Man, Eddie boy, he just does not want to learn how to say _Dad_."

"Yeah, Buddy, the motorcycle goes vroom," Edward smiles.

"That's word three," I smile.

"Voom, voom!" Tony claps his hands happily.

"That's like Daddy's bike," I say to Tony.

"Speaking of which, Eddie boy," Emmett pipes in. "Where have you been keeping your bike?"

"It's at my parents' house, parked in their garage. Bella and I thought it would be best that I stick to the Volvo for now seeing as we have Tony."

"You can't just take it for joyrides?" Rose quirks an eyebrow.

"I take it for joyrides when I come to Forks. It makes coming here even more appealing," he chuckles.

"Oh please, we all know you come here to see Charlie and me," Mom giggles.

"You guys make this trip worthwhile," Edward chuckles.

"Well, we're going to head out, it's time for Jack to get to bed."

"No," Jack whimpers. "Stay with Gamma."

"You'll see Grandma tomorrow, Baby," Rose says as she picks up a now fully crying Jackson. Upon hearing Jackson cry, Tony starts crying.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Edward chuckles and wipes some of Tony's crocodile tears away.

"He's getting tired too," I say as I hold onto Tony and stand up off Edward's lap. "I'm going to take him upstairs." I say goodnight to Rose and Emmett before taking Tony upstairs and changing him into his pajamas. Edward comes up with a bottle and hands it to me.

"Your dad and I are going to head out," he says as I sit in the rocker and begin rocking before holding the bottle to Tony's mouth. He holds it between his tiny hands and starts drinking the milk, his eyes on his daddy.

"Don't drink too much, please," I say softly. "I don't want a hung over boyfriend at my dad's retirement party tomorrow," I add with a smile. Ever since I got pregnant, calling Edward a boyfriend and proved insufficient. He's more, so much more, but there's no word for it without sounding like a sap. He's my true love, soul mate, the only man I'll ever love, all of the above, but I can't just say that to people without getting weird looks.

"I'm not planning on drinking much. I'll be back in a few hours." He comes over and kisses my lips before kissing Tony's forehead. "Love you both."

"And we love you too," I smile. He walks out and Tony whimpers a little but doesn't stop drinking. His big green eyes look at me before looking down at the bottle, closing a little more as the moments pass. By the time he's finished with the bottle his eyes are closed and he lets out a sleepy sigh. I set the bottle down and stand, carrying him over to the crib Mom and Dad bought for our visits. It's nothing spectacular, just something that'll work for our visits. I walk over to our bags and grab Tony's blanket and teddy bear. I walk back over to the crib and he takes the bear, tucking it under his arm, and I cover them both with the blanket.

"Goodnight, Tony. Mama loves you," I smile before walking back over to the bag. I pull out the baby monitor and set it up before flicking the light off and walking downstairs with my half of the monitor.

Mom is in the kitchen cleaning up the mess we made from dinner.

"Is he asleep?" she asks without looking up.

"Sound asleep. He's just like his daddy; he can sleep through anything," I smile.

"Have you and Edward talked about marriage lately?" she asks, not accusingly but genuinely curious.

"No," I frown. "I think I turned the subject down too many times."

"What do you mean?" Mom asks as she dries her hands off on a dishtowel before sitting at the kitchen table, motioning for me to join her.

"He's brought the subject up a few times. But every time he brings it up I make an excuse not to talk about it."

"Why? I mean, you seem like you want to marry him."

"I do! God, I do, so much it hurts. But I've just been scared. I've been letting my insecurities get the best of me. It's been a few months since we've talked about it."

"Why don't you bring the subject up? He may think that you don't want to get married because you keep avoiding the subject. Bringing it up yourself will let him know that you want it to happen."

"I guess I never really thought of that," I shrug.

EPOV

"Alright, Cullen, what's the story behind us getting drinks tonight? Poor Renee almost had a stroke because this surprised her."

"Yeah, same with Bella," I say and take a swig of my beer, trying to think of how to approach the subject I want.

"Spit it out, boy, I don't have all night," Charlie encourages, almost impatiently.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me. Tomorrow night," I say getting right to the point. Charlie is silent, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Do you have a ring?" he finally asks. I reach into my pocket and pull out the square velvet box, opening it to show the ring to him. It's simple, which Bella will love. It's white gold with a single princess cut diamond. Charlie whistles, impressed.

"So do I have your permission?" I ask hopefully.

"You had my permission the day you knocked her up," he says, meaning to sound lighthearted but coming off as accusing. I wince slightly before putting the ring away.

BPOV

Sometime during the night I feel an arm snake around my waist. It pulls my back flush against a chest.

"What time is it?" I mumble.

"Nearly 11:30," Edward answers softly.

"How'd it go?" I yawn.

"Great," he says with a smile in his voice.

"That's great," I mumble.

Edward starts kissing my neck, making me giggle as his stubble runs across my skin. His hand snakes from my stomach to my crotch, cupping his hand around it.

"Edward, we can't," I hiss. He groans in protest but removes his hand, placing it back on my stomach. His lips still assault my neck on their journey to my jaw, then to my lips. He shifts so he's leaning over me, his arm supporting his weight. When he pulls apart we're both breathless.

"I love you," I say, hoping he won't be angry with me for saying no to sex.

"I love you," he murmurs before kissing me again. When he pulls away he lies back down and buries his nose in my hair. "Goodnight, Baby," he mumbles.

"Goodnight," I sigh before closing my eyes.

XOXO

The next morning Edward and I pitch in to help set up for Charlie's party. We're hanging banners and making, and spiking, punch, and ordering food to be brought in.

By the time we're finished the party starts full swing. Edward is really enjoying seeing his old coworkers and showing off his son to them and their families.

"Cullen, you've got yourself a future cop," one of the officers, Officer Crowley, says. I never really liked Crowley. It could be because the last time I saw him he made remarks about my and Edward's break-up.

"Oh no he doesn't," I smile and take Tony from Edward. I kiss Edward's cheek before walking to find my mom.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in a while," Jake says from behind me. I turn and smile at him.

"Jake, hi!" I grin. "How have you been?" Jake and I distanced ourselves from each other for a few months after the phone call we had where I told him I was pregnant. He called me out of the blue about three months after and apologized, saying he felt terrible for being a dick.

"Good," he smiles. "Great, actually. I proposed to Leah." Leah finally convinced Jake that she was over her past boyfriend and that she wanted to be with him so now they're together. They have been for about a year now.

"And?" I grin.

"She said yes," he beams.

"Jake!" I grin happily and hug him one-armed due to the child in my arms.

"This must be Tony," he says once we pull apart.

"Yep, this is my little guy," I smile at Tony. He's looking at Jake with big green, curious eyes. "Tony, this is Jake," I say in a soft voice. "He's Mommy's friend. Can you say hi?" Tony just hides in my hair.

"He looks just like Edward," Jake notes.

"Edward couldn't deny being Tony's dad if he tried," I laugh.

"Is he talking yet?"

"He can say _mama_, no, and he just started saying vroom yesterday."

"Jake, there you are," Leah says as she walks over. "Oh hey, Bella," she says with a fake grin plastered on her face.

"Hi, Leah," I smile as sincerely as I can.

"Oh! Look at the ring Jakey gave me! We're engaged!" she says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

I move my head back a little before saying, "Wow, that's gorgeous. Congrats." There's not much enthusiasm in my voice. As happy as I am for Jake, I can't seem to express it with Leah around. I also can't help the nagging voice in my head that tells me I could have a ring on my finger if I would stop avoiding the subject every time Edward brings it up.

"Well don't sound so excited," she scoffs. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm excited for you guys, really, I just," I start but she's not finished.

"I mean, just because you've been with your man for a few complicated years and he still hasn't given you a ring doesn't mean you can't be happy for me," she rants.

"Leah, Babe, that's enough," Jake says, stopping her.

"It was nice talking to you guys. Congrats," I say before walking away. I walk into the kitchen where Mom is refilling the food plates.

"Need some help?" I ask, adjusting Tony on my hip so he's less strenuous on my arm.

"No, Honey, I'm fine. But why are you hiding out in here?"

"Hiding out? I'm not hiding out," I lie. She looks over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow.

"I had a run in with Leah." I set Tony on the counter in front of me, giving my arm a break.

"What happened this time?" she sighs, going back to rearranging the food to look presentable.

"She was just waving her ring in my face and rubbing it in that I'm not engaged," I purse my lips.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Bella. Marrying her will be the stupidest thing Jake will ever do and don't you go repeating that to anyone," she says pointedly. "You have a beautiful son and a boyfriend who loves you more than life itself. You are so incredibly blessed to have them both in your life. Don't let what Leah says bother you. And remember what we talked about last night."

"I remember," I say as I take my bracelet off and give it to Tony who promptly puts it in his mouth.

"Don't let him chew on that, give him his teething rings," Mom scolds. She picks up the platter and walks out.

"You love Mommy, don't you," I smile as I pick my son up.

"No," Tony grins. "Voom," he says.

"You're being silly," I giggle and walk out of the kitchen. I take him upstairs to get him his teething rings and get my bracelet back. "May as well check your diaper while we're up here," I say.

"There you are," Edward says as I'm pulling Tony's wet diaper off him.

"Yeah, I had to get his teething rings and change his diaper," I say without looking at him. I rummage through the diaper bag and find we only have one diaper left. "And we're out of diapers," I sigh.

"I'll go out and buy some," he offers. I finish putting the diaper on Tony, pull his pants up, pick him up and turn my attention to Edward.

"Thank you," I smile and walk over to kiss him.

"You're welcome," he smiles back. He grabs his wallet, phone and keys before kissing my lips again. "Be right back. Love you."

"That makes one of you," I say jokingly. "Tony told me _no_ when I asked him if he loved me." Edward just laughs and kisses Tony's head. "Love you too." He winks at me before walking out.

I take Tony down to the party and Alice immediately takes him from me.

"You're hogging my nephew," she complains.

"He's my son you know," I laugh.

"That doesn't mean you can hog him," she giggles.

"Where's Ashley?"

"Where do you think? With Jasper. He's already wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger."

"You painted her nails?"

"Of course," she says. "This is _me_ we're talking about." I just laugh and shake my head. Riley, who is now seven and in third grade, comes over to us.

"Mom, can I have a Coke?"

"One," she says. "Or else you'll never sleep tonight."

"He's so big," I say in awe. "How did the three year old I met turn into that?"

"Trust me, if I knew I would tell you. It seems like just yesterday he was playing tag with you and Edward." I nod in agreement. "Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

"He went to get diapers about ten minutes ago." Riley comes back with a can of Coke and stands by Alice.

"How's school going?" I ask him.

"It's boring," he shrugs. "We do the same things everyday. I know everything we're doing."

"Well that's good. It should be easy then."

"Too easy," he sighs.

"Riley just joined a soccer team," Alice says proudly.

"Did you? Is that fun?"

"It's tons of fun. The guys on my team are so cool," he gushes. "We have a game coming up. You and Uncle Edward should come," he says with a smile. He stopped calling Edward Eddie about a year ago.

"Yeah, sure," I smile and nod.

A few hours later everyone trickles out and Edward still hasn't come back from getting the diapers.

"Hey, Dad?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asks with his head in the fridge.

"Charles, get out of there. You don't need anymore food!" Mom scolds. Dad grumbles before standing up straight and closing the door, giving me his undivided attention.

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"No, I haven't; why?"

"He went to go get diapers three hours ago and he's still not back and I haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure he probably just ran into one of his friends and lost time catching up."

"Yeah, sure," I say, unconvinced. "I'm going to go put Tony to bed," I say as I grab a bottle from the fridge. I walk up to my room and put it in a bottle warmer. After two minutes I take the bottle out of the warmer and sit in the rocker. I hold the bottle to Tony's lips and he grabs it and puts it in his mouth.

Once the bottle is finished I place him in his crib with his teddy bear and tuck him in.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," I smile before kissing two of my fingers and putting them on his forehead. I walk out of the room, closing the door until it's only open by a crack, and head down to the kitchen.

I sit across from Mom at the kitchen table and pull out my cell phone. It rings once and is sent to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Edward. I'm not able to answer at the moment but I'll get back to you as quick as I can." Once the beep sounds I leave a message.

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours and you only went to get _diapers_ and now you're blocking my call? Call me when you get this." I tap the end button and sigh.

"He blocked your call?" Mom says, clearly shocked.

"Yeah," I frown.

My phone buzzes with a text from Edward. _I'm in Seattle._

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shriek angrily. "He's in Seattle!"

_What the hell are you doing there?!_ I text back.

It doesn't take long before he replies with _I'm packing up my stuff. I'm moving out. You can keep the apartment. I don't want it._

My heartbeat stops for a second before beating double time.

"He's moving out," I whisper.

"What?" Mom nearly shrieks. I shake my head and type back a reply: _What about Tony? You're just going to pick up and leave me to take care of him alone?_

"Something's not right," Dad grumbles. I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask but he just shakes his head and rubs his chin, deep in thought.

Edward replies with: _Basically. I don't want custody._

"This can't be him," I say breathlessly. "He just told me he doesn't want Tony. Edward would _never_ say that."

"I'll go out and search for him. Hopefully he's not in Seattle." Dad puts his shoes on and leaves.

"What if this really is him, Mom?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"Baby, come here," she frowns and pulls me into her arms. "I know you and Edward have had your ups and downs but you and I both know he wouldn't just leave you and Tony. He loves you both too much." I pull away and wipe my eyes, nodding my head.

"Tony still needs diapers," I whine.

"We'll have your father stop on his way home," she winks before walking over to the phone. I sit down in the kitchen chair again and run my hands through my hair.

"Charlie," Mom says. "Could you pick up diapers on your way home? Thanks, Sweetie." Once Mom hangs up the phone, she makes us coffee and sits next to me.

"You need to get to bed soon," she parents. "Or else you're going to be dead on your feet tomorrow."

"I just can't think about sleeping when I know Edward won't be there. When I know he may not _want_ to be there."

"Isabella Marie, that kind of attitude stops right now," Mom scolds. "Now go upstairs and try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Mom," I mumble and walk upstairs. I change into a pair of shorts and one of Edward's t-shirts before crawling into bed. I toss and turn for what feels like forever before I fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning I get a text message from Edward again saying _I love you_. I run my finger across the words and tears stream my cheeks. I don't know what to believe or whether this is even Edward. I'm so confused as to what changed between last night and this morning. I press the sleep button on my phone and silently cry.

XOXO

A week has gone by and there is still no word from Edward.

Dad found his car, abandoned, on the side of the road on the outskirts of town. The keys were still in the ignition and the car door was left open. There were no signs of a struggle but I know for a fact that Edward would _never_ leave his car in that condition.

I'm getting more and more anxious as the days go on and in return Tony is becoming more and more fussy. Mom says he can understand my moods and reacts to them but controlling them is easier said than done.

I finally thought that Edward and I were going to catch a break from all of this bullshit life keeps throwing at us but I guess I was wrong. Edward is MIA and the only word from him was the texts I had received the night of Dad's party.

Dad pushed his retirement back another month so he could lead the case in Edward's disappearance. He seems to be the only one at the station that believes Edward didn't willingly disappear. My dad told his fellow officers about the texts and the car and the strange disappearance but no one seems to think anything weird about it. They think he left on his own accord, leaving his girlfriend and son behind. I mean, I can see why they think that. It happens all the time. Hell, it's happened to Alice. But that doesn't mean Edward is capable of just picking up and ditching us. He's different. He actually cares about us.

"Tony, please, stop crying," I whine, on the verge of my own tears as my son wails in my ear. It's nearing three in the morning and Tony woke up from his sleep only to start bawling his eyes out. "Mommy's tired, Honey. Please, _please_, let me sleep. I'm begging you."

Mom walks into my room, yawning.

"Here, let me take him," she offers.

"No, it's fine, I've got it. Just go back to bed," I say, my voice cracking.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Give me Tony and get some sleep. I'll take him downstairs and get him settled down." Reluctantly, I hand my son over to Mom, mouthing _thank you_ to her with a trembling lip and crawling back in bed. Mom walks out and shuts my door, the wails of my son dying out as she walks downstairs with him.

Tears wet my pillow for the umpteenth time this week as I drift back to sleep.

EPOV

I wake up in an unfamiliar musty-smelling room. I bring a hand up to my pounding head and attempt to keep the bile from rising up my throat. I'm beyond dizzy, the room spinning out of control, and I feel like I just walked off a rollercoaster I'd been on for hours. The bile manages to rise up anyway and I lean over the edge of the bed and empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

Goddamn, this is worse than any hangover I've ever had.

"Good, you're awake," an eerily calm, incredibly familiar voice says as someone walks through the door.

"James," I grunt, my throat still burning from throwing up.

"In the flesh," he says proudly, a grin taking over his face. "I have to say, I'm flattered you're welcoming me with such hostility," he says eerily calm with a twinge of sarcasm.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I spit. I try to get up off the bed but can't manage to gain enough feeling in my legs to stand.

"What do you mean, Mate?" he asks innocently, looking down at his grimy fingernails. Everything comes flashing back to me, leaving me breathless.

I went out for diapers. I was driving and a car pulled out in front of me, coming straight for me. I pulled off to the side of the road to avoid the collision. My heart had been pounding and I was trying to catch my breath. That's when the car door for the seat behind me opened and someone covered my mouth and injected something into my neck. Everything is blackness after that.

"You drugged me," I state breathlessly.

"Don't be so dramatic, now, Edward. I merely sedated you. No hard feelings," he shrugs. "The sedation hasn't completely worn off yet, though, so don't try anything. I can easily kick your ass."

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Probably on her way to Seattle," he says nonchalantly, leaning against the wall as if bored. "Don't worry, Mate, she thinks you're safe. She thinks you're moving out."

"What?"

"Here, see for yourself," he says and tosses my phone onto the bed with my text log with Bella open. I read the last few texts claiming that I was moving out and that I didn't want Tony. My heartbeat is unsteady as I swallow this conversation. She thinks I just abandoned her. That's her biggest fear: abandonment. She's never come full out and said it but it's been hinted at in arguments.

Although I haven't actually abandoned her, I can't help but feel the pain of knowing that with this conversation she's probably falling apart on the inside while wearing her calm, cool, and collected mask. My fingers quickly flit over the keyboard, producing the three-word sentence that I hope will make her see that I'm not really abandoning you: _I love you._

James snatches the phone from me a mere second too late; the message sends. His fist finds my jaw with as much force as he can muster, making my head whip to the side, blood filling my mouth. The force is enough to make the pounding in my head intensify by one hundred percent and my world goes black again.

This time when I wake up I'm not nauseous. The pounding is faint but still noticeable. I groan and lift my head from the bloody sheet and push myself into a sitting position. I can fully feel my legs now and stand up, the dizziness returning, and lean against the wall to stay balanced. There's a window across from the bed. I stumble over to it and try lifting it open but it won't budge.

"Fuck," I curse under my breath.

"Step away from the window, Cullen," James says as he comes in.

"Why? It's not like I can get out through it anyway," I grumble and look at him. He's pointing a gun at me and a strong sense of déjà vu washes over me. I put my hands up and back away from the window. "You don't need to use that," I say, not taking my eyes off his hand for a second.

"Back to the bed," he says. I make my way over to the bed, my eyes still fixed on his hand, and sit. James lowers his gun and I let out an audible sigh of relief. "I swear to God, Cullen, if you try to escape I will not hesitate in killing you."

"What the hell is your motive behind kidnapping me?" I spit.

"If I can't have Bella no one can."

"So you're just going to let her think I abandoned her? Do you know what that's going to do to her?" I argue.

"I honestly couldn't care less," he says. "She deserves to be unhappy. She put me in jail."

"You put yourself there," I counter heatedly. "The only reason you were there was because of _you_."

"No!" he shouts. "I was there because she had to be a little fucking skank!" I jump up off the bed and he raises the gun again. "Don't even think about it." I sit back down on the bed and he lowers the gun again. "Now you stay there, I got shit to do," he says before leaving the room, shutting the door and locking me in.

XOXO

A week passes in this manner. Challenging conversations, no food and no water. My head has ached the whole time and it gets worse daily. The hunger and thirst is almost unbearable. My stomach is past growling. It's now a permanent ache in the pit of my stomach. My throat is so dry it hurts to speak.

James walks in and tosses a bottle at me. A water bottle.

"Drink," he demands. I open it and start sipping it, knowing if I drink too fast it'll all come back up. I look at James suspiciously as I drink. There's got to be something going on if he's giving me water.

Once I'm finished with the water I set it on the table and clear my throat.

"What's going on?" I ask, my voice still slightly raspy.

"You needed water so I was kind enough to supply you with it," he shrugs.

"Bullshit, there's a catch," I say.

"You want out of here, no?"

"Well that's blatantly obvious," I roll my eyes. "I should be with my son and Bella."

"Come on then," James waves his hands for me to stand. I cautiously stand up. "Get through me and you can go." I don't make a move and James widens his arms. "Come on," he insists. "Hit me. I dare ya."

"Go to Hell," I spit and sit back down. I'm not going to waste my time with this. He's probably got his gun on him. It'd be suicide trying to fight him.

"Fine then," James says and draws his gun, cocking it. "I guess I'll start then." He aims and shoots, the bullet skimming my arm, leaving a searing pain and a gash that begins bleeding profusely. I cry out in pain and clamp my hand over my arm and look at James. He tosses the gun behind him.

"Now, come on, hit me," he says eerily calm. I don't hesitate this time. I get up and walk so I'm face to face with him. My angry scowl meeting his creepy grin. I pull back my good arm and land a hook into the side of his face. His head whips to the side and he laughs. Yeah, that's right, he belts out laughing.

"You son of a bitch," I spit and shove him away from me. He straightens up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before lunging forward, tackling me to the ground. I grunt in pain as my head hits the ground. James grabs my jaw and pulls my head up before bashing it into the ground again. I cry out in pain and use all my strength to push him off me.

I'm disoriented but manage to land a punch in his gut. My eyes are blurring and the pain is making me nauseous. I manage to get to my feet, staggering slightly, and throw a punch at his face, hitting his jaw. He barely flinches at my weak punch and walks up to me. He goes to punch me in the gut but I feel something sharp pierce the skin. I double over, leaning onto his shoulder, in pain. No sound escapes my agape mouth. He pulls the knife out and shoves me to the ground. My hands find the wound on my stomach and cover it, putting pressure on it.

I realize I never even had a chance. He had this whole thing planned out. He knew from the beginning that he would be the one walking away. He would be triumphant.

I let Bella and Tony down. This was my ticket out of here and I fucked it up. Now she's always going to think I abandoned them. She'll never know what truly happened. That's what hurts me the most. Not that I won't ever hold her in my arms or see my son, the spitting image of me, grow up and have kids of his own, but that she will never know the truth about what happened to me. For all she knows I just picked up and left, disappeared on my own free will.

James kneels down beside me, grabs my collar and punches me hard a few times before I black out.

BPOV

"Mom, can you watch Tony? He's asleep and I need to go buy more cereal for him."

"Yeah, Honey, I'll see you when you get back," she says without looking up from the book she's reading. I grab the keys to Edward's Volvo and head out to the car. We retrieved it from the side of the road when Dad found it and it's been sitting along the curb for the past week. I get in the driver's seat and welcome the familiar smell that always encompasses me when I'm near Edward. A few tears drip down my cheeks as I turn the car on and pull away.

I drive along the road where Dad found the Volvo trying to figure out where he could have gone. Tony doesn't really need cereal; I just needed an excuse that wouldn't get questioned. I spot a hidden road and pull up onto the shoulder. I look at the vaguely familiar road name, carved on a wooden sign. I wrack my brain for why this name is familiar. I gasp when I realize James has a cabin down this road. I kill the engine and silence my cell phone, putting it and the keys into my pocket before starting my hike down the road.

About a mile down the road I come across the cabin. I'd been here only once before and that was for about ten minutes before we left again after James made one of his deals.

I start checking windows to see if I can find anything, _anything_, to hint at where Edward is.

I see a reflection behind me in one of the windows before a hand clamps over my mouth. An arm wraps around my struggling body, picking me up and carrying me inside. I scream out against the hand but the person doesn't let up.

"You better hope for your sake no one is following you," James spits and lets go of me. I spin around and put some distance between us.

"Where's Edward," I ask, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"That hurts, Love," he says, placing a hand over his heart. "You think I'm capable of abducting your precious Edward?"

"Where is he?" I spit, eyeing a closed door to my right.

"Not here," he widens his arms and steps in front of my view. "Dead end. But why don't you stay and keep me company?"

RenPOV

Tony starts crying from Bella's room. I place my book on the arm of the couch and go up to see what's wrong.

"Hi, Sweetie," I coo and pick him up. "You hungry?" I ask. I take him downstairs and open the pantry to see what we have for him to eat. That's when I spot the cereal Bella gives him. Confused, I place Tony in his highchair and pour some onto the attached table. The box is nearly full. That's when realization hits me.

"Charlie," I call urgently. He comes into the room quickly.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I think Bella went looking for Edward." Charlie is silent but I can tell he's cursing in his head.

Jasper and Alice walk into the house with Riley and Ashley.

"Hey, is Bella here?" Alice asks. "We're taking the kids to the park today."

"Jasper, come with me," Charlie says before pulling him out the door without further explanation.

"Mom, what's going on?" Alice asks.

BPOV

I'm literally trembling in my seat. The mere _thought_ of James is enough to give me nightmares but being in the same room as him is _terrifying_. Especially because he won't let me leave.

"Now, Bella, tell me, why do you automatically decide I'm to blame for lover boy's disappearance?" James asks coolly. I avoid his icy gaze and ring my hands together nervously. "Come on now, no need to be scared," he says and crosses the room to me. I bite my lip to keep my whimper inside as he strokes my cheek. My tears give my fear away though; a few make their way down my cheeks.

"D-don't touch me," I shutter. He pats my cheek with more force than necessary before straightening up.

The sound of tires on the dirt road makes him stiffen.

"I see we have company," he says as he grabs my arm roughly. He pulls me to him and I whimper. He holds my back to his chest and I feel the cool metal of a gun press against the underside of my jaw. "If these are cops you're dead," he says menacingly in my ear before kissing the lobe. I let out a quick sob before biting my lip and closing my eyes, not wanting to see who is possibly going to cause my death.

I hear a gunshot and glass shattering. I let out a high-pitched scream and stiffen. James' grip loosens and I feel him fall to the ground. I stay stiffened with my eyes clamped shut, hyperventilating.

"Bella! Bella," Dad's voice calls and I feel his arms wrap around me. I let out my sobs and relax in his arms. "You're fine, Sweetheart," he says and rubs my back.

"He's dead," Jasper says from our feet. My thoughts immediately go to Edward and I start crying harder. Edward's dead. He's gone. I look down at Jasper and see he was talking about James. I let go of Dad and pull Jasper up to hug him. "Is he here, Bells?"

"I-I don't k-know," I sob. "J-James said h-he wasn't."

"I'm going to check around to make sure," Dad says. He checks the rooms around the cabin before going to the closed door. He holds the gun in one hand, looks back at us real quick, and opens the door. My heart skips a beat in anticipation as he walks in.

"God dammit," Dad's voice calls from the room. I push away from Jasper and run into the room and see Edward on the ground.

"Edward!" I shriek.

"Bella," Dad stops me as I try to go over to him.

"No, let me go! Let me go! Edward!" I cry. Jasper grabs me from Dad and holds onto me while Dad checks for a pulse.

"Shit," he says and stands up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Bella." I let out a strangled sob and my knees buckle.

"No!" I scream.

"I'm going to call the paramedics for a second look-over," he sighs before walking out. I break out of Jasper's grip and crawl over to Edward.

"Oh my god," I sob. "Edward, please! _Please!_" I shriek. "Open your eyes! Look at me!" I gently cup his battered face and rub his bloodied cheekbones. "You can't do this to me! Together forever, remember?" My eyes rake over his body, taking in every gash, every bruise, that covers him head to toe.

"Bella," Dad says as he walks into the room. "The paramedics are here. Let them do their job, Honey." I don't move or say anything. My voice escaped me and I'm left open-mouthed, staring at my boyfriend's lifeless body with tears streaking my cheeks. I feel Dad's arms pull me from Edward and I scream in protest, thrashing against him.

"No! Edward!" I scream, grabbing at his hand. I feel someone steady my arm and pull my sleeve up before I feel a needle go into my skin. Almost immediately, I feel the energy draining from my body and my whole world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<br>**

**Please don't kill me! I know, I know, I make you all wait for this update FOR EVER and then I leave you with a cliffy! I promise this next update won't take me as long! I've just been soooo busy lately! This summer has been nothing but work, work, and work! But I should hopefully start writing more within these next couple of weeks.  
><strong>

**Reviewers get teasers!  
><strong>

**Lots of love,  
><strong>

**Nikki  
><strong>


	21. Come Back to Me

Let love Lie

Chapter 18 – Come Back to Me

BPOV

_I frantically pack my belongings, telling myself to only pack the necessities. I need to get out of here. I need to leave and never look back. This life isn't for me anymore. I'm not going to stick around and get beat every day for the rest of my life._

_ I chance a peak at the clock and realize my time is running out. I run into the bathroom and quickly shove whatever I can into my bag. I zip it up and place it on my shoulder. I stomp down the stairs and get to the bottom as James walks through the door._

_ "Where the fuck are you going?" he asks._

_ "Rose's. She invited me for the night," I excuse._

_ "Don't lie to me, Isabella," he says as he stalks towards me. I start backing up the stairs, trying to keep distance between us. "Where the _fuck_ are you going?"_

_ "I didn't lie. I'm going to Rose's!"_

_ "No, you're not," he shakes his head. "You're not going anywhere. You're _mine_, Isabella."_

_ "You don't own me, James. I'm an adult. I can do what I damn well please," I yell at him, still backing up the stairs._

_ "Like hell you can! I know what you're trying to do and it's not happening, Isabella. You will not leave me. You'll die before you leave me." I turn and start making my way up the stairs. He grabs my leg and pulls me backwards. I land on my front on the stairs and he pulls me down them with me crying in pain. At the bottom of the stairs he kicks, screaming at me to get up. I cry as I stand up, holding my ribs._

_ "Now get the fuck upstairs and put all of your shit away." I don't argue with him and trudge up the stairs with him right behind me. As I put away my clothes, he comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder. "Why do you make me be mean to you?" he whispers, his temper cooled._

_ "I don't make you do anything, James," I shrug away from his touch._

_ "Hey, I wasn't done," he snaps._

_ "But I'm done. I'm so done with you and all your bullshit," I scream at him. I shove him away from me before running for the stairs._

_ "Fuck, you bitch!" he screams and runs after me, grabbing my shirt as I get to the stairs. He loses his grip and I tumble down the stairs, smacking my head against the ground at the bottom._

I wake up with a start and a stiff neck. The lighting is dim but I recognize the room as my parent's living room. I sit up on the couch; the blanket covering me falls to my lap. How did I get here? What happened?

I rub my eyes and roll my neck, trying to remember what had happened. Realization makes my blood run cold.

"Edward," I whimper before the floodgates open and I start sobbing.

"Bella," Dad says as he gets up from his chair. He must have been sleeping there. "Bella look at me," he says as he cups my chin.

But I can't. All I can do is sob and sob. My vision is too blurry to see him clearly.

"Listen to me, Bella," he says. "Are you listening?" I nod and choke back a sob. "He's alive, Bella. Edward's alive."

"W-what? I f-felt how cold his body was. And h-he had no pulse!" I cry.

"He had a pulse the whole time. It was too weak and I didn't catch it. But Sweetheart, he's alive and that's all that matters. So stop crying, it's not needed. There's no grieving," he explains.

"I-is he awake?" I cough, trying to calm the sobbing.

"No, Baby, he's not."

"When will he wake up?"

"We don't know when, or if, he's going to wake," he says. My sobs die out almost immediately. He's alive. He's in a coma, but he's alive. He may never wake up, but he's alive. I wipe my nose on the back of my hand and sniffle.

"Where's Tony?"

"Sleeping. He's lucky to still have both his parents," he says with a hint of sternness in his tone. I don't answer, feeling guilty for the anxiety I probably put both my parents through. "Do you know how worried we were about you?" I look down at my lap. "What you did yesterday was stupid, careless. You knew the chances of Edward being dead and you still went and put yourself in danger too. What do you think would have happened if James killed you? Tony would be without a mother, Bella, and a whole family would be caused an unimaginable amount of pain. Between Edward's intense injuries and your death, I don't think anyone would know what to do.

"You have a son now, Bella. You can't put yourself in danger if you want to be around to watch him grow."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whisper, a few last tears making their way down my cheeks. He pulls me to him in a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Can I see him?"

"Go get cleaned up and we can go."

Once we get to the hospital, all our friends are already there along with some of the guys from the police station.

"Bella," Alice says and gets up from where she's sitting. I welcome her in a one armed hug, seeing as Tony is in my other arm.

"I'm so sorry, Al," I whisper, fresh tears dripping down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault," she shakes her head. "No one could have known this would happen."

"James was my problem, Alice. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't bring all my baggage into Edward's life."

"Out of all that baggage came love too, Bella," she insists. "This is in no way your fault." I nod and sniffle, pulling away from her. Tony looks at me with curious eyes, most likely wondering why I'm crying.

"Bella," Officer Crowley says from behind me. I turn to face him. "Cullen's strong and stubborn as a mule. He'll pull through this." I nod and thank him for his kind words.

"Can I go see him?" I ask, turning to Dad. He nods and escorts me to the room.

"Don't be alarmed by his appearance, Bells," Dad says when we stop outside Edward's room. "He's attached to machines and he still looks pretty banged up." I nod and swallow thickly, adjusting Tony on my hip. I look down at Tony.

"Ready to go see Daddy?" I coo, tears coming to my eyes again. Tony looks back up at me and grins.

"Mama," he says happily. I smile at him before opening the door to Edward's room. The room is dimly lit and Edward's bed is the only bed in the room. His hair is shaved and there are stitches along the back of his head. I take Tony and sit in a chair next to Edward's bed. With Tony situated in my lap, I grab one of Edward's hands and hold it in Tony's lap. Tony grabs one of Edward's fingers in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whisper. "About everything. About changing the subject every time you brought up marriage. About James and all the destruction he's caused. About that year we spent apart. All of it." By now I'm crying and Tony rests his head on my chest. "Just please be okay. Please wake up, Baby. I'll marry you, I promise. I was just so scared before. It sounds ridiculous now, but I was terrified at the thought of marriage. The commitment it meant and how being tied to you in every possible way puts me in the position to get hurt worse than I've ever been hurt. But I'm not scared anymore. Not about marriage. The only thing I'm scared about is losing you."

I had never admitted directly that I'm afraid of losing Edward. Sure I've told him that I don't want to lose him but I've never flat out said I was _afraid_ to lose him. I was too scared to admit that to him. Let's face it: I'm a coward.

Tony and I sit by Edward's side for about an hour in silence, just wanting to be in his presence.

XOXO

The next day Mom and I take a drive up to Seattle to pack some more clothes. I don't know how long Edward will be…_asleep_ and I don't want to live in two pairs of clothes for the duration of our stay at Mom and Dad's.

I walk into the apartment complex with Tony in my arms, knowing I look like hell, and am stopped by Larry.

"Hey there, Bella, where have you and Edward been lately?"

I like Larry, really, I do. He's a nice guy and takes the time to get to know all of the residents in this complex, but right now I could do without him asking how things are going. I'm not as much of a mess as I was yesterday but I still feel like I'm walking on eggshells with my emotions.

"We're staying in Forks until further notice. We, uhm, can't leave at the moment."

"Is everything alright?"

"Edward's in the hospital and we don't know when he's going to be back on his feet."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Give him my sympathies."

"Thanks," I smile sincerely. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go pack some things."

"You have a nice day, Bella."

"You too, Lar," I say before walking off.

Once in the apartment I set Tony down and he waddles to follow me as I make my way through the rooms, packing everything I deem necessary. I have a duffel bag and a smaller bag filled with my belongings and some of Edward's by the time I'm finished. Mom packs a small bag with Tony's clothes and some of his toys.

"Ready to go back to Grandma and Grandpa's?" I ask Tony.

"No!" he says and plops down on the floor of his room.

"Tony, Baby, come on. Let's go see Daddy."

"No!" he says again. I sigh and pick him up, making him fuss, and carry him back down to the Volvo. I hand Tony to Mom and take his bag from her.

"I'll see you guys back in Seattle."

"Are you sure you want both cars there?" she asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "It feels weird driving the Volvo without Edward."

"Ma," Tony whines and reaches his arms out to me.

"I'll see you in a little while, Baby, I promise." I kiss his head before Mom puts him in his car seat. He wails and reaches for me and it breaks my heart not taking him into my arms.

"He'll settle down in a little bit. He's getting anxious without Edward."

"Yeah, I know," I bite my thumbnail. I sigh and go to my truck and get in, feeling the familiar coolness of the leather on my legs. The engine roars to life when I turn the key and I pull out, following Mom all the way back to Seattle.

Mom takes Tony home and I head for the hospital to go see Edward. The nurse behind the desk greets me with a smile and I wave as I walk past.

I walk into Edward's room and sit in the same spot as yesterday. I grab his hand again but this time, I bring it up to my mouth and kiss his knuckles. The bruises on his face have faded a little since yesterday, but he still has swelling around his eyes and on his lower lip.

"It seems like forever since I've heard your voice," I whisper and my lip trembles. "I had a dream last night that we were getting married and that Riley was the ring bearer. God, he's so big. He's almost as tall as Alice. We're going to go see him play soccer when you get better. He really enjoys it." I smile slightly before remembering what I really want to talk to him about. "I remember what happened that night James put me in the hospital," I whisper as a tear falls from my eyes. "I remember the pain and the fear. Is that how you felt when he did this to you?"

A doctor comes into the room.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I need to check Mr. Cullen's stats. I'm going to have to ask you to step out."

"Yeah, sure," I nod. "I'll just come back later." I kiss Edward's hand before placing it back on the bed.

"I love you," I whisper as I rub his bruised cheek. I nod at the doctor before walking out.

XOXO

Another week and a half has gone by in the same fashion. I spend an hour or two every day at the hospital with Edward, sometimes taking Tony with me. Every day it becomes harder and harder to leave.

"Tony, I'm going to see Dada, today," I smile. "Can you say _dada_?"

"No," he grins.

"Can you say _mama_?"

"Voom!" he cheers. I smile and giggle as I take him empty plate from him. "Dada," I hear him say and I drop the plate in the sink.

"Tony, say that again. Say _dada_."

"Dada!" he cheers. A few tears form in my eyes and I wipe them away quickly.

Later, I walk into the hospital and am greeted the same way I have been every other day I've been here. I go into Edward's room and sit in the same place I have every other time and grab his hand in mine. This time I hold his warm palm against my cheek and sigh, closing my eyes, relishing in his touch.

"Tony said _Dada_ today," I smile at the memory. "You'd be so proud of him, Edward. I asked him if he could say it and he told me no and he said no to saying _mama_ too. But he said vroom," I giggle a little. "And when I took his plate to the sink he said it. Just loud enough for me to hear, he said _dada_. I nearly had a heart attack. He's been fighting saying it for so long it took me by surprise that he said it."

"He's as stubborn as you," Edward says, sounding hoarse. I jump and let out a squeal before looking at his face. His eyes are lidded but looking at me and there's a smile playing on his lips. His thumb traces my cheekbone.

"Edward," I whisper, my lip trembling.

"Don't you dare cry," he grumbles. "I hate seeing you cry." I giggle a little and blink away the tears.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" I ask.

"Please," he nods. I drop his hand and he struggles to sit up.

"Sweetheart, don't," I scold him before going to the sink and getting some water.

"Bella," he says almost hesitantly and I freeze. What could possible happen now? "What the hell happened to my hair?" I let out an audible sigh of relief.

"They had to shave it. You had a pretty bad gash on the back of your head." I look back at him and he's pouting, feeling the top of his shaved head. "There's still some there," I say, trying to show him a positive aspect of it.

"It's gone," he whines. I smile and hand him the water, which he nearly chugs.

"You look very handsome," I smile and grab his hand, bringing it to my lips.

"That's not going to fly," he says before tapping his lips with his pointer finger. I grin before leaning down and kissing him chastely.

"I love you," I mumble against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispers huskily.

A doctor walks in, looking down at his clipboard.

"Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to step out," he says.

"She can stay," Edward says, looking up at the doctor. He nearly jumps out of his scrub pants in shock before looking at Edward.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, welcome back," he says happily. "How are you feeling?"

"A little beat up but I'm good," he nods.

"Well let me check your stats and we'll talk about getting you back on your feet."

"I'm going to go call everyone," I say. I lean down and kiss him before squeezing his hand and walking out.

The first person I call is Esme.

"Hi, Bella," Esme answers, a smile in her voice.

"He's awake," I burst out, a grin spreading on my face. Esme is speechless on the other end.

"We'll be right there," she finally gets out. Next, I call Alice.

"Alice, he's awake!"

"Oh my god!" She squeals. "I'll call everyone! We're on our way!"

I walk back into Edward's room, smiling. The doctor is sitting and talking to Edward about what happens from here.

"You're going to have to take it easy for a while. We have you all patched up but we don't want you doing anything strenuous that will ruin our patchwork."

"Well what do you consider—"

"Edward, I swear to god if you finish that sentence, I will hit you so hard," I cut him off.

"That's all from me, Mr. Cullen. I'll let you two be alone," the doctor says before getting up and walking out. Edward's bed is now positioned so he can be in an upright position without putting much strain on his stomach. He grabs my hand and twines our fingers.

"What did the others say?"

"Well I only talked to your mom and Alice. Alice said she'll call everyone and your mother was speechless."

"How's Tony?"

"He's getting more and more anxious. I've stopped bringing him with me when I come here. He always screams and cries when we have to leave. He misses you."

"How often have you been coming here?"

"Every day this past week and a half."

"Damn, I was out for that long?"

"Yeah, but it's better than what the doctors were saying. They didn't know _if_ you were going to wake up." The memory of my Dad telling me this information pulls at my heart and I take a deep breath to calm its now erratic beating.

"Where's James?"

"Dead," I whisper. I tell Edward about my trip to James' cabin and how Dad had shot him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward scolds lightly.

"I was thinking that…well, I _wasn't_ thinking," I mutter sheepishly, looking down at our entwined hands. "I just missed you so much that I was willing to do anything to find you. I didn't want to believe that you would abandon Tony and me. I was," I start and take a deep breath before trying again, "I was afraid that you really did leave. That you finally figured out I'm not all that great and left."

"You're right, you're not all that great," he says and I snap my head up and look at him, hurt by his words. "You're amazing, Bella. You surprise me every day. I know you inside and out but you still find ways to keep me on my toes, not knowing what to expect. Bell, I _love_ you. I can't just leave you, it's not an option for me," he shakes his head. I smile at his words but don't say anything. Instead, I reach my free hand and stroke his now bruise-free cheek with my thumb.

There's a knock on the door before Esme comes rushing through.

"Hey, Mom," Edward smiles. She puts a hand up to her trembling mouth and walks over to take Edward's free hand, tears swimming in her eyes. "What is with you girls and crying?" he chuckles when her tears spill over. "I swear, you're just as bad as Bella." I give his hand a squeeze and narrow my eyes at him. His lopsided grin makes my faux anger dissolve. "It's now a rule. No crying when you're in this room."

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Esme says, sitting in a chair on the other side of his bed. She places a hand on his head and rubs her thumb along his forehead.

"I'm feeling fine," he says. "Considering what happened I'm surprised I'm not in more pain. I just wish I had my hair," he frowns and Esme giggles.

"It'll grow back, you big baby," I tease him.

Alice comes bursting through the door, tears streaming down her face and rushes over to Edward's side.

"Alice, no crying," I say before Edward gets the chance to. She looks at me, sniffling, tears still streaming down her cheeks before looking back at Edward.

"I came up with that rule. If you're going to cry you have to leave and come back when you're composed," Edward explains. Alice huffs before taking deep breaths to compose herself.

"Sorry, I tried to restrain her but she wouldn't wait another thirty seconds for me to get Ashley out of her car seat," Jasper says as he walks in the door holding my half-asleep niece with Riley right behind him.

Riley still doesn't like hospitals. He looks nervous as hell and sticks close to Jasper.

"Come here, Punk," Edward says and motions for him to come over. Riley looks up at Jasper hesitantly.

"You can come sit with me, Rie," I say and pat the small space next to me. He comes over shyly and squeezes in next to me. I put my arm around him and hold him to my side.

"How'd you get Alice to stop crying?" Jasper asks. "She was a mess when we got here."

"No crying in my hospital room," Edward shrugs. "I told her to suck it up or leave until she can."

Next, Mom and Dad walk in with Tony.

"There's my boy," Edward beams. Dad walks over and hands Tony to Edward. Tony stares up at Edward with cautious green eyes before a smile breaks out on his face and he claps his hands together.

"Dada," Tony squeals and my heart clenches in joy. Edward's smile lights up his whole face.

"Yeah, that's right, Buddy," he says softly, happily, to our son.

Emmett and Rose are the last to arrive with Jackson. By now the room is crowded.

"Hey, man," Emmett booms.

"Hey," Edward grins. Emmett and Rose sit down and we all start catching Edward up with what happened in the past few weeks.

After a while everyone leaves and it's only Edward, Tony and me in the room. Tony's on the couch, fast asleep, and I'm still in my chair holding Edward's hand.

"I should take Tony home," I whisper, not wanting to move.

"Go, I'll be fine here," he smiles reassuringly at me.

"I know," I nod and look at our joined hands. "I'm just having troubles leaving you."

"I'll be here in the morning. Knowing you, you'll be here." I smile sheepishly at him, nodding. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." I frown but stand up and lean down to kiss him.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you," I whisper back. He kisses me one last time before I straighten up and go over and pick up Tony. He whines a little, half asleep, but doesn't make any attempt to open his eyes. I look back at Edward one last time. He smirks and winks at me, causing me to blush and avert my eyes. After three years, he _still_ has this affect on me. He chuckles softly as I mumble goodnight and walk out.

Three days later, Edward is allowed to come home. Well, come back to my parents' house. We're going home tomorrow.

Right now, I'm packing up our belongings while Edward showers.

"Voom!" Tony cheers as he plays with toy cars on the bed. "Dada," Tony says and holds up the motorcycle toy from the night he first said _vroom_. I smile and sit on the bed with him.

"Yeah, Baby," I smile and smooth his hair out of his face. "That's like Daddy's." He trails the bike on the bed in front of him, caught up in his own world.

A knock on the door draws my attention from my son. I look up and Mom is standing there watching us with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hi," she smiles back and walks in. "So, you're going back to Seattle tomorrow, huh?" She knows we're going back tomorrow. She's known it for the past week. I nod but don't say anything, looking down at the bedspread. I know what she means by her question. She doesn't want me to leave but she doesn't want to say it. She wants me to make my own decisions and do what's best for me. Going back to Seattle and resuming our life is what's best not only for me but for my family.

There's only one thought that nags at me: if this is the right thing to do, then why does it feel so wrong?

"We'll be back soon enough to visit," I throw out. "Edward's been itching to ride the bike anyway."

"You guys are always welcome here and you know that," she smiles. She grabs my hand and squeezes before getting up and leaving. I swallow the lump in my throat and blink away my tears.

I look down at my son and he's on his side, thumb in his mouth, sound asleep. I smile and run my hand through his hair. He has my hair, brown and wavy. He needs a haircut soon; his hair is getting pretty shaggy and flops in his eyes. He sighs in his sleep but doesn't wake. I pick him up and lay him in his crib.

I finish packing our belongings and lie on the bed, facing the wall. A pair of arms envelope me and I feel lips in my hair.

"Hi," I mumble.

"Hey," Edward whispers. I turn in his arms to face him and lean up to kiss him. I pull back and rub my fingers along his face, tracing his eyes, nose, cheekbones, lips and jaw. Edward lies patiently as my fingers explore every inch of his face with a feather-light touch.

"Are you ready to go back to Seattle?" I ask almost shyly, my fingers stilled on the sides of his face. He opens his eyes and looks at me, studying my expression.

"Only if you are. We don't have to go back, you know. We can stay here."

"We can't burden my parents like that."

"We have my old house. I only rented it out and the family that was renting it moved about a year ago. No one else has moved in since."

"What about your job?"

"I can ask for a transfer. We may be stuck in Seattle for another few weeks but I can transfer back to FPD. Will you be able to teach here?"

"Well, I told the school board that I was going to take at least this semester off because I didn't know what was going to happen with you so I can tell them that I need to move back here."

"Are we really doing this?" he asks. I nod, a smile spreading on my face. "I haven't seen that smile in a few days," he murmurs, smiling back at me, looking at my lips. I stop smiling, thinking back to the last time I genuinely smiled. "Don't," he whispers. It's too late though. My smile's gone and I don't know how to get it back. I push away from him and sit up. The blankets uncover Edward's torso from my movements and my eyes fall on the scar on his stomach left from the knife. The stitches were taken out yesterday but it's still slightly red. It sticks out against his pale skin, drawing all the attention. He sighs and sits up, grabbing my face in his hands and making me look him in the eye. "Stop," he whispers. "I'm alive and I'm by some miracle only minimally damaged. But I'm going to be fine so put this all in the past."

"I thought you were dead," I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks. "I spent a whole night thinking you were _dead_. I felt how cold your body was and I saw all the blood that stained your clothes and skin. I saw my dad check for your pulse and come up with nothing."

"I'm _not_ dead, though."

"That's not the point!"

"That _is_ the point, Bella! I'm not dead!" he says, frustrated, annunciating each word of the second sentence. "I'm here and I just want to put this behind us." I move to get up but he grabs my arm. "Don't leave," he pleads softly.

"I need some fresh air," I whisper and pry his fingers from my arm. He lets me go without another word.

I walk downstairs and grab my purse before walking outside. I dig around for a few seconds before coming across what I'm looking for: Xanax. Carlisle gave me a prescription of them the first day I went to see Edward in the hospital.

I pop one of the pills into my mouth and swallow it, hating that I'm relying on medication to calm my anxiety. Carlisle literally had to convince me to take them from him.

_"Bella, trust me, you're going to need them and you're going to want them. I can already see how anxious you are after your first visit here. Not to mention that you went through a lot yesterday seeing Edward in the condition he was in."_

_ "I don't want to rely on them, Carlisle. I stopped taking my anxiety medication because I didn't think I needed it. I don't want to start any other medication right now."_

_ "As a doctor I highly recommend you to take them, Bella. It doesn't have to be a religious prescription, just one you take when you feel you need it. As a concerned parent I'm telling you that I want you to take this for your health. I don't want you having a panic attack if it's avoidable. I'm not suggesting it. I'm telling you to take the medication." He holds out the orange container once more and this time I don't refuse. He had to pull the parent card, didn't he?_

Taking this medication makes me feel weak; like my anxiety is controlling me. Carlisle's right, I definitely needed them this past week and a half. It's helped keep my anxiety at bay but it also makes me feel slightly numb, like the drug is also diluting my emotions.

The front door opens and someone walks outside. I hold tightly onto the orange container, trying to make it disappear in my hands.

A hand pulls my hair to one side before lips come in contact with my neck for a brief second.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hey," he whispers back before kissing just behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking out at the lawn. "I know this is hard for you too and that you want to put it behind us but I _can't_. I have so many things I want to say but I don't know how to and it frustrates me. I can't shake the feeling I had when I thought you were dead. Then that feeling is mixing with the relief and joy I have that you're still with me and it's putting my emotions into overdrive. I have no clue what happened and it scares me. I'm coming up with so many scenarios in my head and they're all awful and knowing that someone hurt you like that makes me sick to my stomach," I say as tears fall from my eyes and my voice cracks. Edward wraps his arms around me and holds me flush to his chest.

"Then let's talk about it," he whispers after a few moments of unbearable silence. "If this is how we're going to get past this then let's do it; let's talk." He pulls away from me completely and I hear the porch swing creak as he sits down. I turn and pull my arms behind my back.

"Where do we start?" I ask hesitantly.

"How about with what you're hiding?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. I shake my head and look at the ground.

"I'm n-not hiding anything," I say and swallow, knowing it's obvious I just lied.

"Bella," he says with a frown in his voice. "So you want me to tell you about what I went through and you won't tell me what you're holding? That doesn't seem fair." I bite my lip and set the pill bottle on the siding ledge, my cheeks flaming. He gets up and comes over to the bottle, picking it up and reading it.

"My dad prescribed you Xanax?" he furrows his eyebrows. After a moment he realizes why I have it. "You're having anxiety problems again."

"I have been for a little over a week," I whisper, embarrassed, turning my head away from him.

"Bella," Edward says softly before cupping my face in his hands and rubbing my still damp cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't _ever_ be ashamed of your anxiety. It's not your fault you get terrible anxiety and you have no reason to be ashamed of it. Nobody is perfect. It's the little imperfections that make you who you are."

"So I'm Bella the mousy anxious girl," I frown.

"No, you're Bella the beautiful, strong woman that I love. Don't degrade yourself," he scolds lightly. "If you have to take Xanax then you have to take it. There's no reason to be embarrassed. It keeps you from having attacks so you can be _happy_."

"I just feel like by taking these pills I'm giving into my anxiety and letting it win. I feel like I failed; like I'm too weak to handle it."

"With everything that's happened in the past few weeks I'm surprised you didn't have any attacks. You _are_ strong, Bella. The Xanax is helping you stay strong."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way," I trail off. I smile and lean up to kiss him.

"Still want me to tell you what happened?" he asks. I pull back and look into his eyes, trying to see if there's any reason why I should say no. Upon not finding any hesitation in his eyes I nod. He grabs the pill bottle and places it in my palm, forcing my fingers closed around it before kissing each of my knuckles. Not letting go of my hand, he pulls me to the porch swing and sits down. I sit next to him, turning to face him.

"I was on my way to the store when a car pulled out in front of me, coming straight for me. I pulled off to the side of the road and tried catching my bearings when James opened my door, covered my mouth, holding my head in place while he injected some drug into me that caused me to pass out. When I woke up I was real disoriented and nauseous," he says and stops, remembering the feeling. "We talked and he showed me the texts he sent you. That's when I sent you the _I love you_, hoping you'd figure out that I didn't abandon you." He lifts his hand to his jaw and rubs it. "The whole week went like that. Challenging conversations, no food or water. Finally, when it gets to painful to bear the thirst, James gives me water. He tells me if I want to get out I'd have to go through him and you saw the result."

I sit speechless, staring down at my lap. He reaches up and strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers before tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. He's waiting for me to say something but all I want to do is puke. The thought of Edward being hurt by James makes me physically ill.

"I don't know what to say," I whisper, not looking up at him.

"There's really nothing to say," he says and shrugs. "It happened, it's done; let's move on with our lives." When I don't say anything he gets off the swing and crouches down in front of me. I keep picturing James and Edward fighting, and I know for a fact James fights dirty.

"Bella, look at me." I close my eyes briefly before looking into his emerald eyes. They're not as bright as normal. They look tense and there's not as much life in them as usual. I reach a hand up to his cheek and stroke my thumb along his cheekbone. "Are you okay?"

"It's kind of backwards that _you're_ asking _me_ that. I should be asking you if you're okay."

"You didn't answer my question," he smiles softly.

"I just feel a little sick to my stomach but it'll pass," I mumble. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm great," he says confidently. I furrow my eyebrows. "I didn't think I'd see you or Tony again. Being here right now is everything I want and I'm happy." I smile at him and lean down to kiss him. "Can we go to bed now?" he asks, sounding worn. I nod, the smile still on my face. He grabs my hand and we walk inside and upstairs.

"Get your pretty little butt in that bed and lay down," he says and smacks my butt lightly. I squeal and laugh, jumping onto the bed. "Shhh," Edward chuckles as he strips down to his boxers. "You'll wake Tony."

"It's your fault!" I hiss at him, trying to glare unsuccessfully. He leans in and kisses me, turning my pathetic glare into a smile. I lie down and pull the blanket over me and Edward follows suit, cuddling into me as close as he can get.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing my temple.

"I love you," I reply.

XOXO

A week later, our apartment is packed up and we're on our way back to Forks. Edward is driving the Volvo with Tony while I drive behind them in the truck.

"We're on our way," I say into my phone.

"Okay, Honey, we're all so happy you and Edward decided to move out here. I know you loved Seattle," Mom says on the other side.

"Seattle isn't home though. Seattle was originally an escape, Mom. Now I'm coming home."

"Well drive safely, Honey," she says before we hang up.

I drum my fingers on the steering wheel, finding myself bored. My radio is still broken and even if it worked, it's difficult to hear over the roar of the engine.

I pick up my cell phone and press one and then send.

"Bella, we've been driving for a half hour. Don't tell me you're bored," Edward says when he answers the phone.

"You at least have a child and a radio with you," I grumble.

"Tony's asleep and my radio is off."

"How are you not bored?" I whine.

"Because I don't have the attention span of a fish," he retorts.

"Hey, I resent that," I say, still whining.

"But you know it's true."

"Not totally," I trail off.

"Yes, totally, but that's one of the reasons I love you," he chuckles.

"Oh, so you insult me then kiss my ass?"

"Exactly," he chuckles.

Another couple of hours and we're in Forks. Edward takes Tony to his parents' house while I get to the house and start unpacking. Tony is staying the night at Edward's parents' so we can unpack without have to worry about tending to him every few minutes.

Edward pulls up as I make my fourth trip out to the truck.

"How did Tony take you leaving?" I ask as I grab a box. He grabs one before answering.

"He cried a little and I'm sure he cried some more once I was gone but he'll be fine. It's just been a long day." I frown and set the box down in the kitchen.

We finish moving the boxes in and unpack the necessary things before calling it a night. I crawl into the very comfortable, very familiar bed and curl up, inhaling the familiar scent.

"I love this bed," I mumble into the sheets. Edward chuckles and crawls in next to me, curling his body around mine.

"I seem to remember me having to convince you to sleep in this bed at one point," he mumbles into my hair. I giggle, remembering exactly when he is referring to.

"That was so long ago," I whisper.

"Almost three years," he whispers back. "And I've loved you every minute of it." I turn so I'm facing him and lean up to kiss him.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"And I you," he whispers back, pulling me tight against him and kissing me one last time before leaning over me to turn the lamp off. I snuggle my head into his shoulder, kissing it before drifting to sleep.

I'm awoken by Edward kissing up and down my neck. I groan and snuggle further into him.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up," he mumbles against my skin.

"What time is it?" I whine.

"About six-thirty," he whispers in my ear before kissing underneath it.

"Are you insane?" I grumble.

"No, I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." I pull my head back and open my eyes, staring at him in bewilderment. "Don't look at me like that," he chuckles.

"Can't you wake up at a normal time?"

"Come on, Baby, please," he pouts. I sigh before sitting up.

"Fine," I yawn. "Let me just get dressed." Edward is immediately up and off the bed. He throws a pair of sweatpants and a light zip-up hoodie. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's quick and I'm hungry," he says as he shrugs on a pair of jeans and pulls a sweater over his head. I roll my eyes before stepping into the sweatpants. I pull on the hoodie before walking into the bathroom. I pile my hair on top of my head in a bun.

"Ready?" Edward asks as he walks into the bathroom.

"Let me just get my shoes," I eye him suspiciously. What's gotten into him? He's never this awake in the morning. I slip on some sandals and walk down the stairs. Edward's already down there he grins before grabbing my hand and leading me outside. His bike is parked in the driveway.

"How long has this been here?" I ask.

"Your brother brought it over last night. Well, _Rose_ drove it over. Emmett is definitely not allowed to drive my bike," he chuckles. He leads me over to the bike and picks up the helmets. "For you," he smiles.

"Thank you," I grin before putting it on. He sits on the bike before reaching a hand out to me. I happily take it and get on the bike. He pulls my arm in front of him and I put my other arm around him too. I hold onto him as he fires up the engine. I feel my heart flutter and I feel a grin break out on my face. I lift my feet from the ground and we take off. The chilly wind whips around us but the mixture of heat from our bodies is enough to keep us from being cold.

I forgot how free I feel on this bike. How my heartbeat quickens with adrenaline.

All too soon the ride was over and we're sitting in the diner parking lot. We walk in and sit in our usual place.

"Good morning, I'm Sarah and I'll be taking care of you. Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Coffee, please," I yawn.

"Coffee," Edward smiles. "And we'll order now too. She'll have a half order of strawberry pancakes and I'll have two eggs over easy, bacon, and a side of wheat toast."

"Okay, that'll be right up," she says, smiling at Edward before turning to leave.

"Ordering for me?" I jokingly quirk an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he mutters sheepishly.

"You're lucky I was going to get that anyway."

"You always do," he smirks. He grabs both my hands in his and runs his thumbs over my palms. "I still remember that first time we came here."

"I do too," I smile at the memory.

Our waitress brings us our coffee and we thank her.

"I start my job at the beginning of next semester," I grin. "I got a call yesterday."

"That's great, Baby," Edward grins at me. "Eleventh grade English?"

"That and a speech class," I gush.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispers, smiling. My heart swells at his words and for the first time in forever I realize how damn lucky I am. I have this man that loves me unconditionally and has stuck with me from day one. He's never stopped loving me. And then I almost lost him for good. But by some miracle he is sitting here across from me alive and only baring the scars of tragedy.

"Don't cry," he whispers, reaching across the table to cup my cheek.

"Strawberry pancakes," the waitress interrupts us and Edward pulls back. She sets the plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I smile at her.

"And two eggs over easy, bacon and wheat toast," she says as she sets a plate in front of Edward.

"Thank you," he smirks. She walks away, completely dazzled and I roll my eyes in amusement.

My tears are momentarily forgotten while we dig into our food. Edward links his ankles with mine under the table and I look up at him and smile.

"Okay, this can't wait any longer," he says as wipes his mouth with a napkin. He sets it on his empty plate before moving to get up.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He just simply stands in front of me. He holds his hand out and I take it, standing up with him. "What are we doing?" I ask, amused. He gets down on one knee and everything from this morning starts making sense. Him insisting on going to the diner. Him ordering the same food we had the first time we were here. Taking the bike here like the first time. Everything clicks now.

My throat constricts and tears spring to my eyes.

"Bella," he starts as he takes my left hand and brings it to his lips. "I love you so, so much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life tied to you in every single way. It would be the greatest honor to call you my wife." He pulls a small velvet box from him pocket, opening it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Edward," I whimper. "Yes, absolutely, yes," I blubber. He grins before placing the ring on my finger. The few people in the small diner clap as Edward stands up and kisses me gently on the lips, clasping my face in his hands. He pulls away, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," he whispers. I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. He holds me to him and sighs happily. "That was long overdue," he says. I nod against his chest and he chuckles. He drops his arms and places twenty-five dollars on the table, paying for our breakfast and giving about a ten dollar tip. "Let's go home," he says and holds his hand out for me. I didn't get to finish my pancakes but right now all I want is to go home with my _fiancée_. We got an array of congratulations from the staff and the few customers.

When we get out to the bike he hands me the helmet again and quickly pulls his on. Once I'm sitting with my chest pressed against his back and my arms wrapped securely around him, he speeds off. In a matter of minutes we're at the house and I pull the helmet off. Immediately, Edward's lips are on mine, his fingers twining in my hair. I smile into his kiss before dropping the helmet and wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands move from my hair and his arms wrap around my waist. He lifts me off the bike and my legs wrap around his waist.

Edward carries me into the house and up the stairs, tripping once. I laugh carelessly, happily. Once we're at the top of the stairs, Edward's lips are on mine again. He gently bites my lower lip, tugging it. I groan, loving the tingling sensation it sends to my groin. He releases my lip only to assault my chin and jaw, nipping his way down to my neck.

Edward lays me down on the bed and continues his assault. He kisses down my neck as far as he can before skipping down to the sweat pants. He clamps his fingers around the loose material on my legs before pulling them off me. His fingers hook around the thin material of my panties and slowly pull them down, kisses trailing my left leg. Once he gets them fully off, he trails kisses up my right leg to my inner thigh until he is right at my pussy. He pushes my legs apart before licking from my slit to my clit.

"Ahh, Edward, please," I whine.

"Please what, Baby?" he hums against my clit before taking it in his mouth.

"I want you." He grins against my skin before getting up and grabbing my arms, pulling me into a sitting position. He slowly unzips my sweatshirt and pushes it off my shoulders before pulling my t-shirt over my head, exposing my bare chest. He starts kissing my collarbone and makes his way down to my breasts. My fingers tangle in his hair as a moan escapes my lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I pant. I pull him from me before pulling his hoodie. He helps me get it off him before stepping out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He gets on the bed and crawls over me, causing me to lie back on the bed.

"Better?" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers through my body down to my groin. I moan in response, nodding my head and biting my lip. He leans down and takes my lips between his teeth. I pull his body to press against mine, loving the feeling of his weight on me.

Edward reaches down and pushes on of my legs away from the other. He slowly sinks himself into me. My mouth drops open but I can't make any sound escape. I can feel him everywhere and it's so deliciously overwhelming. I've missed this so much. Not just the sex, but also the connection.

Edward nibbles at my jaw while thrusting into me steadily. He laces his fingers through mine and pulls my hands above my head.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," he whispers before nipping at my earlobe. The only response I can muster is a moan. The familiar tightening in my abdomen begins and my toes tighten in anticipation.

"Edward," I moan. "I'm so," I start but he kisses me cutting me off. He drops one of my hands and grabs my thigh, bringing it up to hook over his hip. This new angle pushes me over the edge and every muscle in my body tightens and I cry out Edward's name. He picks up the speed a little before he releases himself into me, sighing my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Alright, so, I feel so bad leaving you guys hanging for sooo long. I have a good excuse though. School is kicking my ass. It's literally consuming most of my time. So, updates aren't going to be as frequent as I would like but I'm going to try and get them out as quick as possible. It's killing me not having a lot of time to write.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! And I hope that you all put down your torches and pitchforks because this chapter ended happily! **

**I'm going to start the next chapter soon and hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the month but don't hold me to my word...**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	22. Marrying My Best Friend

Let Love Lie

Chapter 19 – Marrying My Best Friend

BPOV

Edward's lying on top of me with his head on my chest, both of us content in our post-coital high. I pull my fingers through his short hair. It's grown about an inch since it was originally shaved. It makes me envious how fast his hair grows. He sighs happily, planting a kiss on the side of my breast. He starts trailing kisses along my abdomen and I sigh, a smile pulling at the sides of my mouth.

"You're insatiable," I whisper.

"Only with you," he murmurs against my skin. He pushes himself up onto his knees, my hand falling from his hair. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Shower?" he questions, a secret smile playing on his lips. I smile and sit up, taking his hand as he gets off the bed.

XOXO

After an hour-long shower followed by a bath, we finally exit the bathroom, our skin wrinkled. I wrap a towel around my body and walk into the bedroom. I sit at the small vanity and start pulling a brush through my damp, tangled hair.

Edward comes out of the bathroom without a towel and walks over to the dresser. I carelessly ogle him through the mirror, my brush running absently through my hair.

"You're staring Miss Swan," Edward teases over his shoulder as he pulls some boxer briefs on.

"Just admiring the scenery," I shrug indifferently. He chuckles as he pulls on some jeans, buttoning and zipping them. He strides over to me and leans over me, placing his hands on the vanity. His head dips so his lips brush against my neck. My head falls back onto his shoulder, a content smile pulling at my lips.

"If you keep doing this we're not going to make it to my parents'," I lecture half-heartedly.

"That's fine with me," he mumbles. His hands find their way to my towel, removing the tucked corner and letting it fall open. His large hands capture my breasts and his thumbs tease my nipples.

"They're going to come looking," I moan jokingly.

"No they won't. They'll know what we're up to." His teeth graze against my skin as his words register. I pull away slightly and turn my head to look at him.

"They know, don't they? That you were proposing?"

"Yes, they know," he whispers and pulls his hands away.

"How long?" I ask with genuine curiosity as I wrap the towel around myself.

"Your dad's known since that night I went to have drinks with him." I'm silent, my eyebrows furrowed and my brain running in circles. "I was going to propose to you at the party." My eyes go wide and my jaw drops. Without warning, I'm crying again. He chuckles lightly before pulling me off the chair and into his arms. "You silly, emotional woman," he teases.

"It's not funny," I sniffle, giggling slightly. "I thought you didn't want to marry me because I shot the subject down too many times."

"Of course I want to marry you. I want to be tied to you in every possible way." I pull away and wipe my eyes. "Now get dressed before I decide we're not leaving this room all day," he winks.

"I like that idea," I sniffle and he chuckles. "But I don't think Alice will."

"God no," he snorts. "She'd come in here and pull me off you if she had to." I giggle as I walk over to the dresser to get clothes.

XOXO

We park in front of my parents' house around 10:30 and everyone else was already there.

"Ready?" Edward asks. I smile and nod. We get out of the car and walk into the house where it's incredibly loud with everyone's voices contributing to conversation. We walk into the living room where everyone is sitting. The conversation immediately dies out and it's uncomfortably quiet. I pull my sleeves over my hands awkwardly.

"Uh, hi?" I sputter.

"Bella and I are engaged," Edward says, trying to break the tension. With those five words time seems to move double time. Alice and Rose squeal and jump up to grab my left hand while everyone else calls out their congratulations happily.

"That's gorgeous!" Rose gushes. Alice pulls my hand from Rose and turns it every which way, trying to see it from every angle.

"Al, can I have my hand back?" I smirk. "I want to go see my son." She unhappily gives me my hand back. I walk over to Dad and take Tony from his arms.

"Congrats, Bells," Dad mumbles. I shoot him a grin and mutter a thanks.

"Hi, Tony," I coo as I bounce him lightly in my arms.

"Mama!" he cries happily, clapping his hands together.

"Were you a good boy for Nana and Papa?" I ask him.

"No," he giggles.

"No?" I question with a smile, my voice getting higher towards the end. He turns away from me, looking for Edward.

"Dada," he says and waves to Edward, earning a collective "awh" from everyone.

"Hey, Buddy," Edward chuckles and waves back.

"How'd he pop the question?" Esme asks. That one question opens the floodgates and all of the women start spewing questions left and right.

"Ladies, cool it," Charlie grumbles. "Let them get settled before starting the inquisition." I sit in the open armchair and Edward sits on the arm next to me.

"Well, he woke me up at 6:30 and told me he was hungry. He wouldn't even let me put decent clothes on. He handed me a pair a sweatpants and a hoodie to wear," I explain and Alice visibly cringes. "We took the R1 to the diner just in town. It was where we first hung out. He ordered the same meals we had the first time and after breakfast he got down on one knee," I smile fondly up at my fiancé. He smirks down at me.

Tony takes my ring off my finger and starts playing with it. He goes to put it in his mouth.

"Hey, Buddy, that's not supposed to go in your mouth," Edward chuckles and gently pulls Tony's arm from his face.

"We totally need to make you a Pinterest account. They have a ton of wedding ideas!" Alice gushes. "Can I design your dress? Please?" she asks.

"Yes, Alice, of course," I smile. "I'd be honored to be wearing your designs." Alice squeals in delight.

"Well, I guess I can stop begging you guys," Riley shrugs from his spot on the couch. I laugh because we always tease him about his constant nagging for Edward and me to get married when he was a toddler.

"Yes, you can stop begging now," Edward chuckles.

XOXO

When everything calms down I take this as my chance to get something off my chest.

"I remember what happened the night James put me in the hospital," I say, not looking at anyone. I can tell they're staring at me though. I can even predict the faces they're making.

"What?" Dad asks.

"I've known for a few weeks now," I shrug.

"And you're just now telling us?" Mom asks, sounding hurt.

"Well when I figured it out, Edward was in surgery and it wasn't a great time for any of us. It wasn't exactly on my top priorities," I shrug.

"Do you want to tell us?" Edward asks softly as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my hair.

"It's not really child appropriate," I say, glancing at my niece and nephews before turning my glance to my son.

"Riley, take Ashley, Jack, and Tony up to Dad's old room to play, okay?"

"What if one of them starts crying?"

"We'll hear and we'll come up."

"Fine," he pouts. He carries Ashley and has Jack and Tony toddle after him.

"So, what do you remember?" Rose asks, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I was packing to leave and I remember being determined to get out of that house. I was scared to death and my anxiety was getting horrible. As I got to the bottom of the stairs James came in, he had gotten home early. He asked me where I was going and then wouldn't accept that I was going to Rose's. He started walking toward me and, in response, I backed away. The only place to go was upstairs so I started up the stairs and he grabbed my leg and pulled me down onto my front on the stairs." My hand moves down to my ribs that had been broken in that incident. Edward puts his arm around my shoulder and rubs my arm. "He pulled me down the stairs and then kicked me, demanding that I get up. He told me to go upstairs and put my clothes away.

"I had originally decided to go along with it and put my clothes away and try again some other day but something in me told me that if I didn't do it today, I would never get out. So he was kissing my shoulder and I pushed him away and made a run for it. I made it to the stairs before he caught up to me. He grabbed my shirt but his grip wasn't good enough so I ended up falling down the stairs and smacking my head on the floor at the bottom. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital." Images of the night flash through my mind and I fight to keep my breathing normal.

"Hey, it's over," Edward whispers in my ear. It's then that I realize I'm sobbing and tears are streaming down my cheeks. Edward shifts on the couch to pull me into his chest. I wipe the tears from my face and start breathing in deep, slow breaths.

"Sorry, I just keep getting flashes of what happened and it's overwhelming," I apologize with a small smile. Everyone is silent. "Well, now that I officially ruined the good mood," I mutter nervously.

"No, you didn't," Dad insists. "It's just a lot to take in. After years of wondering what happened that night, it's nice to know." I nod, knowing exactly what he means. I had been wondering what happened since the day I woke up.

"Would you mind if we changed the subject? I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So, Edward, I hear there's a promotion coming up down at the station," Dad says, leaning back against the couch and puts his arm around Mom.

"You mean the position of Chief?" Edward chuckles. "There are a ton of other guys down at the station that have been there longer. I'm not planning on getting the promotion," he shrugs.

"I don't know, you have a former police chief for a future in-law. I could put in a good word."

"That's not necessary, Charlie."

"You have just as much experience as the guys down at the station. Who give's a rats ass if you're new?"

"Dad!" Rose scolds. "The kids are just upstairs. Watch your language." Dad rolls his eyes but continues speaking.

"It doesn't matter who has seniority. It's about who is most fit for the job."

"Yeah, I know. If I get it, I get it," he shrugs again. I can tell Edward is secretly hoping that he gets the job. He's done nothing but talk about it since Dad retired. They haven't had a chief for a few weeks now, just the deputy acting as a chief. The deputy, Crowley, doesn't want the responsibilities of chief so he is in charge of picking who gets the honor of the job.

Dad seems to see Edward's secret hope too because he squints his eyes and smirks briefly before the subject is changed.

XOXO

"Hey, it's time for dinner," Edward says softly as he pushes my hair out of my face. I groan and cuddle my face further into my fluffy pillow. "Come on sleepy head. If you sleep any longer you won't sleep tonight."

"I'll just sleep from now until the morning," I mumble through a sleepy sigh. He chuckles and kisses the corner of my mouth.

The months have flown by and it's now a week before the big day: wedding day. It's early May and I'm exhausted from the stress of getting everything ready for the wedding. We ordered the cake two weeks ago, put our order for flowers in, and got the guys' tuxes rented for the big day. I'm going to Alice's tomorrow to get the finishing touches done on my dress and for some well needed cocktails.

"Come on, I made your favorite."

"Baked mac and cheese with extra cheese?" I ask, my interest piqued.

"Yes, but it's going to get cold if you don't get your pretty little butt out of bed," he says and swats and my behind. I laugh and sit up, stretching. I stand up and stretch a little more before walking downstairs with Edward. Tony's already sitting on his knees in his "big kid chair", which is just a normal chair but he likes to call it that, and digging into a plate of macaroni. Edward scoops some of the cheesy pasta onto a plate for me before setting it at my place at the table and scooping some for himself.

I take a bite of the creamy meal and moan at the deliciousness. Tony looks at me and mimics my noise, making a "mmm" sound. I giggle and run my hand through his hair.

"Delicious, huh, Bub?" I ask him. He nods his head enthusiastically as Edward sits down at the table, hooking his ankle with mine.

"Am I good cook?" Edward asks.

"Yes," Tony says.

"Who's better, me or Mom?" Tony scrunches his eyebrows together and purses his lips as he thinks about the answer. After about ten seconds he finally answers.

"Mom," he grins cheekily.

"Thanks, Bub," I grin triumphantly. He grins back at me. Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"Don't forget that I have to go to your sister's tomorrow so you have to be home for Tony."

"Shoot, I'm sorry, Bells, I forgot about that. I have to work. I'll take him with me though. I'm just doing paperwork."

"Are you sure hanging out at the police station is good for him?" I ask skeptically, biting my lip.

"He'll be in my office the whole time. He'll be fine." I frown not liking that Edward forgot about having Tony duty tomorrow. Ever since Edward got the promotion at work he's been working a ton. He's at the station at least eight hours every day with the occasional Sunday off. It's starting to get as bad as it was when Dad was police chief. He's throwing himself into the job when he really doesn't need to. I know he's new at it, but I kind of wish he would take some time to spend with his son.

"I'll just take him to Alice's. He can hang out with Riley," I say, scratching the back of my head.

"What's wrong with the station, Bella?" Edward asks, frustrated.

"I just don't want him around that, okay? It's bad enough I have to worry about you, I don't want to worry about him."

"He's going to be in my office!" he scoffs. "And there's no reason you should have to be worrying about me. I got hurt on the job once because I was _distracted_. My mistake. It hasn't happened since."

I look over at Tony who's wide-eyed in confusion. I can see tears in his eyes so I give Edward a look that tells him to can it and that we'll discuss this later. Tony always hates it when we fight, always ends up crying because of it. Granted, Edward and I don't fight often, but with all this stress on the both of us, we're irritable. Edward also doesn't seem to understand that I _watched_ him get shot on the job and it scared the shit out of me.

I finish my dinner in an angry silence. When I finish, I get up and place my plate in the sink. I go upstairs and run a bath for Tony while he finishes up his dinner.

When the bath is filled I walk downstairs to see Tony help Edward with the dishes. Or at least try to.

"Hey, Bub, bath time," I call. He looks up at Edward who smiles down at him before coming over to me and grabbing my hand.

After his bath, I set him up in front of the TV to watch Blue's Clues.

"Just stay here, okay?" I ask him in a soft voice. "Mommy needs to talk to Daddy." He nods his head and watches me as I walk out of the room. I walk upstairs and into the study where Edward is working on some paperwork he brought home. I close the door and sit in one of the chairs he has on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'm busy, Bella," he says shortly, not even looking at me. I don't move. He sighs and sets his pen down and looks up at me with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Seriously? Don't talk to me like that," I say, slightly hurt. "I know you're angry, but show me some respect. I'm your fiancée, Edward. I'm going to be your wife in about a week."

"I'm not going to fight with you, Bella," he says as he picks up his pen again and returns to his work.

"Good, then you can listen," I say and cross my arms. He sets his pen down angrily and leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't want Tony around the office because I _do_ worry, Edward. I can't help it, it just happens. I _watched you get shot_. That's not just something I'm going to forget."

"Jesus Christ, Bella, that was nearly three years ago! I wasn't concentrating!"

"It doesn't make a difference how long ago it was, Edward! It still happened and I watched it happen! Do you know how terrifying it is seeing the man you love get shot?"

"Do you know how terrifying it is being shot, Bella? Or being stabbed and beat within an inch of your life? Because I've experienced both and I seem to be the only one here that's moved on from it. Just get over it already, Bella. It's happened and it's over so why are we still dwelling on it?"

"You haven't moved on, Edward. I know about your nightmares."

"Yes, Bella, nightmares. They happen to everyone. They happened to you after James even when you were over it. You still occasionally get them but—"

"But I don't have them every night. And I never had them every single night. You do."

"Like I can control them? Honestly, Bella, drop the subject because it's getting really old."

"You're on the couch tonight," I shake my head and stand to walk out.

"I was sleeping there anyways," he says nonchalantly when I get to the door. I walk out of the study and steady my breath as I walk down the stairs. Tony stands up on the couch as I round the corner. His small hands rest on the back of the couch and he tilts his head slightly and looks at me with confusion.

"Mommy, why crying?"

"I'm not crying, Bubby," I say as I turn off the TV. "Time for bed, okay?" he nods his head and rubs my cheek with his small, chubby hand.

"Mommy sad," he says with a frown as I carry him into his bedroom.

"Mommy's fine, baby," I say and kiss his forehead. I tuck him into his bed before going over and grabbing a book. I plop down onto his tiny bed and he laughs as he bounces. "How about Thomas the Train?"

"Yeah!" he cheers. I read him the book and by the time the story is over he's fast asleep. I kiss his forehead before carefully making my way off the bed. I put the side guard up so if he rolls he doesn't fall off the bed and then put the book away. I tiptoe out of the room, shutting the door but leaving it cracked slightly.

I make my way into my bedroom and grab my cell phone. I tap Rose's number onto the keypad and hold the ringing phone to my ear.

"Hey, what's up?" she answers.

"Are you busy?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"No, I just put Jack to bed, why?"

"Can we go get a beer or something?"

"Yeah, meet you at the bar?"

"Sounds good." I hang up and slip my shoes on, grab my purse, and make my way back to Edward's study.

"Yeah?" he says impatiently.

"I'll be back later." I walk away and hear Edward calling out and asking where I'm going. I don't answer him as I go down the stairs. I grab the keys to my truck and head out the door.

When I get to the bar, Rose already has a beer ordered for me and a long island iced tea for her.

"Alright, what's with the last notice bar run?" she asks.

"I'm marrying an asshole," I shake my head and take a sip of the bottle.

"What'd he do this time?"

"We just got in a fight, it's nothing," I sigh. Rose doesn't say anything, waiting for me to explain. "He wants to take Tony to work tomorrow because he forgot to take the day off."

"What's wrong with that?" she asks curiously.

"I don't want Tony around the station. It's bad enough I worry about Edward, I don't want to worry about Tony too."

"That's understandable."

"Not to Edward," I roll my eyes.

"You guys are just stressed. Things'll settle down after the wedding. Emmett and I were like this before the big day too."

"He tells me I have to get over the day he was shot and when he almost died. I'm trying, really, I am, but it's so difficult."

"I know, it takes longer for some people to get over horrifying events than it does for others. Obviously Edward recovered from those events quicker than you are. That's normal, Bella. Just take your time. I can talk to Edward if you want." I shrug my shoulders. It would be nice for someone to back me up in this continuous argument but it's between Edward and me and I don't want to throw Rose into it.

My cell phone rings and the tone reveals that it's Edward calling.

"Yeah?" I answer my phone.

"Where are you?" he asks, sounding like he's forcing himself to remain calm. I can tell he's furious, though.

"I'm out with Rose."

"You could have at least told me where you were going."

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to interested in anything that involved me so I figured you wouldn't care," I say sounding innocent.

"Whatever, I'm just so fucking tired of all of this."

"You're the one who proposed."

"You know what I mean, Bella," he spits.

"Edward, I'm out with my sister. Can I please have two minutes of peace? We can fight when I get home but I'm not doing this with you over the phone."

"Whatever," he says as he hangs up. I place the phone back in my pocket before turning back to Rose. She's looking at me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Go home, Bella. The drink's on me. Don't prolong this fight more than it has to be." I sigh unhappily before downing the rest of my beer. I get up and hug Rose, thanking her for the drink, before walking out the truck and heading home.

When I walk inside, the house is dark except for the faint glow from the TV in the living room. I walk over to the living room and Edward is lying on his side on the couch covered by a blanket with one arm bent under his head. I close my eyes for a second, resolving to be calm about this.

"Hi," I say softly and sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Hey," he says, not taking his eyes off the commercials on TV.

"Can we please talk?" I ask. He doesn't move for a moment and I'm about to cry before he mutes the TV and sits up. I blink away the tears.

"Why can't you just let everything go?" he frowns.

"Because I can't, Edward. No matter how much I want to, I just can't. I understand that it's over but it still haunts me and I know it haunts you too." He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. His silence tells it all. He's still haunted by it but he doesn't want to admit it.

"Why are you so opposed to Tony coming to the station? I know for a fact you went there as a child and you don't seem to be messed up from it." I take a deep calming breath before answering.

"I just don't like the idea of him going there," I shrug.

"You're afraid that he'll want to be a cop," he concludes. I bite my lip and nod. "Bell, he's two. He's not going to go and decide that he wants to be a cop just like that. Even if he doesn't go to the station there's still the chance that he'll want to be a cop. Neither of us have control over that." I know I have no real argument as to why Tony can't go to the station, I'm just being an overprotective mother. I have a right to be though. With all the shit that's happened in my life, I have a reason to be slightly overprotective. "I won't let anything happen to him, you know that."

"I know, I just," I shake my head, frowning. That's when I remember the reason we even began this fight. "You weren't even supposed to be working tomorrow."

"I forgot, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

"You've been working a lot lately," I note.

"I'm chief of police, Bella. I know the hours aren't desirable but it's part of my job." I frown and sigh.

"I just don't want you to turn into my dad. He worked all the time and I missed him. I don't want Tony to have to miss you."

"I'm home by five every night, Bella."

"And Tony goes to bed at eight. That's three hours out of the day with him. And some of that is spent in the office working."

"I guess now isn't the best time to let you know I was planning on going into the station for an hour or so the morning of our wedding?" he asks sheepishly.

"You're unbelievable!" I say in a hushed yell so I don't wake Tony. "No! You're not working on our wedding day! You're not working every weekend and when you're home, you're not working unless it's absolutely necessary! You're missing your son's life, Edward. You're putting work before us. I know it's important and you just got this promotion a few weeks ago, but really? There has to be a line somewhere!"

"I'm trying to make a living to support us, Bella!"

"Oh please! You're rich, Edward. We would be well off if you didn't work a day!

"Whatever, I'm done fighting about this. If you're going to work every day, including our wedding day, have at it. I don't give a damn anymore." I storm up to our room and strip out of my clothes and pull on a nightshirt. I crawl under the covers and let my tears run free.

I hear Edward walk into the room and feel him crawl onto the bed and stroke my arm.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know I'm working a lot but it's all going to pay off, you'll see."

"When Edward? When we're my parents' age?" I sniffle. "I'm not willing to wait that long."

"You won't have to. I'll cut back my hours. I just got so caught up in the new position." I turn so I'm facing him.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. If you want to work, then work, but I'm not going to wait for this all to pay off when you retire."

"You don't have to wait. I want to be here for you and Tony and I can't when I work so much. It got out of control and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say and cuddle further into his body. He kisses my shoulder and holds me tight. "Tony can go with you tomorrow. Just please understand that even you going is difficult for me and now it's going to be the two of you going."

"I'll keep him safe, Bells."

"I know you will."

"I love you," he says. It sounds as if he's unsure I know it.

"I love you too," I say and pull back so I can kiss him.

XOXO

At Alice's house I feel like she's trying to attach my dress to me. She's pulling and tugging and sewing and huffing and grumbling as she puts the finishing touches on the dress.

"Al, I need to be able to breath, you know that, right?" I ask. "And my boobs don't have to look so big, we could tone it down on the push up ordeal."

"Bella, your boobs look fantastic and I know for a fact you can breath."

I watch in the mirror as Alice laces ribbon through the back of my corset bodice. My dress is strapless and makes my boobs look huge and as perky as they were before I had Tony. The bodice has fabric flower accents that act as a belt of sorts just above my waist. Once it gets to the waist, the skirt of the dress flows down in waves of tulle in pure princess style.

"So how are you and Edward?" Rose asks from her chair next to the mirror.

"We're fine. We talked last night and things are better now."

"Whoa, hold up, what happened with you and my brother?" Alice asks. "Since when am I out of the loop?"

"Bella and Edward were fighting because Edward is working too much and wanted to take Tony to the station today."

"I have noticed he's been working a ton."

"Every day since the promotion, give or take a few Sundays," I frown. "He said he's going to try to be home more. I just don't want Tony to have to miss Edward. I grew up with a police chief for a father and he was rarely home. I don't want that to happen with Tony."

"That's understandable. How did Edward take it?"

"At first, he just got angry. But after a while he understood where I was coming from."

"That's good. And you guys are okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good, because your dress is finished," Alice says happily. I look in the mirror and am amazed by the sight it displays. My dress is gorgeous and it makes me feel confident and beautiful. Tears prick at my eyes and I cover my trembling mouth with my hand.

"Oh, Al," I cry softly. "Thank you."

"Honey," Alice laughs and hugs me. "You look beautiful. Now stop crying because you're going to be doing enough of it on your wedding day," she smiles. Rose snaps a picture of us, giggling.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Oh stop, you're going to thank me when you're old and wrinkly for preserving this moment." I roll my eyes at her before wiping my tears away.

"Now, take the dress off, go home, rest up, and be back here at eight o'clock sharp and we'll get this bachelorette party started!" Alice says, clapping her hands twice.

"Hey, Al, you have a phone call," Jasper says as he peeks into the wedding filled study.

"Jasper!" Alice scolds. "You weren't supposed to come in here!"

"Sorry, it's on you cell phone. It's for work." Alice squeals excitedly before rushing out. Jasper makes sure she's out of sight before coming in and whistles in appreciation. "Wow, Bella, you look beautiful," he says in awe. It brings more tears to my eyes.

"Thanks," I sniffle and hug him.

"Edward is one lucky bastard."

"And I'm a lucky woman," I answer.

"Jasper! Get out!" Alice protests. Jasper chuckles and kisses my cheek before walking out, swatting Alice's ass on the way.

XOXO

After my bachelorette party, which happened to take place at a strip club in Port Angeles, I went straight to bed. I didn't care that I smelled of a stripper's cologne and sweat, all I wanted was the comforting embrace of my blankets.

I got home before Edward. He stumbled into the room around three in the morning and face-planted on the bed. I was too tired to even scold him for waking me up. Instead, I just curled up next to him and fell back asleep.

When I wake up later that morning I stretch and take in a deep breath. My nose immediately scrunches in distaste.

"Edward," I grumble, and shove his shoulder lightly. He grunts to let me know he's listening but not happy about it. "You smell like a whorehouse, go shower," I say before rolling over. He groans and moves closer to me, ensnaring me in his arms. He rubs his stubbly jaw across my shoulder and neck. "Edward!" I laugh and squirm to get out of his embrace.

"I'll take a shower if you join me," he negotiates.

"I'm comfy," I complain.

"Yeah, well I was sleeping before you told me I smell," he counters. "And besides, you smell like you went through a cologne shop and tested everything."

"At least it doesn't smell cheap," I yawn. He laughs and kisses my shoulder.

"Jasper and Emmett paid good money to get me to smell like this," he informs me.

"It was probably a waste of money," I yawn before smiling.

"Maybe we should test that out. You could strip for me. We can install a pole in our room too. It'd be free entertainment and I'd be able to smell like you instead of some random chick."

"Fat chance on that. But your smell is giving me a headache," I whine and try to push him away with my butt. He groans and grinds himself into me.

"It's decided. You're showering with me." He gets up from bed quickly and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I laugh. He sets me down on the cold tile floor and I fight not to cringe. Edward turns the water on before coming back over to me. His lips find my jaw, nipping and sucking a trail to my earlobe. I moan, not wanting him to stop but he does. He pulls away to pull my _He Put A Ring On It _shirt over my head. He groans before massaging my naked breasts. My head falls back and I wrap my fingers around his belt loops.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I moan huskily. I tug at his dress shirt, pulling it all the way out of his slacks. As his teeth nip at my earlobe I fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

"Fuck it," he mumbles impatiently before tugging his shirt open, buttons firing in every direction. I'm too caught up in his lips on my skin to argue that he just ruined a nice shirt. I trail my hands from his shoulders down his muscular arms, pushing the offending fabric off him. He pulls away from me to pull his undershirt off. I grab his belt and pull him into my before undoing it along with his pants. I push his slacks and boxer briefs down, causing his erection to spring free. I grab it in my hand and pump it once. "Fuck," he hisses through his teeth. He unzips my skirt and lets it fall to the floor before pushing my panties down.

Satisfied that I'm naked, Edward picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He attaches his lips to mine as he walks us into the shower. The soothing, hot spray hits my back and I jump but quickly relax into it. Edward sets me down and I move my lips to his chest, nipping and licking my way across it. He groans and grabs my head, his thumbs on my cheekbones and his other fingers weaving through my hair, and pulls my lips up to his.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he mumbles against my lips.

I reach down and grab his dick again, pumping it in my hand. I let my fingernail lightly graze the vein on the underside of his dick and he moans, calling my name. He pushes my hands away from him and turns me around.

"Support yourself on the wall," he pants. I bend forward and extend my arms so they're straight with my hands flat on the wall. Edward pushes my legs apart with one of his. He grabs his dick and teases my entrance making my knees weak. Seeing me tremble, he grabs my waist and rams himself into me, making my arms buckle before I quickly straighten them again, calling out his name. He keeps up the rough pace, pounding into me. My mouth hangs open but no sound escapes.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he groans before reaching around to my clit. He pinches it between his fingers and I'm pushed over the edge.

"Oh shit, Edward!" I scream. He doesn't stop his relentless pace before he spills everything into me. My knees go weak and we both end up on the shower floor.

"Well that's one way to wake up," Edward chuckles through his panting. I hum in agreement, too spent to say anything more.

XOXO

"I don't know if I can do this. What if I fall? What if I forget my vows? What if he isn't there? Oh god, he's there right? Please, tell me he's here!" I panic as I pace the room.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down," Rose says and places her hands on my shoulders. "Edward is here, he's waiting at the altar as we speak so we have to get your ass in gear. Your father is outside the door waiting for you to suck up your fears and get this show on the road. You've been through so much between the time you met Edward and now. You and Edward deserve this. This is your happily ever after, okay? He's there and he's waiting for you. If anyone should be worried, it's him because you're the one that hasn't made it to the aisle yet. Suck it up, because you look beautiful and you can do this. You hear me?"

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this," I chant as I slip on my high heels. "Oh god, I'm going to fall."

"No you won't. You walk in heels perfectly fine. Besides you're holding onto either your dad or Edward the whole time. Now come on!" She rushes.

"Guys, hurry up!" Alice says as she peeks inside.

"We're coming. I just had to give the bride a pep talk," Rose says as she walks out ahead of me. I walk out to see my father waiting against the wall across from me. He looks up and his eyes go wide for a brief second.

"Wow, Bells," he whispers and comes over to me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smile and bite my cheek to keep from crying.

"You ready?" he asks as we make our way to the altar.

"Yeah, I am," I smile confidently. "I can't wait to marry my best friend."

Once we're right outside the double doors that lead to the aisle, the music changes and the bridesmaid, Rose, and the maid of honor, Alice, walk in. Tony follows behind, holding Ashley's hand. It was only natural to make Ashley the flower girl and Tony the ring bearer.

When they're all at the end of the aisle, the music changes and I make my entrance with Dad. Edward is looking at Jasper, his best man, laughing at something he said. When he hears everyone stand he looks back at me and the look on his face will be forever embedded in my mind. His eyes are wide in awe, his mouth slightly agape, and I see a tear fall down his cheek. His mouth curves up into that smile I love so much and I find myself crying at how happy he looks. No one has ever looked at me with such joy in their eyes. Knowing that my entrance made him that happy shows how lucky I am to have him.

Thinking back to the very beginning when I was afraid of him seems so silly. I know that James is the reason for my fears but Edward is the most loving person I know. He wouldn't hurt the people he loves, or anyone else for that matter. He's become so important to me. He's my best friend, my soul mate, my love. I'm the luckiest woman alive to be able to live the rest of my life with him.

Dad hands me over to Edward and we walk up to the altar.

"Hi," Edward mouths as the ceremony begins.

"Hi," I mouth back. "I love you."

"And I you," he mouths before winking.

When it gets to our vows Edward goes first.

"Bella, from that first day I walked up to your house I knew you were the one for me. It wasn't until I got to know you better and fall for you that I realized that I had known all along. I promise that I will take care of you and our family every day of my life. I promise to hold you when you cry, to kiss you every day, to never go to bed angry at you, and to drive you insane," he smirks at the last part. "Which won't be hard," he adds and a few people laugh. "I will love you through all the times you're stubborn and angry with me as well as when you're happy. I promise to make you smile as often as I can. I will be the best husband and best friend I can even after death does us part," he says with a trembling lip. A tear falls from his eye and I can't help it, I reach up and wipe it away. A few people in the audience let out an "awh".

"Edward," I say, my voice trembling. "I will spend every day loving you. You make me feel like I can do anything and like I'm the prettiest woman you've ever met." Edward mouths, "you are" and I smile. "I promise to give you space when you're angry and to let you watch your Sunday Night Football. I can't promise to watch it with you, but I promise to cheer with you if I do. I promise to be your best friend and the best wife I can. I promise to love you and only you and to be faithful. I will always love you and to try to not be stubborn. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and my one true love, and I promise to be there for you through our journey."

After our vows, we exchanged rings and said, "I do," before we were finally pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward's hands cradle my face as his lips capture mine. I wrap my arms around his back as his lips move with mine. Everyone stands up and claps for us. When we break apart, Edward rests his forehead against mine briefly, uttering his love for me. I return it before he pulls away completely and wipes my tears away. Then he holds his arm out to me and I take it with a grin. We walk down the aisle as everyone claps.

When we get to the end of the aisle, Edward bends and picks me up bridal style. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. Edward sets me down in the lobby as our son comes rushing out to us.

"Momma!" he cries happily and I smile before picking him up. "Crying, momma?" he asks sadly.

"Happy tears, Bubby. Momma's happy," I say and smile at him.

At the reception, Alice and Jasper make their speeches and before I know it, I'm on the dance floor with my husband for the first time. He pulls me flush against him, wrapping his left arm around my waist, and holds my hand in his right hand. I wrap my right arm around his shoulder and absentmindedly run my fingers through the small hairs at his hairline.

"You look so beautiful," he says with a smile. "Mrs. Cullen," he adds with a grin. I grin up at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Chief," I joke. The sound of silverware hitting glasses rings through the party hall.

"I think that's our cue," he winks.

"I was always taught not to give into peer pressure," I smile.

"I found giving in is more fun than avoiding it," he says as he drops my hand. He cups it around my cheek and pulls my lips up to his. Everyone applauds as his lips move in sync with mine.

"I love you so, so much," Edward whispers against my lips.

"Ditto," I grin before kissing him one last time and pulling away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**Wow, so fail on my part for making you all wait! Because of the wait, I didn't get the teasers out because I just wanted to post it so you guys can read it! I know this chapter is rushed but my writer's block is literally horrible right now. I'm writing this story, my other story, and then four novels that are actually my own. **

**So, thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you all liked it!**

**This time, reviewers do get teasers!**

**Sorry again!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


End file.
